Daddy Bats
by Thaliag.2
Summary: Series of one-shots featuring Daddy Bats, the League, the Team, Jay-bird and the rest of the bat kids and not to mention everyone's favorite little bird. Cover art by grievinglionheart. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

There were several things that aggravated Batman. Most of these things were villains such as Joker, Scarecrow, and Bane. There were reasons these villains aggravated them.

For instance, Scarecrow. The man was a threat, a very serious one and his fear gas was no laughing matter. There were several times he'd been hit with it and every time it had a different component, so there was absolutely no way for him to become immune. It also meant creating a new antidote every few months for the inevitable breakout and takeover scheme.

Bane, arguably was the worse threat, he had in fact broke Batman's back, and caused the man other severe injuries from times when they had fought. There were countless times when Batman had to limp into the Batcave, needing immediate attention from Alfred and Leslie.

While Bane may have been the biggest threat physically, it was no question who was the biggest threat mentally. Obviously Joker was not mentally sane, but that's what made him the most difficult foe. There was no way to predict what he wanted, no way to keep him in jail. Joker was a maniac, bent on murdering and hurting as many people as possible. He had no master plan except for watching the world burn.

Now, there were several things that annoyed Bruce Wayne. Most of those things were business related. One being his secretary, another paper work, and the worst of them all, board meetings.

His secretary was a bother because she always flirted, even when Bruce expressly and nicely asked her not to.

Paperwork gave him the worst headaches, and he sometimes preferred a punch to the head from Bane rather than paperwork.

Don't even get him started on board meetings. Sitting for hours on end with a group of men who did nothing but argue the whole time. It was taxing and annoying.

But the one thing that both of his persona's hated was someone hurting his little bird. His Robin. Anyone that did so would face the wrath of Daddy Bats.


	2. Bully

**Bully**

**A/N: Okay so this is the first official chapter in the re-write. I have combined all parts of this arc and made some major changes.**

**Trigger warnings: Bullying, violence, smoking, brief mentions of blood, non-graphic injuries**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything YJ would still be on air and there would be a buttload more Daddy Bats. Alas, I do not.**

Dick Grayson had hated school ever since he had been enrolled when he first started staying with Bruce Wayne.

It had nothing to do with the work load. He could handle that just fine. In fact, he was so proficient that he had been able to skip a grade and now he was in ninth grade at only thirteen years old.

No, the work load was not a problem at all. The problem were the students. Children who looked at him with such hatred, malice, and disgust.

He had never done anything to them, never made a rude remark or accidentally bumped into one of them, but they still hated him. Still treated him like a disease that had to be avoided at all costs.

Dick didn't really understand why.

Before his parents had died, before his whole entire life was uprooted, he had been tutored by others in the circus. He got the education that any child his age would get and more. By the time he reached what schools would call second grade, he was already reading at a sixth grade level. He was also the most sociable child anyone had ever met. Always saying hello to all the circus hands, smiling happily at the visitors and their children.

So, when he got to school, he immediately tried to make friends, to talk to the other children.

He was met with a rude awakening.

The first boy he tried to speak to called him a freak and pushed him down. Dick had sat stunned for a good five minutes before shaking it off and heading to his classroom. At the lunch break he had tried to talk to another group of boys, only to be labeled as a 'charity case' and left alone.

Dick had went home in tears, spirit crushed.

Nowadays, he walked the halls with his head low, staying out of the way of those who might want to use him as a human punching bag.

Being a freshman sucked to begin with, but being a thirteen year old freshman and the ward of Bruce Wayne? Well, that was only asking for trouble.

So yes, Dick Grayson hated school. Not because of the courses, or the late nights doing homework, or even the sometimes difficult teachers. No, Dick Grayson hated school because of the students, or rather, because of the _bullies._

* * *

><p>Lockers clanged as children slammed them shut running towards groups of friends with smiling faces and laughter as they headed towards the cafeteria.<p>

Among these children was Dick, walking quietly to his locker, skillfully weaving through the crowd, his head down. His books were held close to his chest, the only way to keep them from being knocked out of his hands.

The teen entered the combination to his locker, opening it and putting his books inside, taking out the ones he'd need for after the lunch break. He only came to his locker three times during the day, when he first got to school, before lunch, and at the end of the day. It prevented him from being cornered.

He closed his locker and trudged towards the cafeteria, surveying the room with sad eyes. Artemis and Barbra were in the grade above him, which meant they ate lunch at a different time than he did. Letting out a sigh he walked to an empty table, sat down and opened his lunch bag, brightening a little at the sight of two chocolate chip cookies. Dick made a mental note to thank Alfred later.

* * *

><p>Being partners in fighting crime with the world's greatest superhero had its advantages. For one, excellent observation skills, and amazing agility. It also had its disadvantages, heavy on the 'dis'. Maintaining civilian identity meant that said 'amazing agility' couldn't really be used while the mask was off. Meaning that he was unable to defend himself when he was slammed into his locker.<p>

He bit the inside of his cheek as the metal bit into his back, sliding down to the floor. He tried to catch his breath as he looked up, catching the eye of his assailant.

'_Great, I wasn't quick enough.'_

Fifteen year-old Lucas Riley smiled cruelly, two of his friends on either side of him, smirking down at Dick. The thirteen year-old gulped.

'_Three to one…not whelming odds. Especially when I'm not supposed to fight back. Dick Grayson doesn't know several different forms of martial arts….but he does know acrobatics and by default gymnastics. Okay, maybe this won't be so bad after all, I just can't make any of Robin's signature moves.'_

"Well if it isn't the little charity case. I'm surprised you were taking so long to get to your limo." Lucas sneered.

Dick just took a deep breath through his nose, standing up and meeting Lucas' sneer with a leveled gaze.

'_Don't react to him. Don't react, that's all he wants is a reaction.'_

"Oh, look the brat has balls after all." Lucas said with a laugh, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You really should treat me with more respect, Dickie boy."

'_Stay quiet, don't say a thing, even smart remarks will tick him off. Ignore what he's saying and maybe the only thing you'll get out of this with is a few cuts on your back.'_

"So you're going to give me the silent treatment, then?" The older teen asked, shoving Dick back into the lockers once more.

Dick bit his lip to stifle a yelp of pain. His back was definitely bleeding, but he ignored it, getting ready to brush past Lucas when he was pinned to the lockers by the two 'friends' of his tormentor.

'_More like brainless lackeys, even Joker's guys are smarter than this.'_

"Where you going freak? We still haven't gotten to the main point of the conversation." Lucas said, a nasty smirk on his face.

'_Main point? What is he going to do, punch me until I agree to do his homework? Crap, like this my whole torso is vulnerable and whether or not Lucas knows how to throw a punch doesn't matter when he hits hard. There's no way I'm going to be able to hide these bruises from Bruce.'_

"See we wanted to talk to you about the circus." The teen continued, smirk growing into a grin as he watched Dick stiffen at his words. "I mean we've been wondering for the longest time…did Mommy and Daddy scream when they fell?"

Dick saw red, he expertly twisted out of the hold Lucas' goons had on him, something that Dick Grayson was _not_ supposed to know how to do, and punched Lucas hard in the face.

The older stumbled back a few steps, eyes wide as he placed his hand on the spot where Dick had just punched him before throwing his head back and laughing.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that." He said, voice low and menacing as he came at Dick with a raised fist.

The teen ducked out of the way, backing up right into one of Lucas' friends. He spun around, but not quickly enough to avoid the punch to his face. He fell to the floor with an 'oomph' sound.

'_They may be brainless, but they can hit, and hard too.'_

Lucas came up and kicked him in the side.

"You didn't answer me freak. Did they scream? Or did they just go splat? I bet you could hear their bones breaking, even all the way up where you were."

'_Stop, stop it. Stop thinking about it. I don't need a flashback right now, I don't. Not when Lucas is standing over me and I'm outnumbered. Stop thinking, stop thinking.'_

He lashed out with his foot, swiping Lucas' feet from under him and knocking the older teen to the ground. Then he spun around, ducking as Lucas' lackeys came for him. He punched one of them right above the temple, causing an instant knock out, while kicking the other in groin.

'_Two down, one to go'_ He thought as Lucas stood, glaring at Dick.

"You think you're so tough, don't you circus boy? When really all you are is a little orphan who knows a few fancy moves. Don't you realize that you're not Annie? Wayne isn't Daddy Warbucks. He's not going to keep you. You're past your puppy days and once you grow into a dog, well he's going to put you back in the pound."

'_No, he's wrong. Bruce wouldn't do that to me. I've stayed with him all these years he wouldn't do that would he?'_

Lucas used Dick's hesitation to rush forward and punch the teen in the stomach, before kicking him down.

Dick wheezed, trying to take in a breath. He blocked another punch from Lucas, standing and tackling Lucas to the ground, throwing punch after punch onto the older teen.

"Don't you ever talk about my parents! Ever! You have no right!" He yelled, continuing to hit the older teen until he felt hands pulling him off and holding him back.

"That's enough, Mr. Grayson! We'll talk about this in the principal's office! You too Mr. Riley, go now!" The teacher shouted.

Dick snapped out of his haze, looking up at the teacher with wide eyes before looking over at Lucas. The older teen had a split lip and a bloody nose. Dick looked down at his hands. His knuckles had blood on them, and he swallowed nervously as he followed the teacher to the office.

'_Crap.'_

Dick sat in the waiting room of the office while Lucas gave his side of the story. He stared at his hands the whole time, eyes fixed on the blood. Not once had he ever punched someone so hard that they had started bleeding, never. He tried to pull his eyes away, tried to push down the bile that was making its way up his throat. Tears stung in his eyes. He had completely lost it.

"Hon, you okay?"

Dick looked up, meeting the eyes of Sarah, the secretary. He shook his head.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." He mumbled truthfully.

"Go ahead to the bathroom, just don't try to run out of here."

He nodded and ran to said bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach in the toilet. He coughed, dry heaving for a few moments before he pulled himself up, wobbling over to the sink to wash his face.

After a few minutes he made his way back to the office, feeling even worse than before. The nauseous feeling not going away at all. Sarah walked over to him once he sat down and handed him a pack of crackers and some water.

"I'm no nurse, but you don't look good sweetheart, eat that and drink the water slowly. Principal Evans will ready for you in a moment."

He nodded and took the items gratefully, trying to be as small as possible in the chair. He looked up when the door to the Principal's office opened and Lucas stepped out, giving Dick a smirk.

"You can go in now, Hon." Sarah said softly.

Dick, bit his lip, standing and walking into the office, sitting down in one of the chairs across from Principal Evans.

"You obviously know why you're here. Not only did you attack another student, but you caused him serious injury as well."

"What?" Dick asked. He couldn't have hit Lucas that hard, could he?

"You broke his nose, Mr. Grayson. That kind of violence will not be tolerated. Not to mention that we have two other students in the nurse's office because of your behavior."

"But you don't understand I-"

"It will not be tolerated. Mr. Wayne and the Rileys have been contacted. You may leave my office."

"Mr. Evans-"

"I said, you may leave the office, Mr. Grayson. Do not make me repeat myself." Evan's stated, eyes narrowed. "Go."

Dick stood, tears stinging in his eyes as he walked back to the waiting room taking the same seat as before. He looked up when he heard the door open, surprised to see Barbra and Artemis.

The girls looked at him, Barbra kneeling so she could check his face, while Artemis crossed her arms over her chest.

"We taped the whole thing and were hoping to show it to Principal Evans, we had to wait until you were done in there though."

Dick nodded. "He wouldn't listen to me."

Both of their gazes softened and Barbra hugged Dick gently.

"I know, I know, but we'll show him the tape and then he'll have to see that you didn't just randomly attack Lucas. It would be impossible not to."

"Where else did he hurt you?" She asked gently, ignoring the way Lucas glared at her.

Artemis glared at him for her, and Lucas backed up a little in his seat, causing Artemis to smirk.

Dick shrugged in answer to Barbra's question.

"I have a couple of cut and bruises on my back. I'll have a black eye and bruised cheek by tomorrow and I think that he may have bruised one of my ribs." He mumbled.

Artemis and Barbra looked at each other before turning back to Dick.

"Well, we're going to go show him that video." Artemis said, holding her phone up, before walking into the office with Barbra.

Dick sighed, looking back down at his feet, trying to will the tears and queasiness away. He looked up once more when the door to the office opened and the Rileys came in, glaring at Dick. He could have sworn he heard them mutter 'freak' under their breaths as they walked over to Lucas.

It just made him want to curl up more. Where was Bruce? What if he didn't come? What if he didn't care? He wanted Bruce to care. Tears sprung up in his eyes once more.

'_Why couldn't I just ignore him? I do it all the time. Why was it any different this time? Because he said something about Mom and Dad, no one is allowed to say anything about Mom and Dad, especially not someone like Lucas. Someone who knows nothing about them. Someone who thinks it's okay to make fun of the way they died. Someone who doesn't care how every day I wake up hurting because when I go downstairs my mother won't be there waiting for me with a glass of chocolate milk or how my father won't be there to give me a giant bear hug and lift me in the air before telling me to run along to go do my studies. Or how neither of them would ever be there anymore. That's why I didn't ignore him this time. That's why.'_

Curling up in the chair, he slowly ate the crackers, finding that they were indeed helping his stomach. A few minutes later Bruce walked into the room, his eyes falling on Dick before looking at Lucas and then back at Dick.

The teen wouldn't meet his adoptive father's eyes, too afraid of what he would find there.

Just then Artemis and Barbra left the office with satisfied looks on their faces. They spotted Bruce who gave them a nod and a grateful smile. They returned it before leaving the room.

Principal Evans walked into the waiting room, calling the Rileys and Lucas in.

Bruce knelt in front of Dick.

"Look at me, please." He said softly. "I'm not angry, I promise. The girls sent me the video, I know what happened. So I need you to look at me."

The teen looked up, trying to will the tears in his eyes to disappear. "H-he asked if they screamed." Dick said, struggling to speak past the lump in his throat. "I saw red."

"I know." Bruce said, face hardening as he glanced towards the door to the Principal's office. "But don't worry he won't get away with it. I promise Dickie."

Dick nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"And when we get home we'll take care of those bruises and cuts and I'll have Alfred make you some soup. Does that sound good?"

Dick nodded again. "My stomach hurts….and I threw up earlier." He said.

Bruce pushed some of the hair off of Dick's forehead gently, pressing his palm to the skin.

"Seems like you have a slight fever as well." He said. "And your hands are shaking. Here, let me see." Bruce murmured.

Dick pulled his hands back and shook his head. "No." He whispered.

"Dick, let me see. It's okay." Bruce said gently, taking Dick's hands. He saw how they were practically scrubbed raw and sighed. "You got blood on them." He murmured and Dick nodded.

"I-I never made anyone bleed before, even when…well you know…and I saw it on my hands and I got sick, I got really sick. I-I didn't mean to break his nose or make him bleed. I didn't." He whispered, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I know you didn't Dick. I know." He said softly, pressing a kiss to his ward's forehead.

Bruce looked up when Lucas walked out of the office, eyes narrowed. Mr. Evans looked over at Bruce.

"I'd like to have a word with you and the Rileys, if that's okay Mr. Wayne." Bruce nodded and stood, giving Dick a reassuring smile.

'_It'll be okay.'_

Dick just looked down.

Bruce sighed and walked into the principal's office, sitting down and looking over at the Rileys who were looking angrily at Principal Evans.

The man sighed and sat back down behind his desk.

"So obviously we have a problem here. At first, I was inclined to believe Lucas when I first heard the story, not even giving Richard a chance to explain himself, which I admit was a mistake. Miss Gordon and Miss Crock were so generous as to show me proof of your son instigating Richard and saying things that are unacceptable. So, I am giving your son detention for the rest of the year and he is suspended for two weeks."

"What! That's unacceptable, that…that….ugh…he broke our son's nose!" Mrs. Riley yelled.

Mr. Evans held up a hand.

"Firstly I would appreciate it if you did not yell Mrs. Riley and secondly, Richard is not going unpunished. He will be suspended for three days. No arguments, have a good day."

Bruce nodded as he stood, ignoring the angry looks the Rileys were giving him. He walked back out into the waiting room, motioning for Dick to follow him.

"I'm sorry." Dick whispered once they were outside.

Bruce sighed. "I heard what he said to you, you have nothing to be sorry about. I would've hit him too."

Dick looked up at Bruce with wide eyes.

The man smiled softly. "Just because I'm the best superhero ever, doesn't mean that I have total control over myself." He said with a teasing smile, sobering quickly. "But using those moves in public was a very bad decision. I understand the situation, but don't ever do it again, okay?"

Dick nodded.

Bruce guided the teen to the car. "And yes, you can sleep in my room tonight." He said, anticipating the question.

Some of the tension left Dick's shoulders as he put his seatbelt on. "Thank you." He said.

"Nothing to thank me for." Bruce said.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, after being fussed over by Bruce, something the man would never admit to, Dick was curled up in a chair, sipping broth from a bowl. His stomach had settled, but he was still feeling a bit sick, and he really just wanted to go to sleep. He set the bowl down and rubbed his eyes, looking up when Alfred came over and collected the bowl. "Thanks, Alfred. Sorry I didn't finish it." He said, covering his mouth to stifle a yawn.<p>

Alfred nodded. "No apologies necessary Master Richard. Get some rest." He said.

Dick nodded, standing up and walking up the steps and into Bruce's room.

The man was at his desk, typing on his computer. He looked up when he saw Dick and gave his ward a gentle smile.

Dick returned it, hesitating before crawling into the bed, curling up under the blankets. "Good night, Tati." He whispered.

Bruce's face softened. "Good night, Dick."

Dick nodded, snuggling deeper into the warmth the blankets offered, falling asleep almost instantly.

Bruce looked over, standing up and pressing a kiss to the teen's forehead before heading down to the Batcave, suiting up for patrol.

* * *

><p>Bruce's night had been, <em>calm<em> to say the least. He had put a stop to a robbery before it had even started and busted a drug deal. After prowling around for a few more hours, he had headed home, returning at 12:31 AM.

"I do believe that's a record, sir." Alfred said holding a tray with a cup of coffee on it.

Bruce laughed, pushing off his cowl and picking up the coffee, taking a long drink from the cup. "I'm inclined to agree, Alfred. Has Dick been alright?" He asked, sitting the cup back down.

Alfred sighed. "I believe the comments directed toward him today had a somewhat triggering effect and while he did sleep until eleven, he woke up in a panic."

Bruce ran a hand through his hair, nodding. "Alright, well…did he fall back asleep?"

"Indeed he did, Master Bruce." The man said.

Bruce nodded. "Good. I'm going to scan the city one more time from the computer, it was a bit too quiet for my liking, and I think my presence out in the city was the only thing that kept them that way." He said, making his way to the computer. Bruce turned the chair around and his face softened. There was Dick, curled up, one of Bruce's capes covering his body.

"He insisted that he wait until you came home, but fell asleep within the first five minutes." Alfred informed, the corners of his lips turned upwards.

Bruce shook his head in amusement and ran his fingers through Dick's hair. "Gotham can wait till tomorrow. Crime isn't going anywhere." The man said, walking over to the changing rooms, coming back out in a t-shirt and sweatpants. He headed back towards the chair, gently picking up his son and heading up the stairs.

_'Besides, I have paperwork.'_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dick woke up with a yawn, looking to the right and stifling a laugh when he saw Bruce hunched over his desk snoring. The teen shook his head in amusement, before wincing. His body was incredibly sore from the beating he had taken. He did a few light stretches despite the fact to make sure his muscles didn't stiffen up. Then he headed downstairs to the kitchen slowly.<p>

"Something smells amazing, Alfred." He said, sitting down on one of the barstools, his head resting on the counter top.

The butler chuckled. "Thank you, Master Richard. Would you like some ice for your eye?"

Dick touched a hand to his face, wincing before he shook his head. "No thanks, Alfred. It hurt's but I'll get through it." The teen said with a tight smile.

Alfred nodded before setting a plate in front of pancakes in front of Dick.

Dick's smile widened a bit and he picked up his knife and fork to start eating. "Thanks Al." He said.

"You're quite welcome, Master Dick."

A few minutes later Bruce walked downstairs, briefcase in hand. "I've got to head to work. Dick, do you want to come with or would you rather just stay home?"

Dick pursed his lips. "I'll come. Just give me a few minutes to change and cover up my face." He said, finishing up his breakfast before heading back up the stairs, wincing every few steps.

Bruce shook his head, gratefully taking the coffee that Alfred pushed into his hand. "I would make him stay home, but I know that he'd just end up pushing himself anyway."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Lucas was back in school and out for blood. Dick spent the entire day glancing over his shoulder nervously, but Artemis and Barbra were always there watching over him, making sure Lucas couldn't come anywhere near. However, they had to leave his side at the end of the day to go to their lockers and that's when Lucas struck. Dick didn't remember it hurting as bad the last time he had been slammed into a locker, but then again, that was two weeks and one day ago, so his resistance had sort of worn off. The teen let out a soft groan, touching his hand to the back of his head.<p>

Lucas stood above him, glaring menacingly. "Little circus freak." He said, voice practically a growl as he picked Dick up by the lapels of his blazer. "I'm going to kill you. Just you wait you little brat." He said, before throwing Dick down to the floor.

The younger sat there for a minute, trying to ignore how badly his head hurt. He touched his fingers to it once more, paling when they came back red.

'_Crap, the metal must've cut into my skin.'_

He stifled a whimper as the throbbing got particularly worse.

'_And great, just what I needed, another concussion.' _

Dick squeezed his eyes shut, trying to sum up the strength to stand. He knew that the minute he did, the whole world was just going to start spinning but he really need to get up anyway. The teen took a deep breath to brace himself before standing.

'_Just get outside and get home. Bruce and Alfred will take care of me.'_

* * *

><p>Later on that night after a visit from Leslie and lots of tears, Dick was finally sleeping peacefully.<p>

Bruce narrowed his eyes as he watched over his sleeping son. There was no way he was letting the little punk that did this get away with just another semester of detention. He glanced a Dick once more before heading down to the Batcave. Time to teach Lucas Riley a lesson.

* * *

><p>Lucas laughed, taking a long drag of his cigarette, kicking back in his chair as he listened to his friends telling a story. They were all sitting in some abandoned apartment that they probably shouldn't have been in, but who cared about rules anyway?<p>

Lucas was about to open his mouth when he saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eyes.

'_Crap, do these cigarettes have something in them?' _He thought, looking at said cigarette suspiciously, before shrugging and taking another drag from it.

"You know, smoking will kill you."

Everyone went quiet, looking to the source of the voice. "Batman." Lucas croaked out, cigarette laying forgotten on the ground.

It took all of two seconds for the boys to try and bolt, but Batman was ready for them. He threw ice pellets out to the floor causing the teens to fall down to the floor with loud thumps.

Lucas groaned, pressing a hand to his head before trying to get up, his feet slid out from underneath him and he fell once more. "Crap, crap, crap." He said, looking up when a shadow passed over him.

Batman narrowed his eyes at Lucas, picking the teen up by the collar of his shirt. "I'm judging by the way you and your friends ran that they have more than just cigarettes?"

Lucas shook his head vehemently, face pale as a sheet. "N-no, no…they're just regular cigarettes." He said voice shaking.

"Figures…if you're coward enough to beat up a defenseless thirteen year-old, then how could you do anything more than smoking a cigarette?"

Lucas' eyes went wide. "Grayson deserved it! The little freak attacked me first."

Batman's eyes narrowed further and he growled. "If you ever, _ever_ touch that boy again, I will make sure you regret it, am I understood?"

Lucas gulped. "Yes." He squeaked.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Dick walked up to Bruce's study and knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in."

Dick walked in, unable to keep the smile off of his face. "School was great today, Lucas only looked at me once…and he looked…scared." The teen said, realization dawning on him. "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Dark Knight, would it?"

Bruce looked up with a smirk. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

_**The End**_

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the new and improved, 'Bully' it just seemed much easier and polished to put the parts all together. I'm going to do two stand-alone chapters after this one and then you'll guys will get the re-write of the Uncle J arc. **

**Up Next: Day One**

**Then: Homefront**


	3. Day 1

**Day 1**

_**A/N: So this chapter was originally Bully Pt. 2, but I changed it, because I can, mwahaha. In any case this chapter deals with Dick's first day at Wayne Manor and for the purposes of well…me, Dick is twelve in this chapter. Which is a standalone.**_

**Trigger Warnings: None that I can think of**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Day 1**

Dick looked out the window, his eyes sad as he watched the shrinking circus grounds. He sighed, turning back around, sitting down, and resting his head against the window. The twelve year old missed the sympathetic look from Bruce, eyes on the tall buildings and car filled streets of the city.

"We have a little bit more to go, Dick." Bruce informed. "So, you can go to sleep if you want."

The pre-teen just shook his head. "No thanks, Mr. Wayne. I'm fine."

"It's okay to call me Bruce, Dick." The man said, giving the boy a small smile.

"I prefer Mr. Wayne." Dick murmured quietly, eyes still fixed on the bustling city outside the car. "It's more polite." _'And more detached'_ He thought to himself.

Bruce held back a sigh. "Alright, but...okay."

Dick closed his eyes after a moment, trying to swallow around the sudden lump in his throat. He wanted to go back home, he wanted to go back to the circus. He wanted the familiar smells and noises and people. He wanted his family. Most importantly, he wanted his parents. But they were dead, the circus wasn't safe, and living with Bruce Wayne was a better option than a juvenile detention center.

Thirty minutes later Dick opened his eyes as he felt the car come to a stop. What he saw made him gasp. The house, no _mansion_, in front of him was immense, the grounds stretching out for miles.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor, Dick." Bruce said, as he opened the door for the boy.

Dick hesitantly stepped out of the car, eyes widening. "It's huge."

Bruce chuckled. "It is indeed." He murmured. "The grounds stretch back all the way to those woods, and the actual property ends even farther back." He explained, pointing to emphasize his point. *****

"Wow this is…this is amazing." He said softly, eyes sweeping over the property in wonderment. "Those trees….way in the back…it's okay for me to walk over there right?" He asked.

"You're welcome to go wherever you like Dick, as long as Alfred or I know where you're going." Bruce said with a small smile.

Dick nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne. I appreciate it." He murmured, moving to go get his bags from the trunk.

"It's alright, Dick. I've got them for you." Bruce said, walking over to the trunk and grabbing the two suitcases. He noted with a pang of sadness how light they were.

"Let's get inside." Bruce said with a small smile, inclining his head for Dick to follow him.

The preteen did so, looking around subtly. He had known from the beginning that adjusting to his new home was going to be a challenge, he just didn't realize _how_ challenging. At least there were trees in the back he could climb.

It was a few hours later Dick found himself sitting down at a dining room table longer than his family's trailer back at the circus. He looked up when Alfred set a plate of food in front of him.

"Thank you." He murmured, taking a fork and starting to pick at the food aimlessly, his eyes fixed on his plate.

Alfred watched him with a sad look in his eyes. "Master Bruce should be joining us shortly." He informed, hoping to make some sort of conversation with the quiet child.

Dick only nodded, pausing before looking up at Alfred. "Where'd he go anyway?" He asked.

"To one of his offices. Most likely the library." Alfred informed. "He's always a bit tardy to dinner."

Dick nodded in understanding, turning his attention back to his dinner, putting a small bite in his mouth, chewing slowly. "It's really good." He murmured softly. "But if it's all the same to you, I'm not really that hungry. Can I go to my room?" Dick asked.

Alfred nodded in understanding. "Of course, try and sleep well, Master Dick."

The boy just nodded, exiting the room and walking up the stairs to his new room. He headed straight for the bed, pulling the blankets over him and curling into a ball. He was tired and sad and scared and he really just wanted all of the feelings to go away. Eventually he fell into a restless sleep, tossing and turning.

Dick sat up with a gasp, eyes wide and breathing heavy. He threw the covers back and stood up, pacing around his room for a moment. He bit his lip, looking up at the door, before slowly exiting the room and tiptoeing down the steps and into the kitchen. He was about to open the door to the refrigerator when a voice spoke up.

"Can't sleep?"

Dick turned around, eyes wide in surprise when he saw Bruce. The preteen shook his head. "No…I had…nightmares." He admitted reluctantly, looking down at the floor.

Bruce's eyes saddened. "I'm sorry to hear that. I assume that you'd rather not talk about it right now." He said.

"You assume correctly." Dick murmured, the words coming out harsher than he intended them to. "Sorry, I'm just…" He trailed off with a shrug, his eyes still downcast.

"When my parents died, I was just for a while too you know." Bruce said, a wry smile on his face. "My answer to all of Alfred's questions was a shrug. I didn't care about a thing and I felt so lost. There were so many emotions swirling inside of me."

Dick looked up at Bruce. "Did they go away?" He asked. "I wish they would…there's so many of them. Anger and sadness and loneliness and despair. I just want it all to stop." He whispered, biting his bottom lip hard to stave off the tears that were fighting to surface.

"I know. Unfortunately, they don't go away." Bruce muttered. "But they do get better with time. Some days will hurt much more than others and some days you'll barely feel a thing." He said.

Dick looked up at Bruce, eyes calculating, but hopeful. "You promise?"

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, I promise, Dick." He said.

Dick nodded, hesitating a moment before walking over and hugging Bruce. The man startled for a moment before hugging the child back tightly. "It's not going to be all sunshine and rainbows immediately, and it's probably going to be worse before it's better. But it will get better, of that I assure you."

"Thank you…Bruce." Dick whispered softly.

Bruce smiled softly. "You're welcome, kiddo."

That night, after Dick was back in his room, laying down on his bed he smiled softly. Maybe it would take him time to adjust to this life, this house, to everything. Maybe he wouldn't let a lot of people in right away. But he had a very strong feeling that everything would work out in the end. With that thought, he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: And that's it, short and sweet. I hope you enjoyed. **

***Reference to Cooper Anderson with his pointing and intensity. XD**

**Up Next: Homefront**

**Then: Undecided (Have yet to come up with a title, but I know what I'm gonna write.)**


	4. Homefront

**Homefront**

**A/N: So here is another revision. I hope you all like.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

"It was simply a matter of pretending to drown before I did. It's just that I blacked out." Dick said, kicking his feet back and forth as he let Bruce fuss over him. "I'm fine Tati, really." He said, twisting out of the man's way and dropping down to the ground. "I just need some sleep."

"You're not fine and you know it. You act fine, but you're not. So tell me the truth. How are you actually?"

Dick clenched his fists and turned around so Bruce wouldn't see the tears stinging in his eyes. "It sucked okay?" He said, an angry hint to his voice. "There was water everywhere and I wanted so badly to take a breath, but I couldn't because they had to think that I was dead so they could drop me. My lungs were burning and I panicked and sucked in some water. I was choking and then everything went black. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He asked bitterly.

Bruce sighed and walked over, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Yes, it is." The man said with a nod. "You don't have to lie to me Dick. I know that perhaps I'm not the best example when it comes to talking about things, but I don't want you to bottle stuff up. It's not good." Bruce said.

"Yeah well that never stops you." Dick muttered. "All you ever do is stay quiet and brood and not talk to anyone and it's so annoying. And then you go and tell me not to be the same way and I just...ugh." Dick said closing his eyes with a sigh.

Bruce looked at his son with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "I'm a hypocrite, I'll admit that, but Dick, I don't want you to hide things from me. If a mission goes back and you need to talk about it I want you to talk to me."

Dick sighed and nodded. "I can do that."

Bruce smiled. "Good."


	5. Red

**Red**

**A/N: This one was technically not revised, rather re-written. Part two will leave off and continue from this one. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters**

* * *

><p><em>'Robin B01, Batman 02.'<em>

Robin stormed into the Batcave, Batman not far behind him. The teen spun around and glared at his mentor.

"Was there any reason you had to do that in front of all of them? Is there any reason why they aren't benched too?" He asked angrily, blue eyes narrowed behind his mask. "It's like I'm the only one who did something wrong."

"You put everyone's lives in danger, Robin," Batman said gruffly. "You disobeyed orders and nearly got the team killed. You weren't even supposed to be leading. They aren't benched because they know how to follow orders."

Robin's jaw clenched. "I can follow orders! If I hadn't done what I did the deal would have continued and the water supply of a whole country would be contaminated with toxins right now! I did what you would have done! I put the mission first. They knew how to defend themselves, everything went fine!" The teen yelled.

"Enough! You're benched and that's that," Batman said, his tone leaving no room for argument. "Go change and then go upstairs. Cave is off limits until I decide you can handle yourself again."

Robin huffed. "Fine," He muttered, turning around and stomping off to the other side of the Batcave to change. He was perfectly capable of handling himself, of handling a mission. Aqualad had just wanted to sit back and do nothing. If it hadn't been for him a whole bunch of people would be dead and dying. He had done the right thing, the smart thing, so why wasn't Batman proud of him?

"Should be grateful, now he doesn't have to fix a crisis. Nope instead he humilates me and benches me like I'm still eight. Whatever, I'll show him," The teen muttered to himself, pulling a t-shirt and sweatpants on before heading upstairs and straight to his room.

He closed the door behind him and headed to his closet, pulling out a pair of black pants, a black t-shirt, and his black hoodie. He changed again quickly, walking over to his bedside table and opening the top drawer. He pulled out the domino mask he always kept hidden and pressed it to his face. He pulled his hood over his head and reached into the pocket of his hoodie, pulling out a small, red bat insignia, pressing the sensor in the middle.

"Crime alley, thirty minutes. I'm in black," He said quietly, before dropping the device back into his pocket and heading towards the window. He opened it and stepped onto the balcony.

"Guess I should be thankful my room isn't that high up," Dick mumbled to himself before jumping off the balcony. He tucked and rolled as he hit the ground, standing up and dusting himself off. He looked up towards his room and shook his head before running off in the night.

* * *

><p>Alfred watched as Robin walked up the steps before turning to Batman. "Perhaps you should have been easier on the young master, Sir. He did avert what could have been a horrid disaster," The butler said, setting a cup of coffee down in front of Batman.<p>

The Dark Knight grunted in response. "It wasn't his place. He needs to learn that his actions have consequences, Alfred. If the team wasn't as good as they are, they all could have been killed."

Alfred hummed. "But they are good and there wasn't even a scratch on one of them. Perhaps you were merely acting out of fatherly protection? If I remember correctly you did this very same thing to Master Ja-"

"Don't, Alfred. Don't bring him up."

The older man sighed and nodded. "Very well, Sir. Please do let me know if you need any assistance. Until then I believe I'll go check on Master Richard."

He made his way up the steps and to the hidden elevator, exiting into the hallway and heading straight up to Dick's room. He raised his hand and knocked. "Master Richard, would you like a cup of hot chocolate?"

Alfred's brow furrowed at the lack of response and he grabbed the door handle, opening the door and letting out a sigh when he saw the room was empty.

"Oh dear."

* * *

><p>Dick dropped down into the dark alley, his footsteps light. He looked around, looking for the familiar flash of red metal, confusion etching itself onto his face when he saw nothing. He moved to reach into his pocket when a hand covered his mouth. The teen tensed and immediately started struggling.<p>

"Relax, it's just me," His 'assailant' said, before letting go.

Dick relaxed and glared at his older brother. "Why do you always have to do that? There's absolutely no reason for it, Jason."

Jason smirked behind his mask. "There is, actually. It's fun," He said, leaning against the brick wall of the alley. "You broke rule number one you know."

"Never leave yourself unguarded. I _know_."

Jason pushed himself off the wall. "You don't sound too happy, Baby Bird, care to elaborate?"

"Bats and I got into a fight and he benched me! He benched me for acting like him! I don't get it, Red. I just don't."

"Yeah, I get getting angry at the big guy, but come on kid? Going out in civies? With no sort of body armor or anything? That's just stupid. Not to mention idiotic. If it hadn't been me and some robber or worse, what do you think would have happened?" Jason said.

Dick sighed. "I would have been killed," He muttered. "But I just...I couldn't be in that house for one minute longer. He's so ugh!"

Jason chuckled. "Must have you really frustrated if you're using words like 'ugh' instead of tearing apart the English language."

"Hey, my queries are valid, it makes no sense to me why there are words such as 'underwhelmed' and 'overwhelmed' but no such thing as 'whelmed.'"

"Actually, 'whelmed' is a word," Jason said.

Dick look over at him. "Really?"

"Yep, it means to overwhelm."

Dick blinked behind his domino mask. "But that makes no-" He paused as a scream pierced the night, immediately heading towards the fire escape, when Jason grabbed him.

"I don't think so, short stuff. It's bad enough you're in civies, albeit unrecognizable ones and your eyes are covered, but there is absolutely no way I'm letting you go fight crime with no body armor. You stay here and wait for me to get back you got it?"

Dick huffed, but nodded. "Fine."

Jason just shook his head, before running off in the direction of the scream.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later and Dick was still waiting or his brother to get back. The young teen sighed and started pacing around. "Eu sunt destul de bun să nu te-am rănit. De ce nici unul dintre ei avea încredere în asta?" (I'm good enough not to get hurt. Why don't they trust that?) He muttered to himself, resting against the wall and closing his eyes with a sigh. "Nu adulti inteligente." (Stupid adults)<p>

"Shame, I would think that you thought better of me, baby bird," Jason said, chuckling as Dick jumped. "Bad mouthing me and the Batdaddy when we don't even have a chance to defend ourselves, shame on you."

Dick rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Whatever, what was it, was that lady okay?"

Jason looked at him. "She's fine, it was an attempted robbery."

Dick bit his lip. "You didn't kill them, right?"

"No I didn't kill them, kid. Remember I promised I wouldn't kill people when you were around."

Dick nodded. "Good," He said, before sighing when a shadow passed over head. "Great."

Jason stiffened as a cowled figure dropped into the alley. "Daddy Bats," He gritted out, fist clenched.

Dick looked between the two of them. "It wasn't his idea. It was mine," He said quickly.

Batman merely glared at Jason. "He's thirteen. Next time you bring him home," The man said gruffly.

Jason's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "Don't give me that 'he's thirteen' bs, we both know that's not a good excuse, not when he's Robin. If he wasn't Robin then sure, he's thirteen he shouldn't be out here with me, but you let him fight men twice his size daily. Don't preach to me about his safety."

"We're leaving," Batman said, motioning for Dick to follow him. The teen sighed and moved forward to hug Jason tightly before pulling away. "I'll see you soon," He said, before running out after Batman. Jason sighed, pulling out a grapple and shooting it before swinging away into the night.

"He's going to take the tracker off you know. He always finds it, he's not dumb." Dick said quietly as he followed his mentor towards home.

"I know." Batman muttered. "Oh and Robin, you're grounded."

"Yes, Sir."


	6. Uncle J pt2

A/N: Ooh. Daddy Bats. Btw. This is my first time actual describing a torture scene. So please tell me whether or not I sucked at it.

**Disclaimer:** How many times do I have to do these things? I do not own this, got it?

"_- Come on now Bird Brain why don't you say hello to your Uncle J?"_

Jason growled at Joker. He may be scared of him, but there was no way that he was going to let his little brother get hurt by this maniac. He pushed Dick even further behind him. Without looking away from Joker he told Dick to run. Fortunately the kid listened. Unfortunately the Joker had planned for this and through some knockout gas into the alley. The stuff must have been pretty strong because not two seconds later he heard his brother drop to the floor unconscious. He himself tried to keep awake, but he knew he would subcome to the gas sooner or later. He watched as Joker came towards him with a-_No. Not that. No._-crowbar.

"You know something Hoodie? You're a party pooper. I don't like party poopers."

The last thing Jason saw before he passed out was the crowbar swing towards his head.

When Jason woke up he had a major head ache. His hands were tied behind his back and he was propped up against the wall.

_Wait the wall?_

Jason looked around. He was in a warehouse. The place was filled with boxes and there were splatters of blood on the floor. He let out a relieved sigh when he realized they were old. Good Joker hadn't hurt his brother…yet. His breath caught in his throat. Where was his brother? A small whimper from the other side of the warehouse answered his question.

"Red?"

"Yeah Bird Boy?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine what about-"

Jason stopped talking when he heard footsteps.

"Looks like Boy Blunder is up."

He heard his brother yelp. Then he saw Joker drag him over to the center on the warehouse. His eyes went wide and he went rigid when he saw Joker take a crowbar from the top of one of the boxes. Memories of intense pain filled his head. He clenched his eyes shut when he saw what was going to happen next. He was disgusted with himself. Here he was twenty years old and he was so scared of some creep that he was going to let him hurt his baby brother. Usually this anger would have over road Jason's fear, but not in this situation. Right now he felt fifteen again, scared, hopeless and wishing that Batman would coming crashing through the roof to save him.

"You know Hoodie; I like this boy blunder much more than you. He's much more well-mannered, but he just doesn't have the same spunk as you. Maybe I should teach him to follow in your footsteps. Or maybe I'll just hit him with this crowbar."

Jason opened his eyes. He shouldn't have. He met his brother's fearful gaze.

_Jason help._

Jason just looked away. He clenched his eyes shut as he heard the crowbar make contact with his brother's leg. Not only did he _hear_ the bones shatter he _felt _them. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as his brother screamed in anguish. Another swing from the crowbar another scream from the little bird.

"Hey Hoodie I wonder what hurts him more, front hand-" Joker paused to hit the boy with the crowbar. "-or backhand." Another hit to his brother. The boy wasn't screaming anymore. "A-" Yet another hit. He opened his eyes again. Right away he could tell that Dick's arm, legs and most of his ribs were broken. For a minute he didn't see his brother's broken body on the floor, but his and he screamed as he _felt_ the next swing connect with his previously _unbroken _left arm. He saw the tears streaming down Dick's cheeks. "-or B." Another hit then another, and another.

"Stop."

Joker turned his attention to Jason.

"What's up Hoodie, seen enough of me beating the life out of your replacement? Good cause I want to finish what I started."

Joker tossed the bloodied crow bar from hand to hand as he walked toward Jason with a maniacal grin on his face. He lifted the crowbar and hit Jason in the knee, successfully shattering the bone. Jason bit his lip so hard he drew blood. He would not give the man the satisfaction of a scream. He kept his eyes fixed on his brother. There was blood coming from the corner of Dick's mouth.

_He's internally bleeding_

Jason desperately wished Bruce would show up.

Bruce Wayne or rather Batman in this case was freaking out. He couldn't find his son and there were reports that Joker had broken out of Arkham. He dropped into the alley way where Robin's tracing signal had last been found. His eyes went wide when he saw the utility belt and cape. Someone, no Joker had taken his son. He clenched his fist. There was going to be hell to pay if Joker laid so much as a finger on his son. Batman's eyes went even wider when he saw the red hood on the floor.

_He has Jason too._

Batman pulled out his tracking device and set it to the tracer he had put on Jason a few months ago. He jumped back into the Batmobile and drove towards his sons. Hopefully he would get there on time.

_Please stay strong. Both of you._

Robin was in excruciating pain. He could feel his splintered bones pushing against his skin threatening to push through. He was trying to not make any noise so that Joker would come back. That's when he heard Jason scream. Jason had already went through this type of torture. He wouldn't let his brother suffer again. He tried to yell at Joker to stop, but all that came out was a strange gurgling noise.

_I'm bleeding. I'm internally bleeding._

Robin tried to take deep breaths, but one of his lungs must have been collapsed or maybe it was the blood, but no air was going into his lungs. Panic started to set in and Robin eyes went wide as Joker stood over him once again, crowbar in hand.

"Hoodie is such a party pooper, he's no fun anymore. Guess I just have to settle with you."

Robin clenched his eyes shut as he waited for the blow that never came. Instead he heard Joker say:

"Hey Batsy so glad you could join the party."

Batman's vision went white with rage as when he saw his sons. He punched Joker in the face, kneed him in the gut and kicked him in the knee. Successfully breaking the man's nose, ribs and leg.

"See kiddies, _this _is fun."

Batman threw and onslaught of punches at the man who tormented his son's. He wouldn't stop until the man was passed out. Before he knew it he had the man's throat in his hands and the Joker was smiling.

"Are you going to do it this time Bats? Or are you just gonna put me in a body cast for another six months?"

Batman growled and threw the man to the ground. Then impact knocked the man out. He walked over to Jason. The boy…man, had two broken knees and one broken rib. He looked up at his father. His masked eyes were filled with guilt.

"I just sat and watched. I didn't help him; I just watched Joker beat him. I-I. I-it's all m-my fault. He's internally bleeding Bruce, h-he's not going to make it and it's my fault."

"Jason, listen to me I am not angry with you. Dick will make it. I need you to call Alfred and Clark. Tell them it's an emergency. Everything's going to be okay. I promise. And Jason, I know you got these injuries because you called attention to yourself to get Joker away from Dick. Even if was for only a few minutes, thank you. Those few minutes probably saved his life."

Jason nodded as his father walked over to his little brother.

A/N: Whoa, that's the longest chapter in like forever. I really hoped you guys liked this. If reviews are good I will add a third part. T2 out.


	7. Uncle J pt 3

Batman made his way over to his son's body. The boy was barely breathing, barley _living_. Batman took a deep breath to calm himself. He needed to stay level headed so that his son would get out of this alive. He looked over at his son. The boy had a line of blood coming from his mouth, his skin was pale, his arm was broken and so were his legs. Judging by the labored breathing of his son Batman guessed that a few if not all of his son's ribs were broken. He kneeled down next to the boy. Robin turned his head towards his father painfully. All he could feel was pain and he wanted it to go away.

"Daddy?"

"It's me. You're safe now. We're gonna get you back to the cave and then were going to fix you up, okay?"

He ran a hand through the boy's hair to try and offer some comfort in the midst of all the pain. His son had spoken in such a strangled voice and it didn't take a genius to figure out that there was internal bleeding.

"Batman, they aren't answering."

He turned towards Jason. Alfred always answered. Sometimes Clark didn't, but Alfred always answered.

"Try again, Jason."

"I already did. They aren't answering."

"Try it again anyway Jason."

"I did! They aren't answering and no!"

Faster than Batman could blink Jason took out his gun and fired it. Batman saw Joker's body hit the ground. The man was clutching his shoulder and laughing hysterically.

"See Batsy, the kid's willing to get the job done."

Batman could tell that the shot wasn't fatal and that if Jason hadn't shot then Joker would have probably caught him off guard, but he still glared at him. Jason glared back.

_He would have killed you._

_You didn't have to shoot him._

_Yes I did._

Batman narrowed his eyes. He pressed a button on his utility belt that would contact Batgirl and the Police. He turned back to Robin.

"I-It h-hurts."

"Shh. No talking. Not right now."

Batman was starting to panic, despite the fact that he usually never lost his composure. Joker had passed back out and for that he was grateful. He didn't think he could put up with the taunts and stupid jokes. He would definitely snap. Jason was losing his fight with consciousness and was starting to slip into the comforting embrace of darkness. Robin on the other hand was starting to slip from the land of living. Right when Batman was going to lose hope a girl dropped next to him and gasped.

"I need you to sit with Robin and monitor his pulse; I need to check on Ja-Red Hood."

Batman walked back over to Jason. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Jason looked at him.

"Forget me; you need to stay with Dick. I will be fine. You know me I'll be fine."

"Jason, don't give me that. I will not lose you again. Your injuries may not be life threatening, but they will be if they get infected. "

"Please Bruce; I'll be fine, stay with Dick."

Batman was about to protest when he saw blue and red flashing lights from the corner of his eye. He stood as Commissioner Gordon walked into the warehouse. The man's gaze went from the Joker, to Robin, Batgirl, Red Hood, and finally landed on Batman.

"I can't lift him without making his injuries worse, I need a stretcher."

The commissioner just nodded and walked back outside. When he came back in he had Officers Montoya and Bullock, along with a stretcher. Batman walked back over to Robin and lifted the boy onto the stretcher gently. He allowed the two officers to carry his son to the ambulance.

"What happened here?"

Batman didn't bother answering the commissioner he just glared at the unconscious body of Joker. The commissioner took the hint and walked out of the warehouse for the second time that night. He knew not to talk to the Bat when he was angry. That man was scary enough without talking. Batman helped Jason walk out the warehouse. Both of his sons would medical assistance. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat across from Robin and Jason in the ambulance. This was his fault and when he got home he was going to have a talk with both of his sons concerning their continuation in this line of work.

A/N: Does that mean there will be a fourth part? Probably not, but I may do another chapter in this verse concerning the "talk" that Brucie has with the boys. Eh, it'll be more like an argument and then there will be brotherly bonding and then Bruce will feel guilty and whoa! I have to go and write this down! Until next time dudes.

T2 out.


	8. Uncle J pt 4

**A/N: Well I'm going to start this with responses to all of your reviews so thank you to: Lillianna Rider, I'm glad you liked and here's your update. TheBadge, I love Jason too, almost as much as Dick. XD The mustache was awesome btw. DecadentPlaything, I would say that the suspense is whelming, loling. ProtectorKorii, here is the bro-bonding you wanted. Cunningham0208487, I'm pretty sure it will happen a lot more times in the future. Poor Robby. And last but not least CGo7, I love Jay too, and I really like him as an older brother for Dick. So for all of you guys here's a new chapter.**

~_YJ~_

_Three Months Later_

Jason was sitting in the living room of Wayne Manor. His thirteen year-old little brother was asleep with his head on Jason's lap. Jason ran his fingers through the boy's hair, the action both calming to him and his brother. He looked up as his adoptive father stepped into the room and sat across from him and his brother. He glared at the man and pulled his brother closer. Dick stirred in his sleep and mumbled something incoherent to both men.

"You can't do this to him. You can't take him away from the hero biz. He will lose it Bruce. Robin is his everything. You can't take that away from him."

Bruce glared back at his son. No one told him what to do with his children. No one.

"I can do what I want Jason. He's thirteen years old. He almost died three months ago. I won't, I _can't_ see him like that again. I almost lost him Jason, I almost lost him. I _can't_ lose another son. It would kill me."

Jason lowered his eyes to look at the little bird. He had been scared for the boy. There had been so much blood. So much blood. He unconsciously tightened his hold on the boy. He wanted brother to be safe, but at the same time he didn't want the boy to lose the one thing that had kept him sane for this whole time. He didn't want to see Dick turn out like him. He didn't want to see Dick dead either, but if Robin was taken away from the kid Dick would be as goodas dead.

"Bruce, I know, but Dick has to make the decision on his own. He's not a baby anymore. He can hold his own. Please don't do this to him. I'll be there to protect him. And when he's on missions he's got Kaldur and Wally. Then there's you."

Bruce glanced at his youngest son who was starting to stir. He looked back up at Jason who was smiling down at his brother. He had missed his oldest son. Dick and Jason had a special relationship. They were close and Jason was highly over protective of Dick, even moreso than Bruce. Jason loved Dick like a real brother and Dick felt the same about Jason.

"You're right. He needs this."

Jason looked up genuinely surprised that he had won the argument with his father. Then a smile spread across his face. He lifted up his brother and laid him down on the couch.

"I've gotta get going Bruce. Tell the kid and Alfred that I'll see them… _soon_."

Bruce grabbed Jason's arm.

"Don't leave. Stay here for tonight and take Dick to bed."

Jason smiled.

"Okay."

**A/N: I really hoped you guys liked this. **


	9. Captured

**A/N: Cunningham0208487: I glad you feel recognized and I'm glad you liked. TheBadge: Your welcome. (: And there might be in the future but I'm moving onto something different for right now. Celestialstarynight: I have to agree with you on that one, totally whelming. Lillianna Rider: I'm glad you liked it. Your welcome and once again thank you. Ryoanimoto16: I'm really glad you liked it and I'm glad you liked Jason. ProtectorKorii: Thank you, I'm definitely considering writing more big bro Jase. CGO7: Thanks. I like to play on the emotions in my stories and I think that helps with the characterization, and as I said before I will try to write more Jason soon. Moon-Fox13: Now you don't have to wait anymore. Totallyawesome1398: I will try and do something like that because I like your idea a lot, but I would have to do some extensive research first so I promise to keep that it mind. Thanks for the idea. Jedi Ani Unduli: I was going to put Alfie in, but I don't write him very well. Swallow Tale: I'm glad my writing reminds you of the batfam because the batfam reminds me of my fam too. We sometimes get angry at each other and my dad is protective and so are my older cousins (they're all boys) but in the end we are all totally whelming. lols. Bethlovesall: I'm glad too, because if Jason wasn't able to I would have to call in Plan B….Slade and well when Slade and Bruce get together, things break. lol. Anyway here's a new chapter and it's short. Please don't hurt me. (:**

**Summary: **Remember in Bereft when the soldiers said to take Robin to Queen Bee alive? Well this is my take on what would happened if he did get captured.

**Title:** Captured

Robin struggled with his bonds. Looking up to glare at the guards dragging him to the all-terrain vehicle they had used to find him. They threw him in the back of the truck. He glared at the guard pointing a gun at him. Most of his memories were gradually coming back to him, but he still didn't know who or what had taken them away in the first place. He stumbled as the man roughly pulled him out of the vehical and dragged him towards the entrance of the palace doors. He growled as he was thrown to the floor at the foot of the throne. He growled up at a highly amused Queen Bee. She bent down and cupped his chin in her hand. He glared at her. He knew about her powers.

"It seems as though we've captured a little bird with a temper."

She caressed his cheek softly, reaching up to brush the hair out of his face. He glared and turned his face away. She narrowed her eyes and gripped his face, her nails digging in to his skin. He kept glaring at her. Fighting hard not to subcome to her powers. It was like fog creeping into his mind slowly clouding out all logical thought. He shook free of her grip.

"Hmm, you are very stubborn, but perhaps you would give me some information on Daddy."

Robin spit at her feet.

"There's your information."

She slapped him. He may be a child, but she would not tolerate such disrespect in her own home.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that. Now about my information…

**A/N: Please give me some feedback on how you think this is and if I should continue it. If not slide me some ideas.**


	10. Alternate

**A/N: Okay thanks to everybody who reviewed. I am going to continue Captured, but I wanted to write this, I may also write a part two to this. Btw I have an account on Devianart now. I'm under the pen name of Thaliag2. Oh and I have a contest now because I am only three reviews away from 100. So whoever is reviewer number 100 can request a story, one-shot, and or Daddy Bat chapter. So without further adue.**

Bruce was aware of his body moving, fighting the thirteen year-old in front of him. After the bio-circuitry was inserted he was somehow trapped in his own sub-concious. It was odd to him, but he wasn't focused on _how_ it happened, he was just focused on the boy in front of him. He had some sort of control over himself, but he wasn't sure how to make himself stop fighting completely. He winced as his fist connected with his son's face. The boy landed on the floor and looked up at him with wide eyes as he pulled out a batrang.

_Dick move!_

But the boy just stared at him. Bruce tried to keep himself from throwing the bat shaped weapon. He saw Dick look at his trembling hand.

"Dad?"

Dick's face changed. Instead of fear it was laced with hope.

"Bruce if you can here me, fight it! Please, I know you can!"

Bruce wanted to nod, but he lost concentration and the hand holding the batrang threw. Dick screamed as the weapon made contact with his shoulder. He stumbled to his feet and took up fighting stance. He dodged a kick from Batman.

"Please fight it."

"I'm trying!"

Both heroes were taken aback by the sudden outburst from the Dark Knight.

"See you're-aagh!"

Robin hit the wall hard. A mind controlled Wonder Woman raised her fist. Suddenly Batman had control again. He lunged at her and tackled the heroine before she could do anymore harm to the little bird. Robin's eyes widened and his signature cackle escaped from his lips. He ran over and took out two of the reprogrammed bio-circuitry and placed them on both heroes necks.

"Yours was just in case, I didn't know if you had regained full control."

Batman looked at his son and nodded. He gently laid Wonder Woman down on the ground. Robin smiled.

"Ley's go kick some bad guy butt, but first.."

Robin hugged the man tightly. Batman wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Let's go."


	11. Captured 2

**A/N: So I know I don't usually update on the weekdays, but I had time so let me get to my reviewers. Quillcox: I know they are getting short, I'm really trying to remedy that so if anyone has any suggestions on how to make these chapters longer please share, Celestialstarynight: You are reviewer number 100! First off thanks to all you guys for sticking with this story and thanks for all the great reviews. So CSN, your choices are a story, Daddybats chapter, a Oneshot chapter, a sequel to any already typed Father and Son moment, and/or picture.(Maximum limit is two choices please!) PM which one(s) and I'll get to working on it. Dextra2: You are reviewer 101! Your choices are a DB chapter, an OS chapter, FSM sequel chap, or a picture. (limit one)P.S. Thanks for reviewing XD. Bethlovesall: Here is more and you are reviewer 102 so you get to request an OS chap, a FSM sequel chap, or a picture.(Limit one) Miss S. Grechy: Thanks! You are reviewer 103 which entitles you to a FSM sequel chap or a picture.(limit one) Karin Matthews: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it and I'm glad to have some new readers also! You are reviewer 104 so you are entitled to a picture. P.S. for any of you who pick the pictures don't expect them done soon, I'm just getting the hang of DA and I haven't got anything up yet. And last, but not least Jedi Ani Unduli: I'm pretty sure you have reviewed for almost all of my stories, you are reviewer 105! Because you are one of the most constant reviewers and because I have run out of choices you are entitled to a sequel chap of anything really. LOL please pm me for 17: Thanks!, **

Batman stared at each of the teens in front of him with a glare strong enough to make the Man of Steel go running home to Mamma Kent. Aqualad's face was riddled with shame and a good amount of fear. He had never seen the Dark Knight this angry. When Batman spoke it was little more than a growl.

"You all have retrieved your memories. You all managed to find each other, so tell me where is Robin?"

Each of the teens looked at each other. They didn't want to be the first to speak and none of them wanted to face the wrath of Batman. Wally looked up.

"I got here and saw a Jeep type vehicle driving off towards that way."

He pointed to the North West end of the desert. Batman's eyes widened. He turned back to the teens, his glare even fiercer than before. They all took a step back.

"I'm going to find Robin. Miss Martian take the bioship and the others and go back to Mt. Justice."

"But we want to help too. Rob is our friend and-"

"And" Batman said in a very cold voice. "You've all done enough."

The teens turned dejectedly towards the bio-ship and trudged inside. They didn't understand why Batman was so upset with them. It wasn't their fault, besides they would probably be a great help of finding the missing bird.

Meanwhile Batman was sitting waiting for the bioship to leave. He knew how sneaky the team could be, he knew that if he didn't watch them leave, they would somehow manage to follow him. He glared at the Martian craft as it lifted off and headed out of sight. He turned towards the direction that Wally had pointed out, realizing that even now there were slowly fading tire tracks. He was worried for Robin. The jeep was headed towards the north west of Bialya, towards Queen Bee's palace. If that was where they took Robin, the boy was going to be in very grave danger. Batman clenched his fists and pressed a button on his utility belt. He looked up as the batplane came to a hovering stop above him. He climbed up into the cockpit and head towards the palace. He just hoped that he would get there on time.

Hold on putin pasăre.

Meanwhile…..

Robin barely held in a scream as one of the guards kicks made contact with his already broken rib. He looked up at a smiling Queen Bee. His eyes were watering behind the mask, but he glared at her. She only smiled as Robin was sent flying backwards as another guard kicked him into the wall. He grunted as his back made contact with the solid marble surface. He allowed himself to sink to the ground. He needed to catch his breath. These guards were ruthless, nothing like any style he had ever seen before. He pushed himself up after taking a few more gulps of much needed air. He barely had time to dodge a kick to his face. A kick that would have surely broken his jaw. He flipped out of the way of the second guard's punch with much effort. He was tiring out and he knew he couldn't hold out for much longer. Every bone and muscle in his body ached and all he wanted to do was give up. But he wouldn't give up, because if he did, he would have to tell Queen Bee everything about the team, himself, and Batman and he would not let that happen. Robin glared as the two guards came at him. He couldn't go around them, but he could go under them. He waited until they were almost on top of him before ducking and rolling between their legs. He spun around turning to face them.

"That all you guys got, this is getting underwhelming."

"I assure you my little song bird, we've got much more."

Queen Bee snapped her fingers and a dozen more guards seemed to come out of nowhere. Robin paled. He was barely winning against two guards, but fourteen? He would never win. He steeled his nerves and moved into fighting stance. He heard Queen Bee's amused laugh.

"Quite determined aren't we little bird? I show you another reason why you won't win."

She snapped her fingers again and Psimon stepped from the shadows. Robin looked in confusion at the man. His memories of the past six months had slowly come back to him, but he didn't understand why Queen Bee thought he couldn't win against that guy. He found out when a piercing ringing played through his head. He dropped to his knees, clutching his head. His head was going through immense pain, as was the rest of his body. He felt his arms being pulled away from his ears and pinned behind his back. The ringing stopped and he looked up. Queen Bee had a very pleased smiled on her face. She stepped down from her throne and walked over to Robin. She hooked her finger under his chin.

"You lose. When you tell me all about your mentor I want to see your eyes. So..."

She paused and grabbed the edge of his mask. She smiled cruelly at him. She pulled. The mask pulled free of his face, but his eyes were clenched shut. She laughed.

"Open them, we had a deal."

She was using her powers on him. He tried to resist he really did, but her powers were stronger than Poison Ivy. His blue eyes fluttered open against his will and Queen Bee gasped.

"Well _this _is certainly a new development."

**A/N: Okay please do not grill me for the shortness and crapiness of this. I hope y'all liked it though. Anyway all my prize winners please pm me if you are confused about anything and I will be sending pm to anyone who didn't get to read this chap. **


	12. Captured 3

Dick glared at Queen Bee. She was currently studying him like he was the most interesting being on the planet. It was annoying him. She noticed his discomfort and smiled down at him. She had been in a daze before. It would have been surprising if she wasn't. She had ripped the mask off of Robin's face expecting, well she didn't exactly know what, but she hadn't been expecting to see the Richard Grayson, the ward of Bruce Wayne glaring back at her. A smile slowly crept across her face as she studied again. Not only did she have the identities of one of the greatest crime fighting duos in history, she had a wonderful bit of blackmail on the bat. She ran her hand down the teen's face ending by grabbing the boy's chin roughly.

"Hmm, I just how disappointed Batman would be in you right now? I know both of your identities and I'm about to get information on your little team of heroes."

Dick's eyes narrowed and he shook his head free of her grasp.

"What makes you think I'm going to give you any information? I won't help you no matter what you do to me."

"My dear boy, you seem to forget the fact that I have powers. I can make you tell me. You don't stand a chance my little bird. And if my powers of persuasion don't work, I'm sure you know how incredibly easy it would be for me to find Daddy and end him."

Dick glared at her trying to control the tears that were stinging at the corners of his eyes. He was scared there was no denying it. He knew that he may be able to hold his own against Queen Bee's powers, but he also knew she would get the better of him and he would end up spilling about everything. However, he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Batman would kick your sorry butt plain and simple. I won't tell you anything. Make me if you have to, but you're going to regret it."

"You truly are a remarkable child, and it's a shame that I'm going to have to kill you when I'm done getting information out of you."

"You don't scare me, though; you might as well kill me now because I'm not going to tell you anything."

Queen Bee growled. The little brat was stubborn. She should've known he would be difficult. It would have been so much easier if she had grabbed one of the others. It would have been so much easier if she had grabbed that pesky little Martian. She glanced angrily at the thirteen year-old. She motioned for the guards that had the teen's arms pinned behind his back to lift him to his feet.

"Put him in a cell. I'll deal with him later."

As the guards lifted him Dick saw his chance.

He used the shaky balance of the two guards to get his arms free and then he spun around kicking them both to the ground. He winced slightly as a sharp pang came from his damaged ribs. He waved at Queen Bee as he flipped out of the way of two more guards.

"Ouch, that cannot feel whelming."

Queen Bee was shocked for a moment but then her face twisted in anger. She would not be outsmarted by a child.

She stepped closer to the boy pushing her guards to the side reminding herself that she would have to find new ones. She grabbed the boy by the arm right as he was about to throw a punch surprising him. She swiftly slapped him across the face and pushed him to the ground. She grabbed one of the unconscious guards' guns and aimed it at Dick's head.

"I don't usually use force, nor do I usually lose my temper when dealing with children, but you are the exception."

"If you hurt him I will make sure you regret being born."

The corns of Queen Bee's mouth twitched upwards. She kept her eyes on the stunned Boy Wonder as she spoke.

"Bruce so nice of you to join us, the little brat is beginning to annoy me."

Queen Bee didn't seem the least bit shocked when a batarang knocked the gun out of her hand, in fact she seemed…pleased. She chuckled to herself.

"Psimon would you be a dear and get rid of our rodent problem?"

The high pitched ringing that had affected Dick earlier was back in his ears, he was positive that Batman was being assaulted in the same way. Dick couldn't resist the urge to curl in on himself and cover his ears with his hands. His blue eyes were clenched shut and his whole face was riddled with pain. He was sure he wouldn't be able to take much more. Why hadn't the ringing stopped? It hurt so badly. He couldn't help but let out a few strangled cries of pain.

His eyes snapped open as the ringing stopped and an unconscious Queen Bee and Psimon dropped to the floor. He looked up to see Batman looking down at him. He looked back down at the ground shamefully. It was his fault that Queen Bee knew. He tried not to gasp in pain as Bruce helped him to his feet.

"I know what happened. Do you remember the past six months?"

Dick nodded solemnly. Bruce sighed.

"Dick none of this was your fault. Things happened, you got captured, but none of this was your fault. Understand?"

Dick nodded again. Bruce could tell he wasn't convincing his son. He pulled the boy into a tight hug. He wouldn't admit how scared he was when he saw Dick at gunpoint. It had been and instant flashback of his parents. He hugged Dick even tighter still.

"It's okay; alright I'm not angry at you at all. We'll deal with this okay? Right now we are going to get you home."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Queen Bee had been more than angry when she had awoken to find her prize gone. However, as she was now standing in front of the counsel of the Light. She smirked as each of her colleagues came on.

"We understand the boy escaped."

She was smiling broadly now.

"Yes the Bat interfered, but I have a small tid-bit of information that you will love. I know who they are."


	13. Reverse 1: Autophobia

13 year-old Dick Grayson looked at his brothers with a fierce glare.

"Tim, Dami, stop arguing."

Both boys glared back.

"Shut up, Dick!" They yelled in unison, before going back to there argument.

It got more heated and soon 22 year-old Damian Wayne and 18 year-old Tim Drake were wrestling on the floor. Tim already had a split lip and Damian had the beginnings of a black eye. Dick was yelled at them to stop, but his efforts were fruitless. He turned around and covered his ears, he didn't want to hear his family arguing, not after what happened with the failed team simulation.

20 year-old Stephanie walked into the room and took one glance at the situation before continuing to the stairs.

Dick walked over and tried to tug Damian off of Tim, but the older just shrugged him off and Dick fell to the ground with a grunt. "Fine kill each other! See if I care!" He yelled, heading towards the steps, eyes watering in frustration. He took two steps at a time and bumped right into his 24 year-old brother Terry. The young man noticed Dick's expression and placed a hand on Dick's shoulder in concern.

"What's wrong Dickie?"

Dick shrugged him off and pushed past him. He wasn't in the mood for questions, he just wanted to go up to his room and curl up in the bed.

Terry watched as his little brother walked away, confusion evident on his face. After a moment he just shrugged and continued down the steps. He glanced into the living room at his two brothers fighting and shook his head before walking into the kitchen.

16 year-old Jason sat at the kitchen table, his feet propped up on the polished wood as he fiddled with his pocket knife, flicking it opened and closed every few moments.

Terry walked over and swatted Jason's feet off the table. "Alfred will have a cow, Jay. You know he hates it when you do that," Terry said, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl. "Oh quick question, do you have any idea what's up with Dick?"

Jason sat up in his seat, immediately alert.

"There's something wrong with Birdie? He was fine when he left to be with 'The Team' on Thursday, so I don't know what could be wrong. Call Wally though, he was there this weekend as well. So he probably knows," Jason said. "I'm going to go see if Birdie's okay."

* * *

><p>Jason walked up the stairs and knocked on Dick's door. "It's me," He called out.<p>

A meager 'go away' came from the other side of the door, followed by some sniffling.

Jason sighed and pushed the door open anyway, ignoring the angry glare that Dick sent him. A small smirk crossed his face at his brother's annoyed expression.

"I told you to leave me alone. Go away," Dick muttered.

Jason just sat down and wrapped and arm around the teenager, pulling him closer. "You know you don't want me to do that," He teased, waiting for Dick to nod and then tell him what was wrong. However, that didn't happen. Dick growled and pushed him away instead. Jason stood up and glared. "Fine, go ahead and be that way, Birdie. I was just trying to see what was wrong with you, but if you want to be alone then fine," Jason said, before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

Dick sat on his bed and pulled his legs to his body and setting his forehead on his knees. He didn't want to be alone, in fact he hated being alone. He was terrified of being alone. Tim had once described his fear as autophobia, most likely from the trauma of losing his parents and being thrust into a new environment so suddenly.

Dick though back to the stimulation and fought back tears. He had just watched everyone he had come to care and love about die. He had been left to die alone, flames licking at his body intense pain flaring up everywhere and then darkness. He had woken up in a severe panic, rushing home and hoping to be met with peace and the comfort of his brother's and sisters around him, but instead he had come home to them bickering and fighting and being too busy with their lives to care about him.

Finally the dam broke and silent tears started pouring down Dick's cheeks. He curled up on the bed and tried to regulate his breathing. It'd do him no good to get himself even more worked up than he already was.

* * *

><p>Downstairs the rest of the bat-siblings were in the kitchen, each busy with a different task. Stephanie was pouring herself a bowl of cereal while getting an ice pack out of the fridge for Damian's black eye. Tim was rubbing his bruised cheek where Damian had managed to hit him, both boys were still verbally arguing, angry glares on both of their faces.<p>

Terry was on his computer and casually reached over, picking up two apples before throwing them at Tim and Damian's heads. They both let out indignant yells, turning and yelling at Terry.

Jason was sitting on the kitchen counter, playing with his pocket knife again, in deep thought about what could be wrong with his little brother. His head snapped up when he heard a noise, and he cocked his head to the side, trying to decipher what it was. The noise came again and this time the rest of the siblings her it as well.

"It's Dick," Stephanie said, already heading towards the steps.

The others followed suit and hurried up to Dick's room. Jason reached out to open the door and narrowed his eyes when the handle wouldn't budge.

"It's locked," He muttered angrily, already reaching into his pocket for a lock pick when his siblings started arguing again.

"This is all your fault Drake!" Damian exclaimed.

"How is this my fault? You're the one who kept punching me!" Tim shot back, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, well you just you just had to hit him back didn't you, Tim?" Stephanie asked sarcastically.

"Shut up all three of you! If it's anyone's fault it's Jason's. He was supposed to be up here with Dick!" Terry said, motioning towards his brother

Jason sent Terry a glare that promised death and opened his mouth to speak. "So it's my fault, huh Ter? I said I'd come up here to see what was wrong with him, he didn't want me to talk to him so I left him alone!"

"You freaking idiot, there was obviously something wrong and you left him up here all alone! You know he hates being alone!" Stephanie yelled and Jason gave her the finger.

"I know that, Stephanie." He growled.

In the midst of all the arguing, none of the siblings noticed that Dick had stopped crying, reduced to shaky breaths and sniffles. Nor had they noticed their father walk up the steps.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, voice filled with concern.

"Todd, the ignoramus that he is-" Bruce shot a warning look at Damian. "Sorry, Todd left Grayson in his room alone and he must have locked the door, because we can't get in!" Damian said.

Bruce just pulled a lock pick from his suit pocket and got the door open, taking the sniffling teen into his arms and holding him close. "Hey there little bird. You're okay, bud. I promise."

Dick curled into his father's embrace, feeling very small and _very_ vulnerable. "I'm sorry. I panicked. Everything felt so _real_. I know it wasn't, but everyone was dying and I had to watch you all be killed and it was too much," Dick rambled, starting to get worked up once more.

Bruce ran his hand through Dick's hair, knowing it calmed him down. "I know and I shouldn't have put you all through that. You're okay now though." He said softly. "You're safe here, everyone is here. No one is dead."

Dick took in a shuddering breath and nodded, slowly calming down. "Okay." He breathed.

"How about you go to sleep and then when you wake back up we can have Alfred make your favorite?" Bruce suggested.

Dick nodded. "That sounds amazing."


	14. How Many Ways?

A/N: So I got over 20 reviews for last chapter thank you to everyone. I'm two reviews away from 150! I will reply to you guys next chap on your reviews for Reversed. But Cassandra (Blackbat) will be in the next Reversed chapter. Just so you know she'll be the oldest I'll explain why later. Anyway enjoy this.

How Many Ways?

Bruce leaned back in his chair running his hands through his hair. He glanced reproachfully at the paperwork littering his desk. He hated, absolutely hated paperwork. It aggravated him to no end. He wished something would happen so he could put it off for a few hours. He groaned when his phone started blaring some annoying ringtone. He had to remind himself to have Dick change that. He groaned and flipped open the phone.

"Listen Wally I-"

"Bruceit'sDick! Heishurthe'shurtreallybadhe'slosingsomuchbloodit'sbad."

Bruce's world seemed to stop moving. He had told Dick and the others to take care of some minor problems in Gotham. He should have known it was a bad idea. Villains break out of Arkham all the time and he should have known better to send the team. They had just formed a month ago. They weren't ready to be taking on Gotham. He and Dick had gotten into a fight about it too. The boy had stomped toward stomped off towards the bio-ship leaving three words reverberating in his skull.

_I hate you._

"Wally slow down."

"It's Dick he is hurt, badly, very badly."

Bruce dropped the phone, halfway to the batcave before it hit the ground. He wasted a few precious moments changing into the bat-suit before dashing over to the zeta-tubes. He needed to get to his son. He ran into the cave. Wally saw him.

"He's in the med-lab, but it's not good. Uncle Barry hasn't been able to get him out of critical. His blood pressure and heart rate are dropping. He needs a miracle."

Bruce nodded and rushed to the med-lab. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. There was a very bloodied gauze wrapped around Dick's right arm from the shoulder to the elbow. His other arm was bent at an odd angle. There was more blood soaked gauze wrapped around the teen's head. Bruce could see the shaky rising and falling of the thirteen year-old's chest letting him know of damage to the bird's ribs. His son's left ankle was twisted at an odd ankle and it was swollen. Barry looked up from the boy and turned towards Bruce with a solemn look on his face. The whole league had seen Robin get hurt before, but never like this. The kid had never been this close to Death's door in front of him before. He knew that this was serious and he was doing his best, but things weren't looking good for the youngest member of the Dynamic Duo.

"He's lost a lot of blood as I'm sure Wally's told you. I put him on IV, but unless there is a miracle there's nothing that I can do. It's bad Bruce. There's one thing I can do, but there's major risk."

Bruce glanced at his son and nodded.

"I don't care Barry. If it's going to save my son do it."

.

.

.

.

.

2 Hours Later

Bruce let out a sigh of relief. Dick had just gone into stable condition not five minutes ago. The team had literally cheered for joy, but they had stopped when Barry announced that he may be in a coma. Barry had also announced that it would be okay for the team and Bruce to go see Dick. Bruce opted to let the team go in first. He wanted to see his son alone. Barry stood behind and looked at Bruce quizzically.

"It's not your fault you know."

Bruce glared at the floor.

"It was my fault Barry. You know what tomorrow is. He had begged me to stay home last week and I said yes. Then I forced him to go on that mission yesterday and he came back home like that. We fought before he left. I had never seen him angry like that. We yelled at each other and he said, he said he hated me. I shouldn't have sent him on that mission. He's my child Barry and I let him get hurt."

A sad look came across Barry's face. Bruce always blamed himself whenever Dick got hurt. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Hey why don't you go into the med lab? I'll tell the kids to get out and you can sit in there for as long as you like. I mean he's gonna be fine, I stitched his wounds and stuff, the bleeding stopped, although there was a lot of blood. It was ridiculous. It's a miracle that he survived. He really is your kid because no one else would've survived something like that. He's gonna be fine despite the fact that he has three broken ribs, a minor concussion, fractured arm, a twisted ankle…"

"Barry?"

"Yes?"

"Stop talking."

Bruce got up and walked towards the med-lab. He stood in the shadows while he watched the rest of the team talk to the sleeping bird. Wally was sitting on the bed rambling to him.

"Hey Rob. I guess you're not really feeling the aster right now huh? Me and the team are just really happy that you're gonna be okay. Uncle Barry said you should be up soon. He said that you're gonna have to keep off of your foot for a week and then that your arm will have to be in a cast for at least a month and…"

Wally stopped talking and looked at his best friend wide eyed as the younger teen groaned and opened his eyes to glare at Wally angrily.

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, okay"

Dick sighed and closed his eyes with a smile.

"Thank you."

Dick's eyes flew open when Miss Martian and Wally hugged him furiously. He shot a pleading look at Superboy, Kaldur and Artemis. The three just smirked and giggled. Batman stepped out of the shadows. Wally and Megan detached themselves from Dick.

"I would like to speak to Robin, alone."

The others walked out of the room and Bruce sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sent you guys on that mission. I should've let you stay home like I promised. And to send you all to Gotham of all places. That was a stupid and amateur move and I'm sorry."

Dick smiled.

"S'okay"

"Who?"

Robin shook his head.

"We walked into the warehouse. There was writing on the walls. I couldn't see it very well, but Wally read it. It said 'How many ways can a Robin die?' Wally got freaked out and kept telling me we should leave. I said not to worry about it, that things like this happened in Gotham all the time. I was kind of freaked too, but I just ignored it. We kept walking when Supey tripped over a wire. It was a trap. Knock out gas poured out from somewhere and we all blacked out and then I don't really remember much else."

"What did the walls say?"

"How many ways can a Robin die. Why?"

"Riddler." Bruce looked at Dick. "I'll be back okay?"

Dick just nodded with a confused expression on his face. He stopped Bruce before the man could walk out.

"Hey Bruce?"

"Yes."

"I love you Dad."

Bruce turned around and smiled a rare smile.

"I love you too."

A/N: Don't hate me please. I lost where I was going, but I'm gonna write a part two. So sorry celestialstarynight if this sucked majorly. Next part and your other request will be much better I promise.

Next up: Reversed 2: Back Home


	15. Reverse 2: Back Home

**Reversed 2: Back Home**

"Hey Birdie, where are you going?"

Jason Todd watched as his little brother waved him off. Jason raised his eyebrows and walked over to Dick.

"Dick what-"

"Shh. I'm trying to surprise Cassie. She's supposed to be here in a few minutes."

Jason rolled his eyes and walked back into the living room. Truth be told, he wasn't very excited about Cassandra coming back home. His now twenty-six year-old sister had left five years ago with the lame excuse of feeling too restricted. He had been really angry with her. Cassandra had been his best friend and she had just left. He didn't want her back for all he cared she could stay wherever she had gone to. He heard the front door open accompanied with a disappointed 'aww' from Dick. He laughed when he saw Terry's confused expression.

"So, what's got him so excited that he got disappointed when I walked through the door?"

"He's waiting for Cass."

Terry 'hmmed' and sat down next to his brother. The 24 year-old wasn't too happy about having Cassandra back either. She was the oldest out of them and not to mention the bossiest. He and Cassandra always went at it, sometimes even worse the Damian and Tim. Speaking of the two devils, Damian and Tim walked into the room. Both had frustrated looks on their faces.

"He's way too enthusiastic about Cassie coming back. I mean seriously how can he be so happy?"

"He's Dick, at least that was father's explanation."

"Damian can't you ever say 'Dad' or 'Bruce'? I mean seriously."

"Shut it the both of you, we're not in the mood for an argument."

The four boys turned their heads to look at an unusually serious Stephanie. They knew she wasn't happy about Cassandra coming back either. They all sat on the couch and brooded like the bats they were. Finally about after thirty minutes of brooding, they heard the door open followed by a small cheer from Dick. Said child walked into the room tugging along a black haired twenty-six year old. Cassandra waved at her brothers and sister before hugging Dick and heading up the stairs.

"Hey where's Cassie going to sleep?"

Everyone looked at Jason wishing he hadn't asked that question.

"It's fine guys she can sleep in my room. Can I sleep in your room with you Jay?"

Jason sighed and nodded. The others let out relieved breaths. They _really_ didn't want Cassandra in their rooms. Dick looked at them quizzically.

"How come you guys are so angry about Cass coming back?"

The siblings all looked at their brother. They knew he wasn't stupid, but they weren't expecting him to find out the reason for their bad moods.

"She left for five years then she comes back and expects us to be fine with it."

Dick looked at Jason for a minute. The he walked towards the steps.

"You guys are stupid."

**A/N And that was Reversed 2. I hoped you guys liked it. **

**Next up: How Many Ways pt. 2**


	16. How Many Ways? pt 2

**How Many Ways Pt. 2**

Batman stepped into the abandoned warehouse. The air smelt of mold and mildew. He glanced at the walls. He clenched his fists at what he saw. On the wall, spray painted in red letters, were seven words that formed a question.

_How many ways can a Robin die?_

"The answer Batman, is one."

Batman turned to face Riddler. The man had a smile on his face. Batman glared at him, this was the man who had hurt his son, this was the man who had nearly taken his son's _life_. He silently slid out a batarang, ready to strike at any moment.

"You see, the original riddle was 'How can you kill a bat' and the answer to that was to kill his bird. The real problem was figuring out 'How many ways a robin could die'. I realized that cats ate birds, but Catwoman is too sweet on you to want to hurt your little bird, howevery I figured physical pain and injury would do the trick. Since he's still living and you're only angry I suppose that didn't work either. Then while I was waiting for your inevitable arrival, _Bruce_, I figured out that the only way to end the Dynamic Duo was to have little Richard watch another one of his parents die."

Batman was confused, but he didn't let it show. He lunged at Riddler, however he didn't notice the tripwire until after he had broken it. Riddler laughed as a cage fell around Batman. Said hero glared at the villain.

"I swear Nigma when I get out of here, I'm going to make you wish you never stepped foot in Gotham."

"Now that's comedy, I can see why Joker thinks you're so funny. I have to tell him that one. Now just give me a minute to connect to the Jr. Justice Leaugue's systems to say hello to a certain birdy."

.

.

.

.

At Mt. Justice the team and the few heroes there allowed Robin to get up and walk around. Kid Flash had volunteered to stay with his little brother to make sure the ninja didn't over do it. Neither of them was expecting to see one of Gotham's most wanted pop up on their screen. Robin glared at the Riddler. The man only laughed.

"Hello little bird, I solved the riddle. The answer was right in front of me the whole time. You see to kill a robin all you have to do is make it watch its parent die."

Robin's eyes went wide. Wally's narrowed. He didn't like where this was going.

"You see, you'll be crushed by loseing another parent and you won't be able to stand the pain. He won't be able to stand seeing you break as he dies and it will only kill him faster. Hehe It's a winwin situation, for me of course!"

Robin shook his head disbelievingly. Wally clinched his fists and hoped that what he thought was wrong.

"Enough with the stupidity, who is 'he'?"

Riddler smiled a creepy smile and stepped aside so the boys could see a cage. Then the cameras zoomed in and both the boys were in semi-shock at what they saw.

In the cage was Batman.


	17. How Many Ways? 3

**A/N: OMG I'm so close to 200 reviews. Thank You guys for supporting and reviewing this! Now for review responses: READINGhearts17, I know. I'm going through a phase where I like to leave cliffhangers. LOL; ARL15, yes our little bird has a plan. There's rarely a day where he doesn't; CHiKa-RoXy, LOL I really hoped everyone listened to your advice; DarkMousyRulezAll, thanks, oh and Bats says he gets it. LOL; Bethlovesall, Yep Birdie Boy has to go save Daddy Bats; celestialstarynight, yeah like I said, I'm going through a phase where I can't stop leaving cliffhangers; Jedi Ani Unduli, here's your update and I hope you and everyone else likes it.**

**How Many Ways? Pt. 3**

Robin glared angrily at his teammates and the other League members who were currently discussing what to do about Batman's capture. Robin huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. _'This is stupid'_ he thought. _'They should be looking for Bruce right now.' _A sharp pang of guilt went through him. _'I should be looking for Bruce.'_ His glare intensified, he already knew that they weren't going to let him go on the rescue mission. His eyes narrowed so that his mask only looked like two white slits. Batman was the closest thing he had to a father and he knew if their positions were switched Batman would already be looking for him, injuries or not. Robin growled and balled his fists; it was because he was thirteen. 'Barely a teenager' is what he overheard from the League members. 'So what' he thought. 'I'm the son of Batman; I can do what I want'. He flinched a bit when a hand was put on his shoulder. He looked up at Superman before looking straight ahead and glaring at anyone who happened to look his way. He shrugged the hand off of his shoulder.

"You can't make me stay. I am going with you guys."

The hand was back on his shoulder and he huffed angrily.

"No, you're not. If you get hurt he will kill me."

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"Well I'm hurt now and he obviously _didn't_ kill you, so I doubt he'll kill you if I sustain a few more injuries when we go to rescue him. However, if you don't let me go on this mission and if you don't let me rescue my _father_, I will tell him you made me cry and _then_ he will kill you."

"You're still not going."

Robin intensified his glare before dropping his head and sighing. He raised his hands to his mask and slowly peeled it off.

"You asked for it, Clark."

"Don't you-"

It was already too late. Robin looked up at Superman with big, pleading, blue eyes shimmering with tears and the Man of Steel melted instantly. 'Why me' he thought. 'Why me'?

"Fine you can go."

Robin's previously pouting lips turned into a triumphant smile as he placed his mask back over his eyes. 'The puppy dog eyes always work'! He was about to walk away to get ready when Superman's hand was placed back on his shoulder.

"You can go on one condition. You stay in the warehouse rafters and you do not engage in any battles what so every do you understand me?"

"But-"

"I said do you understand? Going is better than staying here isn't it?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts Dick. You either stay or you go and abide by the rules that I just laid."

Robin clenched his eyes shut behind his mask. He was trying to hold back the tears that had just welled up in his eyes. This wasn't fair. Bruce was his father. He was supposed to be the one to help Bruce. He shouldn't be hiding in the rafters like a weakling.

"Okay, I'll hide in the rafters and I'll watch as that monster _kills_ Bruce!"

All of the League and team members turned around surprised by the outburst from their bird. They all looked at him and were surprised to see tears coming underneath his mask. He angrily wiped them away before heading towards his room. Conner and Wally glared at Superman before following the little bird. They looked at each other before stopping at his door.

"He's crying. I can hear him crying. He never cries."

Wally narrowed his eyes.

"I know. I have the code, let me go in first and then if he's calm enough I'll call you in."

Superboy just nodded the same shocked expression on his face. Robin didn't cry, at least not the Robin he knew. It was just something that Robin didn't do. The boy was always happy, always snarky, always _Robin_. This was the first time he had seen, well rather heard any sign of sadness from the youngest.

Meanwhile Wally walked into Robin's room and sat down on his best friend's bed. He wrapped an arm around the quietly sobbing little bird. He pulled the boy he had come to know as a brother to his side. He placed a kiss on Robin's head.

"Hey, listen to me, he is _Batman_. He can live through anything. He may get roughed up, but he'll be okay. Killing Batman is like trying to…..blow up the sun! It doesn't happen. You shouldn't there anyway. Your ankle is still messed up and you wouldn't do him any good messing it up more. We'll save him. Heck, he's probably out already."

Conner slowly walked into the room as the Boy Wonder pulled away from Wally and wiped his eyes. He sat down and looked at the floor awkwardly.

"So…you're not going?"

Robin looked at the both of them and laughed his signature cackle.

"Of course I'm going are you guys kidding me?"

And then the little bird disappeared.

.

.

.

.

.

Robin's breathing was labored. His ankle was killing him and his arm and head weren't being all that merciful either. He was in the rafters of the warehouse where Batman was being held. The team and League hadn't showed up yet, which bothered him. They shouldn't be taking so long. Riddler was pacing around the cage where Batman was being held.

"Where is the little bird brat? Every other time Daddy's hurt he comes running."

Robin had to stifle a cackle at the smug look on Batman's face. The man looked up to the rafters for a split second. He _knew _Robin was there. The short glance had more meaning though, and Robin narrowed his eyes at the thought.

_Stay there._

No he would not stay there. He came to help, not to sit in the rafters. The thought of not being able to help his father infuriating. He crawled farther into the rafters, letting all thought leave him. He slipped down landing on the floor beneath him in a silent crouch. So far, so good. He darted behind a pillar right across from the cage holding the Dark Knight. He screamed suddenly when a shock went through his body. He fell on his hands and knees.

"Well, well looks like the little bird is here."

Robin turned around and looked wide eyed at the villain. He flipped backwards kicking the man as he did so. Riddler growled and ran at him. Robin backed up to the cage right in front of the electric lock. He smirked as Riddler swung his pointed cane at him. He flipped out of the way right on time, but the cane's momentum caused it to rip through the lock. Batman stepped out of the cage and Robin came to stand next to him with a smirk on his face. Riddler backed up with fear clear on his face. Batman looked to Robin.

_I thought I told you to-_

"I know, you did, but I didn't."

Batman smirked a little, but then turned to Riddler with a glare on his face. The man backed up even more with a nervous chuckle. This was going to end badly for him. The Dynamic Duo looked at each other before lunging at the villain.

Robin got the first hit. He flipped over Riddler's head and kicked the man in the back of the knees, causing him to fall forward. Batman followed up by punching the man in the gut and kicking him in the chest. The villain wheezed and held his hands up in a pitiful gesture of surrender before passing out. Robin looked at the unconscious villain.

"How is someone that…_pathetic_ capable of doing so much damage?"

He gestured to his bandaged arm and ankle which were starting to hurt now that the adrenaline had worn off. Batman shook his head. Robin just shrugged and hugged his mentor/father. He truly had been scared for the man's life. Just then the two heard a noise and turned around to see the team and a few of the League members sneaking into the warehouse. Robin shook his head before he and Batman grappled towards the roof and out of the building.

"You guys are late!"

The other heroes followed them out to the roof after tying up Riddler and making sure the police would find him. Superman clapped a hand on Batman's shoulder and smiled a bit. Robin sent a mini-bat glare at him.

"Oh and Bats? Clark made me cry."

"You WHAT?"

**A/N: Well then…..I'm pretty good with this one what about you guys?**


	18. Reverse 3: Poison

**DarkMousyRulezAll, thanks I really loved writing the puppy eyes and the last part, I was literally laughing when I wrote that and I might consider having him say that; celestialstarynight, thanks I like had to write about the eyes, I just had to so I'm glad you liked it. I also have to let you know that this is your other request in the form of a Reverse story so I hope you like;Lillianna Rider, thanks I'm glad you liked;AdenaWolf, he sure is...actually that is an awesome idea for the next chap...omg must go write; READINGhearts17, so at the time I was reading your review I had a mouth full of water and the Ronald McDonald comment made me spit take all over my little brother. lol. I'm glad I made you laugh;orangekangaroo, I was laughing too. It was a fun chapter to write; sunflower13, he is he's going to regret making Dickie cry; JJ100051, I didn't even realize I did that until I re-read it. I'm really glad you liked this; greekfreak101, I loved it too; TheBadge, here's more;Jedi Ani Unduli, here is more and I just might use have that happen;Cunningham0208487, yes it was true;XxNeonShadowsxX, thanks you know reviews like yours and the others make me really happy and keep me writing these. So thanks every one for reviews and I apologize for my sappiness; Bethlovesall, thank you I strive to make Dick as cute as possible; Jenica King, it's ironic that he is a hero, isn't it; CHiKa-RoXy, thank you so much, really I'm glad I cheered you up and made you laugh, no I am not a comedian, I'm actually very bad at making jokes, but I have my moments;ImaniSechelles, without his protectiveness he wouldn't be Daddybats thought lol; Robinskies, thank you and I'm really glad that my stories inspired you to write your own story and I can't promise you it will be soon, but I will try and read it; Damianandkitties, thank you. This is another Reverse chapter so I hope you like it;Swallow Tale, like father like son, Robin won't let any one hurt his Daddy!XD; Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming, thanks Well guys like I said before, even the smallest comment makes me smile and I'm really glad you guys like this that much to get me to 190 reviews! So without making you wait for more...  
><strong>

**Reverse 3: Poison**

"Jay?"

Jason looked up from his calculus homework and at his older sister Cassandra who was standing in his doorway. He sent her a glare and huffed angrily before going back to his math. Cassandra stared at him quizzically before walking over to his bed and sitting down.

"What is your problem?"

Jason just ignored her and focused on the homework he needed to get done in order to pass his math class. Cassandra's eyebrows furrowed and she placed a hand on Jason's knee. He glared at her and pulled away from the touch.

"Don't touch me."

Cassandra's eyebrows furrowed even more and her eyes narrowed.

"What is your deal, Jason?"

He just snorted. Cassandra glared and took his Jason's papers and held them out of reach. The sixteen year-old cried out indignantly and reached for his homework.

"Give it back."

"Not until you answer my question, what is wrong with you?"

"You are Cass!"

She just stared at him. He hung his head and continued.

"You were my best friend. We did everything together and you cared, and loved me. You were everything my mom never could be. Then one day you just up and left, without even saying goodbye! That hurt so badly Cass. I thought you cared and then you just left, you abandoned me, just like my mom."

Jason looked down, hoping that his ex-best friend/older sister couldn't see the tears that had formed in his eyes. Cassandra's face was shock. She didn't know that her little brother had been effected that badly buy her departure. She didn't know that's why he had been so angry with her. She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"I told you not to touch me."

"Jason-"

"Don't touch me! And give me back my homework."

Cassandra sighed and gave the boy his homework back. She stood and walked out of the room.

.

.

.

.

Dick walked into his older brother's room and flopped down on the side of the bed that wasn't occupied by Jason.

"Birdie, I'm busy so whatever you have to say, the answer is no."

A small hurt expression crossed its way over Dick's face. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the calculus homework his brother was doing.

"Sorry, I just wanted to let you know that Bruce, Cassie, and I were going on patrol later and I was wondering if you wanted to come with."

"Why?"

Dick looked a little surprised. Jason never snapped or used that tone with him.

"I-I, were going to crime alley and Bruce doesn't want me alone in case we have to split up. All the others are doing stuff and Bruce said he could always keep you home so you could finish your homework tomorrow."

"Fine Birdie, but you better be telling me the truth because I have to finish this or I fail math."

Dick nodded, but he had a happy smile on his face. He was glad his brother would be with him. He gave his big brother a quick hug before hopping off the bed. He stopped when he noticed the teardrops on Jason's t-shirt. Anyone else would have missed them, but Dick being who he was saw them.

"Jay?"

"Birdie, leave now or I'm not coming with you."

"Why were you crying?"

Jason looked up at him with such a fierce glare that Dick backed up a few steps.

"I was not crying."

Dick backed up some more. He never heard that tone from Jason. He hung his head and muttered a 'sorry'. Jason sighed guiltily.

"No Birdie I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped it wasn't your fault. I'm just not having a good day."

Dick just nodded and left the room. He walked downstairs and knocked on the door to his father's study before walking inside. He sat down on one of the couches and stared at Bruce. The man finally sighed and turned from his work on his computer to look at his youngest son.

"Yes Dick?"

"Why is Jason so angry at Cass? I mean, I don't get it! What did she do?"

Bruce sighed.

"It's not really my story to tell, Dick."

"Well he won't tell me a thing! I went in his room to ask him about going on patrol with us and he was crying! Jason doesn't cry, Bruce. And he snapped at me! You know he never does that! Why is he so angry at her, Dad?"

"Cassandra and Jason had the same kind of relationship that you two have now. He was her everything and visa versa. Then five years ago when you were eight , she just left without even saying goodbye or even letting Jason know. Imagine how you would feel if Jason did that to you."

Dick just looked at Bruce. He understood why, he would be devastated.

"I would be hurt and angry and-"

He shook his head not wanting to think about the possibility of his older brother leaving him alone. It made tears spring to his eyes and he walked into the open arms of his adoptive father. He didn't cry, but he just sat in the man's arms for a good thirty minutes of time before he felt he was calm enough to pull away.

"You okay?"

He nodded and sniffed.

"Go down to the cave and get ready for patrol. I'll get Jason and Cass is already down there."

Dick nodded and walked out of the room and walked to the grandfather clock at the end of the dark hallway. He set the hands to 10:48 and walked down the hidden set of stairs and to the bat cave. He narrowed his eyes at the black haired girl at the computer.

"Hey Dickie."

"I'm not talking to you."

"Seriously, Dick, you too?"

"You hurt Jason."

"Not on purpose okay? I was suffocating here! Bruce was being so over protective I had to get out."

Dick looked down at his feet and sighed, walking over to the glass case that held his costume.

"You could have at least said goodbye to him."

.

.

.

.

Robin was perched on top of a building with his older brother looking at a warehouse through his binoculars. Red Hood had his eyes locked on the alley below. Robin tapped Red Hood when he saw a small flicker of movement inside the warehouse. Red Hood turned his attention to the warehouse window narrowing his eyes. Robin hit a button on his belt alerting Batman of their position before moving with his older brother towards the warehouse.

Blackbat turned her head when Batman looked down at a blinking department on his utility belt. The man detached the compartment and looked at it. He signaled her to follow him and they headed to a warehouse a few blocks down from their perches.

Robin and Red Hood had entered the warehouse and looked around. The younger of the two narrowed his eyes when he heard slithering noises. He inched closer to his older brother. It was dark in the warehouse and Red Hood had to pull a flash light out of his jacket to see anything. The sight that greeted them was not pleasant.

There were vines everywhere moving and wrapping around the whole of the warehouse. Both Robin and Red Hood's eyes widened. Robin was the first to look down at his feet, prompting Red Hood to do the same. Both boys looked at each other before backing up. The vines suddenly began to advance on them. Robin jumped to the right and landed in a somersault narrowly avoiding capture from the offending plants. Red Hood on the other hand wasn't so lucky. A vine wrapped itself around the sixteen year-old's leg as he ran and caused he to fall to the floor. The plants started to encircle him and his struggling only made it worse. He sighed in relief when a batarang cut through the vines. He looked up to see Blackbat offering her hand to him, he swatted it away and pushed himself to his feet.

"You need to stop acting like an idiot an accept help when it's needed."

Red Hood wasn't paying attention to her though. He dived for his little brother while screaming out a warning. The little bird looked at him and lost his focus. The vines that he had been eluding wrapped themselves around him and he fell to the floor. Red Hood was pulled back by more of the plants.

"BIRDIE!"

The lights in the warehouse went on and a chuckling woman was revealed. Her skin was a pale green and her hair a firey red. Her eyes had a madness to them that a person could only find in Gotham. Her name was Poison Ivy. She dangled the Boy Wonder right in front of her, the vines he was trapped by growing tighter and tighter around the little bird, making him gasp for breath. She chuckled and caressed his cheek making him growl at her. The two older siblings advanced, but they were held back by more vines. Red Hood thrashed and tried to free himself to get to his little brother.

"Hmmm. It seems as though I caught myself a little bird."

She moved her finger in a twirling motion and the vines again tightened around the helpless bird.

"Tell me, little bird, where's Batman?"

Robin closed his eyes. He hated Poison Ivy. She could kill a grown man with a peck on the cheek. What was worst was her ability to emit pheromones that could put any man into a hypnotic state where they couldn't refuse any of her commands.

"I asked you a question. Where is Batman?"

In answer to her question three batarangs came flying out of the shadows cutting Robin, Blackbat, and Red Hood from the vines. Robin fell to the floor with a thud, but was quickly pulled away from Ivy by his brother. He allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"My babies! How dare you Batman!"

Poison Ivy looked livid. She shot vines into the shadows and towards the three siblings. She looked satisfied when she heard a grunt and her vines came back towards her holding the Dark Knight. Red Hood and Robin were using their batarangs to hack at the incoming vines. Blackbat however wasn't so lucky. She had left Gotham before Poison Ivy had started crime so she had no idea how to fight the villainess. She screamed as a particularly sharp vine scraped her side, ripping through her costume. Red Hood looked up and jumped over to Blackbat. He supported her with one arm while hacking at the vines with his one batarang. He noted in the back of his mind that he was being driven _towards _Ivy not _away_ from her. He grunted as vines wrapped around him from behind and hung him up side down along with his sister and father in front of Ivy. She smiled evilly and glanced at the little bird who was still hacking away at the vines that were intended to capture him.

"I don't like when people hurt my babies. Maybe you should teach him a lesson Batsy."

She blew a pink looking powder into his face and his demeanor seemed to change. His eyes weren't as narrowed and his muscles not as tense, but he was still every bit as deadly. He dropped to the floor as Ivy made all the vines aimed for the Boy Wonder recede. Robin looked confused, but his eyes became wide as a fist came towards his face. He flipped out of the way, but let out a little yelp when he cape was caught and he was thrown to the concrete floor.

Red Hood looked at his father in horror. This couldn't be happening, not again. Last year it had just been him and Bruce and he almost hadn't survived mind-controlled Bruce's attack. He remembered spending a whole week in the Batcave infirmary.

Robin looked up at Batman and immediately figured out what happened. He crossed his arms over his face as the man's fist came down on his face again. The blow hurt his arms and he took no time in rolling away and jumping to his feet. He moved into battle stance. He flipped over Batman just as the man charged for him. He let the man catch him around his ankle and he used his other leg to kick the man in the face. He fell to the ground in a crouch and smiled when he heard a low whistle from his older brother. His smile faded when he felt the aches in his muscles. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. He glanced up and got an idea.

He flashed back to a night the year before when Jason had told him how he wiped the pheromones from Bruce's system.

_~Flashback~_

_A twelve year old Dick sat on the edge of his older brother's bed. He kicked his feet back and forth waiting for the fifteen year-old to wake up. Bruce hadn't said how Jason got hurt. He had merely laid the teen on the bed and stormed off to the batcave. Dick looked up when he heard his brother groan softly. He crawled up to his brother's side and started poking his face. He giggled as Jason groaned again and opened his eyes._

"_Hi Jay."_

_All he got in response was a groan._

"_Bruce said he patched you up and he said he would be in the batcave. He'll come check on you in the morning."_

"_That's great, Birdie."_

_Jason groaned and closed his eyes. Dick shook him._

"_What Birdie?"_

"_Well, what happened?"_

"_New villain, her name is Poison Ivy. She's bad news. She can control guys with pheromones and make them do whatever they want. Lets just say Bruce didn't know about that and got himself owned by plant pheromones. He's the reason for my injuries."_

_Dick's eyes went wide and he scooted closer to his older brother._

"_Does that mean he's-"_

"_No, Birdie. He's fine now. It was actually really easy to get him back to normal. Just had to splash him with some water."_

_~End of Flashback~_

Robin was pretty sure he had to do more than _splash_ some water on Batman, but he was pretty sure his idea would work. He took an exploding batarang and threw it towards the sprinklers on the warehouse roof. Poison Ivy growled and vines hit the batrang. The impact made it explode and the smoke from the burnt vines set off the sprinkler system. His smiled and lifted his hands up as the water soaked him.

"Robin!"

He turned around to face his father when a vine hit him and sent him crashing into a wall knocking him out.

Batman growled as Poison Ivy laughed.

"You know the thing about plants Batman? They love water."

The vines around the room grew denser and longer. Batman narrowed his eyes. He threw a handful of smoke pellets towards Ivy causing her to drop the two siblings she had trapped in her vines. Red Hood immediately went over to Robin. He looked to Batman and pulled out to oxygen masks as the man threw a handful of pellets containing knock out gas towards Ivy. He placed one over his mouth and the other over Robin's. The room cleared and Poison Ivy was on the ground.

"Batman, he's got a concussion. We need to get him back to the cave."

"Go, I need to be hear when Gordon and the rest of the police get here. Blackbat you drive them home. Red Hood take him to the cave infirmary and if he has any other injuries I want you to patch them up."

Red Hood nodded and gathered the little bird in his arms. Blackbat glanced at them and they walked back to the Batmobile.

"Jason, I'm sorry."

.

.

.

.

Robin opened his eyes and looked at his father. He knew Bruce would be there. The man was always there, sitting right next to him in a chair waiting for him to wake. He smiled lightly.

"You punch really hard when you're under mind control."

The man laughed and ruffled the thirteen year-old's hair. He sighed and ran his hand through his son's hair a few more times.

"I'm sorry, Dickie."

"For what, now I know what to do if you go rouge."

Bruce cracked a smile and chuckled.

"And what's that?"

"Pour water on you."

Both started to laugh.

"I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep. You have to stay in here for tonight anyway. I'll keep you home from school tomorrow."

"Speaking of which, I only got Jay to come with us because I told him you'd let him stay home tomorrow to finish his homework."

"And he believed you?"

"I used the puppy dog eyes, no one can resist those. Not even you."

"Good point."

**Up next:**

**"You What?"**


	19. You What?

**grayember13, I hope this counts as very soon; celestialstarynight, well what would Daddy Bats be without cuteness; Bethlovesall, I'm glad you're excited, but it's short, very short; MMOandFrUK, so do I, so do I; greekfreak101, I hope this is soon enough, I couldn't resist the puppy eyes; READINGhearts17, yeah nobody can resist them lol; DarkMousyRulezAll, lol I'm really considering having him say that, it would be hilarious. I might be able to fit it in to the next chapter; XxNeonShadowsxX, thanks I hope this is soon enough; CHiKa-RoXy, yep those are his biggest weakness lol; Lillianna Rider, I must agree with you; alamodie, thank you; AdenaWolf, your guess is correct.**

"**You What?"**

"_Oh and Bats, Clark made me cry."_

"_You WHAT?"_

The Man of Steel's face went pale and the Boy Wonder smirked deviously from behind his father figure. He _had_ warned Clark. Oh this was gonna be _good_. Batman looked ticked and the other members of the League as well as the team back away from the angry bat. They looked at Superman sadly.

"Batman, it was a misunderstanding. I-I didn't-he-I-uh"

"You made him cry."

"No-ye-no."

At this point Clark was just shaking his head back and forth dumbly. He really should have let Robin do whatever he wanted. He should've known the kid would do something like this. He took the risk of glaring at the thirteen year-old, but he was only met with an innocent glance. The little-

"We'll speak about this back at the Batcave, Superman."

Oh no. Not the Batcave, when Batman said they would deal with something at the Batcave. That person didn't usually leave the Batcave in one piece or alive for that matter.

"The rest of you go back to Mount Justice."

.

.

.

.

Back at the Batcave Batman was busy staring at Superman as if contemplating the best way to hurt him. His face curved into a slight smirk as he came up with the idea. The ultimate punishment for the Man of Steel.

"Clark, I'm telling your mother."


	20. Reverse 4: Grounded

**DecadentPlaything, thanks; DarkMousyRulezAll; cool lol, it didn't make it into this chapter, but it will get into the next I promise; sunflower13, yeah she's definately not gonna be happen; CHiKa-RoXy, yes they are; Karin Matthews, good I like making people laugh; XxNeonShadowsxX, Clark won't know what he got himself into once his mom finds out; greekfreak101, thank you; Reina Grayson, I'll try and remember that so I can write it, I wanna see her reaction too; READINGhearts17, yep jokes on him; AdenaWolf, I wouldn't want to be him either; Lillianna Rider, I'm glad; Bethlovesall, it is the worst punishment,lol, now you don't have to wait any more; orangekangaroo, thank you; celestialstarynight; thanks and I absolutely love your profile pic; alamodie, thanks  
><strong>

**Reverse 4: Grounded**

**Ages of Batkids for this one:**

**Cassie: 21**

**Terry: 19**

**Damian: 17**

**Tim: 13**

**Jason: 11**

**Dick: 8**

"Damian! Dami!"

17 year-old Damian groaned when he heard his eight year-old little brother calling his name. Dick was adorable and caring, but when you were in a bad mood, or when you were a moody teenager he grated on your nerves. Damian groaned again when said eight year-old jumped on the couch next to him.

"Dami?"

Damian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His father would have his head if he lost his temper with Dick.

"Yes Grayson?"

Dick's eyes lit up and he scooted closer to Damian. The older barely suppressed a groan. Why was this child so affectionate?

"Daddy says you have to baby sit me tonight."

Damian sat up in his seat. No, no, no! He was not going to-, uggh why did Bruce do this to him? Why couldn't Terry or Cassandra, Tim or Jason babysit Dick?

"What?"

"Daddy says you have to-"

"I heard you say that!"

Damian stood from the couch and walked to his father's study. He didn't even bother knocking before he walked in. He stalked up to the man's desk. Bruce merely glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Damian?"

"Father," he started calmly. "Why in this world I the one babysitting tonight?"

"Inside voice, Damian."

Damian clenched his fists. He glared at his father before huffing angrily.

"Why am I babysitting Dick tonight? Why not one of the others?"

Bruce looked at him and shook his head.

"They have plans."

"You are kidding me, correct?"

"No I'm not. Tim and Jason are sleeping over a friend's house. Cass and Steph are going to a movie and Terry is going on a date with his girlfriend."

"Well, have them cancel their plans. I will not babysit."

"Damian, just the once okay? Dick is only eight. When I leave for this meeting, the only thing you will have to do is feed him, help him brush his teeth, and help him go to sleep."

"I can't do that."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know how, Father! I was raised as an assassin! I didn't get fed, or have help brushing my teeth, and no one tucked me in at night!"

Bruce was about to reply when the door squeaked open and an eight year old Dick walked in with his stuffed elephant. He walked up to Damian and tugged on the teen's pant leg to get his attention.

"It's okay Dami; you don't have to do anything. I just thought-_sniff_-that I would get to spend-_sniff_-time with my-_sniff_-big brother."

Dick looked up at Damian with watery blue eyes and the 17 year-old melted. He glanced at his father and his face fell when he saw the smug look on the man's face. It had been a trap; his father had used the toddler next to him as a weapon. Darn those blue eyes and darn his weakness. He growled at the both of them before storming out of the room. Dick followed behind him.

"Dami? Dami? Dami!"

The 17 year-old turned on his heel and faced his younger brother with a glare. This made Dick back up a little, but he held up his stuffed elephant to his older brother.

"Peanut makes me feel better when I'm angry or don't feel good. Maybe he'll make you happy."

Damian snorted.

"No thank you Grayson, but you know what would make me happy?"

Dick shook his head, his blue eyes lighting up with curiosity.

"It would make me very happy if you weren't here."

Dick looked at Damian with tear filled eyes and Damian immediately regretted his words. Why couldn't he think sometimes?

"You-you don't like me? Bu-but, I thought you said we would be brothers? I thought-"

The 8 year-old started to cry. Damian walked closer to him, but the younger only backed away. Dick turned around and fled back to his father's study. Damian followed close behind, all the while mentally kicking himself for saying something so mean to the little boy. He loved Dick like a brother, but sometimes he couldn't control what he said. In all reality he would be sad if Dick wasn't at the manor.

Bruce Wayne turned around in his chair when Dick walked into his study crying. He hurriedly picked up the toddler and wrapped his arms around him.

"Shh. It's okay what happened?"

"Damian, h-he-_gasp_-said he w-would be-_gasp_-happy i-if I w-wasn't-_gasp_-here."

The sobs got louder and Bruce glared at Damian as the teen walked into the room. He turned his attention back to the 8 year-old in his arms and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. He rubbed circles on the boy's back to try and calm him.

"Shh, Dickie. It's okay, Damian didn't mean it. Right Damian?"

The last part was little more than a growl and the 17 year-old nodded and walked over to the toddler and his father.

"I'm so sorry, Grayson. I didn't mean to say that. Of course I want you here! You're my little brother, without you Drake and I would have already-you know what? Forget I mentioned Drake. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, I'm really sorry."

Dick turned around and Damian's heart wrenched when he saw the tear stained face of the child. Dick hesitantly held out his arms and Damian grabbed the boy in a hug. It was an awkward hug, but a hug nonetheless. Dick buried his face into his older brother's chest.

"I'm sorry."

"S'okay, Dami. I feel better now."

"Good."

Damian stood up and Dick took his hand. They were about to walk out the room when Bruce called Damian's name.

"Damian, you're grounded. Babysitting duty for a month and no patrol for three weeks."

Damian looked at his father with a furious glare. He walked out the room with Dick while muttering a string of curses under his breath. Dick just stared at him innocently before saying:

"Daddy says we're not supposed to say bad words."

**Up Next: Reverse 5: Scared**

**Can you guess the villain for the next chapter?**


	21. Reverse 5: Scared

**I'll respond to your reviews next chapter guys. **

**Reverse 5: Scared**

**Same ages from last time**

19 year-old Terry McGinnis otherwise known as Nightwing watched his 8 year-old little brother Richard Grayson, otherwise known as Robin the Boy Wonder as the child swung on to the roof of the building that Nightwing was sitting on. He frowned; Bruce had told Terry to take Dick on patrol with him tonight. The 19 year-old had stared at his mentor/father incredulously. Terry was notorious for being a hot head, he didn't know why Bruce would trust him to take the baby of their make-shift family out on patrol, he was bound to mess something up.

"Alright Robin, we have to-Robin?"

His eyes widened as he saw the 8 year-old grapple to the next building over. His eyes widened even more when he realized _why_. There were a bunch of men walking into the building, they were dressed in dark clothes, and they were carrying boxes into the building off of a truck. He mumbled something about impatient little kids while grappling over to the building's roof. He grabbed Robin's arm before the kid could jump through the skylight.

"_Wait_, you can't just jump through the roof without assessing the situation. You'll get hurt or worse."

He was aware of his little brother trying to pull out of his grab and he let go of the boy's arm. He motioned for Robin to kneel next to him while he watched the thugs down below. They were stacking the boxes one by one in three different piles. Nightwing narrowed his eyes. His attention drifted from the thugs and he looked as someone else entered the room. His breath hitched in his throat when he realized _who_. Scarecrow walked over to the piles of boxes and his face formed into a smile. Nightwing reached for the emergency signal on his utility belt, but stopped when he noticed a flash of red, green, and yellow down below. His eyes widened and he glanced to his side. Robin wasn't there. Dread coiled in him as he snuck his way into the warehouse. Unfortunately by the time he got to the place where Robin had been standing the 8 year-old was already gone and sneaking up behind one of the men.

Scarecrow, unfortunately, was the one to notice the Boy Wonder and Nightwing jumped out of his hiding place to pull the 8 year-old from getting shot by one of the former doctors' goons.

Scarecrow smiled at the two masked vigilantes.

"Wonderful, boys we have guests, make them feel at home."

Both heroes got into fighting stances and pulled out batarangs. Robin threw three of his bat-shaped weapons at two goons, causing them to duck so they could dodge the projectiles. Robin cackled and kicked them both in the gut sending them to the ground, winded. He somersaulted over another goon and kicked him in the back of the knees causing the men to fall on their faces. Robin laughed, but stopped when he was grabbed from behind. He struggled to get out of the grip, but it wasn't working.

"Let me go! Let go!"

Nightwing turned when he heard his 'little brother' call out. He turned too distracted to see the 2 by 4 the one goon held. He let out a cry of pain as the plank of wood came into contact with his head and he crumpled. The next thing he noticed he was being held by two goons, his arms pinned and tied behind his back. Under the mask Terry's black eyes searched frantically for an eight year-old Robin. He tried to struggle out of the grasp of the goons when he noticed his little brother was being tied to a chair. He growled. He looked up when he heard Scarecrow laugh. He hated that man.

"I see the bat isn't here tonight. No matter it will be more tragic to lose two of his sons than just one. Won't it?"

Nightwing's eyes went wide. It had been a trap. He glanced at Robin who glanced at him. It had all been a trap.

"You see, I just developed a _stronger_ more _effective_ fear toxin and I need some lab rats."

The mad man motioned for one of the goons to open one of the crates. He pulled out a syringe filled with a light amber liquid and handed it to Scarecrow. The man stood in between Nightwing and Robin for a moment before turning towards the younger. Nightwing bristled.

"Don't you dare you monster. I swear I will destroy you if you lay one hand on him. No! Leave him-"

He continued to scream through the goon's hand. His eyes went wide as the needle was stuck into his little brother's arm and the amber liquid emptied into his blood stream.

The world changed around Robin. He looked around and was shocked to see that he was sitting in the middle of the circus. The spotlight was aimed above him and his blood turned to ice at what he saw.

"Mamica, Tati, no!"

He was too late they jumped. He screamed as their bodies hit the ground with a sickening crack. He ran towards them and screamed again when he was held back by invisible hands. He looked up again and to his horror, his two oldest brothers Terry and Damian were on the platform. He tried to run, tried to scream, but he couldn't get free, couldn't make a noise. Tears spilled from his blue eyes. He snapped his eyes shut as more of the sickening cracks came. Over and over again, everyone he cared about was leaving him, all alone. Then it changed again and Batman was standing in front of him with a look of disgust on his face.

"You let them die! It's all your fault. No wonder they left you."

Robin tried to hold back sobs as the mask was torn from his face, but he couldn't. Then he was at school surrounded by a pack of mean looking kids. He whimpered as they started laughing at him and calling him things like 'circus brat, charity case, freak'. He ran from them, but then he bumped into Zucco. He backed up trembling from fear. He turned to run, but didn't make it very far before he heard a gunshot and his world exploded in pain. Then he was the one falling, he watched the way the ground seemed to get closer and closer and then he went through it. His eyes went wide and he looked down. It was an endless hole, he was going to keep falling. He kept trying to grab onto the sides of the hole, but it did nothing to stop his fall. Tears continued to cascade down the 8 year –old's face.

Nightwing watched with utter horror as his brother began to scream in agony. Tears began to stream down his cheeks and he started yelling about 'don't die. don't die'. More screaming and the little bird whimpered and tried to curl in on himself, but failed to do so because of the ropes binding him to the chair. Nightwing struggled against the grips of the men, while snarling at Scarecrow. The villain only chuckled and prepped another syringe for Nightwing, The older renewed his struggles. He was starting to panic. No one but Bruce knew he and Dick were out here, and Bruce was on a league mission. He was about to lose all hope when a purple batarang knocked the syringe out of Scarecrows hand. Six more flew out from the shadows, two hitting the men holding his hands behind his back and four cutting the ropes holding Robin to the chair. Nightwing wasted no time glancing at Batgirl; he went straight to Robin and gingerly picked up the still screaming eight year-old. He quickly took a sedative from his belt and gave it to the boy. The screams turned to quiet mumbles. Nightwing pressed the button on his belt that would call for backup knowing that Batgirl could hold her own until it got here. He glanced at the little bird in his arms and held him close to his chest. The boy was still whimpering. He had to get to the cave as soon as possible. He hit another button on his utility belt and smiled with relief as the batmobile pulled up to the side of the building. Bruce was going to kill him, but it was worth it.

.

.

.

.

Terry peeled his domino mask from his face and laid his little brother on one of the beds in the batcave med-lab. He hooked the eight year-old up to the monitors before looking for the fear toxin antidote. He started to panic when he couldn't find it.

"McGinnis what are you doing, it's freaking midnight and some of us would like to get some sleep."

Terry turned to look at the seventeen year-old who had just walked down the stairs. His hair was a mess and his eyes were half closed.

"Damian get Alfred now."

"I do not take orders from you, you are not-"

"Just go Damian! Dick is hurt and I need Alfred."

The younger teen was now wide awake and he glanced toward the med-lab.

"He's not here."

Terry threw his hands up in frustration.

"I'll go get the others to-"

"Don't bother Damian they aren't here, Jason, Cass, and Tim are backing up Steph while she finishes Scarecrow and his goons off. Well, not finish them off, but you know what I mean."

"Wait you mean, Grayson got hit with the-"

"Fear toxin? Yes."

Just then a blood curdling scream came from the med-lab causing both boys to jump. They looked at each other and ran to the lab.

"Sedative's worn off."

"You gave him a sedative? In this condition! What are you, brain damaged? That could've put him in a coma or worse!"

"Thank you for the obvious Damian! He wouldn't stop screaming and I couldn't concentrate! So sorry if I didn't think of that until after the sedative was in his system!"

"TATI NU!"

"Shoot! It's getting worse! Where the heck is that antidote Damian?"

"Why would I know McGinnis? Do you think-"

"Okay, okay! I get it! You don't know where it is! I get it!"

Both teens were on the verge of panic attack and the screams of the little bird were getting worse. Terry only had one idea left.

"Damian stay with him. I need to call Bruce."

"Father is on a League mission, _off world_. How may I ask, are you going to get a hold of him?"

"His private emergency line that he always answers."

Terry ran back into the batcave and up to the computer. He entered a code that only he and the rest of his siblings knew and waited for it to connect. He let out a sigh of relief when the signal went through.

"Terry? Not a good time right now. I'm getting shot at."

"Dick got hit with fear-toxin and we can't find the antidote."

"We?"

"Me and Damian. We can't find it, we've looked everywhere."

"I have it."

"What! You mean it's-"

"Yes it's with me; I never took it out from last time."

"Well what are we supposed to do? Bruce he's getting worse and making a new antidote is out of the question, it will take too long. Don't you have extras? We would probably need to modify them anyway, this new toxin Scarecrow used is stronger."

"Yes, but they're not with me, they're with Kate, she already did some work on them. I was supposed to get the, from her but-"

Terry heard the sounds of what he thought were lasers and a few grunts.

"Batwoman? How do I contact her?"

"Use the same code as this one, but instead of-"

"Instead of what? Bruce! Bruce!"

The connection cut off. Terry took a few deep breaths. He would have to figure it out for himself. No problem, he was good at stuff like that. No biggie He just had to take his mind off of his father and little brother for a moment. Ten minutes later Terry smiled triumphantly as the call went through.

"Who is this?"

"Batwoman, this is Nightwing. I need that fear toxin antidote you have. Robin is hurt."

"Fine, I'll be there soon."

It only took the woman five minutes to get to the cave and hand Terry the antidote he stayed long enough to thank her and watch her leave before running to the med lab. He put the antidote in a syringe and emptied it into Robin's blood stream. The little bird immediately started calming down. Soon the masked sapphires opened and looked at Damian and Terry. Both boys let out sighs of relief and hugged the eight year old.

"Terry?"

"Yes Dickie?"

"You wouldn't leave me alone, would you?"

"Never Dickie, never."

The eight year-old snuggled deeper into the embrace happy that the nightmare was over. Later on when the other siblings walked in they smiled as the saw their youngest brother curled up next to the two oldest boys of their make shift family. They smiled again and turned off the light in the med-lab.

**Up Next:**

**Lessons**


	22. Goodbye

**So**

**As we know, I am back! And thanks to everyone who has everyone who has ever reviewed this story and ever will. You guys are the best! Thanks to you all I am now a better writer. So just to let you know, I will never ever leave this site again! So, now you can enjoy a mini chapter.**

Dick didn't understand why his parents weren't getting up. He couldn't understand why there eyes were so lifeless. He kept pushing at his father's arm screaming at him to wake up. Dick knew deep down that they were gone, but he wouldn't except it.

"Please, please, please. Wake up, please wake up."

Tears streamed down his small face as he let out one final scream of anguish. The police officers and paramedics that had arrived winced, and even shed some tears in sympathy of the small boy. Detective Rene Montoya was the first to take a few tentative steps toward the sobbing boy. She scooped him in her arms, ignoring the blood that stained her uniform, and walked towards the back of the circus tent where she could get the child cleaned off.

"Mami, Tati, please don't leave."

Her heart broke and she held the boy a little bit tighter. Her job was to get him to safety and to stay unattached. That was her job and that's what she would do.


	23. Lessons

_A/N: So I really don't know how to thank all of you for your support. I talked to my family and well I'm back! I want to thank everyone who gave me support and kind words; it helped more than you could know. I still got to see the Nolan Batman trilogy and it was awesome. Dark Knight Rises was great and I give my condolences to anyone who lost any family in the Colorado shooting. So this is the mini-series that I said I wanted to start from my Captured story, so we are back in the Captured verse and if you haven't read Captured yet I recommend that you do. So as I said before I'm back because I talked to my parents and Dick threatened to tell Bruce I made him cry. So here's Lessons!_

**Lessons**

Dick clutched his books to his chest as he walked through the crowded halls of Gotham Academy. He kept his head down and tried to get to class without running into anyone. The thirteen year-old tried his best to remain calm, but he was so wired from anxiety that it was almost impossible. He sat down at his desk in his first period class and looked up at his teacher. He was surprised to see that his usual History teacher, Mr. Smith wasn't there. In his place stood a woman with brown hair and brown eyes, she wore the usual teacher attire. Dick did a double take when he saw her eyes and barely bit back a gasp when the realization hit him. The substitute glanced at him and smiled. It took all of Dick's self-control not to bolt from the classroom right then, because the woman who was standing in front of him, the woman whose brown eyes were filled with evil and amusement was Queen Bee.

Dick thought back to two months previous when Bruce had saved him from her. He shook his head and tried to keep his hands from shaking. Artemis and Barbra looked at him oddly, but resolved to wait until after class to ask what was wrong with the young teen. Dick took a deep breath and counted backwards from ten. It would do him no good to panic. He glanced up at her finally meeting her gaze with an icy glare. She smiled in amusement and turned around to write something on the board. Dick had known this would happen. He knew from the moment that Bruce had rescued him two months ago from Queen Bee that the woman would act on the knowledge of their identities.

"Good morning class, I am your substitute this morning who you may call Miss B."

Artemis' eyes widened in realization. She looked to Dick who seemed to have gone two times paler than he had been before. Barbra glanced at her and then to Dick realization dawning on her features also. The little bird had told them of what had happened in Bialiya. Artemis knew that Queen Bee didn't know who she was, but she knew if someone didn't help, that Dick would be in danger. She knew that he already was.

Both girls quickly looked at each other before nodding. They raised their hands simultaneously. Queen Bee or 'Miss B' looked at them and then made a gesture telling them to talk.

"May we go to the bathroom?"

Both girls asked simultaneously. 'Miss' B narrowed her eyes, but nodded her affirmation. Both girls walked towards the door, Artemis purposefully brushed up against Dick as he handed his phone to her. She continued walking naturally as Barbra followed closely behind her.

Artemis barely contained her shock when she saw the guards roaming the hallways. She acted naturally and turned to speak to Barbra.

"These must be the guards for that new exchange student. So overkill."

Barbra quickly caught on and continued the conversation.

"I know right? This guy must be paranoid."

Both girls let out a sigh of relief when they walked into the bathroom.

"Those no way he's gonna be able to get away from those guards Artemis."

Barbra was verging on panic. Artemis wasn't far away, but she had better control over her emotions.

"I know that's why we're calling Bruce."

Barbra nodded as Artemis pulled out Dick's cellphone and speed dialed Bruce.

~_Daddy Bats~_

Bruce Wayne sat in the board meeting, his eyes barely open when his phone rang and ripped through his tired daze. He held up a hand in apology and walked to the other side of the room to answer his phone. His eyebrows knit together when he saw the caller ID read Dick's name. Immediately his paternal instincts were shouting at him that something was wrong. He opened the phone.

"Dick, what's wrong?"

"It's not Dick, Bruce."

"Artemis, how did you get Dick's-"

"Doesn't matter, Queen Bee showed up at the school and now there are guards littering the hallways. You need to get here now, she's after Dick."

Bruce growled and snapped the phone shut. He walked back over to the table and told the men that an emergency had come up and that the meeting would have to be re-scheduled. He got some glares, but didn't pay attention as he rushed out of the door and towards the lobby.

_~Daddy Bats~_

"So today class we are talking about Bialiya. Does anyone know who the Queen of Bialiya is? Mr. Grayson?"

Dick looked at 'Miss B' and nodded.

"Q-Queen Bee."

She smiled, once again amused. She nodded her head. Dick drowned out the rest of the lecture as he tried to focus on keeping the fear from showing on his face. He nearly jumped when Artemis and Barbra walked into the room. 'Miss B' narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What took you two so long?"

Both girls looked at each other, incredulous as they stared back at her. Barbra spoke up first doing her best impression of a stereotypical snobby rich girl.

"Well make up of course, I mean seriously."

Queen Bee was about to retort when a voice came over the loud speaker asking for Dick to report to the principal's office. Dick tried to keep the relief from washing over his features. He didn't bother taking his phone back from Artemis because he knew both she and Barbra would be at the Manor after school. He nearly had a heart attack when he walked out of the class room and saw the guards standing in the hallway. He tried to keep it cool as all of them looked at him. He stared straight ahead and tried to _not _run all the way to the Principal's office. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when he walked into the office. He searched the chairs for his adoptive father and nearly jumped into the man's arms.

"It's alright, you're safe. I already told your principal and he's calling the police. We have to sneak out of here though okay?"

Dick nodded against his adoptive father's chest. He had known this would happen. The League called it Code Blue. Bruce and he would have to separate and not speak to each other for an undetermined amount of time. Dick already knew he would be going to stay with Wally. He didn't know where Bruce would be going though. Bruce seemed to sense his distress and hugged him tighter.

"I know this is going to be hard for you, but right now we have to get out of the school."

Dick nodded and pulled away. He wiped at the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. He watched as Bruce took out his phone and dialed a number.

_~Daddy Bats~_

Barry Allen picked up his phone while he shoved the last of his sandwich into his mouth.

"Barry."

"We've gone into Code Blue; I'm dropping Dick off at your house in thirty minutes."

The other line went dead and Barry proceeded to choke on his sandwich.

_~Daddy Bats~_

Bruce hung up his phone and grabbed Dick's arm. They snuck out of the school without a hitch and got into Bruce's car.

"I already sent Alfred to England with his family."

Dick nodded and buckled the passenger seat seat-belt over him. He hung his head and tried to swallow around the lump in his throat.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"Dick, _don't_. Things happen, understand that none of this is your fault."

Dick shook his head clenching his eyes shut, refusing to let his tears fall. He didn't want to be separated from Bruce. He didn't want to lose his father. He let out a small, broken sob. He immediately slapped his hands over his mouth and shook his head. He felt the car pull over and his hands were being pulled away from his face.

"Dick look at me."

He shook his head and kept his eyes shut trying to keep his tears in. He pulled his hands from Bruce's grip. He opened his eyes, but kept them downcast. He struggled when Bruce tipped up his chin, but gave in.

"None of this is your fault Dick."

"That's not it."

"Then what-"

"I don't want to lose another family again! I don't want to be left alone. I'm scared."

He let the tears fall and he leaned into the embrace his father pulled him into.

"It's going to be okay. I promise you that it will be okay. I won't ever leave you alone and you're not going to lose another family."

Dick nodded and wiped away his tears.

"Sorry."

_~Daddy Bats~_

Bruce and Dick walked into Barry's house and sat down at the table.

"I'm going to leave him with you. He's your responsibility for the time being."

Bruce and Barry glanced over at Dick who had gone to go sit on the couch. Bruce had a frown on his face and anyone who didn't know him would have confused his worry for anger. Barry laid a hand on his shoulder.

"He's going to be okay."

Bruce shook his head. Dick would get over the separation, but he wouldn't be okay with being away from his adoptive father, not when he knew the man was in danger. Not when he knew their lives were at stake.

"I have hair dye and eye contacts for him. They're in the bag with his clothes and other things. Make sure he uses them. His eyes are a dead giveaway."

Barry nodded, his gaze still on the thirteen-year old curled up on the couch. Dick's eyes were drooping closed, he was exhausted.

"He thinks it's his fault doesn't he?"

Bruce nodded and stood up. Barry stood with him.

"He can stay in Wally's room, for right now and Iris and I will fix a room for him while he sleeps."

Bruce nodded and picked up the sleeping teen and carried him down the hallway to Wally's room. He laid the teen on the bed. Barry left the room after a glare from Bruce. The billionaire brushed some of the hair from his son's forehead. He sighed.

"It's going to be okay, Dickie."

_~Daddy Bats~ _

Dick sat up with a gasp. He looked around wildly and his heart sank when he realized he was in Wally's bed. Bruce probably already left. His head snapped up when the door opened and Wally walked in the room. The red-head didn't look startled; he just sat his back pack on the floor and walked over to the boy who had become his little brother.

"You okay?"

Dick shook his head, still looking around the room. Wally sighed and snapped his fingers in front of the teens face. Dick jumped and fixed his gaze on Wally.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Artemis called me. She's having Roy come and pick up her and Barb and they'll be here soon." Wally paused for a minute. "Code Blue, huh?"

Dick just nodded.

"Listen it's going to be fine. Bruce will take down Queen Bee and then you guys will be back in Gotham with you saying stuff like 'To the Daddy Bats mobile!' and Bruce glaring at you and kicking bad guy butt."

Dick just nodded. Wally frowned.

"Dick don't be like that. Don't just shut down on us."

"He's going to get hurt. He's not going to come back."

"How can you think that? He's Batman, him dying is like-"

"-Blowing up the sun, it doesn't happen. I know that, but this is the whole Light we're talking about, Lex Luthor, The Brain, Klarion, Queen Bee, Ra's Al Ghul. Bruce isn't coming back and it's my fault."

Wally watched as tears fell down his best friends face. He pulled the teen close and let him cry.

_~Daddy Bats~_

Artemis, Barbra, Wally, Roy, and Dick all sat in the living room watching some pointless TV show. So far it had kept Dick distracted enough from the current predicament, so the others didn't mind watching it. Wally barely bit back a groan when his Uncle walked into the room holding the bag Bruce had left with Dick. The teen looked over impassively and stood up and grabbed the bag heading to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes walked out of the bathroom and sat back down on the couch. They could tell he was holding back tears by the way his jaw was set and his hands were fisted. Roy put his arm over the younger's shoulders and pulled him closer. Dick leaned into Roy's side and just stared blankly at the TV screen, his mind set on trying not to cry. The others didn't like that blank look in his eyes and Roy unconsciously tightened his hold on Dick.

Eventually the little bird fell asleep and everyone but Wally and Roy left. Artemis had called Oliver and Barbra had called her dad to come pick her up. Dick was still asleep against Roy's side and the older red-head was running his fingers through Dick's hair absentmindedly.

"He's not okay. He hasn't smiled all day and he just stares at stuff."

"He's _scared_ Wally. He's _afraid_ and that's how he deals with it, because he didn't want to cry in front of the girls. You know for a fact that he doesn't express _any_ emotion in front of anyone, but us, Bruce or Alfred."

"I know, it's just scary seeing him like that you know? He's always so happy."

Roy nodded looking at the little bird. Dick was obviously dreaming because of the small incoherent mutters that slipped passed his mouth. Every once in a while he would stir, but he stayed sleeping. The two red-heads hated seeing their little brother like this it wasn't normal.

A little while all three of the boys were asleep on the couch, Roy groaned and opened his eyes when he heard a whimper and felt Dick shift against him. He shook Wally awake when a louder whimper came from the little bird. Roy shook Dick awake before the younger could get any worse. The teen's now brown eyes looked around, startled.

"It's okay, your fine Dickie. You were having a nightmare and I woke you up."

Dick nodded and stood up.

"I don't know what time it is so I'm just going to go to sleep in the room Barry and Iris set up for me."

Wally grabbed Dick's hand before the younger could walk off. Dick looked at him.

"Stay in my room, don't isolate yourself."

Dick yanked his hand from Wally's grip.

"I want to be alone Wally."

"No you don't."

_To Be Continued…._

**Up Next: Reversed 6: Beginnings**

**Oh and tell me if you guys want Lessons to be an actual story.**


	24. Reverse 6: Beginnings

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews and I'm so happy you liked Lessons and the story that has sprouted from it. So I have two annoucements. 1. I am holding a contest for the 400 reviewer sense we are almost there. Same deal as last time if you're the 400 reviewer you'll get a Daddy Bats a One-Shot or Fahter and Son Moments chapter, though there are speacial rules for the FSM chapters. 2. I want to have a cover for this story so I'm running a contest for anyone who wants to draw one because my trash can is fully of failed ideas, so I'm Thaliag2 on Deviantart so you guys could either message me there or here to let me know if you want to join the contest and if/when you finish you cover, the prizes are the same as the 400 review contest. On with the story.**

**Reverse 6: Beginnings**

Fifteen year-old Damian Wayne carried his nine year-old little brother Jason Todd on his shoulders as his eleven year old brother Tim Drake walked behind them with Damian's father and the other two boys' adoptive father Bruce Wayne. They were at the circus. Bruce had opted to leave his other three children at home. Terry McGinnis, the oldest boy of the family had to go to work; Stephanie and Cassandra had said they would use the opportunity to go on a small shopping spree. He smiled at the smiles on his three youngest boys' faces. He glanced at Jason who always had an angry scowl on his face. The nine year-old natural red-head was giggling at the elephants and horses he saw. He glanced at his biological son Damian who had a small smirk on his face. It had taken seven years to completely break the boy out of his assassin training, but Damian still kept his formal speech. He glanced at Tim, whose usually serious face was spread in a grin. All the boys hurried to find seats and Bruce was a bit wary about letting Tim and Damian sit next to each other, but he just brushed it off and sat his youngest son next to him.

_~Reverse~_

Six year old Richard Grayson was shaking with anticipation as he watched the clowns do their performance. He glanced at his mother and father. His mother was busy fixing his father's costume. He smiled. He frowned when he noticed a man among the other workmen who were checking the trapeze wires to make sure they were safe. After all his family didn't use the net. He could have sworn that was the same man he saw yelling at Pop Haly. He narrowed his eyes and turned around to tell his mom, but when she came over the man was gone. She told him not to worry and then they both smiled when Pop Haly announced their performance.

_~Reverse~_

Tony Zucco sat in the stands with a cruel smirk. His brother looked at him with a raised eye brow. He handed him the popcorn bag he was holding. His brother turned it over and two bolts came tumbling out of the bag and into his hand. Tony smirked again and looked at the family on the trapeze.

"The Flying Graysons are going to need a new name."

_~Reverse~_

Dick smiled as his mother came toward him with her arms outstretched and a smile on her face. Her blue eyes met his and then he heard a noise. He risked a glance up and his smile was replaced by a look of utter terror. The bolts were missing his glanced at his mother with panic. She looked up too and gasped. His father's face fell and suddenly they were plummeting to the ground below. His mother's hand was outstretched and she uttered one name.

"Dick."

"Mamica! Tati! Nu!"

Dick's world seemed to shatter as his parents hit the ground. His blue eyes were filled with tears and he could only here the sounds of screams from the audience and himself. He didn't know how he did it, but he got to his parents bodies and he clung to them, screaming at them to wake up, even though he knew in the back of his mind that his efforts were futile.

"Mamica, Tati, vă rugăm să trezesc, te rog nu mă lăsa! Trezeste-te! Trezeste-te! Va rugam." (Mommy, Daddy, please wake up, please! Don't leave me! Wake up! Wake up! Please.)

_~Reverse~_

Bruce realized what was going to happen as soon as the look of horror passed its way over the boy's face. He grabbed Jason and covered the boy's eyes and ears. He glanced at Damian and saw that the boy had done the same to Tim and had his own eyes clenched shut as the bodies hit the floor. He saw Damian flinch and hold Tim tighter. He realized when Jason pushed at him, that he had tightened his grip on his youngest son too. Damian let go of Tim and grabbed Jason from Bruce. He yanked on Tim's arm and drug them out of the panicking crowd. Bruce connected with his biological son's gaze and he nodded and then he looked at the little boy screaming at the bodies on the floor with tears streaming down his cheeks. Bruce could only remember his parents.

_~Reverse~_

Damian kept his grip on Jason tight and Tim had his free hand in a death grip. Both of them argued non-stop, but Damian would give his life for Tim. His eyes widened when he heard said boy scream and the hand that was holding his was gone. He turned around and his dark brown, almost black eyes scanned the crowd.

"Damian!"

He looked around and this time he spotted the panicked brown eyes of his little brother. He readjusted his grip on Jason and walked towards where he had spotted Tim. The eleven year old plowed into him and gripped his shirt trembling. Damian just clutched his little brother to him and led both of the boys off the circus grounds. He made it to Bruce's car and he leaned against it and slumped down to the ground. Tim was still hold on to his shirt and now Jason's wide, green eyes were staring at him inquisitively.

"Tim are you okay?"

He felt the boy nod and slowly peel himself from his older brother.

"Sorry, I just got spooked."

Damian nodded and turned to the nine-year old he had sat in his lap. He brushed some of the dyed ebony hair from Jason's face and made sure he was okay.

"What about you Todd?"

Jason just shrugged. He hadn't really known what was going on he just knew everyone was panicking. He also had heard that little boy scream and he _had_ heard the snap of bones hitting the floor.

"You heard it didn't you guys?"

Both boys nodded and Damian just sighed.

"Hey, Damian?"

"Yes, Todd?"

"What's going to happy to that little kid?"

Damian's face darkened somewhat and he scowled.

"I don't know, Todd. I don't know."

_~Reverse~_

A few weeks later Cassandra Cane and Stephanie Brown were sitting on the living room couch at Wayne Manor, while Damian and Terry played a video game. Tim and Jason were at the table doing homework when the door opened and Bruce walked in with a small little boy with black hair and blue eyes. Damian, Tim, and Jason realized with a start that it was the little boy from the circus. They looked at each other and Jason slipped from his chair and walked over to the boy and knelt in front of him. The boy's eyes went wide and he backed up and hid behind Bruce's legs. Jason scowled angrily and glared at the little boy. This only seemed to frighten the child more and he backed up even more.

"Jason, he's only shy."

"Sorry, what's your name kid?"

The little boy looked at Jason.

"My name is Richard, but my parents and the rest of the circus call me Dick or Robin."

At the mention of his family the boy's face saddened and tears welled in his eyes. Jason's green eyes went wide and he looked at Bruce for help.

"It's alright, Dick."

The little boy looked at Bruce and nodded. He looked around and his eyes went wide when he saw the other's looking at him. He backed up again, but Bruce stopped him and pushed him forward a little bit. The six year-old looked at him with wide blue eyes, but moved forward timidly.

"Dick, that's Jason," Bruce pointed to the nine year-old boy with green eyes in front of Dick. "That's Tim," he pointed to the eleven year-old at the table. "That's Damian and Terry," he pointed to the two boys playing the video game. "And that is Cassandra and Stephanie." he pointed to the girls on the couch.

All of them waved to the little boy and he waved back timidly. Jason smiled and grabbed the child's hand and pulled him into the living room. Dick's eyes went wide and Jason noticed him shaking. The nine year-old frowned.

"I'm sorry kid; I didn't mean to scare you."

"Bine."

Jason raised an eyebrow and looked at his father.

"He said 'okay' in Romani, it's his first language."

"Oh okay."

Jason pulled the younger into the living room gently. The child looked around, he let the boy who had introduced himself as Jason steer himself towards the couch and he sat down between the two girls. They smiled warmly at him as Jason sat next to the six year-old. Dick looked at Jason.

"Ja-Jason?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Bruce is your Tati?"

Jason's eyes went wide and he looked at Dick for a minute before looking away. He abruptly stood and walked up the stairs. Dick looked around with panicked eyes and he looked down shamefully

"Îmi pare rău." (I'm sorry.)

Cassandra scowled and looked at the stairs. Then she turned back to Dick. Bruce came over and kneeled in front of him.

"It's alright. It's just that I adopted Jason, he isn't my real son."

Dick nodded and looked towards the stairs.

"May I go say sorry?"

Bruce nodded mentioning to the six year-old on the way to Jason's room that he had nothing to 'say sorry' for. The child shrugged and said he felt bad for hurting the older boy's feelings. Bruce shook his head and smiled a little showing Dick Jason's door.

The six year-old hesitantly raised his hand and knocked on the wooden door. There was silence and he turned to look at Bruce. The man nodded at him, so he knocked on the door again. This time it opened and Jason looked at the six year-old standing in front of his door.

"Îmi pare rău pentru a cere această întrebare. Nu am vrut să te fac trist. "(I'm sorry for asking that question. I didn't mean to make you sad.")

Jason just stared at the child with total and utter confusion.

"Dick you have to use English, he doesn't understand Romani."

The boy blushed sheepishly and rung his hands together nervously. He wasn't scared exactly, but he didn't want the older boy, _Jason_, sad because of something he said. He didn't want to cause anyone sadness, not after what he went through in the past few weeks. He was just really nervous.

"I-I'm sorry f-for asking that question."

Jason smiled and knelt down to Dick's eye level-the boy was kind of short for an six year-old-and raised up his hand. Dick's eyes widened and he back up in fear. Jason's eyes widened as well as Bruce's.

"K-Kid I'm not going to hit you. It was a high five."

Dick just whimpered and backed up into Bruce's legs. The man knelt down and tipped Dick's chin up with his finger.

"Dick, did they hit you when you were at the detention center?"

Dick nodded and the broke down into tears. Jason's wide forest green eyes flicked back and forth from his father and to the six year-old, who had clung to his father's shirt, sobs racking his tiny frame. Jason met his father's eyes and he saw the same look of paternal protection he had seen Bruce show when he had first taken in Jason.

"Bruce, he's falling asleep."

Bruce looked down and realized that Jason was right. The boy's blue eyes were closing and his breathing was becoming more even. He stood up-with the boy still in his arms-and rubbed Dick's back soothingly. The boy sighed contentedly and rested his head on Bruce's shoulder. Jason smiled and then his eyes widened when Dick let out a quiet mumble of 'Tati' and then promptly fell asleep.

"Jason do you mind letting him sleep in your room for me? I need to talk to all of you."

Jason nodded still in a small state of shock opened his door all the way and pulled back the blankets on his bed and watched as his adoptive father lay the boy down on the bed. After Bruce had tucked the boy in and he and Bruce were walking out of the room Jason spoke up.

"He called you Daddy."

_~Reverse~_

All of the siblings sat on the couch facing their father with expectant looks on their faces. Bruce took a deep breath.

"That boy you just saw is Richard Grayson and I'm sure you know what happened to his parents, as it has been on the news for the past couple weeks nonstop. They sent him to the Juvenile Detention Center, where he was malnourished and as I have just learned, abused."

"Which way?"

Bruce looked at Stephanie who was staring back at him.

"What do you-"

"Physically, mentally, emotionally, or sexually, which one?"

"I don't know Steph, but I will find out and-"

"Father, that child needs a father-figure and I think he expects it to be you. If you go after the boy's parents' murderer as Batman and at the same time try to bring to justice his abusers in the Detention Center as Bruce Wayne, you won't be there for him at all. Revenge may be sweet, but family always comes first and from that look in your eyes I already know that that child is now part of our family."

**Up Next:**

**Conversations**


	25. Conversations

**The information that is in this chapter is for the most part irrelevant. However if you still wish to read the chapter feel free to do so.**

**Conversations**

I looked away from my computer screen as my door opened and the Jason's from the Reverse and Red 'verses walked into my room. I waved at them and went back to typing.

"So," Reverse-Jason said. "Why are we here and where is Uncle J me?"

I sighed exasperated and rolled my eyes.

"Apparently you didn't read the whole e-mail did you? Red you is the Uncle J you. Red is just a prequel to Uncle J and you here so we can talk. Did you guys bring your Dicks?"

Both 16 and 20 year-old Jason leered at me and I blushed realizing what I just said.

"That's not what I meant you pervs!"

"Yes we brought Dick with us, both of him."

I nodded to Red Jason. I smiled in relief as two little blue eyed ninjas walked in. I waved at Red-Dick and then at Reverse-Dick, who was clinging to Jason.

"So, please tell me you guys didn't bring Tim and Damian with you guys, I mean I love them, but they would end up killing each other."

"No we just brought Dami," Reverse-Dick answered.

I nodded and shook my head at a scowling Damian. I gestured for them to sit down somewhere. They all sat down on my bed and looked at me expectantly. I blushed and looked down at my watch. I sighed in relief when Wings 'verse Robin, Slade, and Bruce walked in. Wings-Bruce glanced at Reverse and Red-Dick with a raised eyebrow.

"Sit down, please."

Bruce shot a glare at me and I just glared back.

"So anyway I brought you guys here so we could talk about your stories."

"You're not dropping us are you?"

"No I'm not dropping you guys Birdie. I just want to discuss some chapters and stuff."

"Hey that's my nickname for him!"

"So?"

Reverse-Jason growled at me.

"So anyway there's going to be a few Reverse chapters coming up and then a regular Daddy Bats chapter in between the Reverse chapters."

"Cool any word play, cause if there's not that would be disastrous, heavy on the 'dis."

"Yes there will be word play Dick," I said talking to Red-Dick.

"Thalia,"

"Yes Slade."

"I do believe you have forgotten to include us."

"No I didn't and stop trying to be scary, anyway. Healing Wings will be updated soon, followed by another sequel after it's finished I've decided to make it a trilogy."

I heard groans from Wings-Robin and Wings-Bruce, but I got a smirk from Wings-Slade as if he knew what I was planning. I gave him a smirk back that had everyone looking at me warily. My head snapped to the door as another Slade walked in. I smiled happily at him. Everyone looked at me nervously.

"Which 'verse is he from."

"Don't worry Jaybird you and Birdie will find out soon."

"Yes finally a better challenge then those f***ing idiots in Gotham."

"Damian language."

"I hate to cut this short, but I have a contract and need to leave."

"You might as well not have come at all. Go ahead leave before I decide to take you out of my stories."

Slade left. I sighed.

"Anyway, just wanted to let you guys know 'bout this so I'll talk to guys soon. Bye bye."

**Up Next: **

**Reversed 7: Beginnings 2**


	26. Reverse 7: Beginnings 2

**A/N: I messed with Timmy's back story a bit so sue me. And this is Sairey13's request.**

**Reverse 7: Beginnings 2**

Jason opened his door quietly so as not to wake up the sleeping figure on his bed. He and Tim had been sent up stairs to make sure that the six year-old was okay. Tim had said he wanted to stay and hear what Bruce was saying, but after a glare from Bruce he followed his little brother up the steps. Jason looked at the sleeping boy with curiosity and sadness. He knew what it felt to lose parents, but he didn't know how it felt to watch them die in front of you. He knew he didn't want to find out. He tentatively stuck out his hand and brushed a few of the bangs from the sleeping child's face.

"Sweet dreams Birdie."

Tim raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but shrugged and motioned for him and his little brother to walk back downstairs. Tim glanced at the boy on the bed and frowned. He still had his parents, and he went to see them too, but they had so very easily given him up for adoption when Bruce had posed the idea. He had been so angry at them for it, but he knew it was for the best. He didn't want his parents finding out about his _extra-curricular_ activities. That would be like taking his life away. He sighed and closed the door.

_~Reverse~_

Damian was pinching the bridge of his nose. The conversation about the child was turning into an argument between him and his family. His father had taken up the same pose as him and then Tim and Jason walked back in.

"Dick is fine, he's still asleep."

Bruce looked up and nodded. He looked at his children on the couch.

"We'll continue this later. Right now I have to worry about adoption papers. Jason since Dick is sleeping in your room I want you to watch him. Tim since your room is closest to Jason's help him if the need arises. Stephanie, you and Cassie can leave so you won't be late for your party. Damian and Terry I need you two to fill in at the office for me today. I'm going out."

_~Reverse~_

Tim sat in Jason's room on the corner of his bed while Jason sat in the chair beside his bed and read a book for school. Every few minutes Tim would hear a grumble of 'stupid boring book' and he would chuckle. He knew that Bruce had gone out to look for clues about the murderer of Dick's parents. No matter had right Damian had been with his statement about family Tim knew that Bruce wouldn't listen. Justice always mattered more to Bruce than anything and it always would.

"Tim?"

"Yeah, Jay?" Tim answered.

"I think he's waking up."

Tim's milk chocolate, brown eyes fell on the six year-old who had sat up in the bed and was now rubbing his eyes sleepily. Tim couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight before him. Bright blue eyes met his and the boy looked away and he gazed around the room with confusion.

"Where is Bruce?"

Tim frowned, contemplating whether or not to tell the six year-old that the one person in their family that the boy was comfortable with had left for a while. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"He went out for a while."

Just as he expected the boy's eyes started to water. Tim barely bit back a groan. He couldn't deal with sad children, it wasn't his forte. Jason got off his chair and jumped up on his bed, slinging an arm over the six year-old's shoulders.

"He'll be here soon Birdie. Come on, you should eat something."

Dick looked at Jason curiously before nodding and slipping off the bed, following the nine year-old out of the room. Jason was going to hold Dick's hand so the boy wouldn't fall down the steps, but the minute the boy saw the banister he jumped on it a slid down. One of the biggest smiles Jason had ever seen on a person crawled on to the child's face. Jason's jaw dropped when the boy flipped off of the banister and landed perfectly.

_~Reverse~_

"You tell me where Tony Zucco is or-"

"Okay, okay, he's hiding out in some apartment building in old Gotham! Please don't hurt me!"

Batman growled and threw the man to the alley floor. He walked to the Batmobile and got into the car. He would not let the murderer of Dick's parents go unpunished. He wouldn't let the boy be consumed by revenge like he was. Dick deserved better.

_~Reverse~_

It was now dinner time and Dick stared at the empty head of the table with curiosity. Where was Bruce? He decided to voice his question to the rest of the people sitting with him.

"Where is Bruce?"

Jason looked to the rest of his siblings and they contemplated what to tell the six year-old. Before they could come up with something Dick had another question.

"H-he's coming back, r-right?"

None of the siblings could take that look of fear and abandonment on the boy's face. They nodded trying to calm the boy down. Alfred walked into the room then and a collective sigh of relief was let out by the siblings. Alfred was always good with calming people down.

"Young Master Richard, what is the matter?"

"B-Bruce left me alone."

At this point there were tears in the six year-old's eyes. Alfred smiled warmly at the child before speaking again.

"I assure you Master Richard, that even though Master Bruce is a very busy man, he would never leave you alone."

"You p-promise?" the child asked.

"Yes Master Richard, I promise."

A bright smile crossed the boy's face and he nodded and turned back to his face. Terry mouthed a 'thank you' to Alfred before going back to eating himself. Bruce chose to walk in about thirty minutes later when all the siblings and Dick were on the couch watching a movie or in Dick's case, sleeping. Bruce looked startled when all his children glared at him and then got up and walked to their rooms. Jason stopped in front of him with a frown on his face.

"He was afraid that you left him alone. Listen to Damian this time, Bruce."

Jason walked past Bruce and up the stairs to his room. Bruce sighed and looked at the sleeping figure on the couch. The six year-old mumbled something and rolled over, off the couch. Bruce caught the boy before he could hit the floor. Dick snuggled deeper into the hold. Bruce sighed and headed towards the stairs. Halfway up he realized he didn't know where Dick was going to sleep. He looked at the sleeping child in his arms and decided that Dick could stay in Jason's room again. The nine year-old would gladly stay in Cassandra's room for the night; he loved spending time with his older sister.

_~Reverse~_

Dick awoke the next morning to an unbelievably comfortable bed, but he woke up _alone_. He sat up with a whimper and looked around. He was in the same room that he woke up in yesterday, so that meant he was in Jason's room. He looked around again, his breathing becoming panicked and choppy. Where was everybody?

Dick slipped out of the bed and silently walked out of the room and down the stairs. He was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard voices. He stopped right outside and listened.

"Father, you cannot leave the child like you did yesterday. Yes, finding the murderer of the boy's parents is important, but you cannot be Batman and be a father to him at the same time. I-"

"You're Batman?!"

Both turned to look at the wide eyed excited little boy, who was looking at Bruce with and awed gaze. Then it turned sober and the boy backed up a little and hung his head.

"You're going to find the man who took away Mami and Tati?"

Even Damian's gaze softened at the sadness in the six year-old's voice.

"Yes I'm Batman, and yes I'm going to find that man and then I'm going to make sure he goes to jail for a very long time."

Dick nodded and then cocked his head to the side with a thoughtful gaze on his face. Then an unreadable expression crossed the boy's face and he looked up at Bruce with determined eyes.

"I want to help."

Bruce and Damian looked at each other before looking back at the six year-old. His blue eyes were shimmering with determination and sadness. Damian glared at his father and Bruce frowned. He glanced back at Dick and kneeled down to the boy's level. Dick's eyes narrowed in the slightest bit, as if he knew what Bruce was about to say.

"Dick, you can't help me with catching your parents killer," Bruce held up a hand to signal silence from the eight year old who was about to protest. "But you can help me by telling me who was hurting you in the detention center."

Dick nodded, happy that he wasn't being excluded completely. He would tell Bruce about what happened in the detention center, because he _needed _to tell someone and because he had to make Bruce think that he had forgotten about going to help him catch the man who killed his mother and father. He didn't want someone else to bring his parents' killer to justice. That was his job, it was his job to avenge them, and it was his job to make them proud.

_~Reverse~_

Later that night when Dick was sure everyone was asleep, Dick sat up in his new bed. Bruce had gone to the circus grounds and picked up him and his parents' belongings and set him up in a room across the hallway from Jason and Tim. The child slipped out of bed and slipped on some jeans and he put a jacket over his pajama top. He walked towards the window and opened it. He glanced at the ground below and swallowed. He climbed out of the window and onto the roof, trying to pace himself. He took a deep breath and then jumped.

The quadruple back flip was a hard move to master, but Dick could flip before he was walking. This was the move had to execute now to get off of the Wayne Manor roof. Dick flipped four times before landing on the ground perfectly. He took another deep breath and ran off into the night.

_~Reverse~_

Bruce was on the verge of panic. Dick was gone, having snuck out through the window. Tim had called him telling him what had happened, but by the time the call was made Dick was already off manor grounds. Dick could be anywhere and Bruce would bet on his life that the child was going to look for Tony Zucco. Bruce had to find him before he got into any trouble or worse. Thankfully Bruce had thought to put a tracker on the child's favorite jacket.

_~Reverse~_

Dick shivered as the cold night air bit his skin through his thin jacket. He rubbed his arms, hoping to bring some warmth to them. He gazed at the depilated apartment building across the street from him. He ran across the street towards it and entered the building. He climbed the stairs and walked up to one of the doors. He had gotten someone to tell him were this place was by telling them he was the nephew of Tony Zucco. The six year-old hated to have to tell that lie, but now he knew where the murderer of his parents was. Now all he had to do was stop the man. He stepped forward to hear what Zucco was saying when he stepped on an empty aluminum can outside the door. The six year-old backed up in fear when the door flew open and Tony Zucco looked at him. The man's face twisted into a cruel smile.

"Well if it isn't the little circus brat?"

Dick put on his toughest face and gave the man a glare. Zucco just laughed and walked closer to him. Dick made a run for it. Halfway down the hallway the six year-old tripped on an upturned carpet and fell. He tried his best to push himself up, but Zucco had already caught up to him. He grabbed the six year-old by the collar and threw him against the wall. Dick whimpered as he hit the floor. This was a bad idea. He tried to stand again, but Zucco kicked him in the side and he fell back to the ground. His blue eyes went impossibly wide when Zucco pulled out a gun.

"Ready to join your parents?"

Dick closed his eyes and on instinct brought his hands up to protect himself. However, instead of hearing the gun fire of, he heard Zucco shout. Dick hesitantly opened his eyes and he was relieved to see Batman or Bruce as he had just found out earlier that day. Zucco was struggling to get out of the handcuffs Batman had just put him in. The Dark Knight growled and pressed on the man's pressure point, knocking him out. The Caped Crusader turned his gaze on the six year-old boy.

"I-I'm sorry. I j-just wanted t-to h-elp."

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"He was going to kill you."

That statement broke the dams and Dick flung himself into Batman's arms, sobbing. He hadn't realized how scared he was until now and his whole body was shaking from fear and relief. The man hugged him close and picked him up, heading towards the Batmobile.

_~Reverse~_

The next day Dick was standing in the Batcave in front of Bruce. The man had a costume in his hands and Dick had his hand over his heart.

"Are you sure you want to do this Dick?"

The six year-old nodded with a serious look on his face.

"I Richard Grayson swear to uphold Truth and Justice and to protect those who are unable to protect themselves."

Bruce smiled mentally telling himself that the boy had forgotten some words, but shrugged it off. He handed the boy the costume and Dick disappeared to one of the changing rooms in the cave. He came back in a costume that resembled that of the one his mother had made for him on the day of their last performance. He had an R over his chest and a domino mask over his bright, blue eyes. A big smile adorned his face. He turned to Bruce.

"This is the best day of my life."

**A/N: I had to put the quote in because who else gets sad and wants to cry when Jason says this at the end of Batman: Under the Red Hood?**

**Up Next: **

**Reverse 8: Worthless**


	27. Reverse 8: Worthless

**Requesters: Sairey13 and READINGhearts17 **

**Summary: 13 year old Dick Grayson runs away due to feelings of inadequacy. The Batfam goes to look for their little birdie, but end up blaming each other in the process. Will they be able to find Dick before he gets hurt…or worse?**

**Reverse 8: Worthless**

"_This is Vicky Vale and Joseph Turner here with exciting news on the new Wayne Enterprises invention."_

"_Yes Vicky, this new radio transmitter will help people everywhere and it was the idea of Bruce Wayne's brilliant son, Damian Wayne who is only twenty two years old."_

"_He's a genius as are the rest of Mr. Wayne's children."_

"_I'm sure Vicky, but is it true that Damian is the only biological child of Mr. Wayne."_

"_Yes it is. The rest of his children were adopted."_

"_None of them took his name?"_

"_Only his son Timothy."_

"_What about the youngest, Richard?"_

"_He wanted to keep his family name because in Roma tradition it is an honor to carry your family name."_

Dick switched off the radio in the car earning him two curious looks from Jason and Tim. He shrugged and sat back in his seat.

"I don't like hearing them talking about me. I have enough people talking about me in school."

Jason scowled at that comment. He was only one grade higher than Dick, due to the boy skipping grades. He didn't like it when people messed with his little brother. They usually got hurt if they did.

"Who's bothering you Birdie?"

"It's nothing Jay. Just some seniors in one of my AP classes. I'm fine."

"Seniors? Dick, why not ask Tim for help then, he's in most of your AP classes."

Tim and Dick looked at each other and then looked away. Jason looked at Tim with a glare and scooted closer to Dick.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing Jay, just leave it alone."

"No tell me now! Tell me why you're letting him get bullied."

"I'm not letting him get bullied Jason, so mind your business."

"Like h-"

"Jay, stop it, please."

Jason looked at his little brother and sighed. He shot one last look at Tim before pulling out some homework that he had to finish to keep himself from hurting his older brother. Tim shot a glare at Dick while Jason wasn't looking and the younger cowered.

_~Reverse~_

Tim waited for Jason to walk to his class before grabbing Dick by the arm and pulling him to the side. The teen's eyes were wide and frightened and Tim _almost _felt guilty.

"Listen, you need to shut up now or you're going to make me lose all of my friends. They don't like the way you show off in class and you need to quit being such an idiot. Do you understand? Oh and stop getting higher scores than they do, it's getting on their nerves. And Dick? Stay away from me and my friends they don't want a quote on quote charity case around them. Okay?"

Dick nodded, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. Tim knew how much it hurt anyone in their family to be called a charity-case. So why would he call Dick one? Tim's new _'friends'_ were a bunch of seniors who thought they ruled the school and they loved to mess with Dick. They didn't like Tim either until they had found out the kid was so desperate for friends that he would do all of the homework and projects for them.

"T-Tim?"

"_What_?"

"Am I a charity case to you?"

Tim didn't answer that question however, because his _'friends'_ spotted them. Tim quickly pushed Dick away from him, but he grimaced when one of his _'friends' _caught his little brother and punched him in the gut. Dick gasped for breath and looked to Tim for help. Tim just looked away.

"Why are you hanging out with the Charity Case, Drake?"

Tim glanced at his little brother and frowned.

"He threatened to tell the Principal that I was doing your homework and projects so I was trying to persuade him not to."

Dick's eyes went wide and he looked up at Tim with a betrayed look. Tim looked away again.

"Well we have different ways of _persuasion_."

The senior moved towards Dick and cracked his knuckles.

_~Reverse~_

Three weeks later Dick's report card came in the mail.

"Richard Jonathan Grayson, get down here right now."

Dick ran down the steps and into the dining room. His eyes were downcast, however because he knew what was coming. He had been doing horribly in his classes all so Tim could keep his so called _'friends'. _He just hoped that Bruce would notice something was wrong and ask him about it.

"You have an 'F' in every single class. Do you have _any_ explanation for this?"

Dick shook his head, his eyes still downcast. The rest of his siblings, minus Tim, were staring at him in shock. Dick had the best grades out of all of them even Tim.

"None of your brothers or sisters ever had problems like this when they were school. Why can't you be more like them?"

It was now Bruce's turn to be stared at. They knew that Bruce was having a tough time at work, but to say _that _to _Dick_? As it was the teen was trying to will the tears to stay out of his eyes.

"You understand that if this keeps up child services are going to intervene."

Dick looked up now with a shocked and tearful expression on his face.

"Y-You promised."

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dick they called me today, they said because of me not being home all the time, and you failing your classes that they would have to intervene. They would take you away."

"B-but y-you promised."

"It's not easy to keep a promise like that okay Dick! It's not my fault I'm not around! I have to work! I can't wait on you hand and foot like you're the most important thing in the world! If you're going to start failing your classes every time I'm not here to pay attention to you maybe I will let them take you back."

The whole room went quiet. Bruce's eyes widened and he looked at Dick who was backing away in fear.

"Dick I didn't-"

"You promised that you'd never leave me alone."

"Dick-"

"You promised!"

The teen took off running. Tim kept his head down, trying to hide his guilty expression, while the rest of his siblings minus Jason glared at Bruce. Jason was glaring at his 18 year-old brother. He got up from the table and raced to the stairs. The 16 year old had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

_~Reverse~_

Jason didn't even bother knocking on Dick's door. He just barged into the room. He was already too late. The window was wide open and the curtains were flapping back and forth in the wind. Jason flinched when he saw the flash of lightening and heard the clamp of thunder. His little brother had run away and he was alone in a severe thunderstorm. God, he should have said something that day after school when he got home and saw all the bruises on Dick. Jason ran back down the stairs and glared straight at Tim.

"He's gone."

_~Reverse~_

When Terry said that Bruce had called _everyone_ in to look for Dick in Gotham and its two neighboring cities he wasn't kidding. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Hawk woman were in Metropolis. Flash, Green Lantern, and Green Arrow were in Blüdhaven. The Team, Oracle, Martian Man hunter, and Batwoman were in Gotham searching for the little bird on the streets and alley ways, while the Batsiblings and the Bat himself were searching the rooftops and abandoned buildings. They had all agreed that they would meet up at the top of the police station to share their results. Oh yeah Batman even had the Commissioner searching the city.

_~Reverse~_

Dick curled into a ball in one of the alley ways shivering in the cold rain. He was drenched and he could feel his toes of fingers. He let out a helpless sob. He was so scared. He didn't want to go back to the orphanage. He wanted to stay with his family, but if they didn't want him, who would?

Dick thought it was all clear until he heard footsteps and saw a bunch of teenagers walk into the alley. He knew they were a part of one of the many gangs in Gotham. They looked at him and one of them crouched next to him with a sneer on his face.

"Now what is such a pretty thing like you doing out here, sweetheart?"

The teen reached out and grabbed Dick's wrist. The younger whimpered and tried to pull away, but the older teen's grip coupled with the cold had Dick weakened and he couldn't break free. The older teen chuckled and pulled Dick closer.

"N-No, let g-go off me!"

He got a slap and then he was pushed up against the wall of the alley. The older teen leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Sorry, no can do _Princess_. See this is our territory and when pretty, unsuspecting, strangers such as yourself decide to step into it we have to teach you a lesson."

_~Reverse~_

Jason glared at Tim and Tim glared back at him. The eight teen year old currently had Jason pinned to the roof of some apartment building. Jason growled up at Tim and tried kick him.

"I swear to God Jason that I will personally destroy you if you tell Bruce about my friends."

Jason lost it then. He pushed Jason off of him and punched him in the face. He was now pinning Tim to the roof. He kept punching the eighteen year old until he thought something would break, as it was the older had a busted lip. He punched him one more time for good measure.

"Now listen to me. Dick could be out there in trouble or _dying_ and you're worried about your piece of trash friends who use you like a homework machine! He is your little brother, he is _our _little brother. _You're the_ reason his grades have been dropping aren't you? You're the reason the CS is going to take him away from us and all your worried about is keeping your fake friends!"

By this time Stephanie and Cassandra had come up to them and were looking at Tim with glares that promised a slow and painful death. To make things worse for Tim Damian was standing behind them. The twenty-two year old growled and grabbed Tim by the collar of his costume.

"You did _what_?"

Tim grimaced painfully. He looked away from his brother's almost black eyes with difficulty. Damian dropped him and kicked him in the side.

"You understand what could happen to Grayson out there, don't you Drake? You understand that he could be that he could be attacked or worse. And I am sure you are aware of what some of those sicko's are capable of. He's most likely weakened by the rain and cold, do you think he's going to be able to defend himself if the need arises?! He's a child, our brother! _We _are supposed to protect him! Do you remember how long it took for him to trust us?! Do you think he will ever trust us again?!"

A shoulder was placed on Damian's shoulder and he looked back to see Batman and Nightwing behind him. Batman had one of coldest glares on his face and the look had all of his children backing away. He looked at Tim and he sighed.

"Get up Tim. It's as much your fault as it is mine. What matters now is finding Dick. After that then you should worry because these not only will you have no more friends, you won't have any access to a computer, phone, TV, video games, nothing and _you_ will be the one to go tell your Principal and tell him about this."

Batman turned around gain and Nightwing followed after him after sending a death glare at Tim. The eighteen year old looked down in shame and picked himself up. Stephanie and Cassandra didn't even bother looking at him as they walked away to go search for their youngest brother. Jason growled at him and then turned away.

"You better hope that he's okay or I will put you through your own personal grave, Tim."

_~Reverse~_

It was no mystery that Roy, Wally, and Dick were brothers and it was no mystery that they'd do absolutely anything for their little brother. They were scouring the east part of the city with Wally running up and down the streets while Roy did careful inspection of the alley ways. After six hours they still had nothing and they were starting to lose hope. They looked at each other and thought the same thought.

_Please be okay._

_~Reverse~_

Kate, Artemis, and Barbra were in the central part of the city looking for their lost little bird. They so far had no luck and they were starting to panic. The storm was getting worse and there was little chance of Dick being able to survive the night due to the ice cold drops of water.

"Artemis check the park, there are lot of hiding places there."

"Will do Barbra."

_~Reverse~_

Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad were on the West side of Gotham and they still had no luck. Then they heard Wally yelling over the mental link that Martian Manhunter had established for them.

_We found him, we found him!_

Their eyes went wide and they looked at each other.

_Where are you?_

_East Side, Green Street, fifth alley on the left._

They took off.

_~Reverse~_

By the time the rest of the heroes got there, including the ones who had been stationed in the neighboring cities, Red Arrow and Kid Flash had knocked out the teenagers who were going to hurt Dick. They had gotten there just in time too. If they hadn't…the results would've been worse. Batman landed next to Red Arrow and took a shivering little bird into his arms.

"I'm so sorry. I'm _so, so_ sorry."

He planted a kiss on the little bird's forehead and held him closer. He nodded to League Members and carried his son out of the alleyway.

"You can stay at the Manor tonight. You all know your respective rooms. If you choose not to stay then there will be a debriefing at the Watchtower tomorrow."

"Daddy, i-it's s-so cold."

"I know Dickie, we'll be home soon."

"Don't let t-them t-take m-me a-away. P-please D-daddy."

"Never, I'll _never_ let someone take you away from me. I promise Dick. I promise. You're safe now little bird, Daddy's here."

**A/N: So I hoped you guys liked this and I will do a second part to this, but I have to finish up my requests first and to clear things up Joker's not really dead in the Red 'verse.**

**Up Next:**

**The Date**


	28. Convinced

**Convinced**

The broken teen continued to lay on the cold, cement floor, staring blankly at nothing, while silent tears made their way down his cheeks. Robin's bright blue eyes, which had once held such _fire_, were now dim with an amalgam of sorrow and confusion. The last few pieces of family he had had been ripped from him in an instant, unexpected and unwelcome. Bruce, his partner, his mentor, his _father_ was gone because he wasn't strong enough, because he was too headstrong. Bruce was gone because of him. A sob tore its way from his throat and he curled in on himself further.

"All my fault, all my fault. It's my fault, my fault."

Robin's head was pounding and past events he didn't even remember were running through his head. In one he was standing by his mom and a man came up and gave him a knife. In another he was free falling from a helicopter. His blue eyes went wide and if he had had the strength to get to his feet, he would have done so. It was happening, his past was changing.

"No, No, No, _No_, _**NO!**_"

The tears were back with a renewed force and he was trembling with terror. He raised his hands to his head and clamped them over his ears as if to cut of the sound of his jumbled thoughts, but he failed miserably.

"Shut up, just shut up, _please_, no more."

His words were no more than a whimper, a plea for the insanity to stop and for things to go back to normal. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to think of happier times with his team and Bruce. He almost screamed when he found that he couldn't. They were being taken away, and replaced by the memories of the new past that was being modeled for him by his arch enemy.

How could he have let this happen? How could he have not fought back? Why wasn't he strong enough? If he had been faster maybe Slade wouldn't have captured him. If he had been stronger maybe Bruce would be alive. If only he had submitted to Slade's apprenticeship the first time none of this would have happened and no one would be dead. Sure, he would've been made to do things no hero should ever do, but then he would've made himself stronger and he would've been able to beat Slade. His eyes shot open. What was he thinking?

_~Convinced~_

Batman clutched his chest, once again thankful for the bulletproof vest built into his suit. The Dark Knight stood and looked around happy to see that the Sladebots that had 'killed' him had moved on. He sighed and looked around. He had to find Dick. He had to find his son. He was aware of someone watching him. He pulled out a batarang and whirled around ready to throw it when he was faced with a teenager in a black suit and skull mask with a red 'X' across his chest.

"Red X."

"I know what Slade's planning. I have a video and everything! We need to get to Kid fast!"

Batman's eyes narrowed behind the cowl and he studied the device in the thief's hand.

"Show me."

As Batman watched the video his distrust of the thief grew, but he had both seen and heard stranger things and as the video ended he followed the thief to find his son.

"Let's go."

_~Convinced~_

Robin still hadn't moved from the floor. He couldn't, he had given up and he couldn't do much more than just lie on the floor and wait for his world to be destroyed. He lifted his head about a centimeter from the ground when he heard footsteps, but when he saw who was coming towards him he knew he was finally losing it for real. Batman and Red X were walking towards him. Batman stopped and looked at him while Red X ran to the closing portal and shot his powered 'X' at it. He then went to the control panel to try and by the Dynamic Duo some time. He risked a glance over his shoulder to look at the Boy Wonder. The kid was trying to inch away from the Dark Knight and even if Red didn't know either of them personally, he could see the pain etched into the man's face. He turned away with a grimace and got back to work.

Batman gently pulled the crying child into his arms, brushing away stray locks of hair from his forehead.

"No, no, you're not real. You're gone, you're gone."

Batman held his son tighter trying to push the pain away and focus on trying to convince Dick that it was really him. He brushed some of the ever falling tears away.

"Stop, you're not real, you're not real!"

"Dick, it's okay. It's all right. I'm real, it's me. I promise."

Robin shook his head back and forth. He saw the cape and…wait the cape! The teen craned his neck to see if 'Batman' was wearing a cape and his eyes lit up when he realized the man wasn't. The Dark Knight was not expecting to be tackled in a hug a split second later, but he returned it and helped his son stand.

"I-I'm glad you're not dead."

Batman glanced at his son and nodded.

"Um, hate to ruin the family moment Kid, but I opened the portal back up. You have to go now."

The Dynamic Dou nodded in sync and Robin put on an extra mask, but no one could miss the new fire burning in his eyes, determined and welcome.

**A/N: So this was a short drabble on a sentence I read in Tabiebear's "Old Target, New Angle". I hoped you guys liked it**

**Up Next:**

**The Date**

**After: Reversed 9: Napped**


	29. The Date

**The Date**

**Requesters: celestialstarynight**

**Summary: A trolling little bird sets up the Cat and the Bat on a date. However when a jealous Shadow takes Robin away to sabotage the dinner, the couple must work together to save him. CatBat and Daddybats**

_~Daddy Bats~_

An eight year-old Robin barely stifled a giggle when Catwoman blew Batman a kiss as she flipped away. He couldn't hold back a laugh at Batman's expression though. It was absolutely priceless. The man looked at his son when an annoyed expression.

"What?"

Robin only giggled again.

"You like her."

_~Daddy Bats~_

Two days later when Selina Kyle walked into her apartment she was not expecting to see a little bird sitting on her couch petting Isis. She dropped her purse on the bed and raised an eyebrow at the child. Robin looked up and smiled at her before going back to petting the black cat on the couch.

"You know cats eat birds, Kitten."

"Yep, but I'm an exception."

Selina shook her head with a small smirk. She was still confused as to why the child was here and she was starting to wonder where the Big Bad Bat was hiding.

"He's not here, I came by myself."

Selina's head snapped to the eight year-old who was still petting the purring cat. He looked up at her and flashed her smile. Now she was shocked. Bruce wasn't here, but then why was his little bird here instead? A frown crossed her face.

"Explain, Kitten."

"You like Bruce and he likes you."

"I'm not following, Kitten."

The little bird sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He shook his head at her.

"It's _easy; _you and Bruce should go on a date! I mean he stares at you every time you steal something and lets you get away and you always blow him kisses. I mean, don't you see it?"

Selina was about to answer when Batman grappled into her apartment. He looked to her and then to Robin and raised an eyebrow at Selina.

"Selina, care to explain?"

"Don't ask me, _Mr. Wayne_, I'm the one who walked in and saw your ward sitting on my couch."

Both adults gazed on the child who was still petting the cat. He looked at Batman and stood up. Isis meowed with sadness at the loss of the petting and turned to Batman and hissed at him. Robin walked over to his mentor and held his arms up. The man sighed and picked the child up.

"Hi Bruce."

"What were you doing here this late at night? You had me and Alfred worried sick."

"I was asking Selina a question. Can we go home now? 'M tired."

Just then the eight year old yawned and leaned his head on his mentor's shoulder. He rubbed at his masked eyes and started to peel at the edges of the mask.

"What were you asking her?"

"That's for me and Kitten to know and you to find out, Batman. Now you should get home, your little bird is starting to nod off."

Batman grunted and grappled out of Selina's apartment. She leaned against the window frame and shook her head. Sighing she closed her window as she watched the Dark Knight fade into the night.

_~Daddy Bats~_

Dick tugged on his sleeves as he and Bruce walked into the restaurant. After much bugging, pleading, and puppy dog eyes he finally got Bruce and Selina to agree to a date. Unfortunately it was a formal restaurant that they had picked and Dick had to wear a suit. He sighed as he tugged at the sleeves again. Sometimes he had to make sacrifices.

"Bruce did I have to wear this?"

"The date was your idea, so yes; you do have to wear that."

Dick mumbled something under his breath and tugged at his tie. It was starting to bother him. He smiled when Selina walked in. He waved at her excitedly and she just smirked at him. She walked up to Bruce and wrapped her arm around his. She was wearing a cream colored gown and black shoes that matched her hair.

"Let's get a table."

_~Daddy Bats~_

Talia was not happy to find out that her beloved was on a date with a common _thief_ and one he fought against for that matter. She could do so much better than Miss Selina Kyle, but apparently her beloved didn't see it that way. She glared through her binoculars at a laughing Selina. She looked at her beloved and growled. Bruce should only be dressed up for _her_! He should love _her_! She looked at the little bird sitting at the table reading something while the adults laughed and she suddenly wished for laser vision. The little brat was the reason for this 'date' and to ruin the date she just needed to get him. (Talia's a bit of a stalker ain't she?)

_~Daddy Bats~_

Dick really wasn't reading his book, but he kept smiling as he heard Selina and Bruce laughing over jokes that weren't really funny.

"Selina, those earrings, aren't those the one's you stole two weeks ago?"

Selina smiled and chuckled before taking them off and handing them to Bruce. He lifted an eyebrow.

"I wore them so I could give them back to you. Consider it a peace treaty."

Bruce smirked.

"What about the matching bracelet?"

"You're pushing it."

"Would you give it back for me, Selina?"

"I don't like puppies, Kitten. That means I'm immune to their eyes."

Dick grinned and held up a bracelet.

"Doesn't mean you're not distracted by them."

He handed the bracelet to Bruce who smirked at a laughing Selina. She shook her head and shot a fake glare at Dick. Bruce checked his watch and frowned.

"I'm sorry to cut this short Selina, but we've got to get going, patrol."

Selina nodded seriously as Bruce called for the check. He paid and tipped generously and then they headed towards the exit.

"Let's do this again sometime."

Bruce nodded with a smile.

_~Daddy Bats~_

That night after patrol Dick was sleeping in his bed soundly. Bruce was in the Batcave examining and updating criminal files in the Batcave and Alfred was trying to get him to go to sleep. Dick murmured something in his sleep and turned on his side. His back was to the window which slowly opened to reveal a woman in a green suit climbing into the room. The woman walked up to the bed and gently picked up the sleeping child.

Dick whimpered as the woman picked him up. He could tell something was wrong even in his sleep. He started to subconsciously thrash around causing the woman to drop him back on the bed. His eyes snapped open and he looked at her with frightened eyes. Both of them stared at each other. Dick opened his mouth to scream, but the woman acted quickly and covered his mouth with her hand. He struggled, but she had already grabbed him again. Dick's eyes filled with despair. He wasn't getting out of this one.

_~Daddy Bats~_

Bruce had searched for Dick everywhere in Gotham, but his search had brought him nothing. He knew the boy had been taken by force because the child wouldn't have left his room in disarray if he was going to run away. He growled and was about to get back into the Batmobile when a shadow dropped in front of him.

"Not now Selina."

"No need to be rude, I just wanted to confirm-wait where's Kitten?"

"Missing someone kidnapped him."

A shadow crossed the thief's face and she narrowed her eyes. Robin may be Batman's son, but she had a soft spot for the kid. He was no more than a kitten, hence the nickname. She looked up at Batman, who, surprisingly, hadn't disappeared.

"I'm going to help you find him."

_~Daddy Bats~_

After many hours of searching Bruce and Selina decided to look around Dick's room more carefully. Their search was rewarded when they found a piece of green cloth that had been snagged on the handle of the window. They analyzed the material in the Batcave and Bruce jumped out of his seat when the results came through. There was only one person in the world he knew who manufactured that material. He muttered something under his breath and walked towards the Batcave with Selina in tow. She had a questioning look on her face, but kept her curiosity to herself. She knew how that saying went and pestering an angry bat with too many questions was signing your own death warrant.

"I know who took him and I know where she will be."

As the sentence registered in her mind Selina couldn't help but let one shred of curiosity make its way through.

"She?"

"Yes, her name is Talia Al Ghul."

Selina's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest as an inexplicable wave of jealousy hit her.

_~Daddy Bats~_

Batman and Catwoman snuck into the warehouse silently. They split up each taking different sides of the warehouse. Batman dropped into the middle of the warehouse floor where Dick was tied up to a chair. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as Batman came up and untied him.

"What took you so long?"

Batman just picked him up.

"Bruce watch out!"

Batman barely had time to dodge the throwing knife that had been thrown at him from the shadows. He set Dick on the ground and motioned for him to run towards where Selina was hiding. He narrowed his eyes when Talia stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a purpled dress type thing that left little to the imagination. She had a small pout on my face.

"Explain, _now."_

"I have no objections of doing so, but can't we do so in a more _comfortable _setting?"

_~Daddy Bats~_

While Talia was busy talking with Batman, Catwoman and Dick were busy with their own conversation.

"So who is she Kitten?"

"Her name is Talia Al Ghul, and she has a major crush on Bruce, I don't like her."

Catwoman raised an eyebrow, not only a tiny bit ticked that this woman had kidnapped Dick to get Bruce's attention. She had guts, but _no one_ messed with Kitten.

"Why don't you like her?"

"She has a crush on Bruce."

Selina was quite shocked at this comment.

"But _I_ like Bruce, and you don't mind me."

Dick rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"That's because you're not really evil. You steal stuff, but you end up giving it back. You're not really a villain at all."

Selina went back to watching Bruce and Talia with a pout on her face.

"I resent that."

**A/N: This is The Date hope you liked**

**Up Next: Reversed 9: Napped**

**After: "Clark I'm telling your mother."**


	30. Reverse 9: Napped

**Reversed 9: Napped **

**Requesters: I Hate Prefixes & Robin Fan Forever**

**Summary: Direct continuation of Reverse: 8. Dick withdraws to himself after being rescued. He doesn't talk to anyone, he doesn't smile, and he doesn't laugh. The tension is always high, but it's always the worse when he's around Tim. So when Dick and Tim get kidnapped by the Clown Prince of Crime things get even worse. Will their family ever be the same?**

_~Reverse~_

Dick woke up the next morning with a scream in his throat and tears in his eyes. Bruce was right there to pull him into a hug and to calm him down. Throughout the night he had had nightmares of what could have happened in that alleyway. All of the heroes who had come to look for Dick had stayed in the Manor and now they were all in the dining room waiting for the boy wonder and Dark Knight to come down from the room.

Tim sat at the table with his eyes downcast from everyone else. He had bags under his eyes and his shoulders sagged with all the guilt that weighed on him. How could he have been so stupid, so desperate? He shook his head and looked up. He looked away again when his gaze locked with Damian's. He was surprised that his older brother hadn't killed him yet. The anticipation alone was tearing him apart. He jumped when someone laid a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and his face went pale when he saw that it was Jason.

"I need to talk to you."

Tim bit back a groan and pushed away from the table and stood up, following his younger brother into the living room that for the moment was vacant for the time being. Tim gulped when Damian and Terry walked in behind Jason.

"You know what you did is wrong Tim and believe me we're barely controlling the urge to murder you in a slow and painful way. Your room as well as mine, is the closest to his. You _heard_ him screaming, you _heard_ him crying. The whole house heard him, but _you_ know that _you_ are the one who caused those screams, those cries. Do you have anything to say for yourself? Do you have any reason why Terry and I shouldn't let Damian beat the crap out of you and then some?"

Tim slowly shook his head, feeling guiltier and guiltier by the second. He flinched when Damian took a step closer to him. God, this was going to hurt. Damian never held back when he was angry.

"Damian, wait."

Jason, Damian, and Tim looked at Terry. The oldest scowled at Tim.

"He's not worth it. Let him sit here and realize just _how_ badly he screwed up."

The other two nodded and walked out of the room behind the twenty-four year old. They didn't hate Tim as it was quite impossible to hate family, blood-related or not. They were just highly ticked off at him and impossibly disappointed that he would put fake friends over his family.

_~Reverse~_

Dick walked down the stairs timidly, trying to ignore the looks from everyone. He went and sat next to Jason, Roy, and Wally and the three immediately shielded him from everyone else. Roy and Wally were the only ones who knew exactly why Dick had run away last night. The thirteen year old leaned into Jason's side, while he held one of Roy and Wally's hands with both of his.

Bruce sat down in between Clark, Diana, Ollie, Diana, Barry, John, Hal, J'ohnn, and Shyira. They all looked at him expectantly and he sighed, running a hand over his face as if to wipe the exhaustion from his features. It didn't work.

"So, needless to ask, what in the world happened, Bruce?"

The Dark Knight sighed sending a half-hearted glare at the Man of Steel.

"Last night Dick's report card came in. He had an 'F' in _every single_ class. I called him down here and things went downhill from there. I had gotten a call from Child Services earlier that day saying that Dick had been failing and because of my busy schedule they would be forced to have to intervene. I told him and to put it lightly he ran."

"You're not telling us everything Bruce."

He looked at Ollie with an annoyed expression on his faced, but consented when both of the heroines sitting next to him glared.

"I found out the reason his grades had dropped so drastically was because of Tim's new _'friends'_. They thought Dick was too much of a show off and Tim was desperate for friends so…he made sure Dick would stop getting higher scores than them."

All of them looked shocked. They couldn't believe that Tim would do something like that to Dick. The little bird was like the baby of the League and the little brother of the Team. Everyone was so protective of him and to have one of their own hurt him like that quite literally made them speechless.

_~Reverse~_

_**Three Weeks Later…**_

Things had gone back to a normal routine of sorts in the past few weeks. Dick's grades were back up to an A average and the CS hadn't called since. Some things weren't normal though. Dick had withdrawn to himself. He didn't talk, didn't laugh, didn't smile, he didn't even go out on patrol anymore and Jason had temporarily taken over the mantle of Robin for the time being to stop the rise of suspicion. There were rumors, however, that the Boy Wonder might have gone through a growth spurt.

Dick didn't go downstairs to eat with his family; he just walked down, grabbed his plate, and ate his meal in solitude. Whenever Bruce persuaded him to come downstairs to eat atmosphere was incredibly tense. Jason was taking Dick's self-isolation the hardest though. The teen was his best friend and now he wouldn't even look at him.

One day Tim walked into Dick's room and sat on the younger's bed. The teen looked at him with wide, blue eyes and backed into the corner of the bed trembling. Tim's own eyes shot wide and he moved to reach out for his little brother. The teen only pressed himself into the corner, as if trying to melt into it.

"Dick, I-I'm not trying to hurt you."

The fear in the younger teen's eyes didn't waver in the least and Tim felt even guiltier than he had moments ago. He tried getting closer, but the teen would just start trembling or press further into the wall, so Tim gave up after ten minutes.

"Dick, please say something to me."

The eighteen year old stared at Dick with pleading eyes, but the younger just stared at him with a frightened gaze. Tim was starting to get frustrated. Why wouldn't Dick just talk to him?

"Why don't you say something?!"

The outburst made the younger jump and whimper. Tim just growled and stormed out of the room. Dick stared at the door with frightened eyes until he was sure that Tim wasn't coming back into the room. The thirteen year old didn't like to talk anymore. Not because he thought that people wouldn't listen, he was afraid that if he talked he would get someone angry. He glanced at the clock on his night stand and his eyes filled with an even more intense fear. It was almost time for dinner. Bruce would try and make him go downstairs and eat. The teen tried to control his breathing as he glanced at his door. Tim was mad at him. Wouldn't that mean the others would be mad too?

Dick tried to keep himself from panic attack, but it seemed a hard thing to do when Bruce walked in with a scowl on his face.

'_Oh no, he's angry!'_

Dick tried to take deep breaths, but the air didn't want to make its way down his throat. He flinched when Bruce placed a hand on his back. He could barely hear the man telling him to relax and take a deep breath.

'_I can't. Why can't you understand that? I can't breathe!'_

Bruce seemed to understand and lifted his son's arms above his head. **[1] **The teen was finally able to get a few gulps of air down and as he did so, his heart beat slowed to a normal pace. The child looked at his adoptive father with a cautious glance. Was the man still angry at him?

"Are you okay?"

The teen chose the safe option and just nodded his head. He avoided the doubtful glance that the man sent him. Bruce sighed and looked at Dick's tense frame. There was no way he was getting the child to come downstairs to eat.

"I'll get your dinner for you."

The teen nodded gratefully and curled up on his bed. He wasn't really sure he wanted to eat though. He didn't eat much anymore. His stomach didn't agree with him right now, though, and rumbled loudly. Dick sat up again when Bruce opened the door and gave him his food. It was soup tonight he realized. He smiled as the aroma of the chicken noodle soup reached his nose. Certain foods that Alfred made reminded him of his mom and what she used to cook and this was one of them. The boy was about to start eating when he realized that Bruce was still in his room. He looked at the man with confusion. He tried to fight against the instinct to back away when Bruce sat on the corner of his bed.

"Dick we need to talk. Your grades have gone up wonderfully and I'm very proud of you, but you can't keep isolating yourself. Barbara and Artemis have told me that you barely talk to anyone at school anymore and I can't remember the last time you even said 'Hello' to any of your brothers or sisters."

"I-I just don't want to make you angry."

The boy's voice was barely above a whisper and Bruce was genuinely shocked.

"Why would I get mad at you for talking?"

"Tim's friends would hit me whenever I answered in class and Tim would shove me away when I tried to talk to him so I just stopped talking so he wouldn't get mad anymore."

Bruce tried not to show any of his anger towards Tim. All of his children had acceptance problems. Dick and Tim being the worst, but that didn't excuse the fact that he had done this to his little brother.

"Dick, I know that this is going to be hard for you, but I want you to make an effort to communicate as much as you can. Is that okay with you?"

The teen nodded and looked down at the soup in his bowl. He didn't want to talk. What if Tim got angry with him again? He decided to voice his concerns to his father and the man contemplated something for a moment before calling Tim up to Dick's room.

The eighteen year old looked at Dick with a guilty expression. Bruce made Tim sit on the corner of the bed and Dick once again resisted the urge to inch away from the older teen.

"I want you two to talk to each other right now. Explain everything to each other. I won't interrupt at all."

Dick and Tim looked at each other.

"Dick, I-I'm extremely sorry. It was stupid and I was desperate and I'm so sorry. I'm so sor-"

"SORRY? That's all you have to say? Y-You let them h-hurt me. If someone had a gun to my head and was about to kill me, I bet you would let them if you would still be able to keep your _friends_. And now I know that all those times you hugged me, called me your little brother, and smiled at me….it…it…was….IT WAS ALL A LIE."

"Dick I-"

"Just get out of my room!"

"Dick ple-"

"I HATE YOU! Get out, j-just pl-please."

Tim stormed from the room and slammed the door behind him. Bruce stood up and sighed he looked down at his hands where Dick had just placed his bowl of soup. He looked at the teen that was curled up under his blankets.

"I'm not hungry."

Bruce just sighed and walked out the room, shutting the light off as he left. Tomorrow was another day.

_~Reverse~_

Tim walked up to the third floor and knocked on Terry, and Damian's doors. Both boys opened their doors simultaneously sticking their heads out in the hallway with questioning looks. Their eyes locked on Tim who was out in the hallway staring at the floor. Damian narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want, Drake?"

"H-He hates me, Dick h-hates me."

Not only were the boys surprised to hear Tim's voice crack, they were floored when they saw tears. Damian just rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't hate you Drake, now go sulk somewhere else."

Damian and Terry closed their doors.

_~Reverse~_

_**Two Days Later…**_

Dick whimpered as he tried to get out of the ropes that he was bound by. He looked over his shoulder to where his older brother Tim was tied to him, unconscious. He and Tim had been kidnapped for school by Joker. Go figure that Jason chose to skip school today. Tim groaned as he started to stir. His head lifted up and his blue eyes searched the barren warehouse he and his little brother were tied up in.

"T-Tim?"

"It's okay Dick, who snatched us?"

"J-Joker."

"Are you sure, Dick? He usually shows up by now."

"I-I heard the l-laugh. I-"

"It is okay Dick. Just calm down."

Dick nodded and resumed to try and untangle himself from the ropes. He was starting to panic now.

"Dick, you have to calm down now okay?"

The thirteen year old nodded and took some deep breaths to calm his erratic heartbeat. Tim wished he could comfort the panicky teen, but he couldn't even look over his shoulder all the way without hurting his neck. Just then they heard a door somewhere slam open.

"Hello Kiddies, let's see some smiles for your Uncle J."

Dick barely suppressed a shudder and Tim just scowled at the deranged psychopath in front of him. Showing fear in front the Joker was never a good thing. The man fed on fear. Joker scowled at them.

"Why so serious kiddies? You're only here for ransom, no hard feelings. No hard feelings at all."

The man was pacing back and forth in front of them and both teens' eyes followed him. They knew to expect the unexpected. The man wasn't like the other Gotham baddies. He was the worst, the most unstable. Tim went pale as the clown's eyes fell on Dick.

"You seem a little scared there, Lamb chop. Want to tell your Uncle J what's wrong?"

Dick just stared at the villain, eyes wide and hardly breathing at all. The teen had been kidnapped in both his civilian and hero identities, by both psychos and gangbangers, but never by Joker and he was scared.

"He doesn't need to tell you anything."

For the first time in his life Tim was elated to hear Damian's voice. The twenty-two year old connected gazes with him and made an almost unnoticeable nod. Tim nodded back. The eighteen year old flinched as Joker began to laugh.

"So, let me get this straight, Bats only sent _you_," he pointed to Damian. "to save _them_?"

He turned around to point at Tim and Dick, only to see that they weren't there.

"I hate it when he does that."

"Well then you're going to hate when I do _this_."

Damian, or rather Renegade in this case, kicked Joker in the back, sending the man to the floor with a loud thump.

Dick offered Tim a half-hearted smile as they ran into a shadowy part of the warehouse. The eighteen year old gazed at the fight Joker and Renegade with growing unease. Something wasn't right; Damian was beating the Joker too easily. The man wasn't fighting how he usually fought he was…

"Letting him win."

Tim and Dick looked at each other as Renegade fell to the floor laughing hysterically. Dick ran forward, not thinking, and threw himself on top of Renegade. The twenty-two year old continued to laugh, while trying to push the thirteen year old away to safety. Tim watched the whole thing with wide, brown eyes. The teen screamed as Joker pulled out some knife/playing cards and threw them towards his brothers.

"No!"

Tim ran as fast as he could and jumped into the line of the projectiles. His world went black as hit the concrete floor.

"T-Tim?"

Dick looked at the eighteen year old with wide, sapphire-blue eyes. Blood was seeping into the green shirt that Tim had chosen to wear today, staining it a dark brown. Dick bit back a whimper as he listened to Damian and Joker's psychotic laughter. He tried to keep from breathing to fast, but the panic had set in. There was no way he would be able to stay calm. Two of his brothers were hurt and he was defenseless in the hands of Gotham's most insane villain.

"Well kiddo, I guess it's just you and me."

Dick gasped, but stood his ground, staying next to his brothers. He whimpered and closed his eyes as Joker went for the cufflink on his right arm that contained his Joker venom. Just as the man was about to press it, something tackled him to the ground, knocking him out.

"Dick, I need you to get the anti-venom from Renegade's belt and give it to him, okay?"

The panicking teen nodded shakily and reached for his older brother's belt. Batman kneeled next to Tim and put pressure onto the wound on his son's side. He used his free hand to press the emergency button on his utility belt.

"B-Bruce?"

"It's alright Tim. I need you to try and stay conscious until the police get here. Oh and do me a favor, I'm in costume remember."

The teen nodded a hint of an amused smile on his face. He gasped when he felt someone hug him.

"It's alright Dick, I'm okay."

Just then the police walked in. Dick held onto Tim the whole ride to the hospital.

_~Reverse~_

Dick sat in the chair next to Tim's hospital bed, talking to the eighteen year old animatedly. They laughed at a joke that wouldn't be particularly funny to anyone else but them.

"Dick, I-I'm so sorry."

The thirteen year old smiled and threw his arms around his older brother in a tight embrace.

"S'kay, I forgive you."

They parted and Tim held out a hand to his little brother.

"Brothers?"

Dick smirked and placed his hand into Tim's.

"Brothers."

**A/N: So this is Reversed 9: Napped, hope you liked it.**

**[1] When you're coughing or having trouble breathing if you lift your arms up it opens your airways wider, making it easier for air to get to your lungs.**

**Up Next: Clark, I'm Telling Your Mother.**

**Later: Reverse 10: Test Drive**


	31. Clark I'm Telling Your Mother

**Clark I'm Telling Your Mother.**

**Summary: Two days after the events of "You What?" Clark, Bruce, and our favorite little bird go to the Kent farm and Bruce tattles on Clark. What does Ma Kent have to say about it?**

_~Clark I'm Telling Your Mother~_

Clark tapped his fingers on his steering wheel nervously. Bruce had been serious about telling his Ma and the worst part was that he made Clark bring Dick and him (Bruce) _with_ him. So now not only would he have to deal with his Ma being angry at him, he would have to deal with Bruce's daddy bat glares and Dick's puppy dog eyes too.

"Hey, Uncle Clark, you wanna know what would have been worse?"

"Not really, no."

"Well, I'll tell you anyway. Plan B would've been Bruce tying you up with some kryptonite infused rope for an undetermined amount of time."

Clark gulped and turned ash white as Bruce smirked at him from the passenger seat. With that look on his face Clark didn't know how they considered Bruce a hero. He looked positively evil. Clark swallowed again as his family's farm came into his field of vision. He slowed down as the farm started to come closer. His hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Come on, Bruce. Let's just turn around and go back."

"I already called her Clark, she's expecting us."

Clark shot a pleading look at Bruce, but the man only looked straight ahead. Clark drove into the dirt driveway slowly, dreading what would happen once he stepped out of the car. He looked out of the car and he almost had a heart attack when he realized that his mother was standing on the front porch with a scowl on her face. Clark stepped out of the car, keeping his eyes cast downwards.

"Hi Ma."

"Clark Kent, how dare you make Dick cry? I'm very disappointed in you! What do you suggest your punishment should be?"

Clark held back a groan as he heard a snicker from Dick. He made a sound of despair when he heard Dick whisper to Bruce.

"This is going to make Wally laugh so hard."

"Ma please, not in front of them."

"Fine, I'll decide for you."

"No Ma, please!"

This time Dick laughed out loud while Bruce just smirked. This was good, too good.

"No apple pie or blueberry pancakes the whole time you're here."

"MA!"

**A/N: So it's short sue me. Anyway I hope it gave everyone a laugh.**

**Up Next:**

**Reverse 10: Explanations**

**Later: Reverse 11: Test Drive**

**Then: Cat Fight**


	32. Reverse 10: Explanation

**Some of the information in this chapter needs to be revised a new chapter will be coming out soon that gives better descriptions of the characters and their relationships.**

**Reverse 10: Explanation**

_~Reverse~_

So on May 20, 2012, I started the Reverse universe. It went off with a bang. I got over twenty-one reviews for just that chapter. Reverse 2: Back Home on the other hand got no reviews and I'm not angry about it because I know it wasn't my best work. Anyway it was only supposed to go up to five of them, but Dick threatened to tell Bruce I made him cry and Damian had his katanna out. So, Reverse lived on. Anyway this chapter is pure explanation of the characters, their bonds, their enemies, and their everyday not-so-normal lives.

**Characters**

When Reverse first started I introduced you to six out of seven of the batsiblings. First we met up with Dick(13), Damian(22), and Tim(18). Then we were introduced to Stephanie (20) who wasn't about to try and breakup a fight between Dami and Tim. So Dick gets fed up and runs up the stairs running into his oldest brother, Terry (24). Terry then goes downstairs and asks Jason (16) what is wrong with Dick. That's how we met the first six batsibs.

Now some people had asked me why I added Cassandra. So turns out, that Cassie and Tim were the only two of the Batfam actually adopted in the comics. Dick's papers never got signed, Jason was killed before anything could be arranged, I'm not sure about Steph, and Damian is his biological son so there's no need for adoption there. So after doing some research I brought Cassie in as the oldest Batsib at twenty-six.

A character who I don't know much about and I only have used twice is Kate Kane. Otherwise known as Batwoman. I don't know if she has any relation at all to Cassie, but I will find out.

Now onto probably the most important character in the Batfam the bat himself. So this Bruce is the more caring, paternal, over protective Daddy. I like this Bruce and I'm not good at writing raw, angered, Bruce, unless I am doing a Daddy Bats reaction. So yeah.

Now they'll show up occasionally, but they won't be a main factor. I'm talking about the team and the league. The only reason I'm not focusing on the team is because Reverse is to focus on the siblings.

**Personalities**

So this is just an inside look and profile of the way _I_ write _my_ version of the Batfam.

_Cassie: _Cassandra Cain, age 26. Cassie is the oldest of the batsibs in this story. She is very bossy and loves to speak her mind. Cass hates when people talk behind her back. Like you will see with all of the sibs she is very protective of her mish-mash family.

_Terry:_ Terrence McGinnis, age 24. Terry is very laid back and relaxed. Once a hot-shot, overconfident teenager he is now a mature young man. Terry will do anything to protect his siblings especially their youngest.

_Dami:_ Damian Wayne, age 22. Dami is the second oldest boy of the batfamily. Raised as an assassin until the age of ten, Damian has a hard time showing emotion, but he's getting better at it. Damian is one of the two batbrothers with the foulest language.

_Steph: _Stephanie Brown, age 20. Stephanie is very quiet, and likes to be in the company of her family. Stephanie hates being excluded from anything and you guys will see this in future Reverse chapter.

_Tim:_ Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, age 18. Currently a senior in Gotham Academy, Tim is all AP classes and is an A- average student. Tim can be desperate for friends, but in the end family means a lot to him.

_Jason: _Jason Peter Todd, age 16. Currently a junior in Gotham Academy, Jason is a C student. Jason gets into a lot of trouble at school, defending his little brother.

_Dick_: Richard John Grayson, age 13. Currently a freshman in Gotham Academy, Dick is in all AP classes with an A+ average. Dick is very scared of losing his family. Dick has autophobia and can't be left alone for long amounts of time. An overall happy child, Dick is always smiling and trying to cheer up his siblings and other family.

_Reverse~_

**Hero Personas**

_Blackbat: _I found out about Cass being Blackbat by reading a Batman story on Fanfic. So I don't know much about Blackbat, but if anyone has any information I would gladly accept that.

_Nightwing: _I have Terry as Nightwing because I originally didn't have a hero for him when I first started out, thus making him Nightwing seemed a pretty good idea.

_Renegade:_ Damian is Renegade simply because of the lack of heroes that I could make him. I also think that Renegade fits his personality.

_Batgirl_: The reason Steph is Batgirl and not Babs is because I was reading a comic where Steph was Batgirl and I really wanted to write her as Batgirl and not Spoiler.

_Red Robin: _I have Timmy as Red Robin since that's who he is in the comics, I think. DC has gone through so many changes I'm not sure anymore.

_Red Hood: _Jay is Red Hood simply because I don't have any other name for him.

_Robin_: Finally we get to my favorite little bird. Dickie is Robin in this since his the youngest and that is how I best write him. As you can see I have done nothing with him as Nightwing and I probably won't ever do anything with him as Nightwing.

_~Reverse~_

**Relationships**

The batfam's relationships are complicated. Just like any family, there are people they are closer to and people that they are more distant from. This is an inside look on the batfam's relationships.

_Cassie & Steph: _So I haven't really played on this relationship yet, but this is going to be vital in later Reverse chapters. Just like any sisterly bond Steph and Cass fight, have tantrums, cry, and share secrets with each other. When Cassie left their relationship was weakened, but now that she's back it is as strong ever.

_Cassie & Jason: _Cass was like Jason's superhero from when Bruce took him in to the time he was fourteen. Then Cass left for two long years. Their relationship didn't and hasn't healed. Jason is still weary of getting close to Cass again for fear of getting hurt again.

_Terry & Dami: _Ter and Dami are your typical brothers. Competing and challenging each other. This is another relationship that I need to play on more and you will see it soon.

_Dami & Tim: _These two beat on each other constantly, resulting in multiple calls to Dr. Leslie Tompkins office from Bruce or one of the siblings. Even though they fight they would die for each other to protect each other because that's what brother's do.

_Tim & Dick: _Their relationship is nothing significant, but I thought it deserved mention in regard to the events in Reverse 8 and 9.

_Jason & Dick: _My second favorite relationship to write in this story. Jason is the overprotective older brother to Dick. Endearingly giving Dick the nickname 'Birdie' in Reverse 7: Beginnings 2, Jason has always looked out for Dick.

_Bruce & Dick: _My favorite father and son relationship to write, in any story. Like I said earlier Bruce is more of a caring Daddy in this. Dick relies on Bruce a lot for comfort, support, and praise.

_~Reverse~_

So I hope you guys liked my little explanation.

**A/N: That's Reverse 10**

**Up Next: Reverse 11: Test Drive**

**Later: Cat Fight**

**Then: Reverse 12: Pillow Bandit**


	33. Reverse 11: Test Drive

**Reverse 11: Test Drive**

**Requester(s): TheSockThatEndedUpInNarnia**

**Summary: 17 year old Damian Wayne wants to learn how to drive. Bruce gives Terry permission to teach him, but doesn't realize that they're going to use the Batmobile. Somehow our favorite little bird tags along. A stop a Dunkin Donuts, a sugar rush, and a flat tire. What have they gotten themselves into now? Part 1 of 2**

_**~Reverse~**_

"Father, I want to learn how to drive. I should have gotten my permit last year. I will not be declared a scared baby because I don't have my permit nor my license yet. I want you to teach me how to drive Father; it is simply unacceptable if you do not."

Bruce raised his eyebrow and looked at Damian who was standing in the door to his study. He didn't understand why every time he was having some peace and quiet in this room, why one of his children had to come shatter it.

"Damian, I'm busy now, as you may realize. I don't exactly have the time to teach you have to drive."

Damian scowled and walked out of the room and down the hallway towards the stairs. He walked up the stairs and knocked on his brother's door. Terry opened the door with a questioning look on his face.

"McGinnis, you know how to drive, do you not?"

"Yeah, I do. Why do you want to know Damian?"

"I want Father to teach me how to drive, but he is apparently too busy to do so."

Terry nodded and stepped out of his room and walked past Damian, heading towards the steps.

"I'm going to ask him if he'll let me teach you."

"That is acceptable, but what car will you use? He won't let us use one of his."

"Oh I wasn't going to use a car; I was going to use _the_ car."

A smile spread across Damian's face when he realized exactly what car Terry was talking about. If he was the person to jump with childish glee he would have done so. His father would kill Terry and him once he found out, but this would be so much fun.

"Daddy won't want you two to do that you know."

Both brothers turned around to see their eight year old little brother staring back at them with wide eyes. Both panicked a little, knowing that Dick would tell Bruce the first chance he got unless given incentive not to.

"I'm going to tell Daddy."

There was a small smirk on his face and if Damian didn't know better he would have thought that Dick had been listening the whole time. The eight year old walked closer to the steps. Damian and Terry sighed collectively.

"Will you keep quiet if we let you come with us?"

The child seemed to pause and contemplate this offer before nodding slowly.

"I would, only if you guys bought me to Dunkin Donuts, and paid for the donuts."

"Deal."

The child smiled happily and ran the opposite way to the second floor staircase to get to his room and get ready to go with his brothers. He was quite the devious child when he wanted to be.

_~Reverse~_

"So you are telling me that you want me to let Terry teach you how to drive?"

"Yes, Father, I am. Are you objecting to this?"

"No Damian, I'm not, just be careful."

Both brothers shared a smirk with each other that had Bruce slightly worried.

_~Reverse~_

Dick giggled excitedly as the Batmobile zoomed out of the cave at a breakneck speed. All of the brothers were in hero costume in case something happened. It wouldn't be good for anyone to find out their identities. Damian was concentrating more on listening to Terry's advice than obeying the laws of traffic. Ten minutes and two almost-crashes later the three brothers pulled into the drive thru lane of Dunkin Donuts.

"Hello and welcome to Dunkin Donuts, how may I take your order?"

Damian glared at Dick, who was giggling in the back seat. The eight year old sat up.

"Yes we would like five chocolate donuts, two Oreo donuts, and three vanilla icing with sprinkles."

"Okay that would be $10: 37."

Terry fished the money out from his wallet with a grumble, waiting to give it to the window-person at the paying drive-thru window. He glared at Dick as the young woman's jaw dropped and she handed Damian the bag with shaking hands.

"H-here's y-your order M-mister R-renegade s-sir."

Dick giggled as they drove off, already stuffing one of the chocolate donuts into his mouth.

"I think she liked you Dami, she was blushing a lot."

The seventeen year old just snorted. He reached behind his back to grab the bag of donuts from his little brother, but hissed in pain and almost drove off the road when his hand was slapped away. Terry looked behind him worriedly and to his dismay found that seven of the ten donuts had been eaten already. Both older boys looked at each other with frightened looks.

"My donuts."

Both gulped loudly as two words crossed their minds.

_Sugar Rush_

**Up Next: Cat Fight**

**Then: Reverse 12: Pillow Bandit**

**Later: Storm**


	34. Cat Fight

**Cat Fight**

**Beta: DarkMousyRulezAll**

**Requester(s): Jedi Ani Unduli**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

_**~Cat Fight~**_

Selina was sitting on her couch petting Isis when she heard a knock on her door. She raised her eyebrow. Bruce and Kitten weren't supposed to be here until eight and it was only five. Bruce was punctual, but never _this _early. She stood up and walked over, looking through the peephole. She was confused when she didn't see anything. She scowled. It must have been those kids from two floors down, playing their little games again. She sighed and opened the door, surprised to see a small brown package. She picked it up and dropped it again when she heard beeping. She sighed and looked around her apartment. Then she grabbed her bag and Isis and jumped from the balcony.

_**~Cat Fight~**_

Bruce was at Selina's before the news broke. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her standing on the side walk holding Isis. He parked the car on the curb and stepped out to go to her, but Dick got there first, throwing his arms around her waist. She smiled and hugged him back before looking towards Bruce and giving him a nod.

"It's alright Kitten you can let go now."

Dick just shook his head. If anything the eight year old held on tighter. Isis meowed loudly as if to remind everyone that she was there too.

"Are you alright Selina?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Cats always land on their feet after all."

"Wait you jumped from your balcony?"

"I had to, I couldn't very well take the elevator I would have been dead in an-"

She looked down as Dick tightened his hold some more. Her features softened and she placed a hand on his head.

"It's okay Kitten, really it is. I'm fine."

"You could have died!"

She frowned.

"Well yes there is that, but I'm still here aren't I."

Dick nodded his head.

"Well then there's nothing to worry about."

He nodded again. Then he pulled away from the embrace and held his hands up for Selina to carry him. She handed her bag and Isis to Bruce and then she picked up the eight year old and held him close. She suddenly felt guilty. She had scared Kitten unintentionally, but she had still scared him. She was just happy that no one, including herself, had been hurt in that blast.

_**~Cat Fight~**_

Bruce couldn't help, but smile when Dick wouldn't let go of Selina when they got to Wayne Manor. She was a little surprised, but held him tight as she walked inside. She smiled when he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Dick, come here, let Selina get settled, okay?"

The eight year-old shook his head and held on tighter. Bruce was about to grab him from Selina, but she shook her head.

"Kitten, why won't you let go?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

A hint of a smile crossed the faces of the adults. Bruce should have known that Dick had been scared for Selina's life.

"Well I'll tell you what. I'm going to give you the job of protecting Isis tonight and Bruce can protect me, does that sound good?"

"Yes."

"Okay, now you're going to have to let go of me so you can carry Isis."

Dick nodded and let Selina put him down. Then he walked over to Bruce and took Isis from the man's arms. The cat purred contentedly which earned a giggle from the eight year old.

"How about you go get ready for bed, Dick?"

"Okay Bruce."

Both adults watched as the child walked upstairs holding the black cat.

"I didn't mean to scare him like that. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. He gets that way when someone he cares about gets hurt or almost gets hurt. He wouldn't leave my side for two weeks the time I got shot by Joker. I had never felt guiltier; he would look at me like I would disappear at any minute. He's just scared of losing people, because of what happened to his parents."

Selina nodded.

"He doesn't show it, I mean the pain and the fear. He's always so happy and bright and wonderful. It's not fair that someone as sweet and innocent as him had to watch something like that."

"I know."

"I have an idea of who left that gift at my door."

"I know."

Bruce didn't even have to ask Selina who she was thinking about. He knew how jealous Talia could be and he wouldn't put anything past her.

"I'm going to go check on Dick. I'll be right back."

Selina nodded and walked into the living room before sitting down on the couch. She ran a hand through her hair and she tried to calm herself. She took a few deep breaths, but nothing seemed to be helping.

"Come on Selina, don't be a punk."

She took a few more deep breaths and closed her eyes. She was safe now. Nothing would happen to her while she was here.

"You okay?"

She opened her eyes to look up at Bruce and nodded.

"Just nerves, I'm fine."

"Dick wanted to know if you could come upstairs and say goodnight."

She smiled at him and nodded. She pushed herself up from the couch and walked to the stairs. Dick smiled when she walked into his room. She sat down next to him on the bed and pulled him close to her side. He smiled wider and snuggled up against her.

"You remind me of my mom."

Selina only held him tighter.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

It was funny to Selina how such an innocent request could make her tear up. She could always blame it on the events of the day, but she knew it was more than that. She knew it was so much more.

"Of course Kitten. Anything for you."

"That's usually my job."

Dick looked up at Bruce sheepishly.

"Sorry Tati."

"It's okay chum, I'll see you in the morning okay?"

Dick nodded his head sleepily and leaned back against Selina's side. He was out in seconds. The two adults smiled at each other. Selina lifted Dick up and tuck him in. Then she petted as sleeping Isis on the head and walked over to Bruce.

"I think we should go on a patrol and find the Shadow that blew up my stuff."

Bruce smiled.

"I couldn't agree with you more."

**A/N: Part 2 of this will be up soon.**

**Up Next: Reverse 13: Pillow Bandit (Reverse 12 is on my story one-shot, check it out)**

**Then: Storm**

**Later: Reverse 14: Autumn Fun**


	35. Reverse 13: Test Drive 2

**Reverse 13: Test Drive 2-featuring-Pillow Bandits and Autumn Fun**

"**In which driving is tested, pillows are stolen, and leaves are fun."**

**Beta: DarkMousyRulezAll**

**Requester(s): TheSockThatEndedUpInNarnia, Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming, DarkMousyRulezAll**

Terry and Damian glanced at each other nervously. They were berating themselves. They should have known better than to give their baby brother sugar. So far though, he wasn't as bad as usual.

"McGinnis, we're going to be grounded for a long time, aren't we?"

"Well, I have my apartment to go to. You on the other hand are going to be in a lot of trouble." Terry said.'

"Great, just freaking great." Damian muttered under his breath.'

_**~Reverse~**_

Eight year old Dick Grayson ran into the Manor, giggling excitedly. He had just gotten the best idea ever. He ran into his room and grabbed all of the pillows. Then he ran into each of his older siblings' room and grabbed their pillows too. He was about to go into his adoptive father's room to grab the man's pillows, but he frowned. He had left Terry and Damian all alone to fend for themselves. They were going to be in so much trouble with his father. The eight year-old then shrugged and continued to collect pillows.

_**~Reverse~**_

"You two took the Batmobile, nearly crashed _six_ times, and let Dick eat seven donuts? May I ask you what the heck you two were thinking?" Bruce yelled.

Damian and Terry cringed and backed up slightly under their father's glare. Terry sent a sympathetic look to Damian before bolting out of the room. Bruce glared at the door before turning back to Damian. The seventeen year-old gazed at the floor.

"Who suggested that you two use the Batmobile?"

"McGinnis." Damian muttered

Bruce nodded and sighed.

"You can go Damian; you're grounded for two weeks."

The teen sighed, but nodded before leaving the room. He was going to kill his older brother. How dare McGinnis ditch him like that?

_**~Reverse~**_

"Birdie, where are all my pillows!"

All Jason got in response was a giggle and the sound of retreating footsteps. The eleven year-old growled and ran down the stairs in search of his baby brother. He skidded to a stop when he almost ran into Terry.

"Why the heck do you look like you just saw a ghost Terry?" Jay asked.

"Damian is going to murder me, that's why. Now move out of the way Jason." Terry said back.

The eleven year-old just rolled his eyes. Terry was over dramatic sometimes. He pushed past his older brother and walked into the living room. His eyes went wide when he saw what Dick had done.

In the middle of the living room was the biggest pillow fort he had ever seen in his life. 'So that's what he did with my pillows.' Jason thought. He sighed and climbed inside the fort. He smirked and shook his head when he saw his baby brother sleeping in the middle of the fort hugging a pillow.

"You must have had a sugar rush, Birdie. You used every single pillow in the house. I'm going to get a camera so I can take a picture of Bruce's face when he sees this."

Dick mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over. As he moved he hit one of the pillows and the whole fort collapsed on them. Jason huffed as he pushed ten pillows off of his head. He then proceeded to dig through the pillows to find his brother. When he found the eight year-old, the boy was still asleep.

"Of course you would be able to sleep through that." Jason mumbled to himself.

He picked up the sleeping boy and two pillows and placed them on the couch. Then he went to the linen closet and grabbed a blanket. He placed it over his baby brother and headed off to find Tim.

_**~Reverse~**_

"Tim come on, we have to go rake the leaves remember?"

Tim groaned when he heard Jason. Why couldn't he just get one moment of peace?

"We don't _have_ to Jason, Bruce said we could if we _wanted_ to and I don't want to. Go and do it by yourself."

He sighed when Jason stomped into his room with an angry look on his face. He grabbed Tim's hand and dragged him from the room.

"Jason Peter Todd, let go of me now!"

"Timothy Jackson Drake, shut up and come outside with me!"

"You are the most annoying little brat ever!" Tim shouted.

"If I'm so annoying why are you practically attached to me when we're at school?" Jason shouted back.

"Jay, why are you yelling?"

Jason stopped short and looked to see Dick standing in front of him.

"I'm yelling because Tim doesn't want to go outside and rake leaves with me."

Dick's face lit up at the word leaves and the older two backed up when they saw the residual traces of the left over sugar rush. They looked at each other, and suddenly Tim didn't mind going outside and helping Jason rake the leaves.

"Can I help too, Jay?"

Tim and Jason exchanged a look again. They winced when they looked back and saw the puppy dog eyes Dick was using on them. A defeated sigh left their mouths in unison.

"Sure Birdie, you can help."

_**~Reverse~**_

Raking the leaves turned out to be trying-to-rake-the-leaves-but-being-to-tempted-to-jump-in-the-piles. Dick and Jason had made a giant leaf pile, climbed to the lowest branch of a tree and jumped into the leaf pile. They had continued this process several times before Tim stopped yelling at them and finally joined in on the fun.

"Look out below!" Tim yelled as he jumped into the pile of orange and red foliage. Dick and Jason laughed as the leaves scattered and landed in their hair.

"Do it again, do it again!" They chanted together. Tim rolled his eyes, but jumped again. His eyes widened when Jason and Dick jumped on top of him. Soon their pile jumping had turned into an all-out leaf war. By the time Bruce came to call the boys inside each of his them were covered in leaves. He shook his head with an amused smile.

"Come on, I'll tell Alfred to make you guys some hot chocolate."

**A/N: And that's it. I hope you all enjoyed this. Oh and I wanted to run a contest for a cover for this story. If you create the winning cover you get two Daddy Bats chapters. Send your submissions to my deviantart account Thaliag2. Thanks guys!**


	36. Update!

**The information in these chapters is relevant. However, the schedule listed was unable to be followed. **

Hi everybody! It's me again. So I realize that my updating schedule has become very slow and that some of you are waiting extremely patiently for me to get a move on with things. Trust me, I am doing my best. On the 20 of this month, I will be free to write to my heart's content for a whole week. My plan is to get multiple chapters for multiple stories finished so that you all will have regular updates for a couple of weeks.

My other reason for writing this is to let you all know what chapters I am planning on writing out. So without further ado I bring you my writing schedule for the day of December 20 to January 2.

**Red – Beta: Mystic Sorrow**

So I am finally going to start re-updating Red. I am going to try and get chapters 17 and 18 done. Chapter 16 is already finished. However the reason I am not updating it just yet is because I am working on revising chapters 1-15. Certain chapters will be combined and a new character is being added. Also I am trying to make it flow better. The only reason I am doing this is because my writing style has changed since I started the story and I honestly can't go back and read my earlier chapters without wincing. Also, I'm sure you all remember when I update the chapter of Daddy Bats called Conversations? Well, in there I stated that Red was a prequel to Uncle J parts 1, 2, 3, and 4 in Daddy Bats. However, I have read through some of my revision plans and that does not work out so, disregard that fact.

**Prequel and Siblings of the Bird – Beta: Jedi Ani Unduli**

So with these two stories I am going to try and get chapters 2, 3, 4, and 5 written for Prequel and chapters 6, 7, 8, and 9 done for Sibling of the Bird. I know that there aren't many of you who read these two stories because they contain OC's but I am perfectly fine with that. I just figured I would let everyone know.

**Dystopia**

Due to the lack of reviews and the fact that I have no beta for this story it is being discontinued. For any of those who are following or reading this story I am sorry. However if someone would like to beta it I would appreciate if you could send me a private message.

**Healing Wings – Beta: KaliAnn**

Currently chapter 5 has just finished being beta read by KaliAnn. However as stated above my goal is to write out at least two chapters so that regular updates can be established. Currently I am planning out chapters 6 and 7. Hopefully you will all enjoy the twists that I have in store for you.

**Issue 11 – Beta: celestialstarynight**

So I know it has been a very long while since I updated this. However I am going to work furiously on it. I only have about two more chapters planned out. But I also plan on a multi-chaptered sequel. I plan to write chapters 13 and 14 as well as chapters 1 and 2 of the untitled sequel.

**Father and Son Moments – Beta: Saiery13**

Now that I have started doing chapters that include different Batman based TV series this story should start moving along quite nicely. I plan to get through chapters 19 to 22 during my free week. If you would like to see a particular episode written about please don't hesitate to pm me.

**One Shot – Beta: Sadie Aurora Night **

Sadie is already in the process of beta reading chapter 8 of this story. I am going to try and get chapters 9, 10, and 11 done as well. Those of you who would like to see a certain one shot please pm me.

**Assorted One Shots from Everywhere**

This idea was sprung when Mystic Sorrow listed her requests for Father and Son Moments chapter. The one didn't really fit under any episode so I decided that I am going to put it in this story instead. Any one shot that you would like to see from any show would go into this story that I am going to start when I have my free week. I would like to get at least two requests for this story so that I have more than one chapter to show you all.

**Lessons – Beta: XxNeonShadowsxX**

So I know how you guys love this story. I am in the process of getting chapter 4 written and when typing week arrives chapters 5, 6, and seven will be written also. I have big hopes for this story and I really hope that I don't disappoint.

**Daddy Bats – Beta: DarkMousyRulezAll**

So we come to this story. I have so many great ideas for the Reverse storyline given to me by Squee the magical bunny and SanuraKitKat. Also I have some good ideas for the regular story line also. You will be seeing some Talibat, Wonderbat, and Catbat. Also there will be a ton of Daddy Bats as the title suggests. Since I am writing chapter 36 right now, I have chapters 37, 38, 39, and 40 all planned out. I just have to right them. Also I need a cover for this story. I have an account on Deviantart under the name Thaliag2 so if you wish to submit a cover you can send me a message there or pm me here. The details are in a journal entry on Deviantart. Please respond!

**Impulse**

Oh yes, my Alex Rider story that I have neglected to update in forever. Don't worry chapters 4, 5 and 6 will be there soon. I am still searching for a beta for this story. If any of you would like to help out just send me a pm. Thank you!

**Storm – Beta(s): Mystic Sorrow, DarkMousyRulezAll, Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming, Icesis Cloud**

This story was created when I finished watching a Criminal Minds marathon. However since I did not want to underwrite my favorite FBI team I decided to do something different. This story features the Reverse gang. Also this has more of a criminal, horror element than the other Reverse things that I have written. The beta readers listed up top can tell you. I am currently working on chapter two, but want to get chapters 3 and 4 done as well. This is going to be quite in depth and I hope that you all will like.

**Untitled RotG **

So when I went to go see Rise of the Guardians on November 21 I was floored. I loved the animation and I instantly fell in love with Jack Frost (and his eyes). So with the wonderful story ideas hidden everywhere in the movie, I was struck with inspiration. So during my typing week I hope you will all love this new story as much as I loved the movie. I plan to write chapters 1, 2, and 3. I just have to think of a title. It will come to me eventually.

So this is my schedule. I hope you will all approve. I wish my free typing week would come already. I have so many ideas in my head. By the way, if you would like to see something from a fandom that I haven't written about, I would just need to be sent the information on the main characters and then I can do the rest. The only fandom I will not write for is Supernatural; I tried watching it once and had nightmares for the longest time. I have nothing against it, but I just can't write it. Anyway, I am now off to do the dreaded thing called homework.


	37. Reverse 14: Lock Down

**Reverse 14: Lock Down**

**Beta: DarkMousyRulesAll**

**Dedicated to the victims, survivors, and families of the Sandy Hook Elementary School, Newtown Conn. Shooting, December 14, 2012**

Dick couldn't exactly pinpoint when things had started going wrong, but when they did, the eight year-old was terrified. The day had started off as normal as any other. Dick, Jason, Tim, Stephanie, and Damian had piled into the limo and drove off towards the school. Alfred had dropped Dick and Jason off at the elementary school and then he had drove the two blocks to the middle/high school to drop off Tim, Stephanie, and Damian.

Jason had held Dick's hand as he walked into their fifth grade classroom. Dick was incredibly smart and it had been decided by the school board that he be put into the fifth grade. In order to keep him emotionally balanced they put the child into the same classroom as his older brother.

The kids, as they did every morning, stared at the petite little boy with envious glares. Dick had cowered behind Jason as his older brother led him towards their desks at the far side of the room. Jason met the glares of his classmates with a glare of his own. He silently dared them to do something. No one messed with his little brother.

After that Jason and Dick had sat down and opened their books. Their first subject of the day was always Social Studies. Jason hated it, but Dick never seemed to mind. In fact Jason didn't know of one subject that his Birdie _didn't _like. He reached over and ruffled the boy's hair. He earned a half-hearted glare in return.

_**~Reverse~**_

They were halfway through Reading when the alarms started going off. Dick looked up at Jason with wide eyes. Jason patted his head in reassurance. The eleven year-old just wrote it off as another drill. He and Dick went into the closet with the rest of the class. They sat in the dark space as they waited for their teacher to come back from locking up the classroom. She never did.

There was a hail of gunfire and all the children covered their mouths to keep their screams in. As long as the bad guy didn't hear them they would be safe. Jason clutched his baby brother close to him and bit his lip. Dick was shaking now. Jason knew right then that he had to keep his classmates from getting hurt.

"Everybody move as far away from the door as possible." the eleven year-old whispered. Everyone stared at him, but listened nonetheless. They knew Jason had been kidnapped multiple times before so they figured he would know what to do in this situation.

"Birdie, I need you to hit the red button on your cellphone, so you can alert Dad, okay?"

Dick nodded shakily. He stuck his hand in his pocket and hit the the tiny red button on the side of his phone underneath the volume button. An alert was immediately sent to his adoptive father. He flicked to his contact and was about to call Tim when Jason put a hand over his.

"Call Stephanie instead, I already have Tim on the line."

Dick nodded slightly and scrolled down to his older sister and hit the call button. He watched as his classmates sent text messages to the police to come and help, and to their parents to tell them to stay calm.

_**~Reverse~**_

Fifteen year-old Stephanie Brown was currently sitting in the corner of her eleventh grade classroom with the rest of her class on lock down. She frowned as she thought of her brothers and if they were okay. All of a sudden gunshots rang out, followed by a scream. Her eyes went wide and she went pale. This couldn't be happening. Her mind went straight to her youngest brothers over in the elementary school. Was this happening to them? She reached into her pocket and pressed the red button on the side of her phone.

As she looked at her other classmates she realized that they were all sitting ducks if they kept sitting here in the corner. She motioned towards the closet and the teacher nodded. Silently they crawled over. Ever so often they would hear screams and Stephanie could only pray that her family was okay.

Her eyes went wide when her phone vibrated in her pocket and she stuck her hand in and grabbed it. Her heart rate increased when she saw the caller ID. Stephanie hit the answer button and continued to crawl towards the closet.

_"Stephanie, there's something going on. There are gunshots and I can hear voices now. They shot our teacher! I'm scared."_

Tears sprung to her eyes when she heard the tremble in her baby brother's voice, but she needed to stay brave for him.

"I know Dickie, the same is going on here. I need you to keep calm and remember to whisper, okay? Is Jason with you?"

_"Yes, he's on the phone with Tim. Do you know if Dami is okay?"_

She shook her head before she remembered that Dick couldn't see her. She swallowed.

"No baby boy, but I'm sure he's doing what he can to keep himself and his class safe. He knows how to take care of himself."

_"Steph, I...I don't want to...I don't want to die." Dick said with a chocked sob._

Stephanie's tears fell and she hardly noticed her best friend Mark pushing her into the closet. She could only focus on not letting her little brother hearing her cry. She finally managed to get herself under control.

"You are not going to die! Do you understand? Everything will be okay, all you have to do is focus on my voice, and everything will be okay. I promise baby bird. I promise."

She couldn't keep the tremble out of her voice this time, but determination had already seeped into her eyes. She would not break her promise, no matter what.

_**~Reverse~**_

Tim Drake was hunched underneath his desk when his cellphone had started vibrating in his pocket. He had realized from the beginning that the lockdown wasn't a drill. It was off schedule and the panic on the teacher's face had said enough. So he wasn't surprised when his phone started ringing. He took it out of his blazer pocket and was surprised to see two calls coming in. He hit answer for both of them and started talking.

"Jason, Damian, are you guys okay?"

_**"I'm fine Drake, what about you and Todd?"**_

_"I'm okay guys, Dick is with me, and he's really shaken up. He's on the phone with Steph now. G-guys, I...I...I'm scared. Why is this happening?"_

That's exactly the question that Tim wanted the answer to.

"I'm not sure _why_ this is happening Jay, but you have to stay calm okay? Did you alert Bruce already?"

_"Yes."_

_**"I alerted father also. I sent out another signal to the Watchtower and Kent."**_

"Nice thinking Damian. I guess the only thing we can do is..."

"_Tim?"_

_**"Drake!"**_

Tim shushed his brothers over the phone and went completely still as he saw the outline of a person move outside his classroom door. His classmates cringed and looked at the door with fear and tear filled eyes. All held their breaths, silently praying that the nightmare would end.

A collective sigh was released when the man walked past the classroom. However, everyone sucked in their breath again when gunfire went off and shattered their window. A few of the students let go terrifying screams as pieces of wood and glass flew everywhere. Tim flinched and watched with wide, brown eyes as three men in masks walked into the room.

_**"Drake, please what's going on you have to say something. Please."**_

Tim could only let out a tiny whimper. He gasped when one of the men pointed his gun at him. The man beckoned for the thirteen year-old's phone and Tim handed it over with a shaky hand. It was snatched from him and thrown on the floor. Tim started to hyperventilate as the men cocked their guns.

_Please let this be a nightmare, please, please._

_**~Reverse~**_

Bruce had been terrified many times in his life. But nothing terrified him more than when he had received five simultaneous alerts from Dick, Jason, Tim, Stephanie, and Damian's cellphones. He had immediately relayed the alert to Terry, Cassandra, and Clark. Knowing that at least on of his children had done the same.

Now he was rushing towards the school, silently cursing the city planners who had decided to build Wayne Enterprises on the other side of the city. He wouldn't risk the time to go to the Batcave and get suited up, so for now he was going to have to play the role of the helpless parent. He hated that. He only hoped that Terry, Cass, and Clark were able to do something because whatever was happening at the schools was not good.

_**~Reverse~**_

Damian stared at his phone as his brother's whimper resounded in his head. Drake was in trouble and there was nothing he could do about it. He growled and then he remembered that Jason was still on the line. The seventeen year-old forced himself to calm down when he though about how terrified his eleven ear-old little brother must be. The teen put the phone back to his ear.

"Todd, are you still there?"

All he got was a sound of affirmation from his little brother. Damian briefly closed his eyes, Jason was more than terrified right now. The seventeen year-old desperately wished that he could be there to comfort Jason.

_"T...Tim, he...he..."_

"He'll be fine, I promise you Todd. We're just in a little bit of a spot right now. Father will be here soon and then he will save everyone just like he always does. Drake will be okay, and so will Brown, and you, and Grayson."

Damian knew it sounded like he was reassuring himself more than Jason, but he couldn't help it. He had no way to promise Jason that everything, that_everyone_ would be okay. Damian knew the chances of that happening were quite slim.

_"Dami, I...I can't do anything! I...I can't even keep Birdie from crying!" Jason whispered desperately._

"Yes, you can do something, Todd. You can hold him tight and keep him next to you. That's doing a lot. It will assure him that you're still there and that you aren't going anywhere, okay?"

He heard Jason make another noise of affirmation.

_"Damian, please don't hang up."_

"I won't Todd, I promise."

_And that promise I can keep._

_**~Reverse~**_

Tim stopped breathing as the men aimed their guns at different people in the room. He closed his eyes and prepared for the sound of gunfire to fill his ears. However, that never happened. Instead their was the sound of three, unconscious bodies hitting the floor. Tim opened his eyes and was elated to see Blackbat standing over the three men, her covered eyes narrowed in hatred.

She glanced toward the children in the classroom and she nearly sobbed when she saw all of the tears on each of their faces. The twenty-one year-old barely restrained herself from going to her little brother and hugging him close. However, she settled for making as much eye contact as possible with him and giving him a short nod.

Tim nodded back at his older sister. He started to wiped the tears from his eyes, but they wouldn't stop coming. He realized that he was shaking from fear and he started to feel nauseous. The thirteen year-old jumped to his feet and ran to the trash can, where he emptied his stomach. Then he sat there and cried.

_**~Reverse~**_

Nightwing had been the one to round up the other three shooters in the high school. He noted solemnly that there were over sixteen people critically injured, and many more who needed medical attention. He told one of the teachers who were going through the attendance list this information. He waited for them to call the cops, before he went looking for Stephanie and Damian.

The nineteen year-old found them, hugging each other in the hallway. Stephanie was crying while Damian just held her close, while telling her that everything was okay. He made eye contact with his younger brother had tears brimming in his black eyes. Suddenly Nightwing felt tears sting in the corners of his own eyes. He nodded at the teen and started to walk towards where Blackbat had gone.

_**~Reverse~**_

Superman opened the closet door and his eyes immediately fell on Jason and Dick. The eleven year-old held his baby brother close, while the eight year-old clung to the older boy for dear life. The Man of Steel's face softened when he saw the tears streaming down both boy's faces.

Superman had already sent the paramedics away with the teacher who had been shot, but had wisely played dead so that the men wouldn't go after the kids. Said men were already in police custody.

"Come on you guys. Everything is okay now. We're going to get you to your parents in the gymnasium, the police are going to ask you guys some questions, and then you can go home, okay?"

Each of the children nodded, the fear in their eyes replaced with wonder because they got to meet Superman.

The Man of Steel walked into the closet and placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. The eleven year-old looked up.

"Is it over now?" he asked quietly.

Clark could only nod. Jason nodded back. Then he stood up and helped his baby brother stand up too. He wiped the tears from the eight year-old's face and grabbed the boy's hand. Then they headed towards the gymnasium.

_**~Reverse~**_

Bruce couldn't think of a time when he was happier to see his children. Don't get him wrong, he loved them, but the moment of relief and happiness when he saw them couldn't be described. He stood up and caught the searching gaze of Dick and Jason. The boys' faces broke out in relieved smiles and they ran towards him. The man held open his arms and wrapped them around his boys as they plowed into him.

Bruce kissed each of their heads as he felt tears wetting his shirt.

"It's alright now, you're going to be okay now. Daddy's got you now. Nothing will happen. I promise."

The man wasn't prepared, however, for Tim to plow into him. He looked down at the thirteen year-old hugging his middle and his shocked expression turned to one of relief. Again he felt tears wet his shirt, but he didn't mind. He was just happy his son was okay.

His dark eyes scanned the crowd for his other two children and was elated to see Stephanie and Damian walking towards him. Tim and Jason unwrapped their arms from around him and ran towards Damian. The seventeen year-old wrapped both of his brothers in a hug.

Dick ran towards Stephanie and she picked him up and hugged him tight. Tears of relief streamed down her face. They all walked back towards Bruce and leaned against their father. They were so thankful that their family was okay, but most importantly that everyone had made it out alive because they knew that not everyone got a happy ending.

Bruce knew tonight would be one of the nights when all of his children would sleep in his room. The youngest three would sleep next to Bruce, while the oldest four would sleep at the foot of the bed.

The Dark Knight reminded himself to give a generous donation to the security executive of the school. He was determined not to let this happen, _ever_again.


	38. Hiyah

**Hiyah!**

Hi guy's it's me again! Two chapter's ago I had updated giving you all my schedule for the week of my break. Unfortunately I have not been able to write as many chapters as I have wanted to. As I have recently discovered, I still have a lot of school work to catch up on. Something I was unaware of until yesterday. So I still have until January 2 to type, but I am afraid I will not be able to get everything that I wanted to get done. So I am very sorry if this puts a damper on your holiday, but I hope you will all understand.

I have another two Daddy Bats chapters coming soon because I had free time today, but I am going to try my best and get some other stories done and started. Thanks all for understanding. I just hope I didn't ruin anybody's day.

And now here is a short chapter for you all to enjoy.

_~Daddy Bats~_

Dick loved the snow. He hadn't been able to see it much when he was with the circus. The eight year-olds eyes lit up happily when he saw the untouched powder blanketing the manor's yards. The child smiled happily before jumping from the window seat and running down the hallway to his father's room.

"Tati, wake up. There's snow outside, we have to build a snowman, and have a snowball fight, and make snow angels. Tati, are you listening? Wake up!"

At the last shout Bruce sat up and looked around tiredly. His eyes fell on the eight year-old standing at the foot of his bed. Dick pouted.

"Snow. Now."


	39. Breakfast in Bed

**Breakfast in Bed**

**Beta: DarkMousyRulezAll**

Twelve year-old Dick Grayson frowned and slumped down in the living room chair. His adoptive father was sick and it was his fault. A few days earlier the pre-teen had been sick himself and it had been suggested by both Dr. Tompkins and Alfred that the boy be semi-quarantined, but Dick had wanted someone near him and Bruce had been that someone.

The child did feel extremely guilty for getting the man sick and he only wished that there was something he could do about it.

Blue eyes lit up and a smile spread. Dick had just gotten the perfect idea. He jumped up from the couch and headed toward the kitchen.

Halfway there he stopped, a frown adorning his features. He had been told by both Bruce and Alfred to stay out of the kitchen. The boy shrugged; they would just have to make an exception for this one time.

**_~Daddy Bats~_**

Bruce groaned as he lost the ability to breathe through his nose again. The Dark Knight despised being sick; it took away time from patrol and he lost all sense of taste. He leaned back on his pillows and closed his eyes. Hopefully he would get better within the next two days.

**_~Daddy Bats~_**

Dick grabbed the eggs and bacon from the fridge and walked over to the stove. He set down the eggs and bacon on the counter and grabbed two frying pans. Then he turned on the two front eyes of the stove and put some butter in both pans. Then he grabbed four eggs, cracked them and put them in the first pan. Then he went to the sink to wash his hands before grabbing six strips of bacon and putting them in the next pan. He stared at his work with a smirk on his face. The twelve year-old was very proud of himself. He had gotten a lot done without blowing anything up.

The preteen winced, remembering the last time he had tried to cook anything. The microwave had blown up and so had the toaster. The kitchen had been a mess for days and Dick had been grounded for three weeks.

Dick's eyes went wide when he smelled burning. He turned around and he went pale when he saw the fire coming from the pan with the bacon.

"Oh come on, why?"

The teen grabbed the lid to the pan and slammed it over the fire. It was a grease fire and the preteen knew water wouldn't do any good. The boy winced when the fire alarms rang out through the house. He was going to be in _so _much trouble. At least the eggs turned out okay. That was until the lid shot off of the pan.

**_~Daddy Bats~_**

Bruce's eyes shot open when he heard the piercing ring of the fire alarm go through his room. One question ran through his mind. Where is Dick? The man groaned and sat himself up. He would be moving faster if it wasn't for the grogginess hanging over him.

Suddenly a shrill scream rang throughout the house and Bruce was running down the hallway and the steps. He knew that scream anywhere. The man rounded the corner and was about to run into the kitchen when he saw the smoke. Bruce's eyes went wide and he started to cough. Of course Alfred wasn't here today.

"Dick, where are you?"

All he got in reply was another scream. The man narrowed his eyes and put his sleeve over his mouth and nose to keep out some of the smoke. He found his son curled up in the corner. The boy's blue eyes were wide and filled with fear. They locked on Bruce and relief flooded into the blue pools.

"It's a grease fire. I tried to cut of the oxygen supply, but-_cough-_it-_cough_-didn't-_cough, cough, cough-_work."

Bruce nodded and started to walk towards the area where the stove was. He bent down and opened the cabinet next to the stove and grabbed the fire extinguisher. He used it to spray the whole area around the stove, ruining the eggs even more. Bruce coughed a couple of times before turning around and walking back towards Dick.

The twelve year-old had stood up and was looking down at the floor guiltily. Bruce walked over and gripped the child's chin gently, making the boy look at him.

"What exactly were you doing in the kitchen, Dick?"

"I-I wanted to make you breakfast in bed."

The statement was more of a question and by the way Bruce's eyes hardened Dick _knew _that Bruce was beyond angry at him now. The man's grip tightened on the boy's chin and the preteen winced as he realized he was going to be lectured.

"You do realize that you not only could have hurt yourself, but me, as well as burning down the house, don't you?"

Dick nodded solemnly. Bruce was startled to see a tear slip down the boy's cheek.

"I-I'm sorry Tati, I only wanted to make you feel better."

Bruce sighed and pulled the boy into a hug. He ran his hands through the boy's hair in attempt to keep the boy calm.

"It's alright Dick, just wait till Alfred gets back next time. Okay?"

"Okay."

"And don't think this excuses you from any punishment. You're grounded until next month. I expect you to know better than to try and do this again."

The boy only nodded. Next time he _would_ wait for Alfred. Bruce was going to have to redo the kitchen again.

** A/N: Super big thank you to my Beta!**


	40. The First Time

**The First Time**

_**Brotherly Bonding**_

**Beta: DarkMousyRulezAll**

**A/N: In celebration of New Years you guys get two chapters!**

Bludhaven was an unforgiving city and it really tired Nightwing out. The eighteen year-old sighed tiredly as he flopped down on his bed. Blue eyes closed as their owner lost the will to keep them open. Soon the teen was fast asleep, hero suit and all.

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Batman!_

The teen snickered sleepily and grabbed his cell phone from his bedside table. He hit the 'answer' button.

"What's up Bruce?"

"_I need you to come to Gotham and stay for the weekend."_

Dick frowned and clenched his fists. "Listen Bruce, I have a life too. I can't just up and leave every time you need something. Why don't you just ask Jason to do it?" Dick heard Bruce sigh on the other line.

"_I can't ask Jason to do it because Jason's the reason I am calling you."_

Dick was immediately alert. The teen had only met the fifteen year-old two times, but he was already extremely protective of the younger. "Why what's wrong? He's okay right?"

"_Well yes and no. We were out on patrol last night and he got thrown into a wall. He has a minor concussion. The only reason I'm calling you is because I have an out of state meeting and won't be back until Tuesday. Alfred needs to come with me."_

The eighteen year-old ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair and nodded to himself. He could probably get out of work for a few days. Of course he might have to bring some paperwork with him, but he was sure he could handle it.

"I think I can handle it. I have to call my boss, but you'll probably see me around noon tomorrow."

"_Thanks Dick, I'll fill you in on the details of what you need to do when you get here."_

The teen made a noise of affirmation and hung up. Then he looked at himself and sighed.

"I better change out of my suit."

**_~Daddy Bats~_**

Dick arrived at Wayne Manor at exactly 12:00 the next day. He smiled as Alfred opened the door. "Hey, Alfred, where's Bruce?"

"Hello to you too, Master Dick. Master Bruce is upstairs with young Master Jason." Dick nodded and headed towards the steps. As he stepped onto the second floor he turned and head towards the hallway where his old room was located.

The teen opened the door and was happy to see that nothing had changed. He put his bags down on the bed and exited the room again. Dick walked into the room to the right of his and leaned on the door frame. He smirked when he saw Jason's angry pout. The fifteen year-old obviously didn't want Bruce to leave. Said man was sitting on the bed talking to the stubborn child.

"What's the matter Little Wing?" Dick said.

Both Jason and Bruce turned their heads to look at Dick. Jason smiled and Bruce nodded. The eighteen year-old pushed himself from the door frame and came to sit next to his former mentor.

"So, I assume that there are pre-cooked meals in the fridge. You remember what happened the last time I tried to cook." Dick said with a chuckle.

"Yes, I do remember what happened. You were sitting in a corner of the kitchen screaming your head off because you thought the kitchen was on fire."

This comment caused Jason to start laughing and Dick glared at Bruce. "Yeah, well I was twelve and there was smoke everywhere. I got grounded for a month. I had never been more bored in my life."

Jason continued to laugh. Dick smiled and stood up walking back towards Jason's door. "I hope you don't mind me raiding the fridge for some of those pre-cooked meals. I'm really hungry."

"Go ahead, I have to finish telling Jason what he is _not_ allowed to do while I'm gone."

Jason winced and Dick chuckled. "Good luck with your lecture Jay, I'm going to eat." Dick headed down the stairs before he noticed the glares of the room's two other occupants.

**_~Daddy Bats~_**

Dick pulled open the fridge and nearly did a jump for joy when he saw all the containers of food. He looked at each of the labels on the counter and he picked the one that said 'mashed potatoes and gravy'. He scooped three large spoonfuls into a bowl and put it into the microwave.

The teen typed in a set time and prayed that the microwave wouldn't blow up again. After one minute of tense waiting Dick grabbed the bowl from the microwave and dug into his long awaited lunch. For Alfred's food to taste a good as it did even _after_ reheating was a testament to how brilliant of a cook the butler was.

Dick hopped up on the counter and continued to eat his food. He sighed as a sudden sad thought struck him. The only reason he wasn't living in the manor anymore was because of his and Bruce's argument from a year ago. Bruce was still too stubborn to admit that he was wrong and Dick couldn't live in a house where the atmosphere was so tense.

The eighteen year-old shook himself from that train of thought. His weekend here was to watch over his little brother, _not _dwell in the past. Dick jumped down from the counter and walked over to the sink. He put some soap onto the sponge and scrubbed his bowl clean. Then, after rinsing the dish with hot water he sat it in the dish rack and went back upstairs.

The teen walked into Jason's room and smiled when he saw the fifteen year-old laughing at a joke Bruce had made. Dick cleared his throat and Bruce looked up at him.

"So, is there anything important you need to tell me before you leave in twenty minutes?"

Bruce's eyes went wide and he checked his watch. Then his eyes narrowed.

"Just make sure Jason doesn't overexert himself and give him something light to eat. Although the concussion was minor, it still causes nausea. Emergency numbers are in my study and Barbara is taking control of patrol for the weekend. I'll see two on Monday."

Both boys nodded and said quiet goodbyes as they watched their mentor walk out the door. As soon as Jason heard the car drive off, he threw the blankets off of himself and sat up.

"Finally, I can get up. It was such a pain having them baby me for the whole morning. Wanna spar Dickie-bird?"

Dick frowned and pushed Jason back down onto the bed. Then he took the blankets the fifteen year-old kicked off and placed them back over the boy.

"I don't think you're going anywhere Little Wing. You need to keep resting."

Jason frowned at the older teen huffed. "Not fair, Dickie-bird. I don't want to sit here and waste away in this bed."

Dick rolled his eyes and smiled. "You're not going to _'waste away'_ in the bed if you rest there for two more hours. I'm going to fix you some of Alfred's chicken soup for lunch. I'll be back up in a minute."

Jason just sighed and nodded. The fifteen year-old knew that Dick wasn't going to let him out of bed no matter how much he begged. Dick was almost- if not more -protective than Bruce was. Jason assumed it was because of what had happened to Dick's parents. The boy figured that the eighteen year-old kept his family so close to make sure that he could keep them from getting hurt.

Jason smiled, it was great to have a family that cared that much. The teen let his green eyes close and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**_~Daddy Bats~_**

Dick was about to grab the bowl of soup from the microwave when his phone rang. He pulled it out from his pocket and hit the 'answer' button. "Yeah, what's up Bruce?"

"If Jason falls asleep, you need to wake him up every two hours."

Dick nodded to himself. He made a noise of affirmation and hung up the phone. The teen grabbed the bowl of soup from the microwave and headed back up the stairs to Jason's room. He nudged the door open with his foot. The eighteen year-old smirked when he saw Jason sleeping.

He walked over towards the night table beside Jason's bed and sat the soup down there. Then Dick shook Jason on the shoulder lightly. Jason groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"What do you want?" the fifteen year-old muttered tiredly.

Dick chuckled and grabbed the bowl of soup. He held it out towards Jason. "I brought you some soup, and Bruce told me to wake you up every two hours when you go to sleep." Jason nodded and tiredly grabbed the bowl from Dick. The older teen gave Jason a spoon and Jason started eating.

"I'm going to watch some TV in here. Is there anything you want to see?"

Jason looked up from his soup. He scrunched his face up in a thoughtful frown. Then his face lit up and he nodded.

"See if you can find Criminal Minds. I love that show."

Dick nodded with a smile, silently agreeing with his younger brother's choice. Criminal Minds was an awesome show. The eighteen year-old flipped through the channels before finding the show. He scooched back on the bed and sat next to Jason.

Brotherly bonding was the best.

**_~Daddy Bats~_**

It was about six in the evening the next day when Dick went to wake up Jason again. The teen opened the door and blinked in surprise when he didn't see his little brother asleep in the bed. Dick turned on his heel and ran out the door and looked left and right down the hallway. And then he saw Jason on the third floor steps, balancing on the wooden beam.

"Get down from there right now!"

Jason just waved at him and kept walking up and down the banister. Dick's hands were shaking and his face was pale. If Jason fell...Dick shook his head.

"Jason, get down from there now! I will call Bruce!"

"Calm down Dickie-bird. It's not like I'm going to…ahhh!"

Dick was already heading towards the teen. He caught the boy, but Jason's weight and momentum caused them both to fall to the ground. Dick hissed in pain as his head thumped against the floor. His grip tightened on Jason.

Slowly the two sat up and Dick glared at Jason angrily and the teen backed up a little. "Don't you ever do that again! Go back to your room, right now."

Jason just nodded and headed towards his room, glancing his shoulder at Dick. Said teen sat on the floor in the hallway breathing heavily. Tears welled in his eyes and his hands were still shaking. If he hadn't caught Jason…well, the fifteen year-old would have much worse than a minor concussion.

Dick sighed and fished his phone out of his back pocket and dialed a number he knew by heart. The phone rang two times before the person on the other line picked up.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Hey Babs, it's me. I…I need you to come watch Jason okay? My boss called me, I have to go back to 'Haven." Dick said.

"Yeah, no problem, I'll be there in about an hour."

Dick made a noise of affirmation and hung up. He knew shouldn't have never accepted. He should have just stayed home. The teen sighed, so much for brotherly bonding.

**_~Daddy Bats~_**

Barbara knew that Dick was just making up excuses when he had called her. Jason had obviously done something that had gotten Dick upset and that's why the older teen had decided to call her in. She sighed as she packed an overnight bag with clothes and other essentials. She needed to get to the Manor as soon as possible. The twenty-one year old had to make sure that both of her family members were okay. The young woman double checked her bag and with a nod headed down her apartment steps.

**_~Daddy Bats~_**

Dick ran his fingers through Jason's hair a few times before sighing. Maybe he had overreacted, Jason had simply been trying to stretch his legs. Granted, it wasn't the safest way to do so, but maybe Dick had been a bit too overprotective. The eighteen year-old smiled when his younger brother mumbled something and turned over in his sleep.

"Maybe I panicked too quickly. Sleep well Little Wing, I'll be here when you wake up."

"So I guess I'm not needed here." Dick heard a voice behind him say.

Dick turned around and smiled when he saw Barbara. He held open his arms and she ran to hug him. Although she was older than him, he had gotten taller than her. "How are you doing Babs?"

The young woman smiled and shrugged. "I'm as good as I can be right now. I'm basically taking one day at a time right now. Gotham really takes the energy right out of you."

Dick nodded in understanding, knowing the feeling. Both of them turned to look at Jason.

"Well, since you're here we might as well have something to eat!" Dick said with a smile. Barbara just shook her head and followed the teen down the stairs.

**_~Daddy Bats~_**

Jason woke up early the next morning. He slowly sat up and looked around his room and sighed. What he had done the day before had been stupid. If Dick hadn't caught him when he had fell off that banister, well it wouldn't be pretty.

Jason's thoughts drifted to his older brother. Dick had freaked when he saw Jason walking on the banister yesterday, and for the life of him, Jason didn't understand _why_. All the fifteen year-old had done was stretch his legs, but that was all. Except for falling he had been perfectly safe.

The teen's eyes went wide and with guilt. How could he have not seen it before? Dick had been terrified of him falling. Jason knew how Dick's parents died and despite the fact that it had happened years ago, Jason still knew that Dick was afraid of falling. The fifteen year-old stood from his bed and walked out of his room, determined to find his big brother and apologize.

**_~Daddy Bats~_**

Dick was sitting in the living room watching TV when Jason walked into the room. The younger teen smiled at his older brother sheepishly. "Hey Dickie-bird." Jason said quietly.

"If you're afraid that I'm still mad at you because of yesterday, let me just tell you that I'm not."

Jason's green eyed filled with relief and nodded. "I'm still sorry. I...I didn't mean to. I was just so tired of staying in that bed."

"It's okay Little Wing. I overreacted, it's not your fault. I did the same thing when I was your age. Bruce got so angry at me. I was grounded for two months."

"Really, two months?" Jason asked with astonishment.

"Yeah, well I had worse than a minor concussion. I wasn't supposed to leave my bed for another three days, but I left anyway."

Jason laughed and shook his head. "I guess we're not so different, huh, Dickie-bird?"

"I guess not, Little Wing."

**Up Next: Reverse 15: Lock Down 2**


	41. Reverse 15: Departure

**So hasn't been sending me any of my story alerts and stuff and I have no idea whats going on. I'm just going on and posting this. **

**Reverse 15: Departure**

**Beta: DarkMousyRulezAll**

That night, as Bruce had suspected, most of his children slept with him on his bed. Dick was curled up next to him, the eight year-old clutching his stuffed elephant close to his chest. Jason slept next to the child, the eleven year-old's body curled around his baby brother like a shield. Bruce's right arm was wrapped around both boys, subconsciously keeping the boys as close to him as possible. Thirteen year-old Tim was sleeping on Bruce's other side, his head resting on his adoptive father's shoulder. Stephanie slept horizontally at the foot of the bed next to her older brother Damian. Terry slept next to said boy, while Damian laid his head on Terry's shoulder.

Damian shifted and let out a sound of protest and Terry lifted his hand and combed his fingers through the seventeen year-old's hair. Damian settled down immediately. Cassandra looked upon the whole scene with sad, green eyes. She had a hold-all bag in her hand and a suitcase sitting by the door. She started to walk towards Jason and Dick when a hand caught her wrist.

Due to her years of training she didn't scream, but her heart rate picked up and she turned around to face whoever had grabbed her. Terry was staring at her with a calculating gaze. He slowly released her wrist and eyed the bag in her hand.

"Cass, where do you think you're going?"

She looked away guiltily.

"I…I have to leave. I'm sorry."

She stepped away from the bed. Terry gazed at her one more time before turning over and closing his eyes. Then, she continued up by Jason and pressed a kiss to her baby brother's head.

"If you're not going to say good bye, at least be careful."

For the second time that night she jumped and her panicked green eyes met her father's black ones. He sat up causing Tim to reach blindly for contact and Dick to roll over closer to Jason.

"I…I…I can't stay anymore. I'm sorry."

Before Bruce could say anything Cassandra turned around and quickly walked out of the room. Bruce narrowed his eyes, but lay back down. There was no use in trying to stop his oldest daughter. She was old enough to decide what she wanted to do. The most he could do was hope she came back.

_**~Daddy Bats~**_

Dick's blue eyes fluttered open as the sun streamed through his father's window. Then the boy groaned and buried his face in his father's chest to try and go back to sleep.

"I don't think so. Come on Dickie, everybody else is up already."

"Nu, Sunt încă obosit. Doar un pic mai mult. Vă rugăm să tati?" (No, I'm still tired. Just a little bit longer. Please Daddy?)

Bruce sighed and picked up his youngest son. The child sighed happily and snuggled into the man's arms.

"Did you sleep okay, Dickie?" Bruce asked quietly.

"Da, pentru că am avut tu și Jason să mă protejeze." (Yes, because I had you and Jason protecting me.)

Bruce smiled and kissed the top of his son's head. All of his kids were still shaken up from the events that had taken place the day before. Bruce held his youngest son a little tighter; he had been so close to losing his family yesterday. That was something that he would never get over.

"Hey Bruce, Jay is asking where Cass is."

Bruce looked at Terry and nodded. He looked at Dick and frowned.

"Dickie, I'm going to let you sleep for one more hour, okay? Then you're going to have to wake up for real."

"Okay Daddy." Dick yawned.

Bruce placed Dick on the bed and kissed his son's forehead one more time before following Terry.

"He's in my room. Bruce, do you know why...you know...why she left?" Terry asked.

Bruce only shook his head.

"Cass has always been a…free spirit. You remember that she didn't start becoming attached to you until after your second year here. I think with what happened yesterday, she felt like she needed to become unattached again."

Terry nodded solemnly. He opened the door to his room and his eyes softened when he saw the figure underneath his blankets. The nineteen year-old looked back at his father and gestured towards the bed.

"I'll let you talk to him. I'm going to go downstairs and check on the others."

Bruce nodded at his oldest son as the young man walked out of the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Jason, look at me."

The blankets were thrown back and green eyes filled with tears glared at Bruce.

"You let her leave! How could you! I hate you!" Jason shouted.

Bruce closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes I did let Cassandra leave; I let her leave because I had no right to keep her here. She is twenty-one years old. She's not a baby and I can't treat her like one."

Jason looked down at the bed guiltily before breaking down in tears. Bruce sighed, and pulled the boy into a hug.

"Dad, did she leave because of me?" Jason asked quietly.

Bruce pulled back from the embrace and looked at Jason, shocked.

"Of course she didn't leave because of you Jason! Why would you think that?" Bruce asked.

"Because she didn't even say goodbye."

Bruce's face was one of shock and he pulled the now sobbing eleven-year old back into the embrace. He ran his fingers through his son's messy hair and rocked back in forth with the boy in his arms, hoping the motion would have a calming effect. It did and Jason's tears died down.

"How about we go and wake Dick up, and you two can have something to eat." Bruce suggested. He knew he had told his youngest son that he could sleep one more hour, but with the events of the day before still fresh in his mind he wanted all of his children in his sight.

_**~Daddy Bats~**_

Terry walked into the living room to find Damian staring at the TV, pale. The nineteen year-old narrowed his eyes and walked over to see what Damian was staring out when the sound of gunshots stopped him. His gaze was drawn to crudely filmed footage of the school shooting that had taken place the day before, the same school shooting that had almost taken away his younger siblings.

Terry grabbed the remote from the coffee table and shut the TV off. Then, he walked over to Damian and pulled the teen into his arms.

"I don't need hugs McGinnis." Damian stated. However, the boy didn't push away from the embrace.

"Why were you watching the news? You knew coverage of the shooting would be on. Why do that to yourself?"

Terry heard the younger boy sniff.

"I did it, because I thought I would be able to handle it." Damian stated in a muffled voice.

Terry only nodded and held his brother closer. Damian hated to show weakness and fear. He despised the thought of people thinking he needed to be saved. Damian sniffed again and Terry pulled the boy away from the embrace.

"Wayne, I don't need snot on my shirt." Terry said in a faux-scolding tone.

Damian shook his head and punched Terry in the shoulder.

"Whatever McGinnis the shirt already looks like garbage." Damian stated matter-of-factly. Terry chuckled and grabbed the seventeen year-old in a headlock, giving him a noogie.

Damian growled and glared at him. "You have two seconds to get away from me before I try and kill you."

"I don't respond to empty threats kiddo." Terry sing-songed. Damian was about to lunge at the nineteen year-old when Dick jumped into his arms. The seventeen year-old glared at Terry silently telling his oldest brother that they would finish this later. Then he looked down at the eight year-old in his arms.

"Good morning, Grayson. Is there a reason for why you are attached to me at the moment?" Damian asked.

"Just wanted to hug you, and Daddy won't hold me." Dick stated sleepily.

Damian smirked and shook his head. 'Only Grayson.' he thought to himself.

"Well I can't pick you up either, Grayson. You have two legs, you need to use them. Now where is Father, and where is Todd?" Damian asked.

Dick shot a glare at his older brother and pointed to the steps where Jason and Bruce were walking into the room. The eight year-old then walked towards the kitchen determined to get something to eat.

_**~Daddy Bats~**_

Stephanie and Tim sat in the kitchen, lightly picking at the food that Alfred had sat out for them. Although they had been the first one's up because of growling stomachs neither of them were able to eat much. Their minds were too focused on the events of the day before and the absence of their oldest sibling.

"We're all going to miss her." Tim said.

Stephanie nodded and looked at Tim with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Do you think she's going to come back?" She asked.

"I know she will. We're family and nothing, voluntary or involuntary will be able to keep us apart."

Stephanie nodded her head in agreement. Both teenagers looked up when Dick walked into the room with Jason, Bruce, Damian, and Terry in tow. Alfred nodded at Bruce and grabbed four more plates of food and sat them at the table. Jason and Dick sat next to Tim, while Damian and Terry sat next to Stephanie. Bruce sat next to Terry. All of them were very aware of the empty seat where Cassandra usually sat.

Dick looked at the spot with confusion, being that he was the only one who didn't know of her leave.

"Where's Cassie?" he asked with a worried voice.

The older siblings looked to their father while Jason pushed his food around aimlessly. Much like Stephanie and Tim had been doing earlier.

"She left, Birdie. She needed some space."

Dick looked up at his older brother with wide eyes. "W...when will...she be back?" the child asked in a trembling voice. Jason sighed and shrugged. "I don't know Birdie. All I know is that she's gone."

The eight year-old nodded and went back to eating his food, dropping the subject. Tim was glaring at Jason, but the thirteen year-old knew he couldn't blame the boy. The eleven year-old and Cassandra had been inseperable, and for her to just leave in the middle of the night with out telling him or even saying bye, it hurt him.

Silently, they finished their breakfast, all telling Alfred thank you and going back to their respective rooms. Bruce still sat at the table and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Shall I get you another cup of coffee, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Please do, Alfred." the man replied.

"May I put it sir, that just because you are their father does not mean that you are not allowed to show any sort of grief or fear about the events that took place yesterday. If need be, I will stay here and watch them while you go and do what you need to."

Bruce nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "I believe I'll take you up on that offer."

**_~Daddy Bats~_**

Dick sat in his room clutching Peanut close to him and reading a book. He didn't want to bother bother any of his other siblings. There was a knock on his door and Terry walked in. The nineteen year-old sat down at the foot of the bed and ruffled Dick's hair.

"I just wanted to let you know that Bruce went on a ride and that he'll be back in an hour."

"Okay." Dick said quietly.

Terry's brow furrowed and he looked at the eight year-old quizzically.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Terry asked.

"I think I made Jason angry." Dick answered.

"No, Jason is angry at Cassie for leaving without saying goodbye to him. It's not your fault."

Dick nodded and smiled at Terry.

"Do you want to read a book with me?" Dick asked.

"Sure thing, kiddo."

**_~Daddy Bats~_**

That night all of the siblings slept in Bruce's room again. The next morning Damian was the first to wake and he walked downstairs to the kitchen where Alfred was cleaning up the kitchen.

"Good morning, Pennyworth." the teen greeted while pouring himself some orange juice.

"Good morning Master Damian, you're up early." Alfred stated.

"Yes well, being in a bed with seven other people who kick in their sleep is a wonderful alarm clock."

Alfred chuckled and resumed working. In truth Damian had been unable to sleep because of fear. The seventeen year-old couldn't stop thinking of how there were only twenty-four hours separating him and school. He didn't want to go back to that place. Not with what had happened. He wouldn't be able to do it.

"Master Damian, I am going to run out and do some errands."

"Alright Pennyworth, what time will you back?"

"In an hour or so."

The teen nodded and watched as Alfred left the manor. A few minutes later Damian turned around as he heard footsteps.

"Good morning Damian." Bruce stated.

"Hello Father, I was expecting you to sleep longer." Damian stated, a bit surprised.

"Yes, well the same can be said for you. Couldn't sleep?"

"I could very well sleep! I just chose not to!"

"Damian, there is obviously something bothering you. Now I know _we..." _Bruce paused and gestured to both himself and Damian. "...are not the best at expressing feelings, but I'm your father and I need to know what's wrong so I can help you."

The teen glared down at his juice. "I will not go back to that school Father. You cannot make me!"

Bruce's eyes softened. He had known Damian had been more shaken up that he had admitted, but he hadn't thought it was that bad.

"Listen to me Damian what happened at the school was something that no one could be prepared for. No one knew what was happening but the families in the school and our family got a happy ending and that's really all we can ask for. I know you're apprehensive and if I was in your position I would be scared too, but I need you to go to school tomorrow. I need you to protect Stephanie and Tim. And I promise that while you're protecting them I will protect you, always."

Damian looked up and in a rare moment of vunerability ran up to his father and hugged him, burrying his head in the man's chest. Bruce hugged his son back.

"You promise." the teen said in a muffled voice.

"I swear it."

**next: The Superman**


	42. The Superman

**The Superman**

**Beta: DarkMousyRulezAll**

**For: grievinglionheart**

Batman carried Robin into his room in the Watchtower and placed the seven year-old on his bed. He pulled the blankets over the sleeping boy and placed a kiss on his son's forehead. Patrol had turned into a mission and Robin had been exhausted. The child had fallen asleep the minute he had gotten into the Batmobile. Batman had been about to take Robin back to the Batcave when an emergency signal from the Watchtower had come in.

The man spared one last glance at his son before turning and leaving the room. He felt terrible for not being able to bring the boy home. Both heroes had had an exhausting week, but Robin was a child and needed much more sleep than the Dark Knight. Sleep that he wasn't getting.

_**~Daddy Bats~**_

Wonder Woman glanced at the Dark Knight as the man walked into the room. She, Superman, Black Canary, and Flash were already seated at the conference table. Batman took his seat next to Wonder Woman.

"Princess." He greeted.

"Bruce." She replied.

The rest of the superheroes sitting at the table smiled at each other. Batman cleared his throat and the attention snapped to him.

"Why was an emergency meeting called?" the man asked.

"A new threat has been posed by a villain or villains." Superman stated.

"And do we know who these villains are?" Green Arrow asked.

"No. However, I received this letter. I waited for you all to get here before I opened it."

The Man of Steel held out an envelope. Flash grabbed it and ripped it open, his eyes quickly scanning the words on the paper. The speedster became pale and held the letter out towards Batman.

"You might want to read this."

Batman narrowed his eyes, but took the sheet of paper and began to read aloud.

_Justice League, so-called protectors of Earth and its citizens. Your ranks consist of Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman. The "big three" of the League, its founders. You all may find it odd that we are letting you know our plan, but it will make sense to you in time. We know the weaknesses of every single member of the League and we intend to use them. However, as stated before, our focus is on the "big three" of the League. The letters on the bottom this letter will let you know of the first weakness we will exploit._

_RG_

Batman shot from the table and turned to walk down the hallway briskly. The rest of the heroes looked at the man's retreating form with curiosity. What in the world could the letters RG mean to the Dark Knight? Black Canary grabbed the sheet of paper and looked at the letters again. Her face went pale and she looked at the other heroes with wide eyes.

"Richard Grayson."

_**~Daddy Bats~**_

Batman didn't get scared often, nor did he allow himself to panic when the fear set in. However, the fact that his son could be a target for some madman had the Dark Knight throwing all sense out the window. The man punched the code for his door in as fast as humanly possible and walked into the room.

His masked eyes fell on the bed where his son should be and the man's heart nearly stopped when he didn't see the boy. However he smiled when he saw the seven year-old on the floor drawing with crayons. Batman sighed in relief and pushed the cowl off.

Robin's head shot up and he smiled at his adoptive father.

"Hi, Daddy."

Batman, now Bruce smiled.

"Hey Buddy, what are you doing up?"

Robin shrugged, but rubbed his masked eyes tiredly. Bruce narrowed his eyes and tipped the boys chin up, glaring at him sternly. Robin peeled off his mask and looked down at the floor guiltily.

"I had a nightmare and I figured you were in a meeting and I didn't want to disturb you. So, I just grabbed my crayons and some paper and drew another picture. See, it's one of the whole League this time!"

Bruce chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

"I see, it's very nice, now where on the wall do you want me to put it?"

The seven year-old pointed to the space right above a picture of Batman, Robin, and Superman. The man grabbed the tape from his desk and taped it to the wall.

"Well look at that. You have your own little gallery here don't you?"

Dick nodded with a smile.

"So what do you want to do now, buddy?" Bruce asked.

The boy's face adopted a thoughtful gaze. After about two minutes a grin spread over the seven year-olds face.

"Can we do the Superman, Daddy? Please!"

Bruce rolled his eyes, but he nodded.

"Alright, come on buddy." The man relented.

_**~Daddy Bats~**_

The members of the League stared at the scene before them with soft smiles on their faces. Bruce was lying on his back; his knees were drawn back towards his chest. Dick was resting on his father's knees, his hands entwined with Bruce's to keep his balance. The boy giggled excitedly.

"Look Daddy, I'm Uncle Clark!" Dick exclaimed happily!

"I can see that Chum." Bruce replied with a smirk.

The others smiled at each other, the words of the letter for the moment forgotten. Instead they marveled over how funny it was that one child could make the cold and stony Dark Knight smile and laugh. Dick, well Robin was a highlight in all of there lives. The boy was always happy, he was always smiling. The seven year-old had always made sure to make others as happy as he possibly could.

As the League continued to watch the father and son they knew that one thing was sure. If those villains thought they could hurt Robin, they were sadly mistaken. Anyone who dared to hurt the little bird had to deal with all of them.


	43. Rainy Day

**Rainy Day**

**Beta: DarkMousyRulezAll**

**For: grievinglionheart**

Dick stared at the rain outside with contempt. It was coming down in torrents. He sighed as a crash of thunder rumbled through the house. Mother Nature had officially ruined his day. The thirteen year-old had made plans to go hang out with some kids from school, but now they had to cancel because of the rain. Dick glanced around the room looking for something that might spark his interest. His eyes fell on his wall of posters and pictures. On the top right corner was a picture of he and his pseudo-brothers Roy and Wally. Next to that was a picture of Batman and Robin. The teen's eyes went to the largest poster on his wall and a sad exprssion crossed his face. The Flying Graysons poster hung proudly on his wall, but it never stopped reminding him of how much he missed his biological parents.

Shrugging off the meloncholy feelings, Dick looked at the poster right next to his family's. It was a poster for Robin Hood, one of his favorite books and his superhero namesake. Suddenly a lightbulb went off in the teens head. Dick turned and walked over to his bookcase. He knelt down and started rummaging through all the books on the shelves. He double checked, but was disappointed to find that the book he was looking for was not there.

The teen sat back and tried to remember where he had been the last time he had read Robin Hood. After a few seconds he stood up and headed to his adoptive father's office.

_**~Daddy Bats~**_

Bruce looked at the piles of paperwork in front of him with tired eyes. Being the CEO of a company was never all it was cracked up to be. He hated all the paperwork the corporate offices and human resources threw at him. It left him so little time to just relax and even less time to crimefight. Sighing, he grabbed his pen and began to fill out another sheet of work. He stopped when he heard footsteps, he expected them to pass the study, but he turned around when the door to the room was opened. Bruce saw his adoptive son walk into the room. The boy waved at him, but then began to look around the room for something.

"What are you looking for, buddy?" he asked.

"Just a book, the last time I read it was in here." Dick replied.

Bruce nodded and turned back to his work. After about thirty minutes he heard a 'finally' from Dick and he chuckled quietly to himself. He waited for the teen to walk out and close the door, but never heard footsteps or the door shutting. Bruce turned around to see Dick holding the book and looking at him.

"My dad would always read to me on days like this when there was nothing else to do. I understand that your busy, but…"

"I have no problem, let me just finish filling out this sheet."

A huge smile spread across the child's face.

"Cool, I'll be in my room."

_**~Daddy Bats~**_

Bruce walked into his son's room and smiled when he saw the boy already reading.

"Started without me, I see."

Dick looked up with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry Bruce."

"Don't worry about it, let's just pick up from where you left off." Bruce said while grabbing the book from his son's hands.

"Okay, that works for me." Dick replied.

_**~Daddy Bats~**_

_"' I'll organize revolt, exact a death for a death and I'll never rest until every Saxon in this shire can stand up free men and strike a blow for Richard and England!' Robin Hood exclaimed. Prince John rolled his eyes. 'Are you done yet.' the monarch asked in an uninterested voice. 'I'm only just beginning! From this night forward I will use every means in my power to fight you!" _

Bruce was about to continue on when he heard a soft snore from beside him. The man smiled slightly and closed the book.

"Hey Buddy, wake up."

"No, 'M tired." Dick said sleepily.

Bruce chuckled. " I understand that, but I need you to get up for a few seconds in order for me to pull the blankets back so you can sleep under them."

"Carry me, please."

Bruce shook his head. Dick always acted five years younger when he was half asleep. However, the man bent down and picked the boy up and allowed the Dick to rest his head on the man's shoulder. Bruce pulled back the blankets and put Dick back down. He tucked the teen in and shook his head, amused.

"You didn't even do anything exerting today, Dick. How can you be so tired?"

Dick yawned and said two more words before falling asleep.

"Rainy day."


	44. Reverse 16: The Talk

**Reverse 16: The Talk**

**Beta: DarkMousyRulezAll**

**Requester(s): mayzingsmellycat12**

Stephanie Brown sat on her bed working on a project for her science class when her door opened and her ten year-old baby brother walked into the room. The child walked over to her bed and climbed onto it and sat down next to her. She raised an eyebrow at him, but he just sat there staring at her bedspread. The seventeen year-old shrugged and went back to her homework.

"Stephie, where do babies come from?" the child finally asked.

Stephanie's head shot up and she looked at the boy with wide eyes. There was no way he was asking _her_ that question. There was just no possible way.

"Um…well…you see…I really don't know how to explain it to you Dickie. How about you ask Damian?" She suggested.

"Dami and Terry are out doing errands for Alfred, they won't be back until later." Dick said.

"Okay then go see if Tim knows. He's always good at explaining things."

Dick nodded with a determined look on his face. He jumped down from her bed and walked out of the room. Stephanie sighed in relief. She almost felt guilty for sending Dick to one of her brothers to explain the question. However, there was no way she was going to talk about the birds and the bees to her youngest brother.

**_~Daddy Bats~_**

Tim was in the living room reading a book when Dick walked in and tapped him on the arm. The fifteen year-old looked up and raised and inquiring eyebrow at the little boy.

"What do you need Dick?"

"Where do babies come from?" Dick asked.

Tim went pale and looked at Dick in shock. Where in the world had that question come from? And why was Dick asking _him_? Tim ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, trying to keep his cool as Dick stared at him impatiently.

"Listen Dick, go ask Jason okay?" Tim finally said.

The ten year-old sighed, but nodded. He ran off and Tim found himself feeling sorry for Jason.

**~_Daddy Bats~ _**

Dick knocked on Jason's door and pushed it open when he heard the muffled 'come in' from the other side. He hopped on the bed next to Jason and glared grumpily at the sheets. Jason furrowed his brow and shook his head.

"What's wrong Baby Bat?" he asked concerned.

"I keep asking a question, but nobody will answer it!" the ten year-old wined.

"Well what's your question?" Jason asked.

"Where do babies come from?"

Contrary to how his other siblings reacted Jason laughed out loud. The thirteen year-old fell off the bed clutching his sides and still laughing. Dick started pouting and glared angrily at his older brother. He jumped off the bed, stomped over to Jason, and kicked the boy's leg.

"What's so funny about my question?"

"N-Nothing Baby Bat, nothing at all. Oh man, only you. I'll give you a clue. Three letters, the first one's a 's'. Now leave, I have stuff to do." Jason said.

"But you still didn't answer my question!" Dick exclaimed.

"A clue is answer enough. Go ask someone else for the details."

Dick pouted and walked out of Jason's room. The thirteen year-old couldn't help but chuckle as he closed his door.

**_~Daddy Bats~ _**

Dick was walking through the house dejectedly when he heard the door open. His face brightened and he ran to the front entrance of the manor. The ten year-old smiled excitedly at his two oldest siblings.

"Dami, Terry do you guys know where babies come from?" Dick asked.

Terry nearly dropped the bags he was holding and Damian just raised an eyebrow.

"Grayson, you don't want to know that. However, I know you will insist on the answer so go ask Pennyworth instead."

Dick glared at the two and stomped off to find Alfred. Terry glanced at Damian and and chuckled nervously.

"I owe you now, don't I?"

**_~Daddy Bats~_**

"Alfred, Alfred!"

Alfred looked up and smiled when he spotted the ten year-old calling his name.

"Yes Master Dick?"

"Where do babies come from?" the child asked.

Alfred only chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't believe that is my question to answer. Go ask Master Bruce."

The child nodded a why-didn't-I-think-of-that look on his face. He waved bye at Alfred and head towards his father's study. Maybe he would finally get an answer.

**_~Daddy Bats~_**

Bruce turned around as the door to his study opened and his youngest son walked in. The boy had a thoughtful look on his face as he went to sit on the couch next to Bruce's desk.

"Bruce, where do babies come from?" The child asked. Bruce dropped his pen and his eyes went wide. He had already given six of 'The Talks' so this should be no big deal right? The man shook himself from his thoughts and turned to listen to the rest of what Dick was saying. "Jason said something about a word with three letters starting with a 's'. I didn't know what he meant. Could you explain to me?"

Bruce sighed to himself, making a mental note to himself to talk to Jason when he was done talking with Dick.

"Well when a man and woman love each other very much…"


	45. Preview

**Preview**

**Beta: DarkMousyRulezAll**

Hey everybody it's me Thalia again. I figured that I'd give you a preview of all the chapters I'm working on for Daddy Bats. The order of the previewed chapters should not change unless a new request comes in.

**Reverse 17: Misplaced – request from Tonksit**

Dick sat in his first period classroom with a bored look on his face. First period AP calculus was always the most annoying subject of his day. As the teen raised his hand to answer the first question of the morning his teacher and the most of the seniors in the class disappeared. Dick's eyes went wide and he glanced at his other classmates, who were equally as surprised as him. Dick looked towards the door when it slammed open and his friend Mark ran into the classroom.

"All of the teachers and most of the seniors have disappeared!" the teen said.

Dick shot from his seat immediately his feet leading him towards the door. Most of the seniors, Tim was a senior. Panic gripped at him and he ran out of the class room and straight to Tim's first period class. His eyes searched the room frantically for his older brother, but still couldn't see the eighteen year-old.

"Oh no."

**Biggest Fear – forum request from s8trgrlhinata**

Robin sat on the green couch of Mount Justice reading a book when the rest of his team and Red Arrow walked into the room. The teen curled in on himself. He just wanted to be left alone. Why couldn't anyone understand that? "Robin, Black Canary suggested that we do a team bonding exercise. Do you care to join us?" Aqualad asked.

Robin gripped the sides of his book tightly as he recognized Aqualad's question for what it was a command. The boy chose to ignore the Atlantean until a soft hand was placed on his shoulder. The teen jumped as he looked up at Miss Martian's concerned face. Blue eyes narrowed behind black tinted glasses and the teen stood from his seat angrily.

"I know what BC said. I know what she wants us to do, what she _suggested_ we do. That doesn't mean I have to do it. Now if you don't mind I'd rather deal with the whole 'failed simulation situation' on my own. Call me if there's a mission."

**Secrets Uncovered – request from narutoXhinata321**

Robin stood in the middle of the field, paralyzed. In the corner of his eye he could see his team fighting the Injustice League. They were winning. The thirteen year-old let out a whimper when he saw the spear going towards his older brother Jason. If the teen didn't make a move now, he knew that Red Hood would die, but if he used his powers now, he would never be able to use them again. Robin hardened his features and held his hands up. His older brother's life meant more to him then some stupid power.

"Come on, come on, work!" the teen muttered under his breath.

Nothing happened and Dick gritted his teeth in anger.

"Come on!"

The teen screamed as a blinding pain surged through him. He saw the spear burst into tiny pieces before the world went white. (Yes this is a "super powered" Robin drabble. I'm going to have a lot of fun doing this one!)

**Separation – request from Mystic Sorrow**

The years following the missing sixteen hours were hard on Dick. When he turned fourteen Wally and Artemis had started dating officially which meant the speedster stopped spending time with him. That had hurt him, badly. Wally had been his best friend and his big brother and then he had just…_left. _When he had turned fifteen Roy had totally lost himself to the obsession of finding the real Speedy, which meant that Dick had lost two brothers in the span of one year. Then Dick had been shot by the Joker. Bruce had tried to bench him and they had fought. Dick had left the Manor and craned with Wally and Artemis. Three months later reports of a new Robin ha started going through the papers and Dick had gone back to the manor. There he had found the second Robin Jason Todd.

**Sleepy – request from mangosmoothie1**

Nightwing hated driving when he was this tired. It ruined his focus and put other drivers, as well as him at risk. However Damian would kill him if missed this gala and broke his promise. Said promise being that the boys would sneak out of the gala and go out on patrol, but instead of going as Nightwing he would go as Batman. Simply because his adoptive father would be busy at the gala and because Nightwing missed wearing the cowl, besides what was a Robin without a Batman?

**It's a Trap! – forum request from Toadflame**

Dick and Wally sat on the couch of Mount Justice playing video games. Dick had a smirk on his face his eyes were filled with laughter behind his dark glasses. Wally was losing, badly. The ginger growled as he leaned forward and started hitting the controller buttons rapidly.

"Woah, calm down KF, you're gonna break it!" The teen chuckled.

"You hacked the game! I told you no cheating!" Wally grumbled.

Dick smiled cheekily. "You said 'no cheating', but I _hacked _the game, and to _that_ my friend, you made no rules against."

**Shadow Duel – sequel to The Date and Cat Fight (btw do you know what show I am referencing with the title?)**

Talia sat in the hotel room she rented, pouting. She had almost succeeded in destroying that insufferable feline who had captured her beloved's attention. However, the Cat had landed on her feet and ultimately ruined her plan. She had already gone through Plan A and Plan B so she would just have to move onto Plan C…mind control. Of course there were problems with that plan. There were emotional and physical triggers that had to be considered. Talia frowned as she thought about how to obtain mind control drugs. She had a long night of work ahead of her.

**Bird Sitting Wonders - sequel to The Superman**

Batman cleared his throat and waited for Wonder Woman to urn around. She did so, and smiled at him warmly, before her face turned serious.

"I assume you got my notice." Batman said.

"I did is he… okay?" she asked.

Batman nodded his thoughts on his seven year-old son. The writers of the letter had finally targeted Dick and the boy had nearly been taken from him. The mere thought had him clinching his fists in anger. The Dark Knight's head shot up when Wonder Woman grabbed his hand and uncurled his fist.

"If you keep doing that, you'll have permanent scarring on your hands Bruce." She chided softly.

"Yes, well, someone tried to kill my son; I think I have the right to be angry." He answered back angrily.

The princess frowned and placed a hand on Batman's cheek, gently turning the man's face towards hers.

"We'll keep him safe, Bruce. I promise."

**Reverse 19: Timeline – just what the title suggests**

This requires a bit of explanation. I was reading some of the Reverse chapters and decided that everything would fit the timeline better if Dick was adopted when he was six instead of eight. I'm going to edit some previous Reverse chapters to go in accordance with this timeline. I have a poll on my profile asking if you want Dick to be changed to six or stay at eight. I still have time to keep him at eight so please vote. Also you will get to see the revised character relationships that were mentioned in Reverse 10: Explanation.

_**Brotherly Bonding Timeline **_

As the title suggests this is a timeline for the new brotherly bonding series that I started. In this chapter the ages of each character will be addressed. Also you will see nick names and get a sneak peek of future chapters.

**Gone **_**Brotherly Bonding **_**– second in the Brotherly Bonding series**

Dick sighed as his phone rang, the ringtone indicating that it was his former mentor. The eighteen year-old rolled his eyes and let the phone ring as he grabbed his police uniform from his closet. He was about to put the shirt of the uniform on when the phone rang again, this time with Barbara's ring tone.

The former Robin narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but shook it off as just coincidence. However when the phone rang a third time, with Jason's ringtone, Dick picked it up, now sure that something was wrong.

"Little Wing what's going on?" Dick asked with concern.

"Dick, it's me. Look…"

"Wow Bruce, you're really that desperate for my help that you use Jason's phone? Well, I told you before that I'm not just back up you can call on anytime a case becomes too difficult. That's what Jason is for. I already have enough on my…"

"Just shut up already. Dick! Jason is dead." Bruce said angrily.

Dick's blood froze and he went pale.

"No, you're lying!"

**Reverse 20: Pick Up Line – Terry uses Dick to pick up girls. Inspiration SanuraKitKat**

Six year-old Dick Grayson was sitting on his bed reading when his seventeen year-old brother Terry McGinnis walked into the room. Dick looked up at the teen with curiosity.

"Hey Dick, I need your help with something." Terry said.

"Okay, what do you need help with?" The boy asked.

Terry laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you know Kelly right?"

Dick nodded, and scrunched up his nose in disgust. The six year-old never liked Kelly. She was Terry's girlfriend, but she was always mean to him. Plus, her voice was annoying.

"Yeah, well I broke up with her and now I have no date for the gala next week. There are these girls at school and they always hang around the cafe downtown. I've talked to them a couple of times, but I haven't really been successful when asking them out. So I figure if I take you with me tomorrow, they would see that I'm responsible and all that stuff. In other words, I need you to help me get a date.

"Okay."

**The Second Time **_**Brotherly Bonding **_**- third in the Brotherly Bonding series**

Tim hated the fact that Bruce thought he needed to be babysat; however he was ecstatic to see his older brother. Said big brother decided to walk into the thirteen year-old's room. The twenty year-old looked exhausted and Tim suddenly felt guilty that he was the reason Dick wasn't resting right now.

"Hey Timmy, what's up?"

Tim shrugged as if to say 'nothing much'. It was the truth; he really didn't have anything going on. There were kids at Gotham Academy who hung out with him, but they weren't real friends. They didn't really like him. The only reasons for their fake friendship with Tim were because his mother's death, his father's coma, and his recent gain of the Wayne name. Tim also knew that the adoption was a sore point for Dick. The teen knew that he and the second Robin had been adopted, but Dick hadn't been. That coupled with the fact that Bruce and Dick still hadn't smoothed out their problems made for two very stressed heroes.

"Are you okay, Dick? You look like you're about to pass out."

"I'm just tired, Timmy. I'll be fine. What do you want to eat for dinner?"

Tim thought for a moment before his face lit up in a smile.

"Alfred never lets me eat any fast food, so how about McDonald's?"

"Work's for me."

**Reverse 21: Ballroom - Dick's first gala and sequel to Reverse 19: Pick Up Line Inspiration SanuraKitKat and Squee the magical bunny**

Six year-old Dick Grayson stood in the middle of the conference hall's main room in fear. This was his first gala, and it was already going terrible. Jason and Damian had left him on his own, instead deciding to go find Tim and torment the boy. Dick had decided to go find his adoptive father, but he had soon gotten lost in the crowds of fancy dresses and tuxedoes. Dick cowered in fear and hid underneath one of the snack tables. From his spot he could hear little snippets of the party goers' conversations. What he heard made tears spring to his eyes.

"Why did he even adopt the brat?" One woman said.

"It's probably pity, Bruce hasn't adopted him yet. The brat will be back in the orphanage in a few months. The little circus brat is just there for PR. Nothing more." a man answered.

Dick bit his hand to muffle a sob. Bruce would never do that to him. Would he? Dick was about to break down when he heard a familiar voice speak up.

"If you are going to talk about my son, you might as well do it to my face. Dick is here because I wanted to help him. I wanted to keep him from going down the wrong path of life. He needed a family and I provided one. If you are going to continue to speak about him that way I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

**Relax Little D - Just a little drabble of banter between Dick and Damian**

"Grayson if you do not stop talking, I will run you through."

Twenty-six year old Dick Grayson laughed at his little brother's threat. Damian always got angry when he talked, or rambled about things.

"Chill, Little D, it's all part of my charm. I've gotta be chatty."

"Well chat someone else's ear off, Grayson. I have no desire to hear you speak."

Dick chuckled quietly to himself. He knew Damian was anxious to see Bruce. The man had been missing for a long time and Damian wanted to show his father how much he had come along as a hero. Dick looked over at the ten year-old and ruffled his hair. Damian growled and turned to glare at Dick.

"Grayson, I swear, I will kill you."

**Reverse 22: Reaction - sequel to Reverse: 1 Autophobia Inspiration Squee the magical bunny**

While Dick and Jason slept the rest of the siblings surrounded Bruce with angry glares. Terry and Damian had their arms crossed over their chests and Stephanie had her teeth clenched together. Tim was the most passive of them all, but the anger was clear in his eyes.

"I can't believe you would put him through something like that! You know how scared he is about loosing his family! You know how scared he is of losing _you_! How could you do that to him?" Stephanie screamed.

Guilt flashed through Bruce's eyes and he turned his gaze away from his children. He messed up, and he knew it. Dick was fragile, he had always been. When Dick was ten he had had a nervous breakdown and Bruce had taken him to a therapist. Dick had been diagnosed with autophobia. For Bruce to make Dick go through that simulation was cruel and altogether stupid. He should have known, he should have kept Dick out of the simulation.

"I know I made a mistake, I know that…"

"Made a mistake! Father, you very well traumatized him! Grayson is ours to protect! He trusted us to do that job, and you failed him!" Damian growled.

Bruce was about to answer when the sound of thundering footsteps caught his attention. His eyes met Jason's panicked green ones and he immediately jumped from his seat.

"It's Birdie, I woke up and he wasn't there. H…He's gone."

**Crowded - a funny little idea based off of what was said in the premier of Young Justice Thanksgiving 2010 the first of the **_**Little Birds **_**series**

_"Pass, Batcave's crowed enough."_

He had said that and he meant it. As he walked, more like _limped_, out of the Batmobile Dick was swarmed by his two little brothers. Eight year-old Jason and six year-old Tim. Dick smiled as they hugged his legs. He ruffled both of their hair and walked towards the infirmary. Bruce looked at his two youngest sons with a raised eyebrow.

"You two are supposed to be asleep." the man said sternly.

Both boys smiled sheepishly.

"Timmy here was afraid that you guys would be home tonight and when we got down here we saw the emergency signal from Dick's belt." Jason stated matter-of-factly.

Bruce looked to Dick with a raised eyebrow.

"You sent an emergency signal?"

The thirteen year-old shrugged and nodded. "I figured we might need your help. Why, you didn't receive it?"

Bruce shook his head with a frown. Dick chuckled, but winced when a sharp pain came from his ribs. Jason and Tim looked at him in concern. Bruce sat his oldest son on one of the medical tables. He grabbed a soothing ointment as well as some bandages from one of the cabinets and had Dick lift his shirt. The man frowned when he saw the angry purple bruising on his son's sides.

**Reverse 23: Caught – request from Anynomous **

Dick stared at the group of laughing students sadly. He silently wished that he could be apart of their group. He wished that he could laugh carefree like that. Dick turned around and was about to walk away when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. The fourteen year-old jumped and looked up fearfully.

"Relax Birdie, it's just me. Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?" seventeen year-old Jason asked suspiciously.

Dick let out a relieved breath. It was just his brother. He had expected Brad and his group of jocks.

"It's nothing Jay, just wasn't expecting you to show up behind me." Dick lied smoothly.

Jason scowled and gripped the boy's chin gently. Dick didn't meet the older boy's gaze, instead choosing to look at a spot on the floor.

"Birdie, if this has anything to with those bruises I've been seeing, I'll find out about it. You know that, right?

The fourteen year-old pushed Jason's hand away and scowled at the older teen.

"Why are you always so over protective! God, Jason, can't you just leave me alone!"

Dick would never forget how hurt his older brother looked as he walked away.

**Reverse 24: Kiss – request from mayzingsmellycat12**

Seventeen year-old Barbara Gordon and fifteen year-old Dick Grayson were sitting on the floor of said boy's room in Wayne Manor looking at books and papers on calculus. The two were in the same AP class and Dick had invited Barbara over to study.

"So you would add the five and the three, right?" the red-head asked.

Dick laughed and went to go grab the paper when his hand brushed against Barbara's. He blushed and quickly grabbed the paper.

_Keep cool Grayson, don't let her catch on. She'd freak if she knew._

_**~Preview~**_

So that is the end of the sneak peeks of the chapters. I hope you enjoyed this. Which ones are you looking forward to the most?


	46. Reverse 17: Misplaced

**Reverse 17: Misplaced**

**Beta: DarkMousy****RulezAll Temporary Beta: Sairey13**

**Requester(s): Tonksit**

Dick sat in his first period classroom with a bored look on his face. First period AP calculus was always the most annoying subject of his day. As the teen raised his hand to answer the first question of the morning his teacher and the most of the seniors in the class disappeared. Dick's eyes went wide and he glanced at his other classmates, who were equally as surprised as him. Dick looked towards the door when it slammed open and his friend Mark ran into the classroom.

"All of the teachers and most of the seniors have disappeared!" the teen said.

Dick shot from his seat immediately his feet leading him towards the door. Most of the seniors, Tim was a senior. Panic gripped at his and he ran out of the class room and straight to Tim's first period class. His eyes searched the room frantically for his older brother, but still couldn't see the eighteen year-old.

"Oh no."

_**~Daddy Bats~**_

Jason ran out of his classroom and into the hallway. That, Jason decided, had been a bad moving seeing how there were over four dozen kids in the hallways panicking and trying to figure out what was going on. The sixteen year-old growled and pushed through them as he headed towards Dick's classroom. The teen had no idea what the heck was going on, but he really needed to go and make sure his baby brother was okay. He shoved a student out of the way and pushed the door to his brother's first period classroom open. Jason panicked when he didn't see the little bird. He whipped around and ran back out into the hallway.

"Birdie, where are you? Birdie!"

"I'm right here Jay, chill," he heard a voice answer.

The sixteen year-old turned around and hugged his little brother. Then he pulled the boy away from the embrace and looked for injuries. Dick pushed Jason's hands away with a laugh.

"I'm fine, whelmed even, but we have to find Tim, H…he disappeared."

"You mean, like the teachers?" Jason asked

"Yeah, just like the teachers and most of the school's seniors," Dick answered.

Jason furrowed his brow and looked up just in time to see blonde hair. He grabbed Dick's wrist and started running towards the girl who the blonde hair belonged to. "Artemis, wait up!" he called out. The girl turned around and forced a smile at the two boys. She didn't really care much for the brothers, but that may be because of the way they had jumped her from behind on her first day and snapped a picture of her. However, she couldn't help but think that Jason's protectiveness over his little brother as endearing.

"What do you need, Jason?" she asked curtly.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay. Have you seen Tim?" he asked.

She hadn't thought about the boys' older brother or his lack of presence. Her eyes softened as she looked at the younger of the two brothers and saw the boy's worried expression.

"No, I haven't, sorry guys," She answered.

The archer felt guilty as she watched the brothers' faces fall. She gave them one more sympathetic glance before she disappeared into the crowd of panicking students who couldn't get their parents on the phone.

_Something is going on._ She thought. _I have to get to Mount Justice._

_**~Daddy Bats~**_

Tim and the rest of his classmates walked into the seemingly empty hallway. All the younger grade kids had disappeared. Eighteen year-old Tim had immediately started searching for solutions for this problem.

"Tim, your brothers are gone too," A fellow student said.

Tim nodded his face serious. He was scanning the area, the whole United States in fact, on multiple levels looking for anything out of the ordinary. He had already called his adoptive father and the man had told him that anyone who was under the age of eighteen had disappeared.

Tim looked down at his phone as the device beeped. His eyes went wide as he saw the influx of magic in the Virginia area. The eighteen year-old scowled and sent and sent an alert to his adoptive father.

"This is really bad," Tim muttered.

_**~Daddy Bats~**_

Dick looked at his holographic computer, his eyes fixed on the high levels of magic coming from the Virginia area. His blue eyes narrowed. The teen would bet Alfred's cookies on the hunch that the disappearing seniors and teachers had to do with that magic reading. Dick was snapped from his reverie when the door to the empty classroom he was using slammed open.

"Baby Bat, the seniors and teachers aren't the only ones who disappeared. The whole adult population of the world is gone, including our older siblings, the League and Dad. But check something else out, I took a head count of all the seniors left and the ones that disappeared and all of the seniors that are gone were eighteen or had turned eighteen today," Jason explained.

Dick's eyes went wide and he looked back at the magic readings on his holographic computer.

"Jay, I think I know what's going on. We need to get to Mount Justice p-r-o-n-t-o."

_**~Daddy Bats~**_

Miss Martian sat across from Artemis, Aqualad, Superboy, and Zatanna as they contemplated what to do. The green teen clutched her head as the worry levels went up more as Kid Flash was announced over the zeta tubes. The yellow-clad speedster sped into the living room, looking exhausted and extremely agitated.

"IsRobhereyet, doesanyoneknowifhe'sokay. OhGodohGodohGod, whatifhe'shurt? Whatdowedowhatdo-

"Ecnelis," Zatanna exclaimed. Her head was in her hands and she kept tapping her foot on the floor. She could feel the elevated magic levels in the air, and it was scaring her. She was able to tell different magician's signatures from others. She knew the way her father's magic _looked_ and she could _see _it, but he wasn't there. Something bad was happening, but she didn't know what.

_**~Daddy Bats~**_

Robin typed away on his keyboard as he and Red Hood walked down the alley way that held the zeta tube to Mount Justice. He stopped when he reached the doors of the "out of order" telephone booth. He pushed the doors open and stepped inside. Red Hood stepped in after him. They heard a mechanical whirring, saw a flash of light and then they were gone.

_**~Daddy Bats~**_

_Robin B01 and Red Hood B02_

Kid Flash rushed to the main room of Mount Justice and grabbed Robin. Red Hood sighed and rolled his eyes behind his red domino mask. Wally was so overkill sometimes.

"KF, put me down I'm fine. RH and I have figured out what happened."

Kid Flash complied and set Robin back on the ground. The rest of the team walked in and greeted their youngest member. Superboy, Aqualad, and Artemis all nodded to Red Hood, while Miss Martian hugged both him and Robin. The thirteen year-old cackled at his older brother's annoyed expression. Zatanna looked at Red Hood with confusion.

"Um, who's he?" she asked, pointing at Jason.

"Robin's older brother," Kid Flash answered.

Her eyes went wide as she looked between Robin and Red Hood. After a minute her eyes narrowed.

"You two don't really look alike at all."

"He's not my biological brother. We're both adopted," Robin answered quietly.

Red Hood narrowed his eyes in a glare and directed it towards Zatanna. He placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"Hey, Baby Bat don't worry about it. Why don't you tell them what we found out?"

Robin nodded and was about to open his mouth when the zeta tubes announced Captain Marvel's arrival. They turned around to see a little boy, about seven years old walking into the cave. The rest of the team looked at him in shock, wondering how a kid had gotten into Mount Justice. And under the guise of Captain Marvel no less. However, Robin and Red Hood knew who it was immediately.

"Billy Batson," Red Hood stated. "Ladies, Gentleman, _Witches, _I give you Captain Marvel in kid form."

Zatanna glared at him, but looked back at the boy/man standing in front of them with shock and surprise. Robin heard her whisper something backwards under her breath before nodding.

"That's really Captain," she concluded.

"You don't say, witch girl." Red Hood commented sarcastically.

Robin punched him in the arm and gave him a glare worthy of Batman. The older glared back at his younger brother.

"Well now that were all introduced, why don't you all let me talk?" Kid Marvel asked sarcastically.

"Because, we already know what's going on. Tell them Baby Bat."

"First of all stop calling me that. Secondly, all the adults in the world have disappeared. Totally unasterous, however, RH and I came to the realization that it had something to do with the magic readings that we saw around the Virginia area. We did an analysis and using the trackers that we have we came to the conclusion that there are split dimensions. The adults are in one, while we are in the other. The source of these dimensions is within the magic readings. A deeper look showed that there is a layer of magic, much like a wall, that is separating us from the adults. That barrier is our target, and we need to get to it. Z, do you think that you could use that location spell your dad does to pinpoint the exact location of the magic?" Robin asked.

Zatanna shook her head.

"That magic is too advanced for me."

"Well, how in the world are we going to find where they are then? We can't just go to Virginia and search every town. We'd be there forever and things would just get worst," Jason growled.

"Well sorry, it's not my fault that the magic is too advanced. And it's not my fault that your such a jerk," Zatanna yelled back.

Kid/Captain Marvel jumped between them and waved his hands in a stop motion.

"I can go in between the dimensions, remember? I can talk to the adults and get the location from them," Kid/Captain Marvel stated.

The rest of the teens nodded and after two minutes of glaring Zatanna and Red Hood nodded too.

_**~Daddy Bats~**_

Batman met the eyes of the rest of the League as he checked the alert Tim had sent to him again.

"There is an influx of magic around the Virginia area. Zatarra I need you to pinpoint its exact location. We have work to do."

Zatarra stepped forward and cleared his throat. Batman looked up again.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What about the children?" Zatarra asked.

Batman scowled his mind on Robin and Red Hood. They had probably put the dots together by now, but there was no doubt that they were scared. The Dark Knight checked their trackers one more time and was confused to see that both boys were in Mount Justice. Why couldn't he see them? Something clicked as he watched Captain Marvel pop up in front of them.

"I know what's wrong guys we're in a-"

"Split dimension," Batman stated, cutting Captain Marvel off.

The boy/man nodded. Batman scowled and brought up the holographic globe. He motioned to Zatarra and the man stepped forward.

"Laever ereht noitisop."

A red dot began blinking in the middle of the holographic state of Virginia. Batman nodded to Captain Marvel who nodded back. With a shout of Shazam the boy/man was gone again, this time going back to the dimension with Young Justice. Batman stared at the smoke curling on the floor in the place where Captain Marvel had just stood.

_**~Daddy Bats~**_

The bioship reached the location in record time and the team dropped to the ground of the field silently. Robin and Red Hood's eyes widened when they saw Klarion standing in the middle of the field, an evil smirk on his face.

"Great, now we have to deal with Witch Boy and his freaky cat," Red Hood griped. Robin shook his head and pulled out a birdarang, he would need it soon enough.

"So nice of you guys to join us, but I'm afraid the junior Justice League won't pose much of a threat. You have no help from anyone and let's face it, you're no where near our level," Klarion gloated.

"What does he mean _our?" _Artemis asked.

Klarion giggled and waved a hand out, allowing the team to see through the magic wall separating the adults and children. There stood four other magicians fighting against the Justice League. Robin gasped as Batman was thrown back by a spell. Red Hood held the teen back. He leaned down and whispered in his little brother's ear.

"You can't do anything about it Baby Bat, just stay back and stay level headed."

Robin nodded a small, triumphant smirk on his face as his father stood back up. They could do this. Robin turned his head to look at Aqualad. When the older teen nodded, he attacked.

_**~Daddy Bats~**_

Robin screamed in pain as he and Red Hood were thrown back. Red Hood stood up right away, running towards his little brother, only to be thrown back further. Robin raised his head, his face twisted in a pained grimace. The battle was going badly. The magic barrier had been taken down, but with the five sorcerers being able to combine their magic fully, the heroes stood little chance.

Robin watched as Zatanna ran behind the rock where the helmet of fate was hidden. He called out and she turned towards him. She smiled sadly, but grabbed the helmet, raising it over her head. Just as she was about to place it over her head it was yanked from her hands by Red Hood. She glanced at him wide eyed as he placed the helmet over his head and was enveloped in yellow magic.

"No!"

Robin stood and ran towards Zatanna and Red Hood/Doctor Fate, tears spilling from beneath his mask. Zatanna held him back, wrapping him in a hug. The fourteen year-old wanted to use a spell to help, but there was nothing powerful enough to get Red Hood from out of the helmet. She closed her eyes in sadness as a golden light bathed over the whole field and the sorcerers were trapped by Fate.

Batman came over to the two teenagers and pulled Robin next to him.

"He's gone; Fate would never let him go. He's gone," Robin whispered dejectedly.

Batman only hugged the teen tighter. He's masked eyes widened as Zatarra stepped forward.

"I saw what he did for my child; I have a spell that will allow me to free him."

Zatanna looked at her father, confused. She didn't know any such spell.

"What are you talking about? The only way that that would happen is if you did a binding spell, allowing Fate to take over your body…when…he…felt…necessary," Zatanna said slowly, realization dawning on her face. She nodded at the man sadly, sparing a glance at Robin.

"Are you sure?" Batman asked.

Zatarra nodded, turning towards fate and raising his hands.

_**~Daddy Bats~**_

Red Hood stared in shock as Zatarra raised the helmet over his head. What had just happened? He looked over at his father and little brother and felt a pang of guilt go through him when he saw the dried tear tracks. The sixteen year-old grimaced as he saw his father's glare. There was no doubt that they would be talking when they arrived home.

_**~Daddy Bats~**_

Dick screamed angrily and punched Jason in the face when they arrived at the Batcave. Bruce held the angry boy back before the child could hit his brother again. Jason stared up at his little brother in shock.

"Birdie, what the heck was that for?"

"You put on the helmet! You left me! You left me, just like them! Just like them! I hate you!" Dick screamed. He shrugged himself from Bruce's hold and ran towards the elevator.

"Change, and then go upstairs to talk to him," Bruce commanded.

Jason nodded numbly.

_**~Daddy Bats~**_

Dick sat on his bed, now in his pajamas, silent tears spilt down his face. His blue eyes were bloodshot from crying. The teen looked up when he heard his bedroom door open. He glared when he saw the person was Jason.

"Get out, I don't want to talk to you," the boy muttered angrily.

Jason snorted and walked into the room. He sat down on Dick's bed next to said boy.

"Well don't talk then Birdie, just listen. I know you're angry that I put the helmet on, but I did it so that Witch Girl didn't have too. I mean ask yourself did you really want her to put it on."

"I didn't want anyone to put it on Jason! I didn't want any of that to happen! Zatarra is bound to Fate now! If Fate feels like keeping Zatarra forever Zatarra can't do anything about it and Zatanna will lose her dad! She'll lose the only parent she has left! How would it feel if Bruce was suddenly gone, if I was gone, if everyone, but you in this family, was gone?" Dick yelled.

"It would feel scary, but he would have done the same thing if Zatanna had put on that helmet. That's his only daughter and he would do anything to save her. Just like dad would do anything to save you, Baby Bat."

Dick only cried and Jason could only hold his little brother close. He knew that Dick had been terrified when he had put the helmet on. His little brother had gone through so much loss that the thought of losing another family member made the boy trembles in fear.

"I'm really sorry Birdie. I'm sorry."

Jason placed a kiss on his brother's head and ruffled the child's hair. He smiled as a smirk crossed Dick's face and the boy slapped his hand away. Jason stood to leave the room when his wrist was caught in a vice grip. The sixteen year-old turned to face big, blue eyes.

"Stay, please?" Dick asked.

"Sure thing, Baby Bat."


	47. Daddy Bats Anniversary

**Daddy Bats Anniversary**

**Temporary Beta: Sairey13 Beta: DarkMousyRulezAll**

_Hi guys it's me (again)! So you all remember the chapter of Daddy Bats entitled "Preview" that I gave you guys with all those neat, little snippets of upcoming chapters of Daddy Bats? Well, put that knowledge of those chapters aside for a moment because I have an announcement. On March 6, this Wednesday, Daddy Bats will officially be a year old! Awesome, am I right? So because of this, I am going all out and giving you guys chapters in celebration. I'm going to do the chapters that I have planned out, but I'm going to be spontaneous and give you pretty plot bunnies. Also, I wish to instate a fanart contest. I want however many of you can to draw their favorite scene from any chapter from Daddy Bats that is already existing. Whoever wins will get not one, not two, but __**three**__ Daddy Bats chapters along with a drawing of any of the Reverse characters. So without further ado, I give you the previews of the 1 year anniversary chapters._

**Anniversary – Dickie's thoughts on his parents**

The thirteen year-old trudged up the stairs and to his room, opening the door and throwing himself down on his bed. Tears streamed freely from his eyes and the boy reached blindly for the stuffed elephant he kept next to his pillow. He felt so empty and dead inside. It was a feeling that he had become accustomed to on this day, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

**Reverse 18: Two Faced – Present for Sairey13 whose bday just happens to be on the same day as the DBA**

"I told you no already, Dick. You can't go on this mission."

The seven year-old pouted and glared angrily at his adoptive father.

"Why not, Bruce? I know the rules."

Bruce narrowed his eyes and turned to look at the little boy standing next to him. His gaze softened and he beckoned the child closer. Dick complied and he ruffled the boy's hair.

"I know you know the rules Dickie Bird, but Harvey is dangerous and there's no way I'm letting him near you. Okay?"

Dick sighed, but nodded. However the mischievous spark in his blue eyes let Bruce know that the child was not giving up so easily.

_That should be it for now, but you guys will know if anything other than that gets posted._


	48. Anniversary

**Anniversary**

**Temporary Beta: Sairey13 Beta: DarkMouseyRulezAll**

**Uncle J Universe**

**Sorry it's so late guys got busy yesterday.**

The thirteen year-old trudged up the stairs and to his room, opening the door and throwing himself down on his bed. Tears streamed freely from his eyes and the boy reached blindly for the stuffed elephant he kept next to his pillow. He felt so empty and dead inside. It was a feeling that he had become accustomed to on this day, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

This day just made him want to give up. It didn't matter what had had happened the day or the week before, when this day arrived Dick couldn't do much without breakdown and crying. Even the tiniest things reminded Dick of his parents.

When he had been eight he had imagined that it would hurt a lot less in five years or so. However, sitting on his bed now, as a thirteen year-old, he realized that his heart had not received the memo. Sometimes he wondered if it would always hurt so badly. Sometimes he wondered if he would always feel guilty for not falling with his parents.

The kids and teachers at school may have thought that sadness was the only thing plaguing him on this day, but in reality, it was the guilt that hurt the most. It was the guilt that made him want to close his eyes and never open them again. Guilt for having a good time hanging out with friends, guilt for not visiting his parents graves, guilt for loving Bruce as a father, guilt for feeling guilty, all he ever felt was guilt.

Sometimes he wished he could go back in time to see his parents, if only to spend one day with them. If only to let his mother give him one more good night kiss, to let his father tell him one more fantastical story. Sometimes he wished that they wouldn't have shushed him when he had tried to point out Zucco thinning the ropes. The guilt returned every time he thought that, accompanied by anger. White hot, boiling anger that flowed through his veins and made him want to hit something, to break something just as thoroughly as he was broken.

Why hadn't they listened to him? Why hadn't they just taken one more moment to see what he was so worried about? Why hadn't they double-checked the ropes like usual? Why hadn't they lived? Why did they have to go? Why did they leave him? Why, just why?

The teen was snapped from all his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Dick held his elephant tighter. He loved Bruce, but the man had to know that he just wanted to be left alone; Bruce had gone through the same thing. However when his door finally opened he was surprised to see that it was his "brother" Jason. The twenty year-old sat down on the bed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hey kid."

Dick stared at the young man with a mixture of shock and anger on his face. Jason winced when he saw the tears staining his little brother's cheeks. Maybe coming to see Dick had been a bad idea after all.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Dick hissed out.

Jason was taken back by the amount of anger in the child's voice. He considered getting up and leaving, but one look at the teen in front of him, and that idea was scratched. No matter how angry Dick looked, the kid was still suffering, and with Bruce and Alfred being out of town, Jason was the only thing Dick had right now.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't stick around like I promised. But I'm here now, that has to count for something, am I right?"

Most of the anger had left Dick's eyes, replaced with a hollow emptiness that had Jason worried. He let out a small sigh of relief when Dick nodded. They both sat there quietly, for a few minutes before Dick scooted closer to Jason and curled into the young man's side. Jason smiled sadly and wrapped an arm around his baby brother, leaning down to place a kiss on the boy's forehead.

"You wanna watch a movie, Kid?"

Dick shook his head. Jason hummed slowly as he thought of what he could do to cheer his brother up.

"Do you want to sing a song or something?" Jason asked. He had seen Dick sit and sing songs on occasion, so he figured it would be something the teen would like to do.

Dick giggled and blushed softly, again shaking his head no. Jason stored the reaction away for a later date. It seemed as if his brother was embarrassed of singing in front of others. Awesome blackmail material.

"No I…I just want to stay here, like this," Dick answered quietly.

Jason nodded, understanding. Physical touch was something that the teen craved for. "No problem, Kiddo," Jason mumbled.

Jason began to hum slowly, waiting to see if Dick would catch onto the tune. The boy did, and a soft smile formed on his features as he began to hum along. After a few minutes Dick abruptly stopped humming leaving Jason to carry the melody for himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jason saw Dick lift his head. The teen stared at him before hesitantly speaking.

"J-Jason, are you going to leave me like they did?" Dick asked quietly.

Jason stopped humming, looked down at the boy, and smiled reassuringly. He lifted a hand to ruffle the boy's hair. The young man pulled Dick closer to him and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Dick, I…I'm not going to always be around, but I will never leave you, got it? I will never leave you alone."

Dick nodded and closed his eyes, resting against Jason's side once more. Jason resumed humming and both were at peace for a moment.

And if either of the boys had heard a car door closing or had seen Bruce appear at the doorframe, neither said anything.


	49. Reverse 18: Two Faced

**Reverse 18: Two Faced**

**Temporary Beta: Sairey13 Beta: DarkMousyRulezAll**

**Sorry this is late Sairey! Oh by the way I changed Stephanie to Spoiler.**

"I told you no already, Dick. You can't go on this mission."

The seven year-old pouted and glared angrily at his adoptive father.

"Why not, Bruce? I know the rules."

Bruce narrowed his eyes and turned to look at the little boy standing next to him. His gaze softened and he beckoned the child closer. Dick complied and he ruffled the boy's hair.

"I know you know the rules Dickie Bird, but Harvey is dangerous and there's no way I'm letting him near you. Okay?"

Dick sighed, but nodded. However the mischievous spark in his blue eyes let Bruce know that the child wasn't going to give up so easily. Bruce sighed as the boy walked away. Out of all his children Dick was probably the most stubborn. The boy hated to miss out on any type of action.

Dick also had the strongest drive for justice. The child, on many occasions, had tried to take down criminals nearly twice his size without any backup, leading to an insane amount of mini heart attacks and injuries.

The seven year-old was the baby of their family and it was Bruce's job to protect him.

_**~Reverse~**_

Damian sat in Tim''s room watching the twelve year-old type on his computer rapidly. The older teen scowled as another 'Acess Denied' sign appeared on the screen. Tim made a noise of annoyance. He was an advanced hacker, something like this shouldn't be hard for him to do.

"That's the third time Drake. Face it, you're not as good as you thought you were," Damian teased.

TIm scowled and ignored the ignoramus that was his older brother. Instead, he continued to type in different strings of codes to try and hack through the files that Bruce needed for the case.

"Something's not right, Damian. It's almost like program used to incrypt the files is adapting to every code I use. That's not supposed to happen," Tim murmered.

Damian narrowed his dark eyes and grabbed the computer from Tim. He ignored the noise of protest from the boy and just started hitting random keys on the keyboard. A smug smile crossed his face when an 'Acess Permitted' sign appeared on the screen.

Tim's jaw dropped and he looked at Damian with awe. "H-How did you manage to do that? You have no hacking knowledge what-so-ever!" The preteen nearly shouted.

Damian's grin grew wider. "I didn't need any experience. The program type was one my mother used frequently when I was still in her care. There is no real password, the interface merely implies the presence of one. Therefore, it anticipates the most common to the most complicated way to hack a computer. However, if a random sequence of keys is entered the system will automatically override and let the hacker in," Damian explained haughtily.

Tim narrowed his eyes in a glare, his face twisted in a I-hate-you-so-much-right-now expression. Damian only chuckled and handed the computer back to his younger brother.

"However, the fact that Two-I mean Dent's files are protected by this kind of program is unnerving and should be looked into. I'll notify Father while you look through the files."

Tim nodded, immediately going back to typing furiously as Damian walked out of his room and down towards the Batcave.

_**~Reverse~**_

Stephanie and Cassandra, in this case Black Bat and Spoiler, sat atop of the roof of the Gotham Federal Reserve. Their eyes were watchful and attentive behind their cowls. Cassandra held up two fingers and motioned to the men heading into the alley across the street from the Reserve.

Stephanie nodded and they moved in. Their adoptive father had been informed on some sort of drop off that would take place tonight, said drop off being connected with the Two-Face case. However the two goons that the girls had just saw were wearing very distinguished costumes.

One of the goons was dressed in the costume typical for those of the goons that worked for Two-Face. However, it was the second goon's attire that had the girls moving in earlier than they were advised. Because the second goon was wearing the costume typical for a goon of none other than the Joker.

_**~Reverse~**_

Dick pouted as his adoptive father pulled his cowl on and started walking towards the Batmobile.

"It's not fair," Dick complained.

Bruce sighed and turned toward his son. "It may not be fair, but it is the only way that I can keep you safe," the man explained.

The seven year-old pouted again and jumped down from his perch ontop of Bruce's chair. He started to walk towards the case that held his costume when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Bruce was looking down at him with a stern expression.

"Please Bruce, you can't just make me stay here. Cassandra and Stephanie are out on patrol and Tim and Damian are hacking those files for you. Everybody else is working on the case for you. Why can't I?" Dick asked angriliy.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and was about to answer when someone else spoke up. "Not everybody is working on the case, Bruce benched me for this one too," Jason, Bruce's second youngest son pointed out.

Dick glared at Jason and the older boy just smirked. "Hey, just because we're not allowed to go out on patrol doesn't mean we won't be able to have fun, right? We'll get all the popcorn and candy and have a horror movie marathon," Jason excalaimed with a grin.

The younger boy's face lit up and Bruce let out a sigh of relief, nodded a brief 'Thank you' to Jason. However, there was one part of the ten year-old's plans that he would have to put an end to. "Jason, horror movies are a no go, do something a little more kid friendly, please," The man called out as he walked back towards the Bamobile.

"Why, Daddy Bats, you a affraid that I'm gonna traumatize Birdie?" Jason teased good naturely while leading his little brother to the steps.

"No horror movies, Jason," Bruce replied with a smirk.

"No promises, old man!" Jason said with a laugh causing Dick to laugh.

"Come on birdy, you and me are gonna watch some of those scary movies that are hidden in Damian's room. He always has the best ones," Jason said with a grin.

Dick matched the grin and the boy's ran up the steps and towards the exit of the cave.

_**~Reverse~**_

Terry sat on the couch of his apartment his girlfriend Sophia curled up next to him. They were watching an old, black and white movie on TV.

"Ter, don't you want to call and make sure everything is okay over at the manor. Dick hasn't called you at all today. That's not like him," Sophia said quietly.

Terry smiled softly and shook his head. "Nah, Bruce is probably just busy working on a case, and Dick is probably busy trying to find a way to convince him to go with," Terry replied.

Sophia nodded her head and leaned her head on her boyfriend's chest. His arm came to rest around her shoulders. They turned their attention back towards the movie. It was a relatively peaceful moment until the TV screen started to glitch. Terry made an annoyed sound and was about to grab the remote when Joker's face showed up on the screen.

Both Sophie and Terry watch the broadcast with wide eyes.

"Hello Gotham, this is your Uncle J speaking with an important annoucement. As you all may know, I haven't been around because of our dear old Batsy. So, as a welcome back to myself Harvey and I have kidnapped the following..." The Clowned Prince of Crime paused and Terry's blood ran cold as his brain registered the mention of Harvey Dent. His eyes flickered back to the screen as Joker began to identify each of the captives. "...First we have our very own Commisioner Gordon, and then we have two members of the famous Batclan! Come on kiddies, say 'Hello' your Uncle J!"

Terry went pale and he heard Sophia gasp behind him. There on the screen were his two sisters. Thankfully, no one had unmasked them, but Terry could only imagine what was going to happen to them. The eighteen year-old was ripped from his thought's when a new voice came on the screen and Two Face joined the broadcast.

"Enough of the rambling Joker. Now to get to the point, if Batman doesn't give himself up not only will he lose to of his own, but the commisioner will die as well as half of Gotham. We various bombs set up in different parts of Gotham, some are filled with a harmless gas other are filled with Joker Venom. Every hour that Batman fails to turn himself in a bomb will go off and one of our hostages will be killed."

The broadcast went blank and Sophia and Terry looked at each other.

"Soph, grab my keys and my suit. I'm calling Bruce and Alfred."

Sophia nodded and ran out the room to grab what was needed. Terry grabbed his phone from the coffee table. He hit number one on his speed dial and waited for the call to connect.

_"I'm busy now Terry," _He heard Bruce answer in a gruff voice.

"I saw the broadcast, Soph and I are on our way to the Manor now," Terry spoke as he pulled on his shoes.

_"Good, I have Tim scanning the city for those bombs. Damian is tracing down the signal of the broadcast to Joker and Two-Face's location. I'm going to need you to meet me there. Dick and Jason should be unaware of the situation, ask Sophia to keep it that way. Jason is fine with the fact that he has to stay home, but you know how Dick gets."_

"Yeah, I do. I'll make Soph...wait one sec its an incoming call from the Manor," Terry said, a bit of panick in his voice. He hit the button that would initiate a conference call.

_**"McGinnis, Father...I have both good news and unfortunate news. The good news is that I've traced the signal and sent it to the both of you. However, a certain seven year-old saw the coordinates and is now missing along with the Robin suit," **_Damian explained.

_"What!"_

"What!"

_**"I know, I know, I screwed up, I'm sorry Father. But he had come down here crying and I didn't know why and he said something about horror movies so I let him sit by me and...it was all an act wasn't it?" **_Damian asked angrily.

"What do you think, idiot?" Terry growled.

_"Enough, both of you. Terry you keep a look out for Dick when you get there, got it? Damian you managed to hack into the files earlier, I assume that they are using the same system for their security cameras. Hack into it and monitor the feed. Keep your line open so I can call you. And Terry, hurry."_

Both boys made noises of affirmation and hung up. Terry looked up to see Sophia holding out his suit to him.

"Change of plans, Soph you go straight to the manor, I'm suiting up and taking the bike. Be carful okay?"

"I will, come back in one piece, or you'll be on the couch for a month," Sophia said with a forced smile.

"I'll do my best."

_**~Reverse~**_

Jason woke up to the sound of a teenage girl screaming. The ten year-old sighed and grabbed the remote and turned the movie off. It was way too cliche.

"Come on Birdie, we should probably get ready for bed," The boy said with a yawn. He looked around and panicked when he didn't see his little brother.

"He's not here, sweetheart. He snuck out," The ten year-old heard a voice say. He turned around to see a girl of eighteen with long, carmel colored hair and soft, forest green eyes.

"Sophie!"

She grabbed him in a hug. He went stiff as her words sunk in. "What do you mean Birdie is gone? He was right there. I swear it, just ten minutes ago. He was right there," Jason whispered quietly.

"No, JJ that was over an hour ago," she told him.

"Well where did he go, there's no way I'm not going to go help look for him."

"Jason, Terry and Bruce told me that I have to keep you here. It's too dangerous with Joker and Two-Face teaming up there's no telling what could happen," Sophia reasoned.

"Exactly why I need to get out their and make sure that Birdie is okay. He's only seven and he hasn't really been on any missions where he faced the big phycos yet. I'm not going to let him get hurt. If you are set on watching over me, then you'll just have to suit up too."

_**~Reverse~**_

Jason grabbed his red domino mask and placed it over his eyes. His outfit consisted of a kevlar lined grey shirt. A brown leather jacket and dark pants made with a denim type material that was interwoven with kevlar. He looked up a Sophia who was dressed in a full black suit, the trim outlined in a shimmery silver. Her eyes were covered by a black domino mask and her hair was pulled up in a pony tail. She wore knee high boots, the six inch heels equiped wit razor sharp blades.

She sighed and pulled on the silver utility belt. "Terry is going to kill me," she muttered unhappily.

"No he's not. He's going to love it," Jason smirked.

Sophia just glared at the ten year-old. She whistled to get Damian and Tim's attention. "We're going now. TIm be ready to come back us up. Damian keep watch on the security cameras. We need you to be our eyes and ears.

"Wallington, what are you going to call yourself? You can't very well go into the field without a name," Damian called out, his eyes still on the camera feed.

Sophia narrowed her eyes behind the domino mask. "How about Oracle? I mean I usually just help you guys monitor and this is going to be a one time thing. Plus Greek Mythology rules," Sophia said.

"Oracle it is."

_**~Reverse~**_

Robin hated being left out of things. He especially hated when members of his family were in danger and he wasn't allowed to help get them to saftey. The seven year-old narrowed his eyes behind his domino mask as he dropped onto the roof of the abandoned warehouse. Why did the bad guys always use warehouses? Why not a hotel lobby or apartment building?

The child pulled himself from his thoughts when he heard a crash come from below. He peered through the skylight to get a better look of what was going on below. What he saw made his heart clench. His two older sisters, and Commissioner Gordon were tied up above a large tank of water, the rope much to thin to hold them all up for much longer.

It was like seeing his parents all over again and Robin whimpered as he saw the rope snap just a little bit more. At that very moment Black Bat looked up at him and Robin could see her face fall behind the mask.

One of the goons guarding the room looked followed Black Bat's gaze and pulled out his gun. Robin moved out of the way just in time, but tripped and fell through the second skylight. His fast reflexes allowed him to grab his grapple and swing to saftey in one of the rafters. However, he was still being shot at and he screamed as a bullet grazed his shoulder. The child lost his balance and fell to the ground below.

He whimpered and opened his eyes slowly. He jumped back, despite the lack of breath when he realized that it was not just a goon standing over him, but Two Face himself. The man was sneering at him a look of what could only be described as pure evil in his eyes. Robin's masked eyes fell on the two by four in the villain's hands.

"I think it's time we clip the bird's wings, what do you say boys?"

_**~Reverse~**_

Damian clenched his fists as the first blows were landed on his youngest brother. He growled and tried to alert his father again, but nothing was working. He knew that the man was probably preoccupied with Joker, but this was not a time to worry about a silly vendetta. Damian sent another alert to Terry and Sophia, hoping with every fiber of his being that Jason would get it first. Then he turned to Tim, who looked visably sick, and nodded to him.

"Go Drake, it's okay," Damian said quietly.

"No...no, I have to go and help. I'm supposed to be backup and-"

Tim was cut off by a scream from Dick. The boys could hear the muffled shouts of Black Bat, Spoiler, and the Commisioner, but nothing was more devastating than the wails and pleas coming from there little brother. Another blow was thrown and Tim jump from his seat as he heard bones crack. Damian could feel nothing but sympathy as he heard sounds of retching from a far corner of the cave.

Damian could only close his eyes and focus on something else.

_Keep calm, keep calm, Father will save him and then we can have revenge on this sick son of a-_

Damian squeezed his eyes shut and clinched his fists. Damian opened his eyes and keeping them on the keyboard, sent three more alerts to Oracle, NIghtwing, and Batman.

_**~Reverse~**_

Jason dropped behind the tank of water just as the rope broke. He was momentarily overwhelmed because of the screams from his little brother and the panic of not being able to get to his family in time. Jason wanted so badly to run and save Dick, but he couldn't. He had to get his sisters to saftey and let Sophia handle getting Dick to saftey.

Jason kicked the glass three times to test out how thick it was. Then taking out an exploding Batarang he placed it onto the side of of the tank.

Three seconds later his sisters and Commisioner Gordon were sitting on the floor of the warehouse, coughing up water. Jason barely registered the fact that there was a gun aimed for him as he set to sawing the ropes binding the three together.

Black Bat was the first to speak. "Where is Batman and NIghtwing?"

"Batman is handling Joker and the bombs, turns out the maniac had them all in one place. NIghtwing is outside handling the goons trying to get in to ambush us," Jason answered.

Spoiler looked up as she heard the sounds of fighting. Oracle stood in front of a barely conscious Robin, three unconscious goons at her feet. She had a silver bataang in her hand and had it aimed at Two-Face. Said villain had a gun aimed at her. Everything was at a stand still and then Batman dropped through the roof and tackled Two-Face to the ground.

_**~Reverse~**_

In the end Nightwing and Commissioner Gordon had to pull Batman off of Two-Face. Oracle and Jason had already taken Robin to the Batcave infirmary, where Dr. Thompkins waited for them.

Black Bat and Spoiler had gone with them.

They all knew it was going to be a long night, and they all knew that one of their own might not make it through.

_**~Reverse~**_

"The blood made the injuries look worse, but they are still extensive. He won't be able to do anything that is exerting for about a month and no patrol until he's done with the three week physical therapy class," Leslie said solemnly.

Bruce sat on the foot of the bed that his son was laying on, wincing as he saw all the tubes and wires attatched to the boy's small body.

If only he had paid more attention to Damian's alerts. He could have let the police handle the disarming of the bombs, but he had had to stay, because that's what he did. He pushed away anything that he cared about and became a heartless machine for the sake of the mission.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on his son's forehead. His family should always be put ahead of the mission.

"I'm so, so, sorry baby bird. I'm so sorry," he whispered brokenly.

Seeing his father sitting there suffering left Damian with no strength to say anything to the man. He could only stand there and try not to think of how small Grayson looked laying on the bed.

They had failed the child once again.


	50. Crowded

**Crowded**

_**Little Birds**_

**Temporary Beta: Sairey13 Beta: DarkMousyRulezAll**

"Pass, Batcave's crowed enough."

He had said that and he meant it. As he walked, more like limped, out of the Batmobile Dick was swarmed by his two little brothers. Eight year-old Jason and six year-old Tim. Dick smiled as they hugged his legs. He ruffled both of their hair and walked towards the infirmary. Bruce looked at his two youngest sons with a raised eyebrow.

"You two are supposed to be asleep." the man said sternly.

Both boys smiled sheepishly.

"Timmy here was afraid that you guys would be home tonight and when we got down here we saw the emergency signal from Dick's belt." Jason stated matter-of-factly.

Bruce looked to Dick with a raised eyebrow.

"You sent an emergency signal?"

The thirteen year-old shrugged and nodded. "I figured we might need your help. Why, you didn't receive it?"

Bruce shook his head with a frown. Dick chuckled, but winced when a sharp pain came from his ribs. Jason and Tim looked at him in concern. Bruce sat his oldest son on one of the medical tables. He grabbed a soothing ointment as well as some bandages from one of the cabinets and had Dick lift his shirt. The man frowned when he saw the angry purple bruising on his son's sides.

"You should have been more careful. You could have gotten a broken rib and from this angle it would have pierced your lung," Bruce chastised

"But I didn't and I'm fine. Well, at least I _think_ I'm fine," Dick replied.

Bruce merely continued to dress his oldest son's wounds. Tim and Jason walked over silently and sat on the medical table next to their older brother.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Only a little bit Jay Jay. Hey, how about this. You guys go upstairs and get ready for bed, then wait for me to come upstairs and I'll read a story for you guys, okay?"

Both Jason and Tim nodded eagerly, jumping off the table and running towards the stairs leading back to the mansion.

"See, you could let me babysit them more often. I'm good with kids."

Bruce chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Sure you are, Dick." Bruce said.

Dick smiled back, but sighed. "I'm sorry, Tati," he whispered quietly. Bruce knew that Dick was truly regretful because of the boy's choice of words. Dick hardly ever called him Tati anymore. He sat down next to the boy and hugged his son close to him. "It's alright Dickie, just don't ever scare me like that again. Got it? I'm not eager to lose you," Bruce said.

"I'll be careful, I promise," Dick replied.

"Good, now go get changed into your pajamas and head upstairs so you can read you brothers that story you promised them."

Dick nodded and slipped off the table and headed to the section of the cave where they kept all the extra clothes. Dick grabbed a pair of pajamas and threw them on, glad to finally be out of his suit. The teen sighed, exhausted deciding that he was going to take the elevator. He would fall asleep on the stairs if he tried to climb them.

_**~Little Birds~**_

"Hey guys," Dick said tiredly as he walked into his room to see his little brothers sitting on his bed. They had perked up the minute he walked in, but he could still tell that they were super tired. Dick smiled sleepily.

"Alright, Timmy you can pick out the story for tonight. Jason got to pick last time."

The six year-old squealed with joy and jumped off the bed towards Dick's bookshelf. The teen winced at the pitch of the squeal. "Timmy, not so loud, I've got a headache."

"Oh, sowry Dick." Tim said. Dick thought that it was really adorable that his little brother still had a bit of a lisp. "It's alright Tim, just hurry up and pick the book so that I can read to you."

Tim nodded and looked at each of the titles with deep concentration before grabbing 'The Hobbit' and walking back over to the bed. Dick sighed and rolled his eyes. Tim picked the same book every time.

"Should I skip to your favorite part, Timmy?"

The six year-old nodded eagerly and Dick just chuckled as he sat down on the bed in-between his two brothers. "Alrighty, he we go."

_**~Little Birds~**_

Ten minutes later when Bruce came in to check on the boys he saw Tim and Jason, curled into Dick's sides snoring softly while 'The Hobbit' laid open on the boy's lap. Said teen was asleep, his chest rising and falling steadily.

Bruce smiled and grabbed the book, closing it and putting in back on Dick's bookshelf. Then he walked over to the bed and tucked his three son's under the blanket. Dick mumbled something in his sleep, his face scrunched in discomfort. Bruce stroked a hand through his son's hair a few times and the boy's features relaxed.

"Noapte buna, păsările micile mele." (Good night my little birds.)

**A/N: So chapter 50 of Daddy Bats! Can you guys believe it! I know this is short but you'll be getting something new and longer this weekend. Oh the drawing contest I put into effect is ending on April 1, so if you have anything done you should submit soon.**


	51. Reverse 19: Pick Up Line

**Reverse 19:Pick Up Line**

**Beta: DarkMousyRulezAll Temporary Beta: Sairey13**

Terry McGinnis was in a bad situation. His girlfriend Kelly had just broken up with him, leaving the seventeen year-old dateless for the gala that would take place the next week. The teen sighed and opened the door to the manor. He smiled thankfully when he was met with silence instead of the usual noise. Terry walked inside, closing the door behind him. He jumped when his fifteen year-old brother, Damian, appeared in front of him.

"Hello McGinnis, weren't you supposed to be on a date with Johnson?" The teen asked, face impassive.

Terry eyed Damian suspiciously, but then sighed. "_Kelly_ broke up with me. She said that she was tired of our dates going bad."

Damian's face broke out in a grin and Terry's jaw dropped.

"You little brat! I liked her!" He yelled, reaching forward for the teen.

Damian only stepped out of the way with a chuckle. "She was a jerk, McGinnis I did you a favor."

"Did you sabatoge all of my dates with her?" Terry asked with a growl.

"Most of them I did by myself, but Drake helped with last weeks. Todd and Grayson helped with this one." Damian said dismissively.

"You dragged Dick, Jason, and Tim into this too? Come on, Damian!"

"Calm yourself McGinnis, I did not _drag_ them into anything. They volunteered their services and I accepted. Besides, if you had heard the way she spoke to Grayson you would have broken up with her much earlier." Damian said, turning to walk away.

Terry was about to retort when Damian's last sentence registered in his brain. His eyes went wide.

"She bothered Dick?" He asked, uncertain.

Damian scoffed and rolled his eyes, still facing the other way. "She, as you so deftly put, 'bothered' all of us McGinnis, but Grayson was her primary target. He cried himself to sleep some nights because of the things she said, but it's not like you noticed." The teen muttered. He hesitated, as if he was going to turn back around, but decided against it and walked away.

Terry closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. He was going to have to go talk to his baby brother. In all actuality he was going to have to talk with all of his siblings, but Dick was his first priority.

_**~Reverse~**_

Six year-old Dick Grayson was sitting on his bed, playing a videogame when Terry walked into the room.

"Hey Dickie," Terry murmured, sitting down next to the little boy.

Dick looked up with surprised eyes. "Terry? I…I thought you were on a date, with K-Kelly." He said, trying to avoid the teen's gaze.

"We were, she broke up with me. Aparrently the cockroaches in her salad were a big turn off. Now tell me, were they your idea, Jason's or Damian's?" Terry asked, eyebrow raised.

Dick bit his lip and tried to fight against the tears stinging in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," He began quietly. "She was really mean to me and…"

Terry cut the child off by scooping the boy into his arms and hugging him.

"Don't apologize," Terry whispered. "I should be the one apologizing. I should have noticed the way she was treating you and the others. I should have broken up with her from the very beginning."

Dick sniffed and snuggled into the older's chest. "You're not angry?" He asked hesitantly.

"Not at all, Dick." Terry replied. "Why don't we go down stairs and see if we can find a snack? I never got to finish my salad." He said with a smirk.

Dick nodded enthusiastically, pulling away from Terry to get off of the bed and walk to his door.

"I know where Jason hides his junk food." Dick said with a smile.

_**~Reverse~**_

The next day Terry walked into Dick's room, where the boy was sitting on the bed reading.

"Hey Dick," He started waiting for the boy to look at him. When he had the six-year-old's attention he continued. "So, I was at the school café and I bumped into this girl Sophia. She's really nice and down to earth. I tried flirting with her, but she turned me down hard. I was wondering if you could help me woo her." Terry said with a hopeful expression.

Dick cocked his head to the side with a thoughtful ecpression. "Okay." He said.

"Okay? Just like that?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, just take me to the school café with you tomorrow and I'll give her the puppy dog eyes." He said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'm going to spend the night over at my place so I can get to school early, but I'll pick you up at the elementary school, okay?"

Dick nodded and went back to reading. "Is Damian home yet? We were supposed to hang out today."

Terry smiled and nodded his head. "He's in his room, kiddo."

Dick smiled and jumped off the bed, giving his big brother a hug before exiting the room.

"Thanks, Terry." He shouted over his shoulder.

_**~Reverse~**_

Damian looked up as Dick entered the room, an eyebrow raised.

"Hello Grayson," He said.

"Dami, you promised we would hang out today, remember?" The boy asked, eyes hopeful.

Damian sighed and chuckled. "I do remember Grayson. What would you like to do?" He asked.

The six year-old looked around contemplatively. "Could we watch a movie?"

"Of course Grayson, but it's going to be over the PG rating so don't tell Father, he said grabbing a movie from his bookshelf. He walked over to his DVD player and popped it in, turning on his TV.

"Tell me if you get scared please. I do not wish to give you nightmares."

"I promise." Dick said, eyes already glued to the screen.

Damian rolled his eyes. The child wouldn't tell him anything and he was going to get in trouble later for giving Dick nightmares. He shrugged, turning his eyes to the TV.

_**~Reverse~**_

The next day Dick was waiting in front of the elementary school, waiting for Terry to pull up to the school. A smile crossed his face when he saw the black Sedan pull up. He immediately ran up to the car and opened the door. The six year-old jumped into the front seat and buckled his seatbelt.

Terry raised an eyebrow.

"You're not supposed to sit in the front seat. You aren't tall enough yet." He said.

"We only have two block's to go, do I have to move?" The child asked.

Terry sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine, but don't tell Bruce." He said.

Dick nodded and smiled. "So what does she look like?" The boy asked as they pulled up to the school café.

Terry smiled and pointed to the young girl with carmel colored hair. "She's very pretty," He said with a smile. He unbuckled himself and got out of the car, walking around to the other side and opening the door for his little brother.

"Come on."

_**~Reverse~**_

Sophia looked up when she heard footsteps and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was walking towards her. However, her gaze softened when she saw the little boy walking next to the teen.

"Hi Terry," She said with disinterest. "And who are you?" Sophia asked, looking at the little boy next to Terry. She, of course, already knew who the boy was, it was hard not to with all the press on Bruce Wayne and his adoptive children.

"I'm Dick, what's your name?" Dick asked politely.

"I'm Sophia. What are you doing with Terry today?"

Dick smiled and walked to the seat across from Sophia hopping up on it easily. "Oh, well he wanted me to come with him to convince you to be his date for the gala next week." He said, sending Terry a sweet smirk.

Terry stared at his brother in disbelief. He turned to Sophia, whose eyebrow was raised in inquiry. Terry chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Sophia sat forward in her seat with a smile, turning her attention back to Dick.

"Did he now?" She asked, curiosity in her voice.

Dick nodded a smile crossing his face.

"Tell you what, Terry, I'll be your date, if…if you take me out to dinner tomorrow." She said to the seventeen year-old.

"You mean that's a yes?" Terry asked.

"Yes," Sophia said with a smile.

**A/N: Oh my god this is short and it took soooo long to get this done for you guys. I have the results for the drawing contest. Helloimlxs created this art/Test-Drive-358260880 and won herself my contest. So after I post the sequel to this chapter all of her requests will be filled, as well as the drawing of Reverse!Jason on deviantart. **

**Up Next: Reverse 20: Ballroom **

**Then: Reverse 21: World's Collide**

**Later: Reverse 22: Prankster**

**And don't worry after I'm done filling her three requests, she requested that I surprise her with the third one...so it will be kept a secret from you too. But as I said once I'm done with her requests I will finish up the one's found in chapter 45 of Daddy Bats, okay? Love you guys. **


	52. Reverse 20: Ballroom

**Reverse 20: Ballroom**

**Beta: DarkMousyRulezAll Temporary Beta: Saiery13**

Sophia stared at herself in the mirror, moving her hands to smooth down the nonexistent wrinkles in her dress. She had said yes to Terry's invitation to the gala, but wanted a dinner date first, to test the waters. She wanted to know what she was getting into. Terry McGinnis was the oldest of Bruce Wayne's adopted children. He was handsome and he appeared to be kind, but Sophia wasn't taking any chances. The teen prided herself in being smart and she wasn't about to let a boy take that pride away. It would be stupid and all together reckless to let that happen.

She sighed softly, reaching up to tighten her ponytail. Her stomach was twisted in knots and her hands shook slightly. Closing her eyes, she took a deep and calming breath. There was no need to be nervous, at least she didn't feel like there was. Sophia saw Terry everyday, rolled her eyes at his charming smiles, and ignored his dumb, but cute, pickup lines. Why was she so jittery all of a sudden?

The seventeen year-old checked her watch and her eyes widened when she realized that it was almost eight and that Terry would be there in less than ten minutes. She sighed one last time, looked in the mirror one last time, before walking down the stairs and to her living room…where Terry was sitting and talking to her parents.

Her mother looked up at her a smiled. "Terry got here early and we told him that he could wait here with us. "

"Oh, Mom…you didn't tell him any embarrassing stories did you?" She asked, hurrying down the steps.

Terry stood with a smile. "Don't worry, she didn't tell me anything. You look beautiful by the way."

Sophia blushed softly, before nodding. "Thanks, Terry." She said. "Um…you said you made reservations so we should probably go now."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll have her back here by ten Mr. Wallington." He said, waving to Sophia's parents. She did the same before walking out the door with Terry.

_**~Reverse~**_

Dick sat in his room, watching the clock with a bored expression. Bruce had promised that he woud be home by ten 'o' clock and while Dick knew that the man was busy he couldn't help but be disappointed when no one walked through the door at that time. He was about to get up to go to his room when he heard the front door open. He ran to the foyer and was disappointed to see that the newcomer was Terry.

"Well, thanks for the warm welcome Dickie. What's wrong?" Terry asked with a raised eyebrow, leaning down to pick the six year-old up.

"Tati was supposed to be back by now. What are you doing home so early?" He asked the seventeen year-old.

"Well, Sophia and I finished eating early so we just talked, but I had promised her dad that I would have her home by ten so I dropped her off a bit early. Bruce actually called on the way home and told me that he was going on patrol directly from work." He explained, walking up the stairs.

Dick pouted. "Figures," He muttered bitterly. "It must be important if he broke his promise."

Terry sighed and opened the door to Dick's room. "It was, Joker broke out from Arkham again. He's planning something big and Bruce wants the case to be closed up before the gala on Friday."

The child nodded. "I don't want to go to the gala, though." He admitted.

Terry smiled sympathetically. "The first one is always the worst, but trust me you'll get used to them." The teen assured, sitting Dick on his bed. "Now I think someone needs to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, night Terry."

"Good night."

_**~Reverse~**_

Terry walked over to Damian's room and knocked on the door, waiting for the door to be opened. The fifteen year-old peered out from the crack in his door and glared at his brother.

"What do you want McGinnis, I'm trying to sleep." The teen growled out.

Terry rolled his eyes. "I'm just here to tell you that Bruce is going to be working late tonight."

Damian narrowed his eyes further. "But he promised Grayson."

"Joker showed up, he had no choice."

It was Damian's turn to roll his eyes. "No choice, right. I'm going back to sleep. Father will inform me when he returns. Goodnight McGinnis." He grumbled closing the door.

Terry only shook his head. "Goodnight Damian."

_**~Reverse~**_

It was the middle of the night when Jason snuck into Dick's room, shaking the child softly. "Hey Birdie, come on wake up kid." He whispered. Dick mumbled something and turned over. Jason rolled his eyes and shook the boy again. Dick finally sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Jason?"

"Yeah it's me, come on Birdie we're going to go down to the cave and see if Dad is home." Jason mumbled.

"Carry me?" Dick asked quietly.

Jason rolled his eyes, but nodded and picked up the six year-old, holding the boy tightly as he exited the room.

There were many entrances to the Batcave, but the one that Jason liked to use the most was the staircase hidden behind the bookshelf in the library. The nine year-old walked into said room and pulled one of the books down from the shelf, making it swing back. Jason couldn't help, but smile as he started to walk down the stairs that had been revealed.

"And where do you two think you're going?" He heard a voice ask.

He turned around and smiled at his oldest sister. "Birdie and I were going downstairs to see if Bruce is home." Jason said. "Why don't you come with us Cas?"

The nineteen year-old shrugged and made her way forward. "Let me hold Dick, you need to focus on not falling down the stairs and I think that would be much easier if you weren't holding anyone." Cassandra said, taking the six year-old from Jason gently. "He fell asleep so don't be too loud."

_**~Reverse~**_

When Jason made it to the end of the steps Jason was happy to see that Bruce was actually home. Cassandra narrowed her eyes in concern as she realized how haggard her father's breathing was. She handed Dick back to Jason, before walking to the man.

"Bruce, are you okay?" She asked.

The man looked up and nodded. "Fine, just a little out of breath, maybe a bruised rib or two." He said with a shrug, eyes darting to his two youngest boy's. "Jason, you and Dick should be in bed." Bruce said, fighting back the fond smile.

Jason just shrugged. "Wanted to wait until you got home, besides, I'm not tired." The nine year-old said before yawning.

Bruce could help but chuckled. "Cas, take them back upstairs. I'll be there in a moment. I promise."

The young woman nodded, picking up Dick again and walking towards the steps. "Come on, Jason. You need to go to sleep. School tomorrow remember?'"

Jason groaned, but followed his sister up the steps obiedently, walking to his room after they had put Dick back in his room.

"See you in the morning Cassie." He said with a yawn.

"See you in the morning squirt." Cassandra said before heading to her room.

_**~Reverse~**_

The next day passed quickly, leaving only oe day until the gala. Dick was getting more nervous as Friday morning went by and by the time Friday afternoon was almost over he was close to tears. "I don't want to go, Tim." He said, curled up in his older brother's arms. "I don't want to go."

The eleven year-old hugged his brother tight. "I know, but you'll be okay. I promise." He said with a small smile.

Dick nodded with a small sniff. "Should I start getting ready now?" The six year-old asked.

"Yeah, go ahead up to your room. I'll send Steph up to help you okay?"

Dick nodded. "Yeah, I'll be back down in a little bit." He said, walking up to his room and looking at the small tuxedo on the bed with distaste. "I don't want to go." He said again, hearing his older sister walk into the room.

"I know, but it'll be fine. I promise. Here, let me help you put this on." Stephanie said.

**_~Reverse~_**

Six year-old Dick Grayson stood in the middle of the conference hall's main room in fear. This was his first gala, and it was already going terrible. Jason and Damian had left him on his own, instead deciding to go find Tim and torment the boy. Dick had decided to go find his adoptive father, but he had soon gotten lost in the crowds of fancy dresses and tuxedos Dick cowered in fear and hid underneath one of the snack tables. From his spot he could hear little snippets of the party goers' conversations. What he heard made tears spring to his eyes.

"Why did he even take the brat in?" One woman said.

"It's probably pity, Bruce hasn't adopted him yet. The little runt will be back in the orphanage in a few months. He's just here for PR. Nothing more." a man answered.

Dick bit his hand to muffle a sob. Bruce would never do that to him. Would he? Dick was about to break down when he heard a familiar voice speak up.

"If you are going to talk about my son, you might as well do it to my face. Dick is here because I wanted to help him. I wanted to keep him from going down the wrong path of life. He needed a family and I provided one. If you are going to continue to speak about him that way I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The boy let out a relieved sob, clapping his hands over his mouth when the people turned around to look where the sound came from. He nearly screamed when arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. "Shh, no crying Birdie." jason said."it will be gala is almost over then we can go you want me to get Bruce for you?"

Dick nodded, sniffing softly. "Please." He said, whimpering a bit when Jason pulled away to go get Bruce.

The six year-old's eyes went wide with fear when he heard an explosion and screams from the crowd. He sucked in a breath when he herd a bout of laughter that could only belong to one person.

"Hello Kiddies, Uncle J is here to party!"

**A/N: Holy Crap this took forever to update, I am so so sorry and I will try to update quicker next time, it's just that my computer was broken and stupid and when I though I was going to be near a computer I wasn't. Next chapeer and the following two are Reverse and then I will be finishing the ones frin chapter 45 and then I will be doing a sequel to this one.**


	53. Reverse 21: Worlds Collide

**Reverse 21: Worlds Collide**

**For: Helloimlxs**

**Beta: DarkMousyRulezAll Temporary Beta: Sairey13 **

It was mandatory-at least in the Justice League's opinion-that the area of space surrounding the Watchtower be heavily monitored on several levels. Bruce took it a bit further by having each of the heroes' cities, including Gotham, be monitored on those same levels. The Justice League and those affiliated with them were literally prepared for anything from alien invasion to split dimensions.

Those precautions were the reason that twenty-two year old Damian Wayne was seated in front of the Batcave computer, staring at the screen with furrowed brows. He grabbed his cellphone and flipped through his contacts before clicking on Tim's name. He held the phone to his ear as he waited for his brother to pick up.

"I swear Damian if you are calling me about those statistics again I will-" Tim began, making a frustrated noise when Damian cut him off.

"They fluctuated," is all he said, having to wait only moments for Tim's reaction.

"Again?" Came the incredulous response. "That's the seventh time in under three minutes. Up or down?" He asked, a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Down." Damian answered.

"Crap, okay...call Bruce. I have finals today and-"

"Save it Drake. I'll call Father, you go fail your test." Damian said, pulling the phone away from his ear and hitting 'end call'.

_**-Reverse-**_

After hanging up on Tim, Damian dialed his father's phone number, bouncing his leg up and down nervously.

"Damian, how many times have I told you that this number is for emergencies only?"

"What I am about to tell you is an emergency." Damian started. "There are major fluctuations in the readings I am monitoring. The abnormalities are concentrated around Gotham and the Watchtower. I will inform McGinnis of the development so we can keep tabs on things here, but Father...I sincerely believe that a wormhole is forming." The twenty-two year old murmured as he gazed at the computer once again.

On the other line Bruce sighed. "I'll have someone on my end check it out. In the meanwhile, keep safe and stay together for patrol tonight. No splitting up, alright?"

"Yes, Father. Should Grayson, West, and Todd be allowed to come as well?"

Bruce sighed, he had forgotten about Wally and Roy staying for the weekend. Roy was an adult, so he would be fine with going out on patrol. Wally and Jason wold be fine as well, but Dick was his youngest and he'd rather not put the teen out in the field while he wasn't there. However, if he tried to keep any of his children from patrol they would just sneak out anyway. "Yes, they're all capable of handling themselves. Just make sure you all keep an eye on Dick."

"Alright." Damian said before hanging up. He ran a hand over his face and hoped that any villains would save their plans for a later date.

**_~Reverse~_**

Nightwing growled as he threw three batarangs at Bane, flipping out of the way before the monster of a man could make a grab for him.

"Renegade, move!" He shouted as Bane gave up trying to catch him And turned on the young hero a few feet ahead.

Thankfully he had been heard and Renegade jumped over Bane, kicking the man in the back of the head before landing next to Nightwing.

"Where's Robin and Red Hood?" He asked throwing a few batarangs as Bane turned around and charged at them.

Instead of an answer, the two heard a familiar cackle and Robin came swinging from the rafters, kicking Bane in the face. The man growled and stumbled back a few steps.

"Nice, Baby Bat." Red Hood snickered, pulling out a handful of flash grenades from his utility belt and throwing them at Bane while the villain was still stunned.

Kid Flash and Red Arrow took this as their cue, the young speedster running circles around Bane to dizzy him further, while the archer shot a plaster arrow, entrapping the criminal inside the mold it made. All was peaceful until Bane broke out of his clay prison, enraged and still somewhat disoriented.

Blackbat ran forward and quickly shot a grapple cable, pulling it taught when it wrapped around Bane. The sudden tug had the criminal falling to the ground, knocked out by the impact.

At that moment Spoiler and Red Robin rushed into the room, their faces holding similar panicked expressions.

"All of you need to come see this right now." Red Robin said, his voice serious. Spoiler nodded along with what he said.

All of them looked at each other and then at the fallen villain at their feet.

"Leave him for the police. Gordon and his men are already on their way and Bane won't be coming to for another hour at the most." Renegade said, kicking the villain in the head for good measure.

Nightwing sent him an icy glare, about to say something to the younger when a large clap of thunder resonated throughout the warehouse.

"That's why all of you need to come out side." Spoiler said, motioning for the others to follow her and Red Robin onto the roof.

Once up on the roof all of them looked up at the sky, which was alive with flashes of lightening and rumbles of thunder. The wind howled loudly, blowing any loose or untied around.

"What in the world is this?" Nightwing yelled, his masked eyes narrowed as the wind picked up even more.

"I think this is the result of those fluctuations Damian was telling us about." Robin murmured, flinching softly at a particularly loud clap of thunder.

"No real names in the field." Red Hood corrected immediately, pulling his baby brother close, hands on the teen's shoulders. Red Arrow and Kid Flash moved close as well.

"We really need to speak to Father." Renegade murmured.

"For once I actually agree with him." Red Robin said ignoring the glare his older brother sent him. "Oh calm down, devil child you know you're hardly ever right about these things."

"I will kill you slowly and painfully, Drake." Renegade growled, pulling out at batarang.

"Batrules number one and two. No real names in the field and no killing each other." Robin said, his tone playful while he sent pointed glares to both of his brothers.

Both of them looked at each other, before raising their hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Guys, what is that?" Blackbat asked, pointing up a mass of swirling clouds.

"Well whatever it is it doesn't look friendly." Red Arrow murmured, pushing Robin, Red Hood, and Kid Flash behind himself and Nightwing.

The three teen's looked at each other and Red Hood pulled out his communicator to contact Bruce. However, just as the call connected there was a blinding flash of light and all of them were gone. The only proof of them having ever been there was Red Hoods communicator, Bruce yelling on the other line for someone to answer.

_**~Reverse~**_

"There are still fluctuations, but they're coming at longer intervals now. I don't know why so I was running through different theories and-" Flash was cut off when a bright flash a of light engulfed the room causing Batman, Green Arrow and Flash to cover their eyes.

"What in the..." Green Arrow started, only to trail off when the light faded, revealing the fact that the room now had twelve occupants.

"Tati?"

**_~Reverse~_**

"Tati?" Dick said, his masked eyes going wide as he stood, getting ready to walk forward. "Dami was right about the statistics, stuff in Gotham is-mmph!" The teen exclaimed as Roy clapped a hand over his mouth a pulled him back.

"That's not Bruce." Jason hissed in his ear.

Dick shook off Roy's hand and was about to give a snarky reply when Wally placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jay is right, Rob. That's not Bruce, and that's not Uncle Barry either...the suits are different, see?"

Roy snorted. "Ollie looks exactly the same, typical."

The heroes in question looked at each other and Batman narrowed his eyes. "I want answers and now." He said. His eyes landed on the youngest of those in front of him. The Dick he knew was busy doing patrol in Blüdhaven.

Terry looked at his siblings and turned back to the not-Bruce. "We don't exactly know either." He said.

"Terry." Tim said, tapping on the older. "I think I do know what happen. Damian does too."

"Damian?" Batman said eyes landing on said young man. His Damian was only ten years old...the boy-no man in front of him was practically the same age as Dick.

"Well at least I exist in this dimension." The twenty-two year old snorted. "As I was saying..or rather as Drake was so primitively trying to explain, we're from a different dimension. From the way you're looking at things and from the fact that West and Queen are both different, I'd say that in thisparticular dimension all of our ages are reversed here." Damian said, ignoring Flash's and Wally's widening eyes.

"Wait you're telling me that...he's me and I'm him?" The speedster asked.

"Say nothing." Batman said, Flash's mouth shutting almost as soon as it opened.

"I'm going to ask questions, find out why this happened, give you all somewhere to sleep, and then send you back tomorrow morning. Now if you'd follow us to the commons room." The man continued.

"We already know how to get there." Dick said, eyes narrowing at the man that in his world was usually so warm. "Jerk."

Jason and Wally looked at each other with wide eyes and Damian narrowed his eyes when not-Bruce froze. Before the man could open his mouth Damian grabbed Dick's wrist and pulled him back. "Keep quiet, Grayson. Alright?"

The thirteen year-old bit his lip and nodded. "I just want to go home. I don't like him, he's standoffish and cold, and his not like our Bruce at all."

Terry turned around for a moment and pulled the teen close to him. "I know kid, but we'll be out of here soon. You know that. Unfortunately we'll just have to deal with Mr. Grumpypants a little longer."

Stephanie and Cassandra looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Flash and Green Arrow snickered as they walked next to Batman. "They don't seem to like you much Mr. Grumpypants." Flash said, a wide grin on his face.

"Call me that again and I will kill you." He said, eyes narrowed as he cast a glare to the siblings-because he assumed that Roy and Wally in that universe were just as close to Dick as they were in this universe.

Terry's eyes narrowed and he gave the man a glare back. Damian went to reach for a batarang, but Cassandra's hand on his wrist stopped him. "He may be a jerk, but we're not here to fright or maim anyone." She stated calmly.

Damian reluctantly put his hand at his side. "If he even looks at us the wrong way one more-"

"Damian, enough." Terry said, gesturing at Dick, who was literally clinging to his side.

"Nice going devil child. You scared Dick even more than you needed to." Tim hissed.

Batman listened closely to their conversation, mentally checking off similarities between them and their counterparts in his universe. So far they were all the same, sans for there ages. The only one who was out of place was Terry...Bruce wasn't even sure the young man existed in his universe. Either way he wanted to get them all back to where they came from before the space-time continuum became damaged. That was the last thing they needed.

**_~Reverse~_**

Bruce, Barry, and Oliver stood in front of the Watchtower's main computer, Bruce typing furiously. His children, as well as Wally and Roy had disappeared out of thin air. There was no trace of them anywhere on Earth and every time Bruce checked their emergency beacons it was showing that they were in the Watchtower.

"Damian said something about a wormhole earlier and there's been news report about suspicious lightening storms over Gotham." Oliver said.

"Meaning if Damian was right, they are in the Watchtower, just not the one in our universe." Barry murmured with wide eyes.

**_~Reverse~_**

"Wait, so you're telling me I don't even exist here?" Terry exclaimed.

They had gotten into the commons room and started discussing the differences between themselves and their counterparts. Apparently not-Wally was Flash in this universe-of which regular Wally was ecstatic about until learning why he took over the mantle. Not-Roy was still Red Arrow, but he had a daughter and a wife, something regular Roy was not only shocked, but terrified by.

Not-Dick was twenty-six and had taken the name Nightwing, setting up base in Blüdhaven,working as a junior officer by day. This made the thirteen year-old wrinkle up his nose. "Do I have a death wish in this universe or something? Being a cop and working in 'Haven?" He had asked, causing not-Bruce to snort.

Not-Jason was twenty-one and still had the name of Red Hood. He had died at the hands of the Joker and had been brought back to life by Ra's Al Ghul. This made both Jason and Dick pale. "I really hate this place." The youngest had murmured.

Tim learned that his counterpart was seventeen calling himself Red Robin and still the excellent hacker of the Batfamily.

Not-Stephanie was sixteen and worked as Batgirl, the title that had once belonged to Barbara Gordon, who know went by Oracle. "This is all wrong. I'm Spoiler, Barbara is Batgirl and Sophia is Oracle." Stephanie had said, rubbing her temples to try and prevent the upcoming headache.

Damian was enraged to learn that his counterpart was only ten, only mildly appeased by the fact that he was just as deadly. "I agree with Grayson, this universe is not worthy of my time."

Cassandra had rolled her eyes, sitting back in her seat as she learned about her counterpart who was twenty-four. "I don't know...things are just a little backward here. Plus we'll be home by tomorrow. Refrain from declaring war on the place, would you Damian?" She had murmured, ignoring the glare from the young man.

But it was Terry who was most affronted by the news of his counterpart...or lack thereof.

"Wait, so you're telling me that I don't even exist here?" Terry exclaimed, masked eyes wide.

Batman, or not-Bruce ran a hand over his face in frustration. "If you do, I haven't met you yet. But no, I don't think you exist at all in this universe. Jason almost didn't exist in this universe either and even now he's-"

"Please, stop. Don't talk about him dying." Dick pleaded, putting his hands over his ears.

"Birdie, it's okay. I'm right here alright?" He said. "I'm right here."

Batman sighed. "I guess I can show you all to your rooms."

"Rooms? You mean you're Going to separate us?" Dick asked, his voice slightly panicked.

The man was about to reply when he saw the look on the teen's face.

_~Flashback~_

_It had been a robbery gone bad back in Gotham. The robbers had gotten away and several had been injured, one person killed. Robin had been there to witness the whole thing. So when Batman came out of the zeta tubes, Robin was right behind him, clinging to his cape like it was a life line. The teen's costume was ripped in several places and the skin underneath was either bruised, covered with blood or both. There was a shallow cut along the boy's cheek and Bruce knew it had to sting._

_"Dickie, you can let go now, okay? We'll take you down to the infirmary and get you patched up."_

_Dick shook his head and tightened his grip on Bruce's cape. "W-when you g-got the alert, it w-was for a mission. P-please don't leave me Tati. Please." He pleaded._

_Bruce sighed and gently pried the cape from the teen's fingers. He was about to reassure Dick that everything would be fine and staying at the Watchtower for a few hours wouldn't hurt, but when he saw the semi-terrified expression on his son's face he melted. "You will stay out of sight, am I understood?" _

_~End Flash Back~_

Not-Bruce's expression softened at the memory. "I'm sure we can find a room big enough for all of you." He said.

The response caused Flash and Green Arrow to look at each other, they knew exactly what had caused the man to have a change of heart. Dick always seemed to have that effect, whether in his own universe or not.

**_~Reverse~_**

"So, who gets to sleep on the bed?" Stephanie asked.

The conversation had gone on for a couple of hours more, discussing theories on how the wormhole formed and ideas on how to get them home. Finally after Dick had fallen asleep against Terry's shoulder, Not-Bruce showed them to the room the would be staying in. Unfortunately, there was only one bed.

Damian and Tim looked at each other, about to start fighting for the spot when Damian noticed his youngest brother in the corner of the room on his holo-computer. Tim followed his gaze and sighed.

"Dickie, you should take the bed." He said, causing the youngest to look up.

"Can Jason and Wally sleep with me?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's fine Kid." Terry said, looking around in confusion. "Speaking of Jason and Wally, where are they?"

"They snuck off to the kitchen to go get some warm milk with sugar for Dick. You know how his mom used to make it for him." Stephanie answered.

"Well we're not going to be on the bed we should at least go and grab the emergency sleeping bags." Roy said.

"Good point." Cas agreed. "I'm assuming, from what we've seen, that the layout is the same here as back home, so the sleeping bags are most likely in the same place. How about you, me, and Stephanie go get them?" Cas asked.

Roy and Stephanie nodded, following Cas out of the room.

A few minutes after Roy, Stephanie and Cas left, Roy and Wally returned to the room with a tray of drinks.

"We got warm milk for Birdie and hot chocolate for the rest of us." Jason said, setting the tray down so everyone could grab a cup for themselves. After a chorus of 'thank you's' from the occupants of the room, everyone was quiet.

Soon enough Cas, Stephanie and Roy got back with the sleeping bags and set them up before everyone went to sleep.

**_~Reverse~_**

The next morning when Dick woke up there was a person standing in the door way of the room with wide eyes.

"Holy flashback Batman." Nightwing breathed, his eyes landing on himself...kind of.

Dick sat up, causing Jason to roll over onto the floor, sitting up with a groan of pain. "Birdie what the-oh. Um...wow, you're not..well...I guess you are." Jason murmured.

"Y-yeah...um...Batman sent me here to...to tell you guys that...holy crap...Damian is that you?" Nightwing, said his eyes wide as he looked to the young hero who had just woken up. "Well there's no question that you're Bruce's kid...you look enough like him."

Damian rose an eyebrow. "I didn't think you'd ever be this inept Grayson, it seems that I was right about this universe." The twenty-two year old drawled, making Dick and Jason snicker softly.

Nightwing rolled his eyes behind his domino mask. "Well you haven't changed a bit...sans for the fact that you're not so baby-faced anymore."

"I will not hesitate to maim you." He growled at his youngest brother's counterpart, pulling out a batarang.

"Yeah, yeah, and then you'll kill me slowly. I know the whole gist of things, anyway...Batman sent me in here to tell you that there's been a development and that he needs to see you all in the main room. So rise and shine!" He said, ignoring the glare that Damian sent him before exiting the room.

"I swear Grayson if you grow up to become him, I will break Father's no kill rule." Damian growled.

"Please, you know you'd never lay a hand on Birdie's head, now come on, wake everybody else up before he comes back." Jason said, making Dick laugh. His other self wasn't half bad.

_**~Reverse~**_

Once everyone had woken up they all made their way down to the main room.

"I have a bad feeling." Wally murmured, making the others nod in agreement. Something didn't feel right.

Not-Bruce looked didn't look away from the computer when they walked in, instead, continuing his conversation with a grim faced Superman. Eventually he turned around, and when he did the bad feeling in each of their stomachs grew worse.

"Flash was looking back on the statistics from the day you appeared and it seems that...something else came through with you." He said pointing to the picture up on the screen making them pale.

"Darkseid." Dick whispered.

"We fought him before in this universe, and we managed to send him to send him to another dimension, void of all life. Apparently he's been making his way through dimensions and has found our way back to ours."

"Why is this relevant to our situation?" Damian asked, eyes narrowed.

"We can't fight him without your help."

_To Be Continued..._

**AN: Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but here you go...hope you all like it and next chapter is already in progress. (: **

**Up Next: Reverse 22: April Fools**


	54. Secrets Uncovered

**A/N: Hi guys so I know it's been forever and you were probably hoping for a new Reversed Chapter and you guys will get one. I've been really busy and I accidentally deleted the winners of the super powers contest. So what I did is continued writing what I remembered. This is also a re-write of what I was originally going to do and you can see the small preview of it back in chapter 45 which is going to be taken down soon. I have been revising chapters when I get the time and motivation because I'm struggling with a lot of things right now. Just know that I love you all and I haven't forgotten you. Also I know the reviews say that I'm at 994 but since most of them are asking me to come back and stuff I technically count myself at 963. So when the reviews reach 1025 is when I'll officially count myself at 1,000. In any case, thank you so much for getting me this far you guys. I never would have been able to do it by myself. I love you all so much. So without further ado, I leave you all to read:**

**Secrets Uncovered**

**Beta: Mystic Sorrow**

_Richard Grayson had always been unusually empathetic, finding it easy to catch onto, even mimic the mood of others in the circus._

_At five years old he woke up to find his body engulfed in what he thought were flames. He had panicked and screamed, causing the energy to surge. His parents had rushed in, eyes wide and even frightened. Once his mother calmed him down, she and his father explained to him that his powers were the result of a rare and highly valued mutation._

_After getting over the initial shock of finding out that he was a superhuman, he was a bit disappointed, having secretly wanted to be an alien like Superman. He didn't voice those wishes to his parents, however._

_His mother and father had advised him to hide his powers, and he tried to do just that, but he didn't always have full control. So his parents set up targets for him to practice with, secretly honing them._

_The other aspect of his powers were a different story though. There were days when he would pick up on so many emotions that he couldn't leave the trailer._

_Eventually he learned to control them. He simply had to close his eyes and will it all to be gone._

_However, everything changed drastically a few weeks after his eighth birthday._

* * *

><p>Dick hummed quietly as he walked past Pop Haley's trailer, when a surge of anger washed over him. He froze in his spot and watched as a mean looking man in a cheap suit was thrown out of the trailer. The man stood and dusted himself off angrily, glaring in Pop Haley's direction.<p>

"You'll regret the day you wronged Tony Zucco." The man- Zucco- said, waving his finger threateningly.

He turned around and walked away, running straight into Dick.

"Watch it, brat." He grumbled, pushing the child out of the way before continuing on his way.

Dick watched after him, narrowing his eyes, before turning his attention to the man who had become like a second father to him.

"Pop, who was that?" He asked, feeling fear that did not belong to him.

"It's nothing Dick, I promise." The man assured. "How about you go help your mom and dad get ready for the show tonight, kiddo?"

Dick bit his lip, but agreed. "Okay."

Pop Haley nodded and headed back into his trailer.

Dick stood there for a moment, worry taking over. Pop Haley _never_ got scared and the fact that he was scaring Dick immensely. He finally shook his head and ran to the practice tent to find his parents.

* * *

><p>"The circus, really Bruce?" Jason asked with a groan as they got out of the limo.<p>

"Yes, Jason. The circus. Don't act like it's such a chore. Who knows, you might even get the chance to pick up on some skills from those acrobats." Bruce said with a teasing smirk.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Please, old man. Like _I_need to pick up on any skills." He said haughtily.

Bruce shook his head. "Just get inside."

Jason rolled his eyes again, but sprinted inside the circus, and straight into a little boy. He fell back onto the ground with an 'oomph', looking up at the child indignantly. "Hey!"

"Sorry." The child said with a laugh, standing up and dusting off. "I didn't mean to bump into you, it's just that-"

Jason tilted his head to the side in confusion as the boy focused on one the circus workers, his face going white.

"That's –" He paused, looking at Jason for a moment before looking back over at the worker. "Sorry, I have to go." He said, running off in the opposite direction of the circus workers and Jason.

The pre-teen stood and dusted himself off, staring after the boy.

"What was that all about?" Bruce asked, a confused look on his face.

Jason shrugged. "I have no idea." He turned back to the older man. "Can we get some popcorn before we go to our seats?" He asked, already changing the subject.

Bruce nodded absently, eyes narrowed in a calculating manor.

Jason sighed. "I know that look, that's your Batman look. Do we need to suit up?" He asked.

Bruce shook his head. "No, no. We'll just go our seats and worry about it later. I just have a bad feeling about something." He muttered. "Let's just get to where we're supposed to be."

Jason nodded, following Bruce to their seats.

* * *

><p>Dick ran into the trailer his family called home, heart beating quickly in his chest. "Mami! Tati! I have something really important to tell you!" He yelled. However, instead of finding his parents, he found a note on top of his uniform.<p>

_Hello our little songbird, hurry and get changed. We're waiting for you in the big top._

_Love, Mami_

Dick sighed, hurriedly putting on his uniform and running to the big top. He focused on his parents' emotions and was relieved to find that their amount of nervous was normal. He ran up next to them, panting slightly. A smile was about to spread over his face when he saw the worker again.

"Mami, that's the guy that-"

"Not now, sweetheart. We're going on now." She said.

Dick bit his lip, looking back at the worker before following his parents up to the trapeze platform. He took a deep breath and willed the emotions to go away, leaving his mind quiet and his nerves calm. Eventually he fell into the motions, a big smile on his face as he listened to the 'oohs' and 'awes' of the crowd. He landed on the platform and watched with a happy smile as his mother gripped his father's hands and flipped in the air. His father caught her feet at just the right time. He got to jump towards her outstretched hands when he heard a snap.

The audience let out a horrified scream and Dick watched with horror as his parents fell to the ground below. The emotions from the crowd were overwhelming and he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to silence them.

Eventually police came up and carried him down from the platform and he was taken to Pop Haley's trailer to answer some questions. Afterward he was approached by the same boy he had run into before, this time with an older man.

The pre-teen knelt in front of him.

"Hey, my name's Jason." He said softly. "I know nothing is good right now, but how would you like to come stay with Bruce and me?" He asked, gesturing to the older man, who Dick now recognized as Bruce Wayne.

"He already talked it over with Commissioner Gordon and he said it's okay." Jason prompted gently.

Dick looked up at them warily, but nodded. Anything would be better than a juvenile detention center, like the commissioner had regretfully suggested.

Bruce nodded and the decision was made, Dick would be coming home with them.

* * *

><p><em>The years passed and Dick grew closer with Jason, who was the first to find out about his powers. Bruce found out days later and soon enough Dick was mastering his abilities.<em>

_When Dick was twelve Jason left to get out from under Bruce's shadow, leaving Dick to take up the mantle of Robin._

_The next year he joined Young Justice and Bruce advised him to hide his powers and not to use them unless absolutely necessary. And it had never been necessary until the day that Zantana put on the helmet of Fate._

* * *

><p>Robin flipped out of the way of Wotan's lightning bolt. He landed and clenched his fists as he saw Batman on the other side of the shield, the man fighting a losing battle. He could feel the rising despair and he blocked it out of his mind, closing his eyes tight and refocusing himself.<p>

He opened his eyes just in time to dodge another lightning bolt from Wotan, only to hit by a third one he hadn't seen coming. He collapsed to the ground and gritted his teeth against the blinding pain.

Robin groaned and turned his head to the side as he heard footsteps close to his body and towards their plan B. He saw Zantana take the helmet of Fate out of the duffel bag. He sat up, pushing past the pain and reached out for her. "NO!"

She just smiled sadly and put it on, transforming into Dr. Fate. Soon the fight that they had been losing turned in their favor and the sorcerers were restrained.

Robin ran up to Dr. Fate and narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

"Let Her Go!" He yelled.

Dr. Fate turned towards him. "Fate does not take orders from _children_."

Robin uncurled his fists letting his power flow all the way down to his fingers. He formed a white ball of energy and held his hand up. "Well I'm not just any child." He said. "Now _let her_**_go_****."**

"Fate has decreed her a fit host _child_."

Robin smirked and flicked his wrist letting the energy surround him like a suit of armor. "Well then, prepared to be whelmed."

**A/N: Short and sweet.**


	55. Bed Rest

**Bed Rest**

**A/N: First of all the title has absolutely nothing to do with the chapter. I just needed something clever. Second of all hiyah ^_^. I figured I'd upload for you guys and I'm so sorry again for all the delays. I wanted to let you guys know that I've revised 5 chapters of Daddy Bats so far so if you want to you can go check those out. ^_^ Hope you enjoy the chapter guys. **

Kid Flash and Robin crouched at the top of one of Gotham's many skyscrapers, binoculars pressed to both of their faces as they peered into an office building across the way.

"Miss M and Artemis are on the buildings' roof. Aqualad and Supey are in the bioship, watching for signs of baddies. Zee is in the office. So far no sign of any moves against Mr. Wayne. Robin out, I'll check in again in thirty minutes." The teen said, his fingers dropping from his com-link.

_'Dude does he seriously make you check in all the time?'_

Robin turned to glare at Kid Flash.

_'It's an assassination plot against the biggest and most influential man in all of Gotham, so yes I have to check in all the time.'_

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Robin looked at him. "We don't discuss that over link. You know that and it's mainly to keep up appearances. He knows where we are." Robin murmured quietly.

_'Robin, Aqualad and I noticed a lot of movement on the south side of the building we're heading over there.'_

_'Got it, I'll fill Bats in.'_

"Early check in, there's movement on the south side of the building. Aqualad and Superboy are responding."

Kid Flash looked over at him and pursed his lips. "Why not just tell everyone, you and Bats know that we would never sell you out." He said.

Robin sighed slightly. "I don't know. He still doesn't want me to tell so I'm listening to what he has to say. I mean it's not like he keeps me from hanging with you guys so yeah." He mumbled. "I'm gonna check in on Supey and AL." He said.

A minute later, confusion passed across his face. "Mental link just disappeared."

Kid Flash nodded in agreement. "I felt it too." He said, voice slightly worried.

Robin bit his lip. "I'll try the coms, if it doesn't work then you can zip over there."

"Miss M, Artemis, Superboy, Aqualad, Zee, respond." Robin said, finger pressed down on his com-link.

"_Yeah, Robin what is it?" _Zantanna asked, her voice crackly over the radio.

Robin's eyes closed behind his mask. "I need you to put your strongest shield over yourself and Mr. Wayne. Robin out." He said, dropping his fingers down before turning to look at Kid Flash. "Go find out what happened, I'll stay here." The teen said.

Kid Flash nodded and stood, pulling his goggles over his head before running off to find the others.

Robin pushed aside the anxiousness he felt and brought the binoculars back to his face, looking into Bruce's office, relieved when he saw the tell-tale signs of a force field incasing Mr. Wayne. He bounced his leg up and down anxiously as the minutes dragged on, waiting for Kid Flash to return.

After ten minutes he brought his fingers to his ear once more. "KF come in." He waited a beat, but heard nothing but static. "KF come on this isn't funny, we're on a serious mission remember?" Again nothing but static. Robin's heart started to beat faster. "Come on, Kid Flash. Answer me, please." He waited longer this time, but once again there was no answer.

"Zee, I need you to be on high alert, the others are gone." Robin said.

"_Gone?! What do you mean they're gone?" _

"I mean none of them are responding. So you need to do whatever you can to strengthen the magic defenses on the office and around Mr. Wayne. I have to go see what happened to the others."

"_Okay, just...be careful alright?"_

"Will do."

Robin stood and was reaching for his grapple when the barrel of a gun was pressed to the back of his head. His blood ran cold and he froze.

"Deathstroke." He whispered.

A chuckle sounded from behind him.

"I'm surprised that the Bat didn't think of me sooner? Did he really think I'd pass up the money they're offering?" The man said.

Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "What did you do to my friends?" He asked, a tremor of worry in his voice.

"Relax, I don't kill children. They're all perfectly fine. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Robin chose that moment to duck, narrowly avoiding a pistol whip to the back of the head. He put as much distance between himself and Deathstroke as possible, before pressing his fingers to his ear. "Zantanna get Mr. Wayne out of there now! Use the teleportation spell!" He yelled.

The teen saw Deathstroke's one visible eye narrow. "Come on now, Robin. You're not playing fair."

Robin took a deep breath and got into fighting stance. He had to distract the man from going after Bruce and Zantanna. He knew that spell took a bit of time, and he couldn't let anyone else get hurt.

Deathstroke laughed. "You really plan to fight me? Honestly, Robin. Did you learn at all last time?"

"I had never fought you before, but now I know better." He said.

"If you knew better, you'd run." He said before charging.

Robin jumped over his head, doing a somersault mid-air before dropping back to the ground. He back flipped out of the way, just narrowly avoiding a kick to the head. The teen got back to his feet and dodge another hit from Deathstroke. He had forgotten just how fast the other man was. He had no room for long distance weapons and hand to hand combat wouldn't exactly be effective. He let out a cry of pain as the mercenary landed a punch to his gut, before gripping his hair and tossing him across the roof. Robin rolled a few times before pushing himself up onto his feet but Deathstroke was already there and Robin felt one of his ribs crack as he was kicked in the side, falling back to the tarmac with a gasp of pain.

"It's called paying attention, Little Bird." The man said, before pulling out a gun and aiming it at Robin. "I don't kill children, but I think you'll survive this."

"Ekam eht nug raepassid!"

Robin and Deathstroke looked up as Zantanna appeared on the roof. "Mr. Wayne is safe." She said, not taking her eyes off of Deathstroke as she crouched down next to Robin, a new spell already on her lips.

"Ekat su ot eht srehto!" She yelled and soon they were gone, in the middle of the others who happened to be unconscious. "Robin are you-"

"Check on the others, Zee. I'll be fine."

"You're bleeding though!"

"It's just a split lip, my nose isn't even busted. I'll be fine. Just make sure they're okay and find a way to wake Miss M up so you guys can get to the bioship. I need you to take me to Mr. Wayne."

"She doesn't have to." A new voice said, and Robin looked up in shock to see Batman standing there. "I figured it was easier to tell her and you have permission to let the rest of the team know once this is-"

"Imagine how much more money I'd get if I killed Batman and revealed his identity as Bruce Wayne. Honestly it was shameful of you to think that anyone with average intelligence wouldn't connect the dots, especially when Richard came around." Deathstroke said, hands behind his back in parade stance.

Batman stepped in front of Robin and Zantanna, eyes narrowed behind his cowl.

"It's adorable really the way you try to protect him. If I wasn't holding back I could have killed him, not doing a very good job with the whole protective father thing, are you?"

"I don't see you doing so well either, Slade." Batman growled, anger evident in his tone. "How is Joey by the way? And what about Rose and Grant? Should I even bother to inquire about your ex-wife?"

Deathstroke tensed and he had a gun out and aimed at Batman's head at a speed that could have made Flash jealous. "Do shut up." He said, clicking the safety off.

Robin moved to sit up, but Zantanna held him down, muttering a healing spell under her breath.

"Zee don't worry about me, get the others up and out of here, please. Bats and I can deal with this." He murmured under his breath.

"Not a chance, Boy Wonder. Now sit still."

"This is so not asterous."

Batman spared them a glance for a split second before looking back to Deathstroke, three batarangs appearing in his hands. "If you're going to use toys, why not something less juvenile? Guns are easy Slade."

"That is exactly the point." The mercenary said, a smirk in his voice as he changed his aim and shot at Robin.

Zantanna's eyes went wide and she threw up her hands. "Kaolc su morf stellub!" She yelled and a shimmering shield washed over her and Robin, said teen still tensed.

"Quick thinking." He murmured. "Totally whelming, way to go Zee." He cackled, sitting up and watching with wide eyes as Batman lunged at Slade.

"Drop the shield. We need to wake the others up." He instructed, standing up with some difficulty and moving over to where Kid Flash and Artemis were passed out. He pressed his fingers to both of their pulse points, relieved to find them normal. He pulled out some smelling salts from his utility belt holding them under Artemis' nose first, waiting for her to start to stir before moving onto Kid Flash.

Artemis sat up slowly, letting out a groan as she put her hand on her head. "I feel like I got thrown into a wall." She muttered.

"You did." Robin answered. "You good to stand? I gotta make sure Kid Flash doesn't wake up in super speed. It happened once after a nightmare and he was halfway to the coast before I could even reach out to grab him."

Artemis merely nodded and stood shakily, before checking to make sure her bow and quiver were in working condition. "All good, now what do you need me to do?"

"Help Batman, but stay out of Deathstroke's range." He said.

"Got it." She said, notching an arrow and pulling the bow back and letting it fly towards the fighting mercenary and caped crusader. It stayed true to its mark and go Deathstroke in the shoulder, emitting energy pulses that brought the man to his knees, allowing Batman to get a few hits in and gain the advantage.

Robin smirked before turning back to Kid Flash and waving the smelling salts under the older teen's nose. "Come on, carrot top, wake up." He muttered, making sure to keep a firm grip on Kid Flash's shoulder as the speedster started to wake up.

"Woahwhatintheworldhappened?" Kid Flash yelled, sitting bolt upright.

"You were ambushed by Deathstroke. You're fine, I checked and if you weren't your speed-healing probably took care of it by now. Go help Zantanna wake up the others, I gotta help Bats and Arty." Robin said, making sure that his older brother was alright again before standing back up and running straight into battle, falling into stance beside his mentor.

"You're going to get hurt." The man said gruffly, dodging a punch from Deathstroke.

Robin cackled, dropping to the floor and sweeping the mercenary's feet from under him. "Already did, but Zee took care of it. Pretty whelming." He said, flipping out of reach and making room for Artemis to shoot another EMP arrow.

"Enough with the words." Batman said.

"But it's my signature." Robin said with a mock-pout, letting out a grunt of pain when Deathstroke caught his kick and threw him back a few feet.

Batman's hit to the man was particularly vicious and Robin swore he heard something crack.

"The laugh is your signature."

"It's only _part of_ my signature." He corrected doing a somersault over Deathstroke's head, kicking off of the man's back and causing him to stumble a few steps.

Soon enough the rest of the team was awake and in fighting stance and Slade seemed to realize that the job was not worth the money. "Pity. It would have been wonderful to finally rid the world of your presence." He said.

"I can't say that I don't feel the same way about you." Batman said, eyes narrowed. "You should leave before I decide to let them get back at you. I'm sure they'd enjoy it."

Deathstroke chuckled. "I'm sure. Do watch your back Bruce. I don't take defeat or humiliation lightly." The man said, before throwing down a handful of smoke pellets and disappearing, leaving Batman to deal with four shocked teens.

"Wait so you're Bruce Wayne? Which makes you Richard Grayson?! Please tell me you deleted that stupid picture you little pest." Artemis said, turning to glare at Robin.

The teen merely cackled. "Nope, but it's not on my phone and you'll never find it, so hah."

"Wait but does this mean you knew what was happening the whole time?" Miss Martian asked.

"No, I didn't know until Robin called in frantic. I figured only one person could have taken you all down. And I knew Robin would try to distract him, but it really wouldn't have turned out well."

Robin looked at the floor with a sheepish expression.

"Does this mean that you still have to wear the glasses?" Superboy asked.

"When we're out in public, yeah. Can't have people see Dick Grayson with Robin's utility belt. It would cause quite a lot of problems for us." Robin answered. "But I don't have to wear them in the Mountain. But um, I may have moved too fast for the healing spell to really take effect, because my ribs really hurt."

Batman immediately turned to the teen. "I'm taking you home. Debriefing for all of you will be tomorrow, get back to the Mountain." The man said before pressing a button on his utility belt. "Come on, Robin."

The teen nodded and followed his mentor towards the Batmobile.

The team watched them go before looking at each other.

"Did that really just happen?" Aqualad asked, blinking.

"I think so." Artemis said.

* * *

><p>The Batmobile rocketed into the Batcave and Batman exited the car, before going to the other side and picking up Robin.<p>

"I'm capable of walking, you know." The teen protested weakly, resting his head on Batman's shoulder.

"I know." He said, before setting the teen down on one of the medical tables. "Leslie will be here in a minute."

Robin nodded, reaching a hand up to pull his mask off, rubbing at the area around his eyes. "Fighting him is terrifying." He mumbled. "And I was doing good dodging the hits, but I got distracted on thinking on how to go onto the offensive so that way he couldn't back me into a corner and he hit me really hard. Think maybe we can train with more ruthless styles so I know how to defend myself when he shows up again?" The teen asked?

Batman nodded, pushing his cowl off. "We can do that. What aside from your ribs was hurt?"

"When he caught my leg, he twisted my ankle a little. The split lip and minor concussion were taken care of by Zantanna and my ribs aren't broken anymore, just fractured."

"Yes _just_." Batman said sarcastically, but his face was soft as he placed a hand on Robin's forehead.

Robin closed his eyes. "Next time we stay long range, also, those EMP things are good. I gotta ask Arty how she made them."

"Green Arrow helped her."

Robin nodded. "Awesome, maybe I'll go hang over there for a day, him and Roy are on good terms now too, so I get to see him too."

Batman hummed. "Maybe, I could just get the schematics from the League database."

"I swear, you're so jealous sometimes. Just because I hang out with other heroes doesn't mean that Clark isn't my favorite." He teased.

Batman glared at him, but a smile threatened to form on his face. "Don't be cheeky."

"But it's part of my charm!" Robin said with a smile, wincing slightly when he moved. "Ow." He murmured.

Batman carefully carded his fingers through the teen's hair. "Leslie will be here soon and then you'll feel better." He promised.

Robin merely nodded, closing his eyes and breathing evenly through his nose, trying to convince himself that nothing hurt.

A few minutes later the door at the top of the staircase opened and Alfred walked down the steps followed by Dr. Leslie Thompson.

"Honestly, letting him fight a man like Deathstroke? He's thirteen Bruce." The woman said, eyes narrowed at the Caped Crusader, who had the decency to look sheepish.

She shook her head before turning her attention to Dick. "Hey there, hon. I need you to sit up so I can check how bad they are."

Dick closed his eyes and sat up, letting out a hiss of pain.

Leslie winced in sympathy. "Now that all that adrenaline is out of you it's going to hurt worse, now lift the top part of the costume for me."

Dick complied and lifted his shirt.

Bruce clinched his fists. "Healing spell didn't work on the ribs as much." He muttered, referring to the bruising surrounding the right side of Dick's torso.

"I'll be fine." He murmured, they're just fractures now." He assured.

Leslie blinked. "You're telling me that these used to be breaks? I swear you two. Alright, bed rest, six weeks. Keep your torso wrapped, not ace bandages, but regular cloth bandages, they won't constrict, but they'll keep everything in place. I'm proscribing Paracetamol. You take 1 dose every six hours and never more than four doses in one 24 hour period. Understand?"

Dick nodded with a sigh. "So I can't even train?"

"I could make the bed rest two months." Leslie threatened.

Dick shook his head frantically. "No thanks. Six weeks is fine, I'll stay in bed."

Leslie nodded. "Good, now, where else do you hurt?"

"My ankle. It's just twisted though, no sprains or anything."

"Okay that you wrap with an ace bandage and ice every day for at least three hours. I'm not prescribing any medicine for that because the Parcetamol should relieve pain for your whole body. Now take off the shirt so I can wrap your ribs." She said.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later found Dick lying in bed, snoring softly. Bruce sat in the chair beside the bed, a pensive expression on his face.<p>

There was no doubt that Deathstroke would come back to Gotham, but Bruce had no idea what the man's goal would be this time. Hopefully nothing having to do with Bruce Wayne or Richard Grayson.

Bruce was shaken out of his thoughts when Dick stirred slightly, blinking up at him blearily. "Go t'sleep." The teen muttered, before falling back asleep himself.

Bruce smiled fondly and stood, ruffling Dick's hair slightly before heading to his own room.

"Goodnight, Little Bird."

**A/N: By the way you guys need to go check out Nightwing: The Series by Ismahawk over on Youtube. Absolute perfection guys. Especially for a fan made series. So go check it out my friends. **


	56. Prelude

**Prelude**

**A/N: Day one of YJAM. I wrote this as a little prelude to Performance.**

Robin was getting tired of Roy's paranoia.

Sure, he could understand him being wary, but the levels of precaution that Roy was taking were utterly ridiculous. There were way more important things to worry about than who might be leaking info to their enemies. Well, okay it was a big thing to worry about, but Roy was taking it too far.

Artemis, Superboy, and Miss Martian received constant glares and suspicious glances. Roy refused to work with them, he refused to do team building exercises, he refused to do anything with them, and it was beginning to cause tension.

Robin made his way to the commons room and plopped on the couch next to Roy. " You have to stop." He said.

Roy turned to look at him. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean that you need to stop with this whole mole thing. It's stupid how paranoid you're getting. Even Bats is calmer than you are." He said. "And you know that's saying a lot."

Roy crossed his arms over his chest. "Listen, I'm not going to stop being suspicious until I know that they are innocent and trust me, they're not. I don't trust them."

Robin groaned. "Why just them? Hmm? Why are you only suspicious of them? I could be a mole. Wally could be a mole. Aqualad, Zatanna, heck maybe _you're_ a mole, and you're just acting suspicious to throw us all off. I don't know, but just stop it. Seriously Roy. We have more urgent matters to worry about." He said.

Roy scoffed. "Like what, bird boy?" He asked.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Like what's happening at Haley's Circus."

**A/N: So the subsequent fills will be longer, I promise. You will be getting a sequel to Secrets Uncovered and Reverse 21 later on in the month. Shout out to youngjusticeteam on Tumblr for putting this together. **


	57. I Understand

"**I Understand."**

**A/N: Day 2 of Young Justice appreciation month. The theme is Dream Scene, and this is something that I really wanted to see in Downtime.**

It wasn't until after they were done playing basketball (that Dick had won) that Bruce noticed how Dick's hand had swollen up.

"Let me see your hand, Dick." He said, walking over to the teen and gently grabbing hold to examine the appendage closer.

Dick let out a quiet hiss of pain. "I shouldn't have punched the wall." He murmured. "I was just angry, and I hit it, but I didn't have any gloves or even tape on, and I think I might have messed it up." He said.

"Try moving it a little, you were playing pretty well, but that might have been because you were using your other hand." Bruce said.

Dick nodded and moved his wrist in different directions, face pinched in discomfort.

"Nothing broken or you wouldn't have been able to do that. I don't think there's a fracture either otherwise you'd be in a lot more pain. But to be safe we'll put some ice on it and then we'll call Leslie tomorrow." He said, reaching up and ruffling Dick's hair.

Dick nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Bruce." He murmured, hesitating before hugging the man tightly. "I'm sorry I was such a brat." He murmured. "I know that you can't give me your attention one hundred percent of the time. I was just-"

Bruce hugged him back. "I understand." He said.

Alfred smiled.

**A/N: This one is short as well, sorry about that. I'm going to try and get you guys a nice long chapter sometime during the month, but I had to rush today, so it's short. **

**Tomorrow's prompt: College AU. (Characters can be students or teachers)**

**As I am reaching my 1,000 reviewer or what I count my 1,000 review I am giving the person who is reviewer number 1,025 to dictate what I do for tomorrow's prompt. My only rules are no ships and no season 2. I'm keeping this story ship neutral and I'm not very familiar with writing the season 2 characters. Thank you guys very much. I love you all for getting me this far and for supporting this story for so long. You guys are wonderful. **


	58. I Do Look Taller On TV

"**I Do Look Taller On TV"**

**A/N: I want to thank you all so, so much for getting me all the way to 1,000 plus reviews. I love you all so very much and I want to thank you so much for reading and supporting this story, even when I fail to update for months on end. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest that are to come this month. On Friday I'm going to try my best and do an extra long chapter for Chapter 60. Can you believe that? 60 chapters. Wow.**

Everyone in the University was talking about it. Child prodigy Dick Grayson was going to be attending the school. His adoptive father, Bruce Wayne had tried to convince him to go to Gotham State, but Dick had chosen Happy Harbor University for some bizarre reason.

In any case people would be a lot nicer to the sixteen-year-old at HHU than they would at Gotham State.

* * *

><p>Dick walked into the courtyard of HHU, looking around with wide eyes. Even Gotham Academy hadn't been this big. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes a moment to try and calm his nerves.<p>

He could do this. He was sixteen years old and was not going to chicken out when he had begged for weeks to let Bruce attend this place.

He took another deep breath and walked towards the entrance to the campus.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

><p>Wally had heard the kid was a snob and to be honest he was inclined to believe it.<p>

Of course, he had heard the story of how the kid had come to be adopted, but just because your parents were dead didn't mean you were a nice person.

He was nice enough that he wanted to give the Grayson kid the benefit of the doubt if he ever met him, but he had more or less decided he didn't like him.

* * *

><p>Conner knew Dick. Well, not really. Their dads' knew each other, but Dick was always rather quiet, and Conner would be too busy texting M'gann to talk much when they were around each other anyway.<p>

In any case he hoped to run into the kid so he could show him around the school.

* * *

><p>Kaldur was intrigued about the new boy coming to the school. He had heard about him through the regular student gossip.<p>

He was the slightest bit worried that someone so young would get bullied. Then he remembered that the boy lived in Gotham.

* * *

><p>It was his first class.<p>

He swallowed a little as everyone who was in the room turned to look at him, but walked over to one of the first rows in the lecture hall and sat down.

"Hey, Dick."

He looked up, and his eyes widened in shock. "Conner. Hey!" He said, smiling slightly. "I didn't know you took Criminology."

Conner nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yeah me, M'gann, and my friends Kal, Wally and Artemis. They should be here in a few minutes."

Dick nodded. "M'kay. College is a lot more...busy than I expected. They always told me at Gotham Academy that it was going to be super strict, but it's five minutes passed the time class was supposed to start, so I'm guessing they were lying." He said.

Conner hummed in agreement.

Dick bounced his leg up and down nervously, looking up when someone plopped into the seat next to him.

"So you're Dick Grayson. You look taller on TV. Hey! Artemis, please stop hitting me!"

Artemis sighed from her spot at the row above Dick and Conner. "Sorry about Wally-I have no filter-West." She said, shaking her head.

Dick laughed. "It's fine he's right; I do look taller on TV." He said. "Dick Grayson, nice to meet you guys." He said holding his hand out to Artemis and then Wally.

Soon a young man and woman walked in, sitting down next to Artemis.

"Dick, this is Kaldur and M'gann."

Dick smiled and shook their hands. "It's nice to meet you." He said.

M'gann was about to open her mouth to say something when the professor entered the room.

"Alright, everyone, turn to page 394."


	59. First Impressions

**First Impressions**

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm so sorry it's been so long. I'll give you an explanation next upload, but for now here you go. This is another Slade drabble. I hope everyone enjoys. Love you guys. **

Boredom, frustration, annoyance. Those were all things that Robin was feeling at the moment. He wanted to fight crime, not sit on top of a building and do a stakeout. On the bright side, he was being allowed to do this by himself for the first time ever.

After massive amounts of badgering his mentor, Robin had finally gotten Batman to concede to letting him patrol on his own. With the man away on a Justice League mission, someone needed to watch over the city, even if there were strict rules to call for assistance in the case of an actual problem.

The conversation had gone a little like this:

"_Why don't you ever let me do patrol on my own?" Dick asked, walking upside down on his hands while Bruce tapped away on the Batcomputer. _

"_Because." _

"_A real answer please." _

"_Because is a real answer." _

_Dick huffed and flipped back onto his feet. "That's not what I mean. Usually one follows the word because with an actual reason, not just the word itself." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. _

"_Because is all you're getting." Bruce answered, still concentrated on the screen. He narrowed his eyes a bit and went back to typing. Dick frowned. _

"_Barry lets Wally do patrol on his own." _

"_Wally is 13 years old and has superspeed. You're ten and have none." _

"_Yeah but I fight guys three times my size all the time, _without _superspeed." _

"_Dick, I already said no." _

"_Actually you said, 'because'." _

"_Don't," Bruce paused, closing his eyes in frustration, "be a smart aleck." _

"_I don't get that phrase? What the heck is an aleck and why is it bad to be a smart one? I have no clue what it's supposed to mean." Dick said. "If it's bad to be a smart aleck, does that mean that's it's good to be a dumb aleck? What if you're just an aleck?" He rambled. _

"_Dick, enough, this is important." _

"_But it's a valid query." He said with a pout. _

"_Dick-"_

"_I'll stop if you let me patrol by myself." Dick said quickly. "I'll stop with the word games for a whole month." _

_Bruce paused, looking back at his ward with a raised eyebrow. "Are you really sure what you're agreeing to? A whole month without questioning the structure of a word, a whole month without wondering why there's overwhelmed and underwhelmed, but not whelmed?" _

_Dick nodded. "Yep, I know. Please, please, please let me patrol on my own." _

_Bruce eyed the child for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Alright," He relented. "But there are going to be rules. Lots of rules." _

_Dick made a face, but nodded. "I can do rules." _

So here he was, sitting bored on a Gotham rooftop, waiting for something to happen so he could call someone in for backup. Why was this something that he had begged to do again? He sighed and stood, stretching before doing a couple of back handsprings, landing on his feet and walking back towards the edge of the roof to watch the streets below and the building across from him. It was one of Gotham's banks and lots of trades were done there, but all the lights were off and the streets were barren. Of course today would be the day that there was no crime committed in Gotham.

He thought for a moment that maybe he should just call Kid Flash and have someone to be bored with, but then he remembered the rest of the rules:

"_We're going to go over the rules one more time, Dick." _

"_Bruuuucceee, I'm ten not one, I know the rules!" _

"_Then recite them." _

"_Ugh, fine. Rule number one, I'm not allowed to go out on my own if there are reports of major villains breaking out of Arkham, Blackgate, or Belle Reve. Rule number two, I'm not allowed to engage any criminal more dangerous than a mugger without backup. Rule number three, I'm not allowed to call anyone under the age of eighteen for back up, that includes Captain Marvel. Rule number four, if all adults are unreachable, I call in Captain Marvel. Rule number five, if Captain Marvel is unavailable, I can call Roy and Wally and Kaldur." _

"_Exactly." _

"_So I can go now?"_

"_...Yes." _

"_Yes!"_

He sighed. This was the worst night even a mugging to stop. Did Batman send out a memo or something? He could only imagine. The man was highly overprotective, nothing was too far of stretch with him.

He was about to reach for his grappling hook to move onto a different part of the city when the lights came on in one of the offices of the bank. It was just someone coming in for a night shift, he supposed, but it didn't hurt to make sure it wasn't a robber instead. He pulled out his binoculars and looked through them, a mixture of relief and disappointment going through him when he realized that he had been right. Just a late night worker. He put his binoculars away. He reached for his grapple and took it out, aiming it at the adjacent roof.

Maybe he could convince Alfred to make him some cookies when he got and hot chocolate, yeah that would be awesome. He smiled and was ready to grapple away a voice made him stop and turn around.

"Well this is inconvenient," the voice said.

He froze, staring at the man in front of him. Tall, possibly over six feet, dressed in a black suit woven with kevlar, not dissimilar to the ones he and Batman stood out the most was the black and orange mask the man wore, only one eye showing. There was a large duffle bag attached to his back. He'd seen pictures of this man before on the screen of the Batcomputer,as well as on holo screens in League meetings. Slade Wilson, better known as-

"Deathstroke."

If there was such thing as being able to hear a smirk, Robin would have heard it right then. Deathstroke took a step forward.

"So the rumors are true, the Bat has gotten a little bird," he said in a taunting voice, eyeing Robin with a calculating gaze. "It's been such a long time since I've been in Gotham, it seems I really have missed a lot of changes. Like Batman letting children handle his dirty work. No matter it makes this job much easier."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "You're not a very whelming person to meet," he said, his hand slowly moving towards his utility belt.

_Rule 1: Do not engage anyone more dangerous than a mugger. _

"Whelming?"

Robin rolled his eyes behind his domino mask. Inside he was secretly delighted at the chance for a distraction. "Honestly, I have to explain this to everyone. Okay so there's underwhelmed and there's overwhelmed, right? But why is nobody ever just whelmed? It just doesn't make any sense," he said, all the while moving his hand closer to his emergency beacon.

Deathstroke narrowed his eye and zeroed in on his hand, tutting and pulling out a pistol from seemingly nowhere. "I wouldn't if I were you. Raise up your hands now."

Robin's stomach dropped a little, the slightest bits of panic starting to grow, but he did what he was told and lifted his hands away from his belt.

"You may be used to dealing with the dimwitted fools that like to terrorize this garbage disposal of a city, but I'm much smarter, faster, and capable than any of them. So don't try and play any games. Either get out of my way or face the consequences."

Robin swallowed. It was true that he had fought people three times his size. It was true that he was used to psychopaths and megalomaniacs trying to kill him and Batman, but it was always him and Batman. He was never on his own, never. He always had the man to fall back on. Now he had no one, and he couldn't even call for back up. He took in a deep breath through his nose and tried to school his features into something less frightened.

"What are you here for anyway?" He finally asked.

"To kill that woman in that office behind you," The man replied bluntly, gun still aimed at Robin. "Now what to do with you I wonder?"

Robin took that moment to dive forward in a somersault, rolling in between the man's legs and coming out behind him. He pressed the emergency beacon on his utility belt before pulling out three batarangs and throwing them at Deathstroke as the man turned around.

Deathstroke growled in frustration, catching one of the batarangs in mid air, the others bouncing off of him like it was nothing.

Robin gulped and backed away.

"You really shouldn't have done that," he said, the hand holding his gun coming up to aim at Robin. "I really do hate to have to do this. I don't normally make a habit of shooting children."

Robin's eyes went wide and he barely had enough sense to drop to the ground before Deathstroke pulled the trigger. He didn't waste anytime in getting back to his feet and darting behind one of the generators on the roof as the man fired again. This was bad, this was really, really bad.

He could hear Deathstroke walking towards him and he quickly pulled out a handful of smoke and ice pellets, throwing them in the direction that the footsteps came from. He smirked when he heard a thud, good the man had fallen. He ran forward, ducking behind a pile of PVC pipes taking a minute to breathe. Why wasn't backup here yet? He knew that Flash was in central, so why was no one here.

He realized a second too late that he should have been listening for Deathstroke when a hand reached out and grabbed him by his cape. He yelped in surprise and tried to twist away, only to be pulled hard to the ground. The air left his ribs and he only just rolled out of the way of a punch that would have broken most of his lungs. He jumped to his feet, and got into fighting stance, dodging a kick that Deathstroke had aimed at his head.

"I guess you're not a big fan of ice," he quipped, flipping out of the way of another punch, trying to keep distance between them. "Trust me I know, fighting Mr. Freeze sucks. One time I got this cold and-"

"Enough blabbering," He growled, lunging forward.

Robin jumped into the air, flipping over his head, kicking out in mid air to send the man stumbling forward a few more steps. He landed on his hands before doing a handspring to get back to his feet just as Deathstroke whirled around. Robin zeroed in on the bag on the man's back, most likely the weapon he was going to use to kill the woman in the office, if he could just-

Suddenly pain flared up in his side and he looked down to see red blossoming across his suit.

"The Bat really needs to teach you to pay better attention," Deathstroke said, watching with disinterest as Robin fell to the ground, clutching at his side in shock. He put his gun back in its holster and took the duffel bag off his back and set it on the ground, opening it up to assemble the gun packed inside.

"You won't die from it, it's a through and through wound, but you were in my way and frankly I had to do something to shut you up," he said, carefully piecing the weapon together.

Robin stared at him, the panic he was feeling practically overwhelming him. The bleeding was sluggish, but spreading and the pain was horrible. He turned his head towards the building where the woman was and hope blossomed.

She was standing, getting ready to leave and Deathstroke hadn't noticed yet. If he could just distract him for a few more minutes.

"Batman is going to kick your butt you know. He's super protective. You're not going to be feeling the aster."

The man just chuckled. "I've beaten your mentor bloody more times than you can count, little bird. I doubt even his sense of paternal protectiveness would help him win in a fight against me."

"I don't know, you should've seen what happened to the last guy who did me bodily harm," he said in a sing-song voice.

Deathstroke looked at him and Robin could practically see him raising an eyebrow behind his mask.

"And what exactly, happened?"

"The guy is still in a body cast," Robin said, putting on a smug smile. "And I'd only gotten hit a few times, imagine what's going to happen when he finds out you shot me. Batman hates guns."

The mercenary paused before shaking his head. He turned back to his gun, getting ready to aim it when he realized the lights in the office were off and that his target had left the building. He growled, turning to glare at Robin, only to see the brat trying to get to his feet. Impressive.

"It seems you've succeeded in distracting me from completing my job," He said, underlying frustration clear in his voice.

Robin froze, stopping his attempts to stand up and looked at Deathstroke. Here comes the time where most villains would beat him within an inch of his life for foiling their plans. Usually he'd be able to escape, but he currently had a bullet hole in his side and his vision was starting to get hazy from bloodloss. This wouldn't end well.

Except Deathstroke wasn't most villains, and the only thing the man did was send him a disparaging look before turning to disassemble his weapon.

"Once I leave this rooftop, the signal jammer I have will lose effect and you'll be able to contact someone to help you. Like I said before, you won't die, but you'll most likely be in pain for quite a while."

Robin was close to losing consciousness, the adrenaline that had been pumping through him seemed to have left him entirely. He made a half hearted attempt to try and reach for a tracker in his utility belt, but he felt far too exhausted.

He watched with drooping eyes as Deathstroke disappeared over the edge of the building and then everything went black.

(line break)

The sound of yelling is what roused him. He opened his eyes a crack, but closed them immediately, the lights from above his head to bright. Wait, lights, there hadn't been lights before. Where was he.

"How on Earth did you not get there until he was passed out?! You're the fastest man alive!" The voice roared.

Bruce. The man was back from the League mission, which meant he was in the Batcave infirmary.

"I swear, when I got the signal it only took me minute before I got there. I don't know why he didn't send it earlier," another voice answered, and he could tell it was fighting to stay calm.

Barry.

"He could have _died_!"

"Actually no he couldn't have," Barry said, irritation finally showing through. "The amount of blood he lost was nowhere near fatal, and the wound should heal with little to no lasting effects. I got there when the beacon sounded I-"

"Um guys," a third voice piped in.. "He's waking up."

Wally.

He could hear Bruce walking towards him and he cracked his eyes open again, this time meeting his mentor's eyes. Bruce narrowed his eyes a little, but the concern that was on his face outweighed his anger.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in a small voice.

Bruce sighed and placed a hand on his head, smoothing back his hair.

"I'm not - well actually I am angry, but that doesn't matter right now. Do you think you can tell me what happened?"

Dick bit his lip.

"I tried to follow the rules. I promise, but he was going to shoot her! And he had a signal jammer and Barry wouldn't have gotten there in time and so I tried to distract him and then he...he shot me," Dick murmured, eyes going a bit distant for a moment as the reality of his statement hit him.

Bruce pulled his hand away and balled it into a fist.

"Who was it, Dick?"

"Deathstroke."

Bruce swore under his breath.

"Wally stay here with Dick, I'll have Alfred make you both something to eat. Barry we're leaving."

Barry looked at Bruce with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I need to call in reinforcements?"

"No."

Dick tried to sit up, eyes wide, but Wally placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, don't. They put like a million stitches in you, you'll pull them."

"Bruce, you don't even know where he is!" Dick yelled, shrugging Wally's hand off his shoulder.

"I don't care, I'll find him," Bruce said, voice laced with anger. "He shot you Dick. He shot you, a ten year old."

"It wasn't a fatal shot and I've been through much much worse. You know that! Let it go! He'll hurt you!" The child yelled, his voice trembling with distress. "Stay here please."

Barry placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Stay here, we'll get some intel on him and then we can get him, alright? I'll make sure no one goes after him until you get there."

Bruce glanced at Dick, the boy's eyes wide with fright. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Fine. I'll stay, but when you find him I get the first punch."

"Done."


	60. Plan

Plans

Hey guys, it's been forever hasn't it? I have good reason for it I promise, but I first want to let you guys know what's going on.

After my last update I made a poll asking everyone which Reverse chapters they'd most like to see revised and so very soon I will be rewriting Reverse 8&9 as well as 1&2 and some others.

My main plan however is for Reverse Encyclopedia

Vol. 1 will be character lists and bios

Vol. 2 will be in depth looks at the relationships between all of the characters

Vol. 3 will be in depth summaries of all Reverse chapters (volume 3 will be continuously updated as I continue to write.)

These three chapters will take the place of the "Uncle J" ark which will be revised down into one chapter. So that means when you come on here to find my story, Revised Encyclopedia will be chapters six, seven, and eight.

This summer is going to be a lot of revising and polishing up chapters that legitimately make me shudder. I will be posting new stuff and I'm going to try and get some of those fills from chapter 45 written and posted.

I've also changed the ages and alter egos of the kids in Reverse which is another reason why I must revise.

New Ages and Alter Egos:

Dick - 13 - Robin

Jason - 15 - Batboy (Later Red Hood)*

Tim - 17 - Red Robin

Cass - 19 - Blackbat

Stephanie - 21 - Spoiler

Damian - 23 - Renegade

Terry - 25 - Nightwing

In addition I will be trying very hard to include more of the team as well as more Oracle (Babs), more Batgirl (Tiffany), more Batwoman (Kate), and more Catwoman (Selina).

I also plan to revise chapters that are not part of Reverse, but that were written by 12-15 y.o. me before my writing style decided to change courses. So I'm going to make a list of chapters and you all tell me which ones you want revised in your reviews.

Thank you all for sticking with me so long. I appreciate it so much. You have no idea. Please let me know what you want revised from these chapters and any others I might have missed in the list:

1. Bully

2. Day One

3. Home Front

4. Red

5. Captured ark

6. Alternate

7. How Many Ways ark

8. You What?

9. Goodbye

10. Lessons*

11. Conversations

12. The Date (and sequel Cat Fight)

13. Clark I'm Telling Your Mother

14. Update*

15. Hiyah*

16. Reverse 14 & 15*

17. Breakfast in Bed

18. The First Time

19. Secrets Uncovered

20. Bed Rest

21. Prelude

22. I Understand

23. I Do Look Taller On TV

24. First Impressions

So let me know which ones you want and I'll try my best to make it happen. Btw, if you all could be detailed in what you'd like to see changed that would be a great help too. Like if you want it longer, or if you think I should write in a different POV or if you have a new plot suggestion that would be great. Thank you all.

Footnotes:

*I plan to write Jason's death into the Reverse universe somehow and after he comes back he'll be Red Hood

*I plan to revise my story Lessons as well and seeing how Lessons the chapter is basically a preview of Lessons the story it's guaranteed to be revised as well.

*Update and Hiyah and Preview and Daddy Bats Anniversary are basically all A/Ns so I'm probably going to fill each of them with a chapter that I previewed in chapter 45

*I know I said I wasn't going to put any Reverse Chapters on this list but I need some feedback. Chapter 14 was a tribute of sorts to the school shooting that occurred at Sandy Hook Elementary and I don't want to delete it, but I also think it needs to be revised. Please feel free, I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
